Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet
by sastath
Summary: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Redone. Follow JKR plot, but Harry is calm, cool, & not cooperative. Harry finally living the role as popular. Parties, drinks, drugs, all the fun stuff in life. Complete. R&R.
1. Summer with the Dursleys

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Summer with the Dursleys**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry eyes fluttered open. He groggily sat up in his bed stretching his arms groaning as if in agony. His eyes lazily wandered to the clock by the side of his bed. It was eleven in the morning. Harry shook his head surprised that his Aunt and Uncle hadn't forced him to wake up earlier.

Harry shrugged and got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for his morning shower. As Harry finished his shower and left the bathroom he came face to face with his cousin Dudley who looked like he had been hit by a semi.

"Harry, what the hell happened last night?"

Harry just laughed.

"You don't remember anything Dud?"

Dudley shook his head.

"You were fucking shit faced. Dude stumbling around slurring your words and you even…" Harry quickly looked at the side of Dudley's face.

"Oh snap, you can still see the imprint." Harry said laughing hysterically.

Dudley's face fell; he quickly pushed the laughing Harry out of the way and looked at his face in the bathroom mirror.

"What the fuck?" Dudley shouted as he looked at the red mark in the shape of a hand on the side of his face.

Harry began to cough he was laughing so hysterically.

"Man, Karen Jennings, you totally tried to hit on her Dud. You were all stumbling and sloppy ass drunk." Harry stammered through his laughter.

Dudley's face went red as he groaned.

"Yeah, I don't know what you said, but she laid you out man. Then you just stumbled back and took out the whole card table man, just wham." Harry said making a sweeping motion with his arms.

"Is that why my knee hurts so much?" Dudley said as he paled.

Harry just nodded his head as his laughter faded to giggles.

"Great, just great" muttered Dudley.

Harry let out a deep calming breath as he brushed the tears of laughter away from his eyes.

"Seeing Sirius today, you need anything Dud before I leave tomorrow?"

Dudley reached into his pocket pulling a few waded bills. He scrunched up his face in thought.

"Yeah, carton of smokes and a case of beer." Dudley responded as he gave Harry what money he had.

"Hey Dud any idea why your mom and dad aren't being complete pricks to me?"

"I may or may not have asked them to be a bit nicer than usual." Dudley replied with smirk.

"Aww little Dudders finally likes his cousin? Will wonders never cease?" Harry replied mockingly.

Dudley let out a halfhearted laugh as he began to shut the bathroom door.

"Still a freak Potter."

"Still an ass hat Dudder."

As Harry made his way downstairs he was surprised at how well his summer with the Dursleys was going.

--

Vernon sat in the living room reading the newspaper as Harry wandered down the stairs.

"Boy."

Harry stopped. He waited for nearly a minute staring at his uncle. Vernon finally looked up from his paper and eyed Harry.

"What? Forget how to walk boy?"

Harry shook his head.

"Just confused usually anytime you say boy it is followed by some sort of order."

Vernon shot Harry an ugly sneer before burying his face in the paper again, ignoring Harry completely.

Harry stood there for a few moments before shrugging and made his way into the kitchen. As Harry entered the kitchen his Aunt Petunia was scrubbing the counters and had a herd of cleaning supplies with her.

Harry was about to make his way to the fridge, when his aunt spoke.

"Sit."

Harry rolled his eyes figuring he was in store for a lecture, as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Eat." Petunia said as she placed an already made sandwich in front of him.

Harry looked at his aunt as she bustled back to the counter and began cleaning again. He then stared at the sandwich with a quizzical look.

"You spit in it?" Harry said as he pulled up one of the slices of bread inspecting the sandwich.

"Of course not." Petunia responded shaking her head.

"Did you drop it on the floor or something?"

"No."

"…It's poisoned, isn't it?"

Petunia let out an exasperated shrill "Of course not, don't be stupid boy."

"Fuck it." Harry muttered as he took a bite out the sandwich.

"Good, now Harry, I need you to cut the grass. We want to make sure the house looks its best before _those people_ show up tomorrow to get you." Petunia said coldly as Harry ate.

Harry rolled his eyes at his aunt's emphasis on _those_ _people_. Harry swallowed down a large piece of the sandwich.

"So that is what this sandwich is about. Bribery by sandwich, huh?" Harry said holding up the half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"Just eat it and then go out and cut the grass."

"Fine. I'll do it, but I demand another sandwich after the deed is done." Harry said with a grin.

"Fine." Petunia said as she shook her head muttering some about freaks.

Harry smiled to himself and shrugged before finishing off his sandwich.

As Harry made his way out the backdoor Dudley entered the kitchen.

Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing as he heard his aunt let out a shriek about Dudley's face.

--

Harry blew a puff of smoke from his lips and nostrils as he flicked his withering cigarette into the depths of his aunt's rose bushes.

Harry made his way to the shed in the backyard pulling open the door and dragging out the push mower. He put some fuel in the mower, started it up, pulled on his I-pod, and began cutting the grass.

As Harry wandered about the yard cutting the grass he saw a large black dog sitting in the corner of the yard. Harry grinned when he noticed it had a cigarette hanging from its mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes as he passed by the dog with the mower.

"Nice Snuffles, real nice."

The dog responded by blowing smoke from its nose.

"Five minutes, in the shed." Harry said motioning from the mower to the shed.

The dog bobbed its head up in down in acknowledgment.

--

**End Chapter**


	2. Snuffle's Gift

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Snuffle's Gift**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry shoved the lawn mower back into the shed wiping the sweat away from his brow. He pulled out a cigarette lit it up and took a drag as he motioned for Snuffles to enter the shed.

Snuffles dipped his head behind the rose bushes and pulled out a backpack, which he clumsily dragged with him as he dashed from the bushes to the shed.

"Well looks like Dumbledore hasn't been able to convince the Ministry of your innocence, being you are still running around as a mangy mutt." Harry said mockingly as the Snuffles passed him.

With one final drag off his cigarette Harry flicked it into the rose bushes and went into the shed shutting the door behind him.

--

"Mangy mutt? Hardly I am a well groomed magnificent beast!" Sirius said with a sneer after changing to his human form.

"Yeah, Yeah, you wish." Harry muttered.

The two embraced each other in a brotherly type hug slapping each other on the back. When they broke Sirius was rotating Harry's pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"I see my bad habits are rubbing off on you Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and snatched the cigarettes out of Sirius's hands. "Yeah whatever. So where have you been?"

Sirius ignored Harry's comment.

"So how have the muggles been treating you Harry?"

"Better than usual, but I have you to thank for that. Ever since you started buying Dudley alcohol and cigarettes we have gotten along great."

Sirius smirked. "Still what about your aunt and uncle?"

"They have been alright to I couldn't believe it when Dudley told me he asked them to lay off me." Harry said with a grin.

"Glad I could be of assistance then. Still I saw you cutting the grass figured the muggles might have fallen into bad habits again."

"Nah, Aunt Petunia just wants to make sure everything is perfect before people like _us _show up." Harry said using air quotes when he came to the word us.

Sirius let out a sigh.

"So I heard, going to stay with the Weasleys and going to the World Cup! Lucky one you are Harry."

Sirius paused for a moment to look at Harry.

"I see you are putting the things I get you to good use." Sirius said motioning to the I-pod and Harry's new set of clothes.

"Yeah I have it is nice to have clothes that fit, rather than Dudley's old ones. That trunk you got me to, oh man you were so right about getting that multi-compartment one. …The walk in cooler was a nice touch to it."

Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"With that you are going to be the most popular guy in school. I'm assuming it is still well stocked?"

Harry nodded.

"Of course it is got to make sure it can last till winter break."

"Good thinking, hopefully you can make use of the private bedroom as well as the party room." Sirius said with a smirk.

Harry grinned.

"I'll be sure to try."

"So Harry last letter I got you were mentioning something about a muggle girl named Karen?" Sirius said slyly.

Harry let out a laugh.

"Yeah didn't happen, Dudley instead made a fool of himself, tried to hit on her and ended up getting knocked on his ass."

Sirius shook his head and grimaced.

"What was that idiot thinking? He has zero talent when it comes to women, you can tell just by looking at him."

Harry just laughed.

"So once again, what have you been up to Sirius?"

Sirius expression turned extremely pleasant. "Just got back from Amsterdam young one."

"Bullshit."

Sirius pulled out the thinly wrapped joint from his robes. He slid it under his nose smelling it.

"Only the finest." Sirius said as he popped one end in his mouth and lit the other end with his wand.

Sirius took a long hit before passing it to Harry. As Harry took it Sirius face scrunched up a bit as he held the smoke in.

Just as Harry took a hit Sirius blew a large puff of smoke out of his lungs as he began coughing and sputtering. He quickly pulled his wand out and put up a silencing charm on the shed.

Harry passed it back after taking a hit and could barely even hold it in before he was coughing and sputtering.

"Damn that shit is good."

"Told you."

--

"Did you know… that dolphins are men … evolved?"

"No way." Harry said shaking his head.

Sirius nodded his head.

"I once saw a half man half dolphin in Greece."

Sirius and Harry both started chuckling as they sat in the smoke filled shed.

Harry and Sirius chatted about few more mundane things laughing and giggling here and there. Before Harry realized how much time had passed.

"I really need to get back inside before the relatives start asking questions." Harry said standing up stretching his arms.

"Oh yeah" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled the waded bills Dudley gave him earlier from his pocket "Dudley was hoping you could pick him up a carton of smokes and a case of beer."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Suppose so." Sirius muttered taking the bills from Harry.

"Tell him I'll leave them in here in a day or so."

Harry made to give his Godfather a hug goodbye, but Sirius stepped away and grabbed his backpack from the ground.

"Harry I got something here for you. Consider it another birthday gift. …I'm spoiling you rotten aren't I?"

Harry grinned.

"Yeah you really are old man."

"Old? I resent that. Anyway may as well spoil my Godson with the Black Family fortune. At present, not much else I can do with it."

"Damn right! I'm a great investment!" Harry said laughing again.

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled a large plastic bag from the backpack. It was filled marijuana.

Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Is that for me?"

"No that's for me."

Harry sighed.

Sirius grinned. "The other four bags in this backpack are for you."

Harry dashed to Sirius's side and looked in the backpack. He jumped up and down like Christmas had come.

"I-LOVE-YOU!"

Sirius shook his head and rolled his eyes as Harry grabbed him in a crushing hug.

"Ok, just a few more things to take care of." Sirius muttered as he took out his wand and pointed it at Harry's eyes. After muttering an incantation Harry's eyes were no longer bloodshot. Sirius muttered another spell and his wand sprayed out what smelled like cologne.

"Don't forget until you can use magic Visine and cologne are your best friend after indulging in Mary J."

Harry nodded as Sirius gave him one last quick hug.

"Alright have a good year if I don't see you before you leave. I'll see you for winter break and don't forget to owl me."

"You got it Sirius."

With that Sirius transformed into his dog form or as Harry had called it, Snuffles. Harry opened the shed and stepped out of the letting Snuffles out along with a large waft of smoke.

"Bye Snuffles." Harry said waving to the bounding dog as it ran through the rose bushes giving a yelp.

"Watch out for the thorns you stoned pup!" Harry shouted after him laughing.

--

**End Chapter**


	3. The Weasleys and Hermione

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**The Weasleys and Hermione**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry spun wildly before tumbling out of the flow network face first onto the Weasleys' kitchen floor.

"Ughh" Harry groaned, "I hate traveling by flow." He muttered as a hand appeared before him. Harry grabbed the hand and was pulled upright by a redhead with a long ponytail, a fang hung from his pierced ear, and he wore dragon hide boots.

"Percy what the hell? You became a bad ass!"

"Uh…" The man said confused "I'm not Percy, name is Bill."

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah I kind of figured you weren't Percy, my poor attempt at humor. Nice boots by the way."

Bill chuckled a bit "Yeah dragon hide, came from a bad tempered dragon they had to put down. Norberg, Norbert, something like that."

Harry just stood there his mouth agape as he scanned the kitchen spotting Ron.

"Can you believe that? All that shit we went through in first year and the damn thing gets offed and made into boots!"

Another Redhead at the table, that Harry didn't know, chuckled.

Harry eyed him "You gotta be Charlie, you let him get turned into boots! I almost got killed on that detention and you went and sent him to the glue factory!"

Charlie spoke through his chuckles "It wasn't my decision, I wasn't even there."

"I still have the marks from that bite on my hand and it was all for nothing!" Ron shouted at Charlie who had stopped chuckling and burst out into laughter instead.

"Never mind that, did he eat it Harry?" Fred said excitedly as he interrupted the conversation.

"Eat what?" Harry said confused.

George sighed, "the candy we dropped."

"Oh yeah" Harry laughed "yeah he did, oh that funny as hell, his tongue had to be like this big." Harry said stretching out his arms.

The whole room burst out laughing.

"What the hell did you give him?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee." Fred replied.

The laughter stopped as a popping sound rang through the kitchen as Mr. Weasley apparated into the kitchen.

"Fred, George!" Mr. Weasley said in a stern tone. "That wasn't funny! I have spent my whole life arguing against behavior like that, that boy was a muggle, how could you?"

"Dad we didn't do it because he was a muggle. We did it because he is a bullying git." George replied.

"That doesn't make it rig…"

Mr. Weasley was interrupted as Harry said "Oh."

"Actually Dudley and me have been getting along great this summer."

The twin's faces fell as their Dad rounded on them with a small hint of anger in his eyes.

"Still though" Harry broke in before Mr. Weasley could speak "that was fucking funny."

Mr. Weasley hung his head in defeat as the group laughed, but a shrieking sound erupted from the kitchen door.

"Harry! Language!" Mrs. Weasley roared like a mountain lion.

"Huh?" Harry said confused until he realized what he had said.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Weasley just got carried away." Harry paused shortly.

"Still, Mrs. Weasley you are looking marvelous today! What have you done with yourself? Have you lost weight? I don't know what it is, but you are looking fabulous." Harry said as he embraced Mrs. Weasley with a hug.

Mrs. Weasley didn't hug Harry back she had her hands on her face trying to hide her furious blushing.

After Mrs. Weasley had calmed herself she spoke "Well thank you very much Harry, you are to sweet." The twin's made retching faces behind her back. Harry just shot them a smirk as to say _I can handle her and you can't_.

"Now, now what happened Arthur?"

"Uhh nothing dear, twins, but I had words with them." Mr. Weasley sputtered quickly.

"What! Does this have to do with that silly joke shop Wizard Wheezes or something?" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she rounded on the twins.

As Harry watched from behind elder Weasley's he put up his hands in rock-n-roll symbols and stuck out his tongue flicking it in a devilish way.

The twins scowled at him as their mother ranted about their behavior. The only thing that caused him to stop was a hand grabbing his shoulder and turning him abruptly.

Harry came face to face with Hermione.

"Come on Harry, we can take your trunk up to Ron's room."

"Good idea Hermione." Ron whispered as he joined them.

--

"So Harry you say your cousin has been treating you better?" Hermione said as she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny made their way up to Ron's room.

"Yeah, loads better. Even my aunt and uncle have been treating me better at Dudley's request no less."

"So what changed? Did they finally accept you?"

"Oh Sirius started buying Dudley cigarettes and alcohol." Harry said, but knocked right into the back of Ginny as she stopped abruptly.

"Sirius! As in Sirius Black?" Ginny said with a look of shock.

"Uh yeah, the one and only." Harry said.

"But, he is a criminal! He killed all those muggles!" Ginny hissed.

"What are you talking about, he did no such thing!" Harry said heatedly as his eyes turned to Ron.

"You didn't tell anyone man? What the fuck?" Harry said leaving his mouth agape.

"Err… Sorry mate, but Dumbledore said no one would believe us."

Before Harry could respond Hermione shrieked "Harry, language!"

"What Hermione? Fuck? Who gives a shit? Honestly!"

"It is bad manners." Hermione retorted.

Harry gnawed on his tongue for a moment "You're so repressed."

"So wait a minute. Sirius Black is innocent? Is that what I am piecing together?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yup, good job Gin, you follow trail of clues." Harry muttered.

Before anyone could say anything a door to the side opened and Percy stuck his head out "Could you please keep it quiet, oh Harry, sorry just wanted to see who was making all the noise."

"Sorry mate, just having a bit of conversation. So I heard you got a job at the Ministry?"

"Oh yes I did! I work under Mr. Crouch in the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Percy then began to go on a rant about how his job and boss were fabulous.

The conversation ended abruptly with Percy slamming the door extremely hard in their faces.

--

"Harry that was extremely rude, what you did to Percy."

"Hermione, all I did was ask him if his job was so great, then why was he still living at home with his parents."

Hermione shot Harry an ugly scowl in response.

"So what is this about a joke shop?"

"Oh, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It is what Fred and George want to do after Hogwarts." Ron stated.

Harry nodded his head "Sounds good to me."

"Don't encourage them Harry, they need a good education and to get good jobs." Hermione hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes in response just as a loud banging was heard on Ron's door. Ron went and opened it as the two irate twins entered.

"I can't believe you left us down there!"

"Exactly, Fred no backup what so ever!" replied George as they both motioned angrily to Harry.

"Not my fault that you can't charm your own mother." Harry said with a smile as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a muggle lighter.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she stomped over pulling the cigarette from his mouth and stomped it out on the ground.

"Uh, I was smoking that." Harry said looking at the crushed cigarette on the ground.

Hermione responded by going on a long rant about the dangers of smoking, which Harry simply rubbed his eyebrows in response to.

"Ok, thanks for sharing Hermione. So when do we eat anyway?"

"In about an hour." One twin sounded.

"Or two." The other twin sounded.

Before Harry could respond a loud clashing of tables and chairs could be heard outside followed by Mrs. Weasley's shrieks at Charlie and Bill.

"Yeah, hour or two. Sure." Harry muttered.

"So anyway, who wants to check out my new trunk, built in party room."

"Wicked" the twins stated in unison.

--

Down in Harry's trunk, Harry was rolling a blunt speaking with the twins.

"So wait a minute there have been parties and such going on at Hogwarts and we didn't know about it?"

"Of course." George spoke.

"Why the hell not?"

"No offense Harry." One twin spoke.

"But your group." The other said motioning to Ron, and Hermione.

"Are seen as." The first twin said.

"Straight Edgers." Both twins said.

Harry shook his head as he finished rolling the blunt "Well that shit, changes now."

Harry lit the blunt taking a large drag off it before passing it to Ron who held it with a look of worry on his face.

"Are you sure I'm not going to go completely crazy?" Ron said with a hint of fear.

"Nah man." Harry said as he blew out a large puff of smoke.

"Don't worry ickle Ronnie." George said.

"If you do we will slap some sense into you." Fred replied.

Ron then took a hit as he stared at Hermione who sat across the room her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

--

The room was filled with the haze of smoke. Even Hermione seemed to be getting a contact buzz.

"You know what this room needs." Harry said.

"No. What does it need Harry?" Ginny giggled.

"A scary tunnel. Not a fun or happy tunnel, a scary tunnel."

"Scary tunnel?" The twins said in unison.

"Yeah, just a scary tunnel, something that will really freak people out when they go through it." Harry replied.

"Like how Harry? Scary, but how?" Ron said.

"You know like show bugs crawling on people's faces and chickens getting their heads cut off. Yeah a scary tunnel."

--

Mrs. Weasley had called them all down to dinner, which was to take place in the yard since so many people were present. Harry made sure everyone had a spray of cologne or perfume and gave everyone eye drops.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Fred asked.

"Sir…" Harry stopped as he saw Ron mouthing _no_ at him.

"Snuffles." Hermione replied.

"Who is Snuffles?" George asked.

Harry smirked "an old friend of my parents."

The twins shrugged and made their way out of the trunk.

"Go on Ron, I want to have a word with Harry." Hermione said in a cold tone.

Ron eyed the two suspiciously for a few moments before exiting Harry's party room.

"What do you want Hermione?" Harry said in an exasperated tone. He was hungry for food and didn't need Hermione to hold him up.

"Harry what happened? You've changed so much. You … aren't you." Hermione said with a bit of worry in her voice.

Harry thought for a moment, to the best of his ability, before replying.

"Hermione, think of all the shit we have been through in just three years at Hogwarts. The whole Voldemort thing and just crazy shit!" Harry said his as he let out a sigh.

"Right now Hermione, I just want to live my life, a normal life."

"L-I-V-I-N." Harry said with a smirk as he exited the room.

--

**End Chapter**

**Lot of great movie references as I'm sure some who read this have to notice. **


	4. To the Camp Grounds

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**To the Camp Grounds**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry took a drag off his cigarette as he blew the smoke out of his mouth he put out his cigarette. He took hold of his pool cue in one hand and a beer in the other hand. Harry bobbed his head along to the music that was sounding through his party room.

Harry took a swig from his beer and set it down on the edge of the pool table. He leaned down lining up his shot and let loose knocking in the shot he was aiming for with a loud crack.

"You are an embarrassment to the sport of pool." Harry sounded.

"Well I ought to be, seeing as this is my first time playing." Fred replied.

Harry ignored him "You should be proud that I even let you play at my table."

"Are you even listening Harry?" George said from the side after taking a swig of beer.

"Shit you got so many balls on the table, I'm going to have to start knocking your balls in just to get them out of my way." Harry said with a grin before sinking another shot.

"Yeah he is listening." Fred said.

"I do believe he is trying to get under our skin brother." George replied.

"Eight ball corner pocket." Harry said before sinking the game ending shot.

"This is my Boom Stick!" Harry chanted loudly holding his cue above his head as he gulped down the rest of his beer.

Fred and George both sighed shaking their heads. Ginny giggled loudly from the side as her beer fell to the floor spilling everywhere.

"Alcohol abuse! How could you Miss Weasley?" Harry said motioning to the part of the floor that was now splattered with beer.

Ginny giggled "then lick it up" Ginny said sluggishly.

Harry cringed staring at the beer spill on the floor "I think not!"

Ginny once again giggled in a stupid manner "you know Harry there are other things you can lick" Ginny said in a sly manner as she came closer to Harry.

Harry's eyebrows rose slightly as he made his way closer to Ginny and whispered more loudly than intended "Is that an offer Giner, Geinnr, uh, fuck it, Ginny?"

Ginny grinned stupidly at him as two hands grabbed Harry on each shoulder.

"Harry mate do not forget who you are in the presence of." George said.

"Yes Harry, I would hate for your Boom Stick" Fred motioned to the cue "to end up your arse."

"So please restrain yourself from," George said, "From hitting on our sister." Both twins said.

Harry looked at the pool cue giving it a glare, and then back to Ginny who was laughing so hard she stumbled about before falling on her ass laughing even louder.

"Right." Harry said stretching out the word.

"I'm just going to go and see what Ron and Hermione are talking about over there." Harry said as he made his way to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Good idea." The twin's chanted in unison.

--

"Ron quit pestering Hermione to have a drink. She clearly doesn't want one." Harry said as he approached the two seated on a couch.

"Hey! I'm not, since you yelled at me before." Said Ron in a stern tone.

"We were just discussing what Percy said. About some big event going on this year after the World Cup."

"Uhhhh… What are you talking about?" Harry said with a confused expression.

Hermione sighed "What Percy said, you know, at dinner a few hours ago."

"Must have missed it." Harry said with a shrug.

"Well if you had been paying attention…" Hermione started, but was cut off as one of the twins spoke.

"From what we picked up it is happening at Hogwarts." The twins said as the left Ginny lying on the floor apparently passed out.

Harry groaned.

"Great that can only mean I'll be facing Voldemort again and probably end up fighting for my life, and then just when it is about to be over I will make a daring escape." Harry said in a mocking tone.

The group laughed at Harry's comment, even Hermione. After they calmed down a bit the group began to discuss what the event might be and if it would really take place at Hogwarts.

After a while the twins gulped down the rest of their drinks "Ah well good times, but I'm afraid it is time for us to get to our own rooms before mother finds us missing."

"Indeed, probably time to call it a night, I'll just be over here with Ginny." Harry said in a joking manner as he motioned over to Ginny's passed out form.

"Oy!" The twins and Ron shouted out.

"What?" Harry said with a drunken grin.

"We'll be taking our sister with us." Ron and the twins said.

--

"Wake up! It is time to wake up! Come on you great lumps! Up! Up!" Mrs. Weasley's voice shrilled through Ron's room.

Harry groaned grabbing his head.

"Got to be fucking kidding me, already?" Harry muttered to himself as his head pounded.

Harry got up, as he heard Mrs. Weasley stomp back to the twin's room. He stared lazily about the room before heading to his trunk flipping it open. He picked out his towel and clothes and popped a few aspirin as well.

Harry heard Ron groan a bit.

"Here take some of these." Harry said tossing a few aspirin in Ron's direction.

Ron looked at the pills for a moment before shrugging and tossing them back.

Harry took a great sniff, as he smelled Mrs. Weasley's breakfast cooking downstairs. He grinned.

"Trust me Ron, nothing beats a night of beer drinking than piling on a bunch of pancakes and syrup."

--

"Come on boys only a little further." Mr. Weasley said happily as the group continued their trek from the Burrow.

"Fuck man, what is this the march of death?" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione as they trudged behind Fred and George, who followed Mr. Weasley. Ron chuckled a bit, as sweat seemed to pour from his brow, Hermione scowled at Harry's language.

The group continued their march as the twins, Ron, and Harry struggled with the trip still hung over from the night before.

"Arthur over here!" A voice sounded a short distance away.

"Ah, Amos! Do you have it?" Mr. Weasley shouted back.

"Yes got it right here." Amos said holding up an old worn out boot.

"Uh, so we friggin took the _Trail of Tears_ here to find an old boot?" Harry muttered in disbelief.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry curiously before shrugging "Good to see you Amos, oh and there is young Mr. Diggory. Cedric correct?"

"Yes Sir." Cedric replied.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Harry said studying Cedric from head to toe.

The twins and Ron chuckled. Hermione rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Uh. Yeah Harry we go to school together. You know Quidditch, I play on Hufflepuff, captain."

Harry wore a thoughtful expression for a moment "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Wait a minute you are Harry Potter!" Amos shouted at Harry.

"Yeah, that's my name don't wear it out." Harry said brining his hands to his ears at how loud Amos Diggory had shouted.

"Ah yes heard all about how my son Cedric here bested you in Quidditch." Amos said motioning to his son with pride.

"Dad it was an accident, Harry fell." Cedric grumbled.

"You didn't fall though, you …" Harry cut into what Amos was saying.

"That is where I know from. Cedric, yeah that's right Quidditch and Hogwarts and all that. How you doing Ced?" Harry said holding out his hand.

"Er- I'm ok Harry, how are you?" Cedric said awkwardly as he shook Harry's hand.

Harry's eyes darted from side to side "Always have to keep an eye out, for the Great Eye is ever watchful." Harry said making an eye shaped with his hand.

"Yeah, right Harry." Cedric replied looking at him curiously.

"Ah I do believe our portkey is about to activate, come on boys grab on, and you to little lady." Amos finished motioning to Ginny who was green in the face.

--

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as he landed to the ground with a thud, along with the twins, Ron, and Ginny who was puking.

"Oh dear." Mr. Weasley said as he Cedric, and Amos landed gracefully to the ground.

"You know sometimes, I really hate magic." Harry muttered as he stood up.

Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Ah, Harry a bit rough for those new to portkeys, but we made it in the flash of a second. Now you can see that our world expands far beyond the borders of England!" Mr. Weasley said motioning to the mounds of wizarding tents that occupied the campground.

Harry looked out among the mass of tents; his face cringed as he looked to back at Mr. Weasley,

"So, who cares? That doesn't change the fact that magical travel sucks."

--

**End Chapter**


	5. Camping and the Cup

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Camping and the Cup**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry looked throughout the campground shaking his head.

"I thought they were supposed to be incognito and shit, like Double O' Seven?"

Some tents had chimneys; others had water fountains, people walked about with t-shirts with a moving picture of a rather grumpy looking wizard on them.

"Well they are wizards and witches who probably don't know any better." Hermione muttered as she came to Harry's side.

"Well I guess since they are witches and wizards, that gives them the right to be completely retarded." Harry replied.

Hermione sighed, before she could reply Mr. Weasley came bustling over.

"I know nothing of muggle money, help!" Mr. Weasley sputtered holding out a handful of bills.

Harry and Hermione helped Mr. Weasley get the correct amount of money and he wandered back over to pay the muggle camp owner.

"See what I am saying Hermione." Harry said in a joking manner as they made their way over to the campsite entrance.

"Not the only ones, who had trouble with money. You guys foreign? I tell you some strange folks about." The muggle said as the group of was about to enter the campsite.

Mr. Weasley began sputtering out excuses as Harry cut in.

"If you want my opinion sir, I believe that these are witches and wizards coming together for a mighty tournament, like Mortal Kombat and shit."

The muggle looked at Harry awkwardly "Nah, don't think so probably some sort of weird hippie gathering or something." The muggle finished as he wandered back to his entrance cabin.

When Harry turned he was biting down on his fist to prevent himself from laughing. The group of Weasley's and Hermione were looking at him like he was crazy for telling the muggle about witches and wizards.

"What?" Harry said releasing his fist from his mouth.

Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes and turned leading the group on muttering something about the twins rubbing off on people.

--

"Not much of a speller is he?" Harry muttered motioning to the sign that said _WEEZLY_.

"Come on, let's set up the tents." Mr. Weasley said putting out all the equipment to set up the tents by non-magical means.

"Why don't we just use magic to put up the tents?" Ron asked.

"Ron, muggles don't use magic, so we won't either, we are supposed to blend in." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Yeah, since everyone else clearly is trying to blend in." Harry said in a mocking tone as he pointed over his shoulder to the dozens of clearly magical tents and people wandering about in robes.

"Geez Ron," Harry said giving him a light slap on the back of the head "Double O' Seven, incognito!"

Mr. Weasley held up a rather large mallet with a look of glee in his eyes.

"So, Harry? What do I do with this?" Mr. Weasley said joyfully as he gave Harry the directions to set up the tents.

Harry took the directions and looked from Mr. Weasley back to the directions a couple of times.

"What the hell do I know about camping?"

--

"Ok it is done slave driver." Harry muttered to Hermione wiping the sweat from his brow.

Hermione had taken the directions from Harry and shouted out orders to the rest on how to put up the tents.

"Fine job, if I do say so myself." Mr. Weasley said happily.

The twins grunted mutinously behind his back, Harry rubbed his aching back, while Ron rubbed his sore elbows.

"Alright lets get lunch started. Fred, George, Ginny go and get some wood. Ron, Hermione, Harry I see a tap marked on this map the muggle gave us, why don't you go get some water." Mr. Weasley said with an almost mad gleam in his eyes.

"Why can't we just use magic?" Ron said in pleading voice.

Harry smacked Ron again "Incognito, you chump!"

Ron shot Harry disgusted look at being hit again "You said it yourself! No one else is being incog, incog, whatever the hell you said."

Mr. Weasley's face fell slightly "I suppose we could use magic."

"No, don't worry we will take up this all mighty task of fetching water from the tap!" Harry said in an exaggerated macho tone.

Mr. Weasley's expression brightened a bit as he clapped his hands together in joy.

--

"Why did you tell him not to use magic?" Ron said exhaustedly as he carried a large pot for the water.

"Cause man, it is like your father's passion. Let him live it. He loves muggle shit. Stop belittling him for it." Harry replied as Hermione nodded in confirmation with a smile because Harry agreed with her.

The trio walked in silence for a few moments, Harry lit up a cigarette as they traveled.

"Harry!" A voice was heard causing the three to look about.

"Hey amigo!" Harry shouted back as he flicked his withering cigarette butt to the ground.

"Not much Harry." Oliver Wood said as he reached Harry staring at the butt.

"You know you never would have gotten away with that if I were still at Hogwarts? As a quidditich player you need to be in top condition and you …" Wood began ranting about how quidditch players needed to be in top physical condition.

"Yeah, great story Wood, wonder who play me in the movie. So what have you been up to?" Harry said breaking into Wood's rant.

"Oh, well I got on the Puddlemere United reserve team." Wood said as he led the trio over to his tent.

"Oliver, I can't find the kettle… I …" a witch said as she emerged from the tent in loosely fitting robes at the sight of the trio she pulled them tight her face reddening somewhat.

Harry stood his mouth agape "I fucking knew it! You always pressed us so much harder than her!" Harry shouted

Katie Bell sighed rubbing her hands on her face in embarrassment.

Wood looked to the ground shrugging as he kicked at the dirt.

"Sorry Harry." He muttered.

Harry let out a laugh "Dude I'm fucking with you. How you doing Katie?"

Katie's blush seemed to lessen slightly "I'm fine Harry, good to see you."

"So after Ireland beats that frumpy looking seeker uh …" Harry said with a look of confusion.

"Krum!" Ron said.

"Yeah that's it!" Harry replied.

"After Ireland beats his ass, where is the party at?"

Oliver and Katie looked at each other then back to Harry.

"You want to come to a party?" Katie said.

"You never really seemed the party type." Oliver added.

"Christ, why do people keep saying that?" Harry said in an exasperated tone.

Oliver and Katie both chuckled "Sorry Harry, but you never seemed like the partying type." Katie answered.

"Word around the campfire is a party is planned over there in the edge of the forest." Wood said pointing over to a section of the forest where the quidditich pitch was hidden.

"Alright." Harry said pausing for a moment. "I'll be there."

--

The trio made there way through the campsite bumping into friends and such. Hermione belittled Harry at every chance warning him not to try and go to the party planned that night.

"You'll be caught and then Ron's mom will find out and you will be in loads of trouble!" Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes "Hermione seriously calm down. You are being a total buzzkill." Harry said as the trio made their way back from the water tap, but as Harry rolled his eyes he didn't notice the girl who wandered in front him and he collided with her knocking them both over.

"Ugh, what the fuck?" Harry said as he pulled himself up from ground.

"Oh! Cho, what's up babe?" Harry said helping Cho Chang up from the ground.

"Nothing Harry." Cho replied rubbing her forehead from where the two collided.

"So, Harry how has your summer been?" Cho said biting her lip.

"It has been, uh, pretty good. So what do you have going on tonight?"

"Not much." Cho replied slyly.

Harry threw her a vibe look, "Well party tonight over in the forest." Harry said motioning to portion of the forest where Wood had pointed earlier.

"Really?" Cho said giving Harry a cool looking stare.

"Well maybe I will see you there then." Cho replied.

Harry gave Cho a sly look "Well I hope to see you there, Cho."

Cho giggled a bit before wandering off.

--

"What took you so long?" Percy said as the trio approached.

"You made it Percy." Harry said dashing over to the former Head Boy and giving him a hug.

"I was so worried." Harry said in a mocking tone.

Percy shoved Harry off him "What is the matter with you?"

"I thought we had something together!" Harry said in a joking tone.

Percy rolled his eyes as a voice sounded throughout the campsite.

"Oh Arthur Weasley, how are you doing?" said a man wearing robes with a large wasp over the front.

"How are you Ludo?" Mr. Weasley replied shaking Ludo's hand.

"I am very good, but I am looking for Barty Crouch, the Bulgarians are wanting something more, no idea what." Ludo replied.

"Well of course Mr. Crouch can translate for you, he knows dozens of languages." Percy replied.

Just then a popping sound echoed through the campsite. And a man appeared apparating next to the group.

"Ludo. The Bulgarians want twelve seats added to the top box."

"Oh? Is that what they wanted? Couldn't tell what they wanted." Ludo replied.

"Mr. Crouch!" Percy said with excitement.

"Oh Weatherby, how are you?" Crouch asked.

Percy's face grew red as the twins laughed.

"Would you like a cup of tea Mr. Crouch?" Percy asked.

"Please, Weatherby." Mr. Crouch said.

Percy made Mr. Crouch a cup of tea and ran it over to him like an obedient servant.

"Ah, these are my son's and that is my daughter, and that is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley said motioning to the group before Bagman and Crouch. Crouch's eyes widened silghtly at the mention of Harry's name.

"Uh, why do you keep calling him Weatherby?" Harry asked Mr. Crouch.

"What?" Crouch asked.

Harry rolled his eyes "Well look whom you are with." Harry said motionin to the group of Weasleys.

Mr. Crouch scanned the group of redheads, as well as Harry and Hermione.

"Oh are you a Weasley, Weatherby?"

Percy nodded his head.

"Very good, you follow trail of clues that begin with same last name." Harry said in a mocking tone.

Crouch shot Harry a dirty look as a deep gonging sound echoed through the campsite.

"Time to go!" Ludo shouted.

Ludo and Crouch disappeared from the campsite as witches and wizards began to make their way to the quidditch pitch.

"It is time." Arthur said.

--

**End Chapter. **


	6. Meet the Malfoys

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Meet the Malfoys**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Seats a hundred thousand!"

"Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it!" Mr. Weasley stated to the group as they waited in line at the entrance of the large Quidditch stadium.

"Prime Seats!" said the witch at the entrance as she looked at the tickets Mr. Weasley gave her. "All the way to the very top box. High as you can go."

Harry shot her look.

"You kidding me? Damn it is going to be like climbing a mountain." Harry said leaning back looking at the height of the stadium.

"Now, now Harry, it is the price to pay for such very good seats." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry muttered kicking at the ground.

"Ok let's head up." Mr. Weasley said happily.

"Uh, hold up. Bathroom?" Harry said pointing his fingers left and right with a look of confusion.

"Ah, yes right over there." Mr. Weasley said pointing to a set of restrooms near the entrance they had come in at. "I suggest anyone who needs to go, go now. Don't want to miss out on any of the game."

"Very wise conclusion." Harry said.

While Mr. Weasley addressed the rest Harry raised his eyebrows and brought his hand to his mouth in a smoking motion.

The twins quickly acknowledged Harry and nodded. Ron gave Harry a look of confusion. Harry sighed in response.

"We need to go to the bathroom." George said slapping Fred on the back proudly.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Ron does to." Harry said.

"No I don't." Ron replied looking at Harry confused.

Harry let out another sigh "Yes you do Ron" Harry said grabbing Ron and dragging him to his side.

"I'll go to." Bill said as Ron continued to look at Harry awkwardly.

The Twins happy expressions deflated at the fact their older brother was going to ruin their fun. Harry shot Bill a quizzical look for a moment, before shrugging in a nonchalant manner.

"Alright then, Bill look after them and the rest of us will meet you in the top box." Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands together as he gathered the rest of the group to make their way up.

As Mr. Weasley and the rest of the group made their way up Harry, Ron, the Twins, and Bill made their way to the entrance by the bathrooms; however Harry continued past the bathrooms to the entrance.

"Harry where are you going? The bathrooms are right here." Bill said motioning to the restrooms.

"Dude, I don't think here is going to be the best place to spark a J." Harry replied.

The Twins stood frozen; Ron had a horrified look on his face, while Bill stood staring at Harry with a searching gaze.

"Spark a J?" Bill said with a cold stare.

"Yup, yup." Harry said.

Bill stood silent for a few moments before his face broke into a small smile.

"Lets do it."

--

Bill let out a loud cough hacking a bit as he passed the joint to Fred.

"I haven't smoked in ages, this is some good stuff though."

"You smoked pot?" The George said.

"You were Head Boy? How is this possible?" Fred said immediately after.

Bill stared blankly at his brothers before shrugging "Didn't mean I didn't have a good time, while I was at Hogwarts. Head Boy had its perks, you know."

"So where did you get this stuff Harry?" Bill said ignoring his brother's agape expressions.

"Sirius." Harry replied.

Bill's brow furrowed and the Twins agape expressions moved from Bill to Harry. Ron looked at Harry with a panicked stare.

"As in Sirius Black? The criminal?" Bill said sternly.

Harry ignored them for a moment while he polished off the joint that had reached him.

"Yes Sirius Black. No he isn't a criminal." Harry said dropping the roach to the ground.

The Twins and Bill looked at Harry with an expecting look on their faces as they waited for answers.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued to explain how Sirius was innocent as they made their way back to the stadium and up to the top box.

--

"Oh yeah and if you have to talk about him, refer to him as Snuffles. Especially in front of Ministry folks." Harry said to Bill and the Twins as they finally reached the top box breathing heavily.

"Ah, about time boys." Mr. Weasley said motioning to them.

"Yeah, well the wizarding world has yet to embrace the elevator." Harry said mockingly as he made his way to the seats Mr. Weasley had gotten.

"Elvphvapors? How exciting! How do they work! Amazing!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

"Mr. Weasley, I love you, but another time." Harry said giving Mr. Weasley a cheerful face.

Mr. Weasley sighed a bit, but happily ruffled Harry's already messy Harry as Harry took a seat next to Hermione.

"Well Harry I suppose you did what I think you were doing." Hermione said stiffly.

Harry shrugged "Probably."

Hermione sighed, "Well look down there, a house elf. She said her name is Winky."

Harry leaned over looking at the house elf and shrugged.

"So?"

"Well I thought since you knew Dobby it might be of interest."

Harry shrugged in response.

"Ah, Minister Fudge how are you?" Mr. Weasley's voice echoed through the box as the Minister of Magic entered the box with a group of foreign wizards.

"Arthur how are you? I see you have the whole clan out for this." Fudge said motioning to all the Weasleys.

"Oh, Mr. Potter how are you doing? I do hope you are well after that nasty incident last year." Fudge said shaking Harry's hand.

"Well, you know the whole wrongfully imprisoning my Godfather, and now forcing him to live in hiding for your mistakes is kind of depressing, but you…" Harry was cut off as Hermione put her hand over his mouth.

Harry pulled Hermione's hand off his mouth "What the fuck Hermione?"

"Harry you can't talk like that! You can get in loads of trouble!" Hermione hissed.

"Look he wasn't even paying attention," Harry said motioning to Fudge who was motioning to Harry's scar and trying to chat with the foreign group of wizards.

"The man is a complete fucking tool." Harry said just as a family of blond haired people entered the box.

"Ah, Lucius! Welcome. Good to see you, thank you for your latest donation." Fudge said as he shook Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"Glad to be here Minister. Thank you for the tickets." Lucius said as he eyed the occupants of the top box.

"See complete fucking tool." Harry muttered to Hermione.

"Arthur Weasley. Surely you couldn't have afforded tickets of this price. Your house wouldn't have fetched this much." Lucius said with a sneer as he insulted Mr. Weasley, while the Fudge greeted a few important people who entered the top box.

Mr. Weasley's face went bright red as he stared at Lucius with a look of rage.

"Ah, how are you doing Malfoy? Long time no speak." Harry broke in holding his hand out for Lucius to shake.

Lucius eyed Harry's hand with a look disdain and disgust.

"Me and Fudge were just discussing the treatment of magical creatures." Harry said in a loud tone to grab the Fudge's attention.

Lucius gave Harry a glare and reluctantly shook his hand.

"What was that Harry? I believe I heard my name?" Fudge asked with a questioning expression.

"Oh, well you know I heard Mr. Malfoy here recently lost the employment of his house elf and you know I was just thinking since we magical folk like to think highly of ourselves, that maybe we should think of adopting some sort of regulations on protection of magical creatures." Harry said a grin spreading across his face as Lucius's face began to grow red.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you Harry?" Fudge said.

"I'm just saying you know muggles have laws and such protecting animals and making sure they get treated correctly, but as far as I know us magical folks don't have anything like that. Kind of sad since we like to think of ourselves being better than that." Harry said.

Fudge rubbed his chin in thought for a few moments his face somewhat scrunched up. Harry could almost tell, that Fudge did not like the idea of muggles being more civil than magical people.

"Perhaps I should have some words with the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"A very wise idea Minister, I'd even offer my endorsement, we surely wouldn't want our magical creatures to be harmed." Harry said as he eyed Lucius, who was glaring daggers at Harry.

Fudge patted Harry on the back cheerfully as he turned and went back to chatting with important witches and wizards.

Lucius continued down to the edge of the top box glaring at Harry. Draco passed by next.

"Ah, Draco always a pleasure." Harry said slapping him on the back as he passed.

Draco gave Harry an ugly scowl, as a witch followed him.

"Oh, and who might you be?" Harry said holding out his hand.

The blond hair witched eyed him venomously, but with the Minister so close did not dare refuse him. She held out her hand, which Harry took and rather than shake it kissed it.

The blond hair witch pulled her hand back rapidly wiping it on her robes.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy." She replied pompously.

"Pleasure my dear, a pleasure." Harry said in an overly exaggerated bow.

Narcissa shot Harry an evil smile and moved on down to where her family was seated.

Harry turned back around and saw that all the Weasley's were trying hard to hide their laughter. Even Mr. Weasley wore a huge grin on his face.

"That was brilliant mate." Ron said with a giggle.

"Harry you were absolutely wonderful." Hermione said beaming at him.

"Well look at that. Hermione finally with a smile." Harry said happily.

Hermione face went a bit red as she continued to smile at Harry.

"You know Hermione you do need to relax a bit, you look a lot better with a smile." Harry said rubbing her back at a bit. "Besides they should be sucking on my ball sack."

Ron let out a laugh giggling as he muttered ball sack.

Hermione kept smiling, but shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

The giggling was interrupted as Ludo Bagman bustled into the top box.

"Ah, Minister are we ready?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo." Fudge replied.

"Sonorus." Bagman said tapping his wand on his throat.

Bagman then spoke his voice much louder as it echoed throughout the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen … welcome!"

--

**End Chapter**

**I won't be actually typing out the quidditch match. I'm terrible at writing actual matches. **


	7. After Hours

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**After Hours**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Quiet an interesting match." Charlie said as the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry made their way down from the top box battling the crowds of rowdy Irish supporters and dodging the scowls from the Bulgarian supporters.

"I know right. No flipping snacks anywhere don't they usually have people hauling carts of food around at these things?" Harry said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Err… That isn't what I meant Harry. I meant the way it ended."

Harry paused for a moment "Oh yeah it did end pretty weird. I mean Krum catching the snitch, while his team was still down. Made no sense."

"Krum just wanted to end the match on his terms. The Irish Chasers were just to strong for Bulgaria to catch up." Ron muttered from behind Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"I suppose. Either way what's the deal with no snacks, Percy you want to get a promotion?" Harry called out craning his head around to Percy who was at the very back.

"What idea is that Harry?" Percy called out.

"Next season have people out there selling food and drinks. Serious money maker." Harry said rubbing his fingers together in a greedy manner.

--

"And here I thought Mrs. Weasley was the brains behind the cooking. Mr. Weasley this is really great." Harry said shoveling food into his mouth as the group sat around their campsite eating a late dinner, while rowdy Irish supporters ran about screaming and shouting.

"Thank you Harry. I'm just glad I'm not working right now having to deal with that lot." Mr. Weasley said motioning to the crowds of tents behind him.

Harry nodded his head in agreement as he gulped down the last bit of food he had. He stared about the campsite admiring what everyone else was doing.

Ron and Hermione were seated next to him and Ron was desperately trying to explain some of the moves the Quidditch players had used in the match, while Hermione seemed to look on in confusion.

Harry couldn't help, but think as smart as Hermione was she just couldn't grasp Quidditch. His eyes veered to where they had a fire lit where the Twins were having a heated discussion with one another.

Bill and Charlie sat close to the fire laughing and joking with one another occasionally motioning to Percy.

Percy sat on the edge of the bench where they had ate making small talk with his father, but quickly rising up ignoring him if any important Ministry figure walked by to greet them.

Mr. Weasley was making small talk with Harry and Percy, but his gaze was on his daughter Ginny who could barely keep her eyes open as her head continually fell to one side.

"Ok guys, I think it is time for bed." Mr. Weasley stated eyeing his daughter.

--

Harry peered through the darkness until he heard the soft snores of Percy and Mr. Weasley. He was amazed they could actually fall asleep due to all the noise being made by the raucous people outside. He would occasionally hear Bill and Charlie laugh from outside since they had not gone to bed.

Harry slipped silently out of his top bunk to the ground as a Leprechaun fluttered by overhead. Harry looked at Ron who was snoring as well. Harry sighed poking Ron in the side.

Ron shot upright and Harry quickly put his hand over Ron's mouth and brought up his free hand to his mouth his finger pressed against his lips "Shhhh." Harry whispered quietly.

Harry mouthed "Party."

Ron nodded his head sleepily and rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up.

Harry turned his head to see Fred and George both looking at them. Harry waved to them motioning for them to get up.

Fred and George both got up as well motioning for Harry to follow them. Harry shook his head pointing to the exit. The Twins both shook their heads pointing to the back.

Harry rolled his eyes and went over to Fred.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered.

"Were sneaking out the back way. Bill and Charlie are up there." Fred whispered back.

"So." Harry said shrugging.

Fred rolled his eyes and stared at Harry a moment before shrugging motioning for his twin brother to follow.

Harry was about to lead them out when he noticed Ron changing; he hadn't noticed Ron was the only one to put on pajamas. Harry rolled his eyes smacking Ron in the back of the head.

Ron shot Harry a dirty look after he finished buttoning up his pants.

Harry held out his arms out and opened his eyes wide as if to ask if Ron was ready.

Ron nodded. Harry then led the group out of the tent.

--

"Oh hey guys couldn't sleep? Wouldn't blame you with all the noise." Charlie said motioning to a couple of witches wandering by laughing hysterically.

"Nah, nothing like that big party tonight. Hey Ron, go see if Hermione wants to go?" Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

"Woah, woah, party? Aren't you guys a little young? Fred? George? Is this your doing?" Charlie said.

"You should know better we are respons…"

"It wasn't us!" The Twins said in unison.

"We don't even know if they are going to the same party as us?" George said.

"One in the forest where Wood is going to be?" Harry muttered.

"The very same party as we were saying." Fred replied.

Charlie's demeanor changed from protective to curious. "Wait you mean Wood? As in Oliver Wood?"

"Is there another?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I haven't seen Oliver in ages. I graduated his rookie year on the Gryffindor House team. He is going to be there?" Charlie said with a curious glance.

"Yup, yup. Wanna go?" Harry asked.

The Twins looked at Harry as if he were crazy.

"I think we might be a bit old." Bill said slapping Charlie on the back.

"You weren't to old a few hours ago." Harry said to Bill with a grin.

Both Twins giggled a bit as Charlie turned his curious glance towards Bill.

Bill shrugged "Fuck it. Let's do this."

"Yes! That is what I'm talking about!" Harry said giving Bill and Charlie quick slaps to the hand.

Ron appeared by Harry's side a few moments later.

"She said we shouldn't go, we could get in trouble, and that she will tell." Ron muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked over to the tent where Ginny and Hermione were. Harry reached out grabbing the tent flap whipping it open wildly to reveal Hermione right next to it clearly waiting to hear what was said.

"Hermione come on and lighten up a little bit." Harry said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Harry you and Ron can get in so much trouble. You shouldn't do this." Hermione responded in a pleading voice.

"Hermione look who we have going with us." Harry said as he grabbed Hermione dragging her out of the tent into the campsite.

Hermione looked to see Bill and Charlie standing next to the Twins.

"You two are encouraging them?"

"Not really, they kind of encouraged us." Charlie said with a shrug.

"Just a party." Bill added on.

Hermione sighed a little bit.

"Fine I won't tell, but I'm not going Ginny isn't feeling well. Think she is still feeling ill from last night." Hermione said as she gave Harry a glare as if it were his fault.

"What do you mean ill from last night?" Bill said in a protective manner.

"The party we had last night in Harry's trunk." Hermione said in a stern tone.

"You got my sister drunk Potter?" Charlie said in just as stern of a tone.

"Hey, hey, Ron was there, so were Fred and George. Besides I didn't give her alcohol she just took it." Harry said raising his arms in a form of surrender.

Both Bill and Charlie eyed Harry menacingly for a moment, making Harry take a few steps back his eyes widening a bit. Then they both started laughing.

"You guys are ass hats." Harry said dropping his arms to his side.

"You should have seen the look on your face mate." Ron said giggling.

Harry shook himself a bit and pulled out a cigarette lighting it up.

"Yeah well I thought I was going to get my ass kicked." Harry said taking a drag.

"Anyway lets get going. Thanks Hermione for being cool about it." Harry said turning around as he walked backwards in front of the group.

"Just be careful." Hermione said.

"Soul of caution Hermione." Harry said.

--

"Harry fucking Potter! What the fuck are you doing here?" Seamus Finnigan said as he saw Harry and the Weasley's emerge into the clearing where the party was taking place.

Harry didn't say anything he went up to Seamus and grabbed the drink from his hand slamming it down quickly. Harry cringed a bit after he finished it.

"I'm here to party man." Harry said slapping Seamus on the back.

"Fuck yeah. To the Irish fucking victory!" Seamus shouted.

Harry laughed a bit and stared around the clearing. Two fires burned lighting the area where dozens of young people were chatting and drinking. Most of the drinks were various magical alcohols ranging from Fire Whiskey to mead. Charlie and Bill were clearly the oldest their, but neither seemed to mind.

"Wood is that you?" Charlie said spying Wood sitting next to Katie on a log drinking one of the various alcoholic beverages.

Wood looked up "Holy shit. Charlie Weasley! How the fuck are you?"

Wood led Charlie and Bill over to where he sat with Katie chatting admittedly with them as he got them drinks. The Twins soon followed when Angelina Johnson showed up next to Katie's side.

Seamus had supplied Ron and Harry with drinks and was talking with them, mainly about how the Irish had rocked the Quidditch world.

"I can't believe you smoke man? I never would have thought it? HP smoking?" Seamus said as Harry puffed on a cigarette.

"Shit happens, people change." Harry said polishing off his cigarette.

"Oh hey Chang, what's up babe?" Harry said as Cho Chang came out of the darkness into the clearing dragging along Cedric Diggory by the hand.

Harry scrunched up his face as he saw Cho and Cedric hand in hand next to him.

"Not much Harry, just got here. So drinks?" Cho said.

"Seamus." Harry said smacking Seamus in the chest. "Drinks for the lady and … what was your name again?"

Cedric rolled his eyes "Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"Oh yeah." Harry said as Seamus wandered off to get them drinks. "So Ced what are you doing? Hitting on my lady?"

Cho's face went red.

"Your lady?" Cedric said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I didn't stutter." Harry said raising both his eyebrows.

"Listen Potter. I think you and me nee…" Cedric stopped as he saw Harry's face growing into a grin.

"Dude you are way to easy Ced. Hey you got Cho, congrats man she seems like a very lovely lady."

Cedric's face went red "Thanks Harry." He muttered as he kicked the dirt. Seamus soon showed back up giving Cho and Cedric some drinks. After a brief conversation Cho and Cedric went to the other fire to chat with some people Harry didn't recognize.

"Fuck man, with fucking Ced, dude is a chump stain." Harry said shaking his head.

"It's ok mate." Ron said patting Harry on the back.

"Hold up, there is a pretty piece of woman." Harry said smacking Ron in the chest pointing across the clearing at a five people coming into the campfire's light carrying a case that said Miller on it.

There were three witches and two wizards. Harry's eyes were glued on a one with dark brunette hair. Before Harry could even approach a drawling voice sounded out loudly.

"What the hell is this? Bringing that mudblood, muggle crap here?" Draco Malfoy said strolling out into the clearing from one of the sides pointing at the case of beer.

"Listen, why don't you take your filthy drinks, muggle and mudblood ways and get out of here? Take your arse back across the pond you filthy Americans." Draco said pointing his finger at the five older teens.

Though they were older the five Americans could tell the rest of the party was made up of European teens and didn't seem to keen to start anything. The five said nothing, but slowly began to back away.

"What did you think of that mate?" Ron said looking to his side, but Harry was gone. Ron looked about only to see Harry approaching Malfoy.

Malfoy was laughing as he saw the American teens slowly backing away "Blaise did you see that?" Malfoy said as he turned back around to come face to face with Harry.

"Potter!"

Harry looked from side to side in confusion a bit "No need to yell. I'm right here. Now if you could step to the side" Harry said ever so slowly raising his arm and slowly pushing Malfoy to side "I need to catch up to those folks."

Once Malfoy was efficiently enough to the side Harry strode past him. Most of the people had grown silent expecting a confrontation between Harry and Draco. Bill and Charlie both looked on ready to intervene.

"What's the matter Potter can't get a local girl so going for the American filth." Draco called out after him.

Harry stopped and turned he was grinning madly.

"Malfoy, you got a joint?"

Malfoy looked around his face turning somewhat red "No."

Harry grinned knowing that Malfoy probably didn't even know what a joint even was. Harry pulled a joint out of his pocket running it under his nose laughing at Malfoy.

"It'd be a lot cooler if you did."

Harry turned and continued on his way, while Malfoy stomped off causing everyone to laugh.

--

Harry approached the five American teens that sat on the very outskirts of the clearing drinking their beer. Four of them were muttering about the prat who had just told them off. The brunette Harry was admiring earlier was toying around with what appeared to be an I-phone.

"How are you doing that?" Harry asked her.

She didn't even look up from her phone "Doing what?"

"Uh, you know making that phone work amongst the magic? You know I thought magic was supposed to fuck up electronic shit?"

"A simple spell really, but why would you want to know? I thought you Europeans didn't like muggle stuff." The brunette replied finally looking up at who was talking to her from her seated position.

"Well I have had a change of heart." Harry replied.

The brunette didn't say anything she stared at Harry her jaw slowly lowered as she stared at him.

"What? Did I spill something on myself?" Harry said looking down his front.

"You're Harry Potter?"

"Am I?" Harry said running his hands around his body up to his scar "Oh apparently I am."

The girl giggled a bit as she continued to stare at Harry.

"So you know who I am and you are?" Harry said holding out his hand twitching his fingers as if to say let me know who you are.

"Oh, I'm Tifa, Tifa Brown." She said holding out her hand.

Harry took her hand and kissed it "Very lovely to meet you Tifa. So tell me do you and your counterparts want to get high and join our party?"

Tifa paused "That blonde haired kid doesn't want us there."

"What that hideous fucking chud? Fuck that kid, he's an asshole." Harry said.

"Besides you're with me and I want to know about that spell you were talking about." Harry said tapping Tifa's phone.

Tifa looked to her four friends who had congregated next to her staring at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and lit up his joint taking a large puff on it, before passing it down to Tifa.

Tifa took it as Harry let out a ball of smoke from his lungs. She suddenly smiled up at Harry before taking a long drag on the joint and passed it on to her friends.

--

"See that is what I'm talking about. Pens, instead we use fucking bird feathers and ink bottles that cost an arm and a leg. I'd rather go spend ninety-nine cents at Wal-Mart on a bag of pens than empty my account on out of date shit." Harry said to the group of Weasley's Wood, Katie, and Angelina.

"Well Harry it is traditional for magical folks to use ink bottles and quills." Wood replied.

Harry shook his head "Fuck that shit. That shit is over for me." Harry paused to take a hit off the joint Tifa handed to him. Harry and the American teens had finished their first joint and made their way back to the main party. Since Malfoy had left no problems were to be found, especially since Harry was the one to make the introductions.

Harry passed the joint down to Angelina. "The same is for you guys." Harry said motioning to the Weasley's. "Seriously your parents spend so much money on that shit. Way cheaper just to buy modern."

"Well how do you know Dumbledore would allow such a thing?" Katie said from her sitting position.

Harry thought for a moment "Fuck that old codger, he isn't going to say shit. I'll tell him he needs to quit suckling from the sack."

Tifa laughed as well as a few others listening.

"I thought you and Dumbledore were pretty close?" Bill asked.

"Hey, I'm not saying we aren't, but seriously this shit with feathers and parchment and no internet." Harry said shaking his head. "Outdated man, outdated."

Tifa giggled into Harry's ear as she looked around to see her friends mingling happily with the other young witches and wizards before whispering into Harry's ear.

"My knight in shining armor."

Harry laughed before turning to her "I think we need some more drinks."

"I think you are right." Tifa replied in a coy voice.

"We'll be back in a few, more drinks." Harry said to the group as he led Tifa by the hand across the clearing staggering a bit. Rather than stopping for drinks they made their way into the forest.

--

**End Chapter**

**Long one. Will Harry get lucky? We will find out next chapter. **


	8. The Morning After

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**The Morning After**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"I don't remember anybody putting the drinks out here." Harry said slurring his words horribly.

"I don't think that matters now." Tifa said tossing her drink to the side grabbing Harry by the back of the head pulling his face to hers as they kissed deeply and passionately.

Harry's hands wandered around from Tifa's back and sunk lower squeezing her ass tightly. Tifa let one hand fall from the back of Harry's head to his chest rubbing it, while her other slowly made it's way down his back.

"Oh yes." Harry mumbled as he brought one of his hands up to Tifa's chest squeezing at her breast.

Tifa let out a soft moan as Harry reached down exploring her body. Her hand on Harry's chest quickly lowered past Harry's pants to his crotch as she kissed Harry, while breaking away from his mouth to moan passionately.

"Harry!" She groaned as Harry dropped his hand into her pants.

"Tina." Harry grunted in conformation, as he brought his mouth to hers.

Tifa stayed glued to Harry's mouth for a few moments before pushing him away roughly.

"Tina?" Tifa shouted.

Harry stared about in a drunken daze for a few moments "Uh, ok wait a minute."

Harry lifted his hand slowly pointing it at Tifa "Tara! Right?"

Tifa rolled her eyes "Fuck you!"

Tifa then pushed Harry aside making her way out of the forest.

"Wait, uh, um, uh, stop. Teresa?" Harry sputtered chasing after Tifa.

Tifa didn't reply as she continued walking.

Harry continued to follow at his staggering pace "Kimberly! Totally Kimberly!" Harry shouted as he grabbed Tifa's arm.

Tifa quickly jerked her arm from Harry's grasp "It is Tifa you dumb fuck!" She shouted as she brought her knee up to meet Harry's groin.

Harry let out a painful moan as he grabbed his privates and fell to the ground. "Oh fuck."

"Fucking asshole." Tifa muttered as she faded away into the distance.

Harry rolled about on the ground breathing heavily as he grabbed his privates. "Fuck, … no better than that dumbass Dudley." He muttered to himself.

Harry pulled out a cigarette with one hand as his other hand massaged his genitals.

"Fuck. Dammit."

Harry then took a long drag, before letting his head fall to one side passing out.

--

Harry shook his head as he heard someone shouting, "Harry!" in the distance. The air was filled with smell of aged smoke.

Harry groaned groggily as he rubbed his mutinous eyes. He raised his hand attempting to shield his eyes from the sunlight seeping in through the trees.

"Harry! We all thought the worst!"

Harry bent his head sideways looking at who was talking to him.

"Who the fuck are you? And do you have any aspirin?" Harry grumbled.

Cedric let out a long drawn out sigh "I'm Cedric! Cedric Diggory! We met like a bazillion times!"

Harry looked at him for a few moments "Alright Chas um, so anyway you got any aspirin?"

Cedric shook his head as he stalked off leaving Harry to rub his head groggily.

--

"Come on man! Like some Advil or something?" Harry grunted as he chased after Cedric.

"Harry do you even know what happened last night?" Cedric said as he stopped turning to face Harry.

"Uh, kind of." Harry said massaging his groin area.

Cedric rolled his eyes before turning and continuing his march.

"I found Harry Potter!" Cedric shouted.

"Wait did something else happen last night?" Harry muttered.

"Uh, yeah. The Death Eaters attacked." Cedric said rolling his eyes.

Harry continued to follow Cedric, but he looked like he was lost in confusion.

"What the fuck is a Death Eater?" Harry said as he and Cedric passed through the clearing where the party was last night.

"How the hell do you, of all people, not know what a Death Eater is?" Cedric said glancing over at Harry his face in disbelief.

"Who am I? Encyclopedia Brown? I don't know everything." Harry grumbled.

Cedric shook his head "The Death Eaters were big You-Know-Who supporters. They even put the Dark Mark up in the air." Cedric said pointing to the sky.

"Dark Mark? Is that like a band or something?"

"No it was You-Know-Who's symbol."

"Got it Chas. So Voldie supporters crashed the party. Anyway, aspirin?" Harry mumbled.

--

"Holy shit dude. You ain't kidding about being attacked." Harry said as he stared about at the burned and crumpled tents.

"Of course not. Why would I make up something like that?" Cedric replied.

"I don't know, lack of attention? Or maybe cause you wanted to get under my skin cause you know Cho totally wants me." Harry said with a grin.

"Listen Potter, Cho and me are together, and you better not go butting in tryin…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry grumbled as he broke into Cedric's rant.

"Does anyone have an aspirin? Any kind of pain reliever will do!" Harry shouted amongst the panicked witches and wizards fleeing the camping grounds.

"I might be able to help you." A witch with elaborate curly hair said as she reached into a crocodile-skin handbag pulling out a small vial of liquid. She wore the worst glasses Harry had ever seen.

"What the hell is this?" Harry said gazing at the vial the witch handed to him.

"Pain, fever, and swelling reducer." The witch replied.

"I don't know if you should drink that Harry, do you know who that is?" Cedric whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry shrugged as he gulped down the small amount of liquid. His senses cleared almost instantly and his headache faded. Harry reached down and massaged his groin.

"Ah, there the other one is." Harry said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm outta here." Cedric grumbled shaking his head as he marched away.

"Thanks for finding me Chas." Harry said with a wave.

"It's Cedric!"

--

"Thanks." Harry said to the witch as he tossed the empty vial into a burned out, still smoking, tent.

"You're Harry Potter." The witch said.

"What gave it away? The lightening bolt scar?" Harry said mockingly pointing at his scar.

"Or perhaps word has spread of my charming personality?" Harry added on.

"I'm Rita Skeeter. Reporter for the Daily Prophet." She said brushing off Harry's comments.

"Like the Muppet?"

"Sorry?" Rita said staring at Harry with a look of confusion.

"Figures." Harry said with a sigh.

"So I imagine you're pretty busy. Lot of stuff going on from what I've heard." Harry said jokingly as he motioned to all the destroyed tents.

"Yes, yes, indeed." Rita said digging into her bag pulling out a quill and pad of paper.

"What does Harry Potter have to say on the matter? I'm sure my readers would love to hear from the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry stood gnawing on his tongue for a moment "I don't know."

"Death Eaters fucked some shit up?"

Rita sighed a bit shaking her head.

"Oh wait a minute, got one. Death Eaters crashed the party." Harry said with a grin.

Rita eyed Harry suspiciously for a few moments before a smirk grew on her face.

"I think I like it." Rita said as she began jotting down notes.

"What of the Dark Mark? Rumors about someone being killed?" Rita said as she began going through what appeared to be a list of questions.

Harry just stood staring at her with a blank gaze "Err, umm."

"Harry!"

Harry and Rita both turned seeing Mr. Weasley and several other Ministry officials dashing toward them.

--

"Harry where were you? We were worried sick. You shou…" Mr. Weasley paused eyeing Rita Skeeter suspiciously.

"I'm ok Mr. Weasley. I was just talking with Chas, and then this nice lady gave me some pain relief potion. She's a reporter you know." Harry said jerking his thumb in Rita's direction.

"Yes, I know." Mr. Weasley growled.

"I'm sure you won't mind if I take Harry back to the tent." Mr. Weasley said in a serious stern tone.

"Oh not at all, fine young lad."

"Come on Harry." Mr. Weasley said grabbing Harry's arm and marching him back toward their campsite.

"Thanks for the potion." Harry said waving over his shoulder.

After walking through some more damaged tents and dodging a few hysterical witches and wizards they arrived back at the Weasley campsite.

"Go inside Harry, I'll be in, in a few minutes." Mr. Weasley said as he released Harry's arm and began chatting with the Ministry personnel that had accompanied him.

--

"Harry! Thank God!" Hermione shouted as she rushed to Harry giving him a tight hug.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Harry said patting Hermione on the back.

"Where were you mate? The Ministry has been looking for you and everything." Ron said as he appeared at Harry's side.

"Uh… you know in the forest and such." Harry mumbled as looked around the room seeing Bill with a bloody rag tied around his arm. Percy sat next to him with dried up blood on his face. Charlie looked as if he had a run with a lawn mower because his clothes were torn and shredded.

"Looks like I missed all the fun."

"Yeah, fun." Muttered Bill.

"I can't believe you guys went to a party. Far to young." Percy said in a scolding manner.

"And you guys. I can't believe you went with them. What were you thinking?"

"Percy, you have been going on like this all morning. Just shut up." Charile replied back.

Percy scowled at Charlie for a moment before getting up and stomping to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"What is with him and slamming doors?" Harry muttered glancing from the door to the group.

"Anyway where are Fred, George, and Ginny?"

"Should be back any minute mate, we were all out searching for you." Ron answered.

"We were so worried Harry. I thought you said you were the soul of caution?" Hermione said eyeing Harry beadily.

"Yeah, about that…" Harry said before shrugging.

"So back to what Ron was saying. Where were you Harry? Last time we saw you were headed off with that girl… Tifa right?" Bill said with a sly look on his face.

"That was her name! Fuck." Harry said kicking the ground.

"I know that reaction." Charlie said as he broke into a laugh along with Bill.

"Wasn't funny. It was a nightmare." Harry muttered as the tent flap opened up and the Twins and Ginny entered.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted running over and hugging him.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot as of recently." Harry said as hugged Ginny back.

"Back from our search." George said slapping Harry on the back.

"Only to find Harry never left." Fred said as he slapped Harry on the back as his twin before him.

"So where have you been?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head "You don't want to know."

The tent flap opened up and Mr. Weasley came into the tent. He glanced about the room and sighed.

"What were you thinking?" Mr. Weasley said in a stern tone addressing the group.

"One of you might have gotten hurt. Sneaking off in the middle of the night. To a party no less!" Mr. Weasley said more sternly his voice rising.

"And you two!" Mr. Weasley said pointing his finger in Bill and Charlie's direction.

"You are adults! Why would you permit such behavior?" Mr. Weasley said taking a deep calming breath.

"I'm so disappointed in all of you." Mr. Weasley said shaking his head.

The Weasley children as well as Harry all began murmuring sorry as they apologized for their behavior.

"You aren't going to tell Mom are you?" Fred said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Mr. Weasley sat in silence for a moment before shaking his head "I think you understand not to do this again. Just please try and stay out of trouble."

The tension in the room seemed to ease and everyone seemed more relaxed.

"Err… Mr. Weasley. I don't think that is going to work." Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"We've been going to Hogwarts for like three years and look what has happened in those three years." Harry said with a grin.

Mr. Weasley paused in thought before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Trouble is like what I do."

--

**End Chapter**


	9. A Trip Downtown

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**A Trip Downtown**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry fell to the ground feeling dizzy and ill. He looked up at Bill who was grinning down at him chuckling.

"You'll get used to apparation eventually. It can be odd the first few times."

Harry shook his "No, I doubt it. Like I said magical travel sucks."

A few other popping sounds echoed just outside the Burrow, where the Weasley's side-along apparated the younger people in the group.

"Weird wasn't it mate?" Ron said rubbing his stomach a bit looking green.

"I told you magic is no way to travel. It leaves you sick and wanting to vomit." Harry said forcing back bile he felt building up in his throat.

Ron stood over Harry for a few moments "Are you going to get up?"

"Maybe in an hour or so. Whenever everything stops spinning." Harry said closing his eyes lying back in the long grass.

"Come on Harry." Fred said reaching out and grabbing one of Harry's arms.

"Time to get up." George said grabbing Harry's other arm.

The Twins then pulled Harry's arms over their shoulders and carried Harry back up towards the Burrow, while the rest of the group followed chuckling.

A scream shattered the peaceful afternoon air, as Molly Weasley came rushing outside hysterically.

"Harry! Harry dear what happened? I only just heard about the attack!" Mrs. Weasley shouted running her hands over Harry's face checking to make sure he was alright.

"He is fine." George muttered.

"Magical travel doesn't sit well with him." Fred muttered.

"Magical travel? What does that have to do with the Death Eaters?" Mrs. Weasley said staring confused at her sons.

"Nothing." The Twins replied in unison.

"Molly, Harry is fine he isn't feeling to well because we just apparated." Mr. Weasley said coming to his wife's side.

"Oh Harry! You had me so worried." Mrs. Weasley said lightly giving Harry a nudge.

Even though the nudge was light it was enough to make Harry gurgle, before vomiting all over the ground. The Twins unceremoniously dropped Harry to the ground as he vomited a bit more.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry Harry." Mrs. Weasley cooed over him.

Harry rolled up to his knees giving Mrs. Weasley the thumbs up. "Feel much better Mrs. Weasley. Much better."

"Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the vomit.

"I got it dear." Mr. Weasley said as he stood by Harry pointing his wand at the vomit vanishing it.

Mrs. Weasley then moved on checking on her other sons and daughter before announcing that dinner would be in a couple of hours and they should all get some rest and cleaned up.

--

"Ah, fresh breath." Harry said entering the Ron's room where Ron was perusing a book about the Chudley Cannons. Hermione sat reading her new schoolbooks that Mrs. Weasley had picked up while they were at the Quidditch World Cup. Ginny simply sat in the cornered watching the other two.

"I don't get it mate, why bother, your breath is just going to reek of food in an hour when we eat." Ron said.

"Ron scent is like one of the top things ladies look for in a guy. If a guy smells bad, he is done. Smelling good is like half the battle." Harry said shaking his head at Ron.

Ron gave Harry a quizzical look as if he was trying to comprehend what Harry was saying.

"Hermione, Ginny? Am I right?" Harry turned asking the two girls.

Hermione looked up from her book her face was somewhat red, and she remained silent giving Harry a look.

"Harry's right." Ginny said nodding her head in confirmation.

Hermione didn't say anything, but nodded her head as well as she went back to her books.

"Told yah Ron." Harry said with a smile.

Ron scrunched up his face in thought as if to take note of the tip.

"So who is up for a little smoke session before dinner?" Harry said clapping his hands together rubbing them together in glee.

Ron nodded his head.

"I am, feeling loads better." Ginny said standing up with a smile.

Hermione said nothing and kept reading her books.

"Hermione?" Harry said slowly and playfully coming closer to her, till he was inches from her face.

"Don't you think you should open up your school things instead?" Hermione muttered not looking up from her books.

Harry turned and stared at the packages Mrs. Weasley brought before casually responding "No."

"Fine!" Hermione said suddenly slamming her book closed.

"Fine?" Harry said a curious look on his face.

"Yes, fine!" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"As in you are willing to smoke?" Harry said raising his eyebrows in shock.

"What else did you think I meant" Hermione said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Harry laughed a bit before shrugging "I just never thought you would."

"Well I'm not going to do it as much of the rest of you, but who is to say I'm not willing to try new things." Hermione stated stiffly.

Harry smiled at Hermione "That's my girl." Harry said reaching out wrapping his arm around Hermione's back leading her to his trunk.

--

"In honor of Hermione's first time smoking I decided to bust out this." Harry said holding up a bong that said _The Power of Grayskull_ on the side.

"As you can see this piece has eloquently named The Power of Grayskull, because it is totally awesome." Harry said as he prepared the bong to be smoked.

Harry's party room was soon filled with the sound of bubbling, and the bong filled up with smoke as he passed it around showing Ron, Hermione, and Ginny how to properly smoke it.

After a lot of hacking and coughing the room was soon filled with a nice haze.

"You know what I want to do after Hogwarts?" Hermione said her eyes a bit glazed over.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Ginny said playfully toying with Hermione's bushy hair.

"I want to help magical creatures… and plants… and everything that doesn't get a fair shake in the magical world. Like you were saying Harry, all these creatures that just don't get treated right." Hermione said a bit sloppily.

"I was just trying to get under Malfoy's skin Hermione." Harry said leaning back against the sofa resting his hands behind his head.

"Well maybe, but I don't care it was true." Hermione said her voice growing a bit firmer.

"Hermione Granger. Smartest witch I have ever known, going off to save plants and animals." Harry said shaking his head.

"Yeah plants and animals!" Ron said slamming his fist down on the small table in the middle. The vibration knocked _The Power of Grayskull_ off the table on its side.

"Fuck Ron, you spilled the bong water everywhere." Harry said getting up picking up _The Power of Grayskull_ sighing.

"Fuck it, I'll clean it when we can do magic back at Hogwarts. So is it time to eat I've got a craving."

"Probably close to that time." Ginny said.

--

"Ten more minutes, I'm so hungry." Hermione said shaking her bushy head of hair everywhere.

"Yeah, it happens when you smoke." Harry replied.

"Why don't you guys open up your school stuff while we wait." Ginny said.

Harry shrugged and pulled Ron up off his bed as they went over to their school supplies opening up packages.

"Why did your mom buy me these fancy robes?" Harry said holding up a pair of dress robes.

"Don't know mate. Maybe she is losing it. I jus…" Ron paused as he pulled out a hideous pair of robes.

"She can't be serious!" Ron said scowling at the dress robes he held up.

Hermione and Ginny began giggling madly.

"Appears so mate." Harry said grimly staring at the dress robes that looked more like a dress.

"Never!" Ron shouted before a shout that dinner was ready echoed up the stairs.

--

The talk at the dinner table was mainly about the Death Eaters attacking the Quidditch World Cup. However, Ron and Harry were giggling silently as Hermione had given up her usual table manners and was shoveling food into her mouth.

"Oh did you all see the school supplies I got for you?" Mrs. Weasley asked those who would be attending Hogwarts again.

"Yes we did, and you can't expect me to wear that?" Ron said a disgusted sort of look on his face.

"They are dress robes. And I of course expect you to wear them." Mrs. Weasley said her face becoming contorted and red.

"Why didn't they look like Harry's robes then?" Ron replied a bit more heatedly than he meant.

"Because I had to get them second hand!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Ok, let's all calm down a bit." Harry said raising his hands in a motion of peace.

"Just tell him to go naked instead! Be sure to get pictures for a laugh!" Mrs. Weasley continued as she glared at her son for bringing up the families lack of money.

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley relax. I'm going to get Ron some good dress robes." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley as well as Mr. Weasley were about to protest, but Harry spoke before they could stop him.

"It won't be free." Harry stated bluntly.

"In exchange when you get back from work tomorrow Mr. Weasley, we are taking a little trip to Diagon Alley, so I can pick up some funds. Then we get Ron's dress robes, and then … we are going downtown." Harry stated nodded his head with a smirk.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley stared at each other in confusion a bit before looking back to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry dear, but I don't understand?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm asking you to trust me Mrs. Weasley. I just want a chance to show you how to save a whole lot of money." Harry said the smile never leaving his face.

The Weasley's looked at Harry with suspicion, Harry was shocked that no one remembered the conversation from the pervious night, but shrugged.

The only one who seemed to grasp what Harry was doing was Hermione who nodded her head "Harry is right, trust him." She said before gobbling down some more food. Harry couldn't help, but smile knowing she must be smart to have put the pieces together.

Mr. Weasley turned toward Harry nodded "Ok Harry, we will agree to this, but if you are pulling our leg I will repay you for Ron's robes."

"Trust me Mr. Weasley."

--

"Ah, figures Rita Skeeter would write the article dealing with the World Cup." Mr. Weasley grumbled as he started to read the Daily Prophet article titled _Death Eaters crash World Cup_.

"That woman is horrible. Always trashing the Ministry. She even had the audacity to complain about my report on cauldron thickness." Percy muttered as the family along with Hermione and Harry were gathered around the breakfast table.

The only ones missing were Bill and Charlie who had left after dinner the night before.

"Hmm…" Mr. Weasley hummed.

"Hmm…" Harry responded eyeing Mr. Weasley.

"Well can you believe that? She didn't criticize the Ministry once in her article!" Mr. Weasley stated in shock.

"Oh my, Harry you are mentioned here to by name." Mr. Weasley stated.

Harry's eyebrows went into his messy black hair.

"Really? Shocker? The Prophet mentioning me."

"Well the article mainly complains about how Death Eaters are an unruly bunch, and then just like the title says goes back to you. It says _The Boy-Who-Lived was also present at the World Cup and he said it best about the horrible display of the Death Eaters by saying "The Death Eaters crashed the party."_ _Hopefully the magical world will not look on us any different for this terrible display of bigotry_." Mr. Weasley finished giving Harry a shake on the shoulder.

Harry let out a small laugh as Mr. Weasley beamed at him. "Just doing my part."

"Well done Harry, but I must be off to work." Mr. Weasley said smiling at Harry with pride before rising from the table.

"Don't forget after work." Harry said pointing at the table as if to say be here as soon as possible.

"Yes Harry, I remember." Mr. Weasley said before exiting the house to apparate away.

The rest of the day was mainly spent to packing for Hogwarts the following day. Mrs. Weasley continually barked orders at her children on making sure they had everything they needed.

--

"Hey Griphook my main man. I need to exchange some uh, wizard money for muggle money." Harry said approaching a table where Griphook, the Goblin was located as the Weasley's followed Harry into Gringotts.

"So how is the family?" Harry said grinning at Griphook, while they waited for other Goblins to work out the transaction and conversion rate.

"I have no family Harry Potter. I was not important enough to warrant a wife." Griphook responded.

"Well how about now? Now that Harry Potter has made you my personal account manager." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"I think that will probably do it Harry Potter. And thank you for giving me the opportunity." Griphook said as he grinned greedily.

"Ah, here we are." Griphook muttered as he held up a stack of muggle cash before Harry that another Goblin brought over.

"Thanks, Griphook I expect good things between us." Harry said holding out his hand.

Griphook reached out and shook it.

"You are a weird wizard Harry Potter. Thank you for the promotion I'm sure to get." Griphook said.

"That's between you and me." Harry said grinning as he broke off the handshake and put the money into his pockets.

Harry then made his way back to the Weasley's.

"I'm glad you took my advice on wearing muggle clothes." Harry said to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"It wasn't a problem." Mr. Weasley said with delight as Mrs. Weasley grimaced at her husband.

"Trust me Mrs. Weasley. Are we ready?" Harry said.

"Yes dear, but where to?" Mrs. Weasley said looking about Diagon Alley.

"Well since we got Ron's dress robes, now we are off to muggle London, downtown." Harry stated with a smirk.

"Muggles?" Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

--

"This is a supermarket." Harry said motioning to the store behind him.

"They sell all sorts of things like food, ingredients, snacks, and you can even find stores dedicated to clothes and such. The best part of it is they all cost half the price of what the magical world charges." Harry said motioning to the store behind him, then a few surrounding shops in downtown London.

"Half the price?" Mr. Wealsey stated in shock.

"Yes, half the price. The magical world charges an arm and a leg for quills and parchment. You can buy paper and pens here for much cheaper." Harry said motioning to the store once again.

"After this you won't ever need to worry money. I'm not being mean; I'm just saying it is time to embrace the future. Bird feathers and ink bottles… outdated." Harry said shaking his head.

Harry then led the Weasley's into the supermarket pointing out various products such as pens, paper, snacks, and ingredients to cooking that were much cheaper than they were in the magical world.

"And now we can see how much cheaper by how much I pay." Harry said as his purchases of snacks, pens, paper, and a few I-pod mounts slide down to the checkout.

"Remember this, was one Galleon." Harry said holding up a wad of muggle money.

The girl checking them out rang up Harry's purchases then requested payment. Harry handed her some money and she gave him some change back.

"Look at that." Harry said carrying his purchases out of the store.

"One Galleon brought all that. You see what I'm getting at Mr. And Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said holding up his bags.

"Amazing." Mr. Weasley said digging through one of the bags Harry carried.

"My, how far muggles have come!" Mr. Weasley stated hysterically.

"Arthur you're embarrassing us." Mrs. Weasley hissed as curious glances were thrown their way by muggles staring at Mr. Weasley.

"Harry what are you trying to say?" Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Are you saying muggles are better than us?"

"Mrs. Weasley I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you can save a bundle just shopping around. Forget the loyalty to magical ways. It is about easy living." Harry stated bluntly.

The group marched back to the Leaky Cauldron preparing to Flo back.

Soon only Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were left.

"Harry why did you take us on this trip?" Mr. Weasley said a look of suspicion on his face.

"Were you trying to insult us?" Mrs. Weasley added on.

Harry stood for a moment his mouth agape.

"I would never dream of it! You're like my parents. I just did it to save you some money. There is nothing to be ashamed about in trying to save money. What I said before was true." Harry stated flatly.

Both Weasley parents looked down at Harry with curious stares. Mr. Weasley's expression started to turn into a grin.

"Thank you Harry. You really are a great person for introducing us to the muggle world."

"So tell me Harry, what is the function of this television, with moving pictures? That we got at the electronics shop." Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry was about to answer, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"I do appreciate you trying to help us out Harry, but I'm not sure if Dumbledore and the board of Governors, as well as the Ministry will approve of your idea."

Harry's grin widened.

"You leave them to me." Harry said pointing to himself.

"Harry, what are you up to?" Mr. Weasley said with a worried expression.

"Hey, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm taking that popularity for a run."

--

**End Chapter**

**Sorry about the mix up on chapters there folks. Thanks for pointing it out.  
**


	10. A Long Road Back

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**A Long Road Back  
**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Ron! No girl would ever like that!"

"What do you mean? Why not?" Ron said heatedly to Hermione.

Ron and Hermione continued to argue, while Harry ignored them as they followed behind the rest of the Weasley family toward platform 9 and ¾.

"So that cab ride was pretty uncomfortable. Smelled like somebody hurled didn't it." Harry said in a casual tone, but Ron and Hermione ignored him as the family started to pass through the magical barrier.

"You're not even listening to me right now are you? I could say anything right now and you would never know." Harry said his eyes resting on his two arguing friends.

"Like Hermione, you are a nerd of Potsie like proportions and you bitch so much you may as well be a Teamster. And you Ron, you are so fucking clueless you make Helen Keller look like a genius… That is before the miracle workers showed up and knocked some smarts into her." Harry said in an elaborate manner with a smile.

"Yes, yes, yes Harry whatever." Hermione replied in an exasperated tone.

Harry let out a laugh before passing through the barrier.

--

"Harry what do you think?" Ron said with a desperate grimace as he passed through the barrier along with Hermione.

"About what?"

"Ron, women want romance." Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"They don't want, they don't want…" Hermione paused thinking of the right word.

"They don't want Mr. Toad's Wild Ride!" Hermione said in a low seething tone.

Harry stepped up to Hermione with a sly look "Come on Hermione. Everyone wants Mr. Toad's Wild Ride."

Hermione grunted in anger as she stomped off towards the Hogwarts Express.

"What's Mr. Toad's Wild Ride?" Ron said with a confused expression.

--

"Well goodbye, be good!" Mrs. Weasley stated to her children, Harry, and Hermione as they hung out the doorway to the Hogwarts Express as it prepared to depart.

"I'd say see you at Christmas, but I imagine you will stay at school with the big event. I'm sure Bill and Charlie will be there as well at some point." Mrs. Weasley said at the train slowly began to move.

"What is going on at Hogwarts? We know something is, but what?" Fred shouted to his mother as the train picked up steam.

"I can't tell!" Mrs. Weasley shouted back waving goodbye.

Harry flung his arm up smacking Fred in the chest "You know, the big spectacle where Voldie stomps all over my ass, only for me to pull an upset and win the big game."

After a chuckle the group split up as Ginny and the Twins wandered away to find friends. Harry, Hermione, and Ron found an empty compartment lugging in their trunks and stowing them away.

"Ah, time to relax." Ron said plopping down on one of the cushy seats, while Hermione gave him a glare still not happy with the outcome of their argument.

Harry plopped down next to the window and rested his head on the window watching the landscape pass him by and the weather change from pleasant to poor. The trio sat in silence for some time, before Harry opened the window and pulled out a cigarette.

"Harry you can't do that on the train!" Hermione screeched.

Harry shrugged "Fuck it" he said lighting up his cigarette.

Ron just shrugged and pulled out his chocolate frog cards skimming through them, while Hermione glared daggers at Harry as he flicked his finished cigarette out the window.

The door to the compartment was pulled open and the trio looked up seeing their school friends Dean and Seamus enter.

"Hey Ron, Harry, Hermione what's going on?" Seamus said giving them each a nod as he spoke.

"Not much Finnigan." Harry said giving Seamus a fist bump.

"So Seamus was telling me about the World Cup, heard it was an awesome match, and the Death Eaters, not to mention I heard you guys hit up the after party." Dean said eyeing the trio.

"It was a great match. Who would have thought Krum catching the snitch, while his team was still down." Ron said.

"Yeah, which makes your favorite Quidditch player a retard." Harry stated shaking his head in a disappointed fashion.

"Hey! He just wanted to end the match on his own terms!" Ron replied in a defensive manner.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry muttered as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Heard you finally hit the party scene Potter?" Dean said intervening into the conversation between Ron and Harry.

"Hell yeah I did. I never should have missed it. What the fuck is the matter with you guys. Not inviting me… I'm fucking Harry Potter man. Like Voldie ass kicker extraordinaire."

"Well you didn't ever seem like the type." Dean said with a shrug.

"Yeah, well you can get a good look at a T-bone by sticking your head up a bull's ass, but I'd rather take the butcher's word for it." Harry said with a grin.

The group laughed a bit before the door to the compartment opened again and Neville walked in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Not much Neville, just talking about the World Cup." Seamus replied.

"Oh, was it good? Gran didn't want me to go." Neville said with a sigh and a sad expression.

"Don't worry about it neither could this chud Dean." Seamus said smacking Dean in the chest.

"Oh, that's to bad." Neville said, but his expression brightened a bit.

"So what else is going on?" Neville asked.

"So guys, we got the big feast tonight what about after?" Harry said.

"What do you mean Harry?" Neville replied with a slanted glance.

"I mean it is our first day back at Hogwarts. I'm thinking a beer bust." Harry said nodded his head with a smirk.

"Great idea Harry, but it is usually tough to come by liquor this early on in the year. Not to mention last year Snape busted the end of the year bash in the our usual party spot in the dungeons." Seamus said his face forming a disgusted look.

"Well alcohol isn't a problem." Harry said with a grin as he reached up tapping his trunk stowed above him with a grin.

"A place to have it, fucking greasy git." Harry said sulking a bit.

"Ah, fuck it. We'll find a place." Harry said as Hermione looked on with a look, but she did not say anything amongst the five boys.

"A beer bust?" Neville said his face filled with nervousness.

"Neville." Harry said as he got up and sat by Neville putting an arm around him.

"Trust me. You're going to love it." Harry said pointing his finger in Neville's face as Dean, Seamus, and Ron all laughed.

"Alright, well time to spread the word and in an effort to do so…" Harry paused and reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a greasy blunt.

"I think we need to get some people together and blaze up this compartment." Harry said in a laughing manner as the others chuckled.

"Alright, lets go get some folks together." Dean said as he got up with Seamus.

"One hour, back here… People who aren't narks." Harry said with a knowingly look.

--

"Alright, come on Ron, Neville stay here, Hermione pleasure if you are here when we get back, otherwise I understand." Harry said as he stood up from his seat.

"Harry I don't think th…" What Hermione was about to say was cut off as the compartment door slide open and Draco Malfoy entered flanked by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"So Potty, how was the filthy American mudblood?" Malfoy said with a sneer as Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"What Malfoy? Jealous?" Harry stated as he sat back down with his hands behind his head extending his legs.

Malfoy skewed up his face in a look of rage.

"Jealous? Of what? I could have any girl I wanted, but I unlike you, will only have women with pureblood pride." Malfoy said his expression changing to a mad glint.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Who are you kidding? You couldn't get a chick you mook. You're to weird and sad."

Malfoy glared at Harry for a few moments "Hardly Potter, I just only go after the finest of women. Pureblood and honorable." Malfoy finished puffing out his chest a bit as if to be honorable.

"Yeah, those inbred type women, who would go down on that fucking sick thing known as Voldemort in a moment's notice." Harry stated bluntly

"And those chicks are the type of chicks I wouldn't fuck with the Staff of Merlin." Harry said smiling slightly as he held back his laughter.

"You're so gross Potter." Malfoy said before grabbing his two cronies and dragging them away.

"Have fun with your left and right Malfoy." Harry said as he rushed to the compartment door and pointing at Crabbe and Goyle.

"How do you do that?"

Harry turned seeing Ron standing behind Hermione giggling madly, while Hermione beamed at him.

Harry shrugged "It just comes to me."

--

"Hey Cho! What's going on babe?" Harry said leaning in the compartment filled with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Cho giggled a bit "Nothing Harry." She replied smiling back.

"Harry." Cedric said nodding his head.

"Oh, hey Chas how are you?" Harry said nodded back to Cedric.

"Cedric." Cedric replied, but Harry ignored him.

"They cool?" Harry said nodded his heads towards the spare Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Yes Harry they are cool." Cho replied, while Cedric shook his head and looked out the window.

Harry smiled and pulled out his blunt slightly "We gonna blaze up before getting to Hogwarts in about forty minutes."

--

"Ah, how goes it fellow Quidditch team? Lee." Harry said as he strutted into the compartment filled with his fellow Quidditch team and Lee Jordan.

"What's going on Harry?"

"Not much Katie how's Wood?" Harry said plopping himself down on Angelina's lap.

Angelina groaned, "Harry what the hell?"

"Hey just trying to get comfortable." Harry muttered to Angelina.

"And you are comfortable babe."

Angelina rolled here eyes in response as she adjusted herself to make herself more comfortable.

"So Katie I think that Ravenclaw friend of yours is uh, coming to a smoke a blunt with us, you guys down?" Harry said raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Harry smoking pot?" Alicia said a mild look of shock on her face.

"Our Harry." Fred said.

"Has grown up." George finished.

"It is Leanne. In case you wanted to know." Katie said to Harry who shook his head to say he didn't.

"And since you asked Wood is great." Katie replied to Harry shaking his head.

"That's good, so anyway smoking a blunt and then beer bust, after the feast tonight." Harry said gliding his hand through the air smoothly.

"Sounds good Harry, but I expect you to be ready to play quidditch this season." Angelina said sternly.

"I'm expected to be Captain and I don't need a stoned seeker."

"Didn't you hear? Big event at Hogwart's where I'm expected to die a gruesome death." Harry said motioning to the Twins.

"No need to worry of course." Harry said with a smile.

--

"Fuck." Harry stated as he entered their compartment that was now overloaded with people.

"Hey Harry" rang out as rain started beating against the window followed by "we smoking?"

"Fuck yeah we are and then some." Harry said pulling out a few blunts from his shirt pockets.

Harry sparked up the first blunt taking a long hit from the blunt before passing it to the person nearest him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry said as he blew smoke out.

"Cedric, Cedric Diggory you asshole."

"Oh, Chas, what's up man?" Harry said blowing out a large puff of smoke in the crowded compartment.

Cedric shook his head in response.

"Alright, we need a place to throw a beer bust later on. Who knows a good one?" Harry said blazing up the next blunt.

The compartment erupted in discussion as blunts were passed around. Mentions of the dungeon from the previous year to the kitchens went around.

"Hermione I see you stuck around." Harry said coming face to face with Hermione whose eyes were glazed over a bit.

"Harry, I'm not about it, but it makes you happy." Hermione said with a shrug.

"I'm not following?" Harry said shaking his head in confusion.

"What I'm saying is that I haven't seen you truly happy till now, and that is all I want to see, is you happy." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry smiled back amongst the chatter.

"Hermione. It is like I said I'm just living life. I'm happy doing that. You do what you need to. You're my friend and as long as you are there that's good enough." Harry said beaming at Hermione.

"Hey Harry!" A voice sounded in the crowd.

"What?" Harry replied over his shoulder.

"What about the prefect bathroom as a place for a party?"

Harry turned facing the crowded smoke filled room.

"What prefect bathroom?"

"It's by the portrait of Boris the Bewildered." As Parvati Patil's face came into view.

"Yeah, but that is more like a pool than a bathroom?" Harry heard Katie shout amongst the tightly packed group, his mind racing.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Harry shouted in the small compartment.

"Anyone know how to get into the prefect bathroom?"

"Yeah." A few voices sounded out.

"Chas, how does it work?" Harry said stepping to the nearest voice by him.

"It is Cedric. And yes the password is squeaky clean." Cedric muttered.

Harry nodded his head smiling.

"Alright, beer bust tonight prefect's bathroom. Pool party! Password squeaky-clean. Spread the word to those trustworthy folks." Harry shouted.

The compartment erupted in an eruption of chatter, but quieted, as there was a knock on the door making everyone fall silent. Harry dug his way through the smoke filled compartment to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just wondering if anyone wants anything off the trolley?" An older woman's voice sounded.

Harry smiled his grin going wide as he nodded his head. Giggles sounded throughout the compartment. Harry pulled out his money and pulled out a stack of galleons.

Harry only opened the door slightly, but a waft of smoke poured out the door.

"Just the leave cart." Harry said handing the older witch a stack of galleons.

The witch peered over Harry waving her hand in front of her face.

"What is going on in there?"

"Just people living. L-I-V-I-N." Harry replied.

--

**End Chapter**


	11. Even Dumbledore Gets It

**Harry Potter and The Blazin Goblet**

**Even Dumbledore Gets It  
**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade with an abrupt halt, jolting Harry, Hermione, and Ron. A couple other students were still there from the roasting session, but most had gone back to their own compartments.

"Here already?" Harry said looking out the window scowling as the rain poured down.

"I think forgot something?" Hermione said as she looked down at herself.

"What do you mean?" Ron said shoving at one of the younger students whom slouched on his shoulder giggling.

The other fifth year was looking out the window with Harry, as his mind seemed to ding.

"Shit! Robes!" He said grabbing the other younger student dragging him out.

"What was he blabbing about?" Harry said jabbing his thumb at the door.

"Our robes!" Hermione shrieked grabbing her trunk dragging it down to her seat and quickly yanking out her school robes.

"Oh yeah." Harry said doing the same.

--

"There we go all better." Harry said stepping outside their compartment dusting off his front.

"Hey Harry!"

Harry turned seeing a short boy followed by an even smaller boy dashing toward him.

"How are you Harry? Good summer?"

Harry gave the boy a disgusted look before turning to Ron and Hermione for some sort of explanation.

"This is Dennis. He is my brother Harry. He is coming to Hogwarts to!"

"Oh, yeah. You are that really annoying kid, uh, um, Colin right." Harry said waving his finger in Dennis's direction.

"Yes! You remembered me!" Colin said with a thrill of excitement.

"Calm down kid, don't want to wet yourself." Harry said patting Colin on the shoulder.

"So you got a brother… First year you said?" Harry said his face scrunching up in thought.

"Yeah. It is going to be great." Colin replied grinning madly at the fact Harry Potter was talking to him.

"Ok wait right here." Harry said pointing down at the ground in front of him.

"I'll be right back." Harry said ducking back into his compartment.

"Harry we are going to be late! And I'm not walking up in this weather!" Hermione shrieked.

--

Harry dug through his trunk pulling out a small muggle music player. He scrunched up his face in thought.

"What the fuck was that spell?" he muttered to himself.

"Ah that's it." Harry said satisfied that he remembered what the American witch had told him. With a few waves of his wand and a muttering of words Harry cast the spell on the music player.

"And for a finishing touch… Sonorus." Harry said tapping his wand on the music player.

--

"Here Dennis take this." Harry said handing the music player to Dennis Creevey as he entered the train's now deserted hallway.

Dennis looked at it amazed. "Thanks Harry!" He said tucking it deep into his robes.

"Now get going you're going to be late!" Harry shouted as Hermione eyed him beadily.

"What did you give him?" Hermione said sternly.

"Just a gift Hermione. Relax just a muggle music player. It isn't going to hurt anyone." Harry said holding up his arms with an innocent expression.

"Fine, let's go." Hermione said leading the three, though occasionally bumping into the wall.

"She's stoned." Ron whispered happily.

"I know and it's awesome." Harry whispered back with a laugh.

--

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry shouted as he dashed through the ran seeing Hagrid leading the first years in the distance.

"Hey Harry, see yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" Hagrid shouted back.

Harry gave a chuckle as he dashed towards one of the carriages, which had just begun to move. Harry latched on to the compartment door yanking it open.

Ron quickly jumped in as Harry ran alongside the carriage holding the door open.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry shouted as Hermione struggled to get to the carriage through the rain. Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione by the scruff of her robes and dragged her up to the carriage and hoped in after her.

"Fucking weather." Harry said shaking his messy hair splattering the carriage with water.

"Hey knock it off!"

Harry looked up seeing seventh year Roger Davies scowling at him with his arms wrapped around a very attractive girl.

"Oh, sorry Roge, didn't see you here." Harry muttered taking a seat.

"What are you doing with a Slytherin?" Ron said pointing at the girl.

"What do you mean? So what she is a Slytherin you got a problem with that Weasley?" Davies said his face growing a bit red with anger.

Ron just sat quietly turning pale blubbering for an answer.

"I think what Ron means is, generally no other houses affiliate themselves with Slytherin, thereon why are you with a Slytherin?" Harry muttered throwing Ron a glance before directing his attention to Davies.

"Well, she's hot." Davies said.

"Wait a minute." The Slytherin girl said breaking away from Davies.

"You are only with me cause I'm hot?" She said glaring at Davies.

"Uhhh…" Davies said in response before being slapped and called an asshole.

Harry just shrugged in a nonchalant manner, while Hermione and Ron both looked a bit panicked about what just happened.

"So who wants to spark a J before we get up to Hogwarts?" Harry said pulling out a joint.

"Harry Potter smoking pot?" The Slytherin girl said in a shocked sort of manner.

Harry just stared at her blankly and shrugged, with a sigh before lighting up the joint.

--

"The shop owner and his son were a different story altogether... I had to beat them to death with their own shoes." Harry said as the group departed the carriage.

"Nasty business really." Harry muttered with a somewhat saddened expression, "But sure enough I got the M & M's and Ozzie went on stage and did a great show."

"Did that really happen?" The Slytherin girl asked.

"Hell yeah it did." Harry said with an affronted look.

The Slytherin girl giggled a bit before taking Roger Davies by the hand and walking with him to the Great Hall.

"And what we said was a compliment! Being hot is nothing to be ashamed of!" Harry called out after the girl.

"Harry that never happened." Hermione stated irritably.

Harry giggled to himself a bit.

"Well they don't know that." Harry said with a grin before a water balloon exploded in his face knocking him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Harry shouted completely drenched once again. As he stared up seeing the poltergeist Peeves tossing water balloons down at people.

"Peeves I'm going to fucking kill you!" Harry shouted reaching about his robes.

"Ickle students, already wet, what does it matter if you get more wet!" Peeves cackled as a jet of red light shot past him, barely missing and striking the ceiling above shattering it.

Harry stood below his wand drawn with a glint of madness in his eyes. "You are so dead!"

Harry shot another spell up at Peeves as the poltergeist dropped all his water balloons and floated away quickly down a hallway screaming about how no students ever attacked him.

"Yeah well, if you cross me again! I'll skull fuck you!" Harry shouted after Peeves.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry turned seeing McGonagall standing before him with a stern expression.

"Hey, this isn't my fault. This is that thing, known as Peeves fault. Blatantly attacked me." Harry said raising his arms in an act of innocence.

"Be that as it may be Potter, we do not permit such language. Now get to the feast!" McGonagall shouted.

The trio marched in silence towards the great feast until they were well out of McGonagall's hearing range.

"Can't believe she didn't punish you mate." Ron said.

"Fuck her. Fuck Peeves. I ain't putting up with that shit any more." Harry said clearly still angry about Peeves.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione said stopping and grabbing Harry as if to examine him.

"Fine, just a bit agitated and fucking hungry as hell. I got the munchies like crazy." Harry said his expression relaxing a bit.

--

"Meddling fool Dumbledore!" a voice hissed from a nearby chair, "He drove me out of my old home! I will punish him eventually."

"Yes Master." Wormtail said, bowing to the figure in the chair, as the room remained silent for a few moments before the figure in the chair growled.

"Now go get me some cheeseburgers Wormtail!"

--

"Hurry up I could eat a hippogriff." Ron muttered as the first years entered the Great Hall completely drenched from the rain outside. Harry watched as Colin jumped about happily compared to the other first years that all looked nervous.

Harry started to giggle, but Hermione nudged him as she looked at him in confusion. Harry just held up his hand as he calmed himself with a relaxing breath.

The lights in the Great Hall quickly dimmed as McGonagall brought out a three-legged stool and the Sorting Hat. The hat sat in silence for a few moments before a tear in the front opened up like a mouth and began singing.

"A thousand years or more," That hat went on, but Harry took careful aim of his wand and muttered something as he pointed it in Colin's direction. Then he rested his head on the table his body convulsing a bit as he tried to contain his laughter.

Hermione and Ron who flanked looked up and down from him confused as the hat sang.

"There lived four wizards of renown, whose names are still well…"

That hat was rudely interrupted as loud music echoed throughout the Great Hall shocking everyone.

_Were no strangers to love  
you know the rules and so do I,_

The music was soon followed by lyrics as Dennis desperately dug in and out of his pockets.

_A full commitments what I'm thinking of  
you wouldn't get this from any other guy_

McGonagall's face formed into a frown, Dumbledore stared down curiously. Snape peered down at Colin with a look of utmost loathing.

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
gotta make you understand_

The students looked about confused and shocked at the young first years, only a handful were laughing madly at what they knew was a prank.

_Never gonna give you up  
never gonna let you down  
never gonna run around and desert you_

Dennis finally grabbed the device Harry had given him on the train and hit the stop button, but nothing happened.

_Never gonna make you cry  
never gonna say goodbye  
never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

Dennis looked wildly about his face beat red, as he tossed the device to the ground and stomped on it effectively silencing it.

The Great Hall was mostly silent, but giggles could be heard, and a few hysterically laughs could be heard from those who knew what just happened.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair eyeing Dennis his eyes twinkling. Dennis was pale in the face and looked like he was ready to pass out. Harry had his fist in his mouth biting it hard not to burst out laughing. Ron looked about confused and Hermione scowled down at Harry.

"Mr. Creevey?" Dumbledore said as he eyed the very small young boy.

Dennis stepped forward, looking as if he were about to pass out.

"Mr. Creevey I assume you are done?" Dumbledore said his tone pleasant and students watched on to see if the first year would be punished.

Dennis nodded his pale face.

"Then back to the sorting." Dumbledore said taking his seat as Dennis backed away back into the group of first years cautiously.

"Oh by the way Mr. Creevey." Dumbledore said making the young boy freeze.

"Very nice Rick Roll."

--

**End Chapter**

**I couldn't resist Rick Roll. If you don't know what that is you have been living under a rock. YouTube it. **


	12. Home Again

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Home Again**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"So the Triwizard Tournament, huh. Quiet interesting. I'll be dead in no time." Harry said as he hung around the Great Hall with other students waiting for the first years to clear out.

"Harry, you heard what Dumbledore said. The tournament will have an age limit, you are perfectly safe."

"Hermione… You know I'm going to be in this tournament. Not because I want to be, but because the powers that be will make me be in it." Harry said loudly, in a mocking tone.

"And because some old codger who I won't name will make me." Harry said jabbing one finger in Hermione's direction and the other over to the professors' table. As other Gryffindors chuckled and laughed.

"See, you know it, I know it, and everyone here knows it." Harry said as he stretched out his arms.

"Don't worry Harry, we shall avenge you!" Alicia said giving Harry a comforting pat on the back.

"Well I'm still going to enter, thousand Galleons prize money." George said.

"You mean we are still going to enter, thousand Galleons prize money." Fred said immediately after.

"You two aren't of age either, besides I'm going to win it all. Being I am of age and all." Angelina said to the both of them with a grin.

"You heard what Dumbledore said, an 'impartial judge' will decide." George said.

"Exactly brother." Fred replied.

"It won't work, I'm sure Dumbledore will be there and know you aren't of age." Hermione said shaking her head slightly as if the two were crazy in thinking they could fool someone with Dumbledore around.

The Twins leaned their heads to the side, their eyes slanted as they scowled at Hermione.

"Well I think you are all fucking nuts." Harry said waving his arm at the group of Gryffindors.

"I mean honestly lets go get our skulls stomped on and our spines ripped out for a thousand Galleons."

"Exactly." The Twins said in unison.

"Yeah mate, a thousand Galleons." Ron said looking at Harry as if he were crazy.

"What the fuck am I going to do with a thousand Galleons? I got like a bazillion Galleons already. I hardly need anymore, and I sure as hell don't need the popularity." Harry said sighing a bit.

"Anyway," Harry said seeing the dejected looks of the Weasleys "we got a party to get to. So someone go open that pool room, or bathroom, or whatever and me and Ron will get the liquor."

"Potter!" A voice shrilled through the Great Hall making Harry shudder.

--

Harry turned his head, but couldn't see through the thick crowd of Gryffindors "What?" He shouted as the crowd thinned revealing Professor McGonagall.

McGonagall gave him a cold stare as his tone.

"Uh, Sorry Professor didn't know it was you." Harry chuckled in an uneasy manner.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you. The rest of you back to the dormitory." McGonagall replied stiffly.

"Right you are Professor." Harry said in a deep exaggerated bow, which caused McGonagall to roll her eyes and slowly start walking away.

"Ron dorms, others party." Harry whispered to the group before hurrying after McGonagall.

The Gryffindors left the hall muttering about the Triwizard Tournament and the party as Harry exited and went the opposite direction catching up to McGonagall.

"So what is this all about?" Harry said impatiently.

"I don't know, the headmaster wishes to speak with you. And you will address me as Professor Potter." McGonagall answered even more coldly that heat seemed to be sucked out of the air.

"Like a fucking ice queen." Harry muttered to himself.

"What was that Potter?"

"Uh, I wish I had some ice cream?" Harry said unsure if his answer would suffice.

McGonagall eyed Harry suspiciously a bit longer, but said nothing as they reached the gargoyle that lead to Dumbledore's office.

--

"Ah, good to see you Harry." Dumbledore said rising from his seat motioning to the seat before his desk.

"Good summer?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry chuckled a bit "Better than usual."

"Good." Dumbledore replied as Harry plopped down lazily in the seat across from Dumbledore.

"Still Harry, I wish to discuss a more serious matter." Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably as he spoke.

"Has your scar been bothering you at all over the summer?" Dumbledore said a slight twinkle in his eye, as his vision seemed to bore into Harry.

"Uhhh…" Harry replied digging through his blurred and hazed memories. After a few moments he replied "Not that I can think of."

Dumbledore stared at Harry a few moments longer before rising up from his chair pacing a bit. He muttered what seemed like gibberish to himself before sitting down sighing a bit.

"So is that all… Professor?" Harry added quickly.

"Strange things have been happening this summer Harry, disappearances and as you know, the Death Eater attack. I think they may be linked." Dumbledore replied.

"Like, how?" Harry muttered staring at the clock behind the headmaster desperately wishing to leave.

"Let me show this memory." Dumbledore said as he pulled out a small vial of silvery looking liquid pouring it into a small bowl on his desk.

"This memory I acquired most recently from a muggle named Frank Bryce."

--

"_Hey where do you think you are going? That house is abandoned and off limits!"_

"_My master required cheeseburgers."_

"_I don't care if he wanted McDonalds. Still off limits or do I need to call the Bobbies?"_

"_Quiet Muggle!" _

"_I'll be back, with the proper authorities!"_

--

"That was Wormtail, did you get him?" Harry said excitedly.

Dumbledore shook his head "I'm afraid Wormtail and his master, Voldemort had fled by the time I heard word of this incident."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Harry murmured to himself.

"Still very strange, Voldemort embracing muggle food." Dumbledore sat musing over the situation.

"Harry if you can help me solve this puzzle please come and let me know." Dumbledore said motioning to the door as if to say their meeting was over.

After Harry left Dumbledore leaned back in his chair in thought.

"Strange, I must be tired, I could only pick up on fuzz and haze as I performed Legilimency."

--

"So what did Dumbledore want? Was it about the Triwizard Tournament? Did he say you could join?"

"What is with all the questions Ron? You're killing me with all these questions." Harry said as he and Ron carried Harry's trunk to the prefect bathroom.

"Well I just wanted to know." Ron said sighing a bit.

"I mean what he did he have to say that he had to call you away for a private meeting?"

"And there is another question." Harry exhaustedly said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Ron seemed to deflate at being rejected by Harry who started grinning then laughing. Ron faced his friend utterly confused.

"I'm just fucking with you Ron." Harry said with a laugh.

"You know that old man, going on about dark things, and you know Voldemort," Ron cringed at the sound of Voldemort's name "and uhh… cheeseburgers." Harry muttered.

"What do you mean cheeseburgers?"

"Ron seriously what's the deal with the questions?"

Ron face scrunched up into a cross between a grin and a scowl.

"Shut up Harry."

--

"Lift it Chas!" Harry said as a bit of sweat dribbled down his face. Harry had a keg pressed up against his back as he pushed with all his might trying to get it out of his trunk to the eager bunch of students above.

"It's Cedric! And I am lifting!" Cedric said attempting to pull the keg up through the porthole in Harry's trunk.

"I don't think its gonna fit." Fred said standing from the side while his twin counterpart was attempting in vain to help Harry and Cedric.

"You know why don't you come help and make yourself useful." Harry said his face reddening a bit.

"Rather not thanks." Fred said with a giggle as he folded his arms leaning back with a smile as he watched the rest struggle.

"How the hell did they even get this thing in here?" George said shoving at the keg.

Just then the weight of the keg seemed to lift sending Harry and George falling to the ground and Cedric looked amazed to find himself clutching a much smaller keg in both hands.

"Probably like that." A witch said with her wand drawn. Harry recognized her as Leanne from Ravenclaw.

"Honestly this is what you get when you let Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs handle anything. … Or maybe it is just that you are boys are much dumber." Leanne said making her way to stand next to Katie as they giggled.

"I resent that." George said as he climbed out of the trunk.

"I second that." Harry said following.

"Well, I didn't help so at least some of us have some smarts." Fred said with glee.

"I'm just going to be quiet." Cedric said who was under Cho's watchful eye, as he enlarged the keg once again.

"That isn't because you were smart, it is because you are as useless as tits on a bull." Harry said waving his finger at Fred before turning his attention to Cedric.

"And you aren't saying anything cause you are completely whipped."

"That isn't true!" Cedric shouted as he seemed to puff up his chest with pride, but his face still reddened a bit.

"Sure Chas, now let's tap this bitch." Harry said with a snort at his own joke.

--

Harry rose up from the water thrashing his head and messy soaked black hair about scattering drops of water from it as he leaned on the side of the pool sized tube. He slammed what was left of his beer and lit up a cigarette using his empty cup as an ashtray.

As Harry dropped his butt into the cup exterminating it a hand clutched his shoulder. Harry quickly looked to see who grabbed him and his vision landed on a drunken Neville who wore a very stupid grin as he sloshed his beer around lazily spilling its contents here and there.

"You were right Harry, this is great." Neville slurred as he continued to grin madly.

"Hell yeah, it is Longbottom." Harry said before grabbing Neville's hand and tugged. The fully clothed Neville quickly lost his balance fell into the water in an awkward drunken fall.

Neville arose from the water sputtering water as a few onlookers laughed. Harry himself climbed out the pool giggling.

"What the hell Harry?" Neville said wiping the water from his eyes as he looked down at his drenched self.

Harry gnawed on his tongue for a moment as water dripped off him before shrugging "Couldn't resist mate."

A set of girlish laughs approached from behind as Harry turned seeing the Patil twins giggling madly at Harry's antics.

"What's so funny? Other than me getting Neville into the water?" Harry said with a playful expression as he raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are of course." Padma said eyeing Harry coyly.

"You never used to be like this… you were more serious before." Parvati said with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Hey we all gotta grow sometime." Harry muttered with a shrug as he watched Neville struggle to get out of the pool.

"He is so pathetic." Padma whispered.

Harry turned to her his face somewhat contorted.

"Nah, that is my bro. The man. The big cheese. Come on Neville." Harry finished extending his hand and as Neville grabbed it Harry pulled him up for a moment before releasing it causing Neville to tumble back into the water.

The Patil twins laughed once again.

"I got a better idea Neville." Harry said to Neville who wasn't listening as he rose from the water sputtering again.

Harry reached back and grabbed each of the Patil twins on their ass. They both shrieked simultaneously as Harry shoved them forward now that their guard was down. Both girls tumbled into the pool screaming.

"Why don't you help my good friend Neville out of the pool." Harry shouted with a smirk.

"You asshole Potter!" Parvati shrieked as she ran her hands over her soaked face.

Harry nodded as he swiped up his cigarettes from the poolside lighting one.

"Yeah that is like middle name." Harry said with a laugh as he casually strolled off.

--

"How goes it fellow quidditch team? Leanne? Lee?" Harry said a fresh beer in his hand, which he casually sipped on as he made his way to the group of Gryffindor quidditch players, Lee Jordan, and Leanne.

A reply of "fines" and "hellos" greeted Harry.

"So what is the discussion about?" Harry said raising his brow in expectation.

"We were talking about Mad Eyed Moody." Alicia replied.

"Who?" Harry said a look of confusion on his face.

"The Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." George said with a knowing expression.

"Yeah he was introduced to us only a few hours ago." Fred added on.

"Thought his name was Alastor. Guy who looked like he had gone through a mine field and lived to tell the tale?" Harry said wondering if this is whom they were referring to.

"Yup, that's him." Lee concurred.

"So why do they call him Mad Eye?"

"Cause of his magical eye, it can see through things." George said lazily taking a swig of his beer.

Harry eyed George for a minute before replying. "That is messed up, some dude all looking at my junk."

"I know it's creepy." Katie said drawing her arms around her.

Harry wore a thoughtful expression for a moment. "You know I totally need one of these eyes."

"You pig." Angelina said as she shook her head.

"I know, these guys." Leanne replied in a longer mocking tone.

"Come on girls, lets go get a refill, and let these guys discuss their perverted behavior amongst themselves." Alicia said swishing her empty beer drops in her cup.

"Oh come on, it would be hot." Harry said as the girls departed in a group.

"Nice one Harry." Lee said with a roll of his eyes.

"Shut up Lee, I'm still a bit salty about what's her names comments… Leanne." Harry said waving his finger in Lee's direction.

"So what?" George said as he eyed the girls from across the room.

"So I think they need to cool off." Harry said with a grin nodding his head toward the pool.

--

"Gilligan's Island?" Angelina said with a look of confusion.

"It is a male pornographic fantasy, I mean they get all the hotties and the women get nothing." Katie said as she sipped her beer.

"What are you talking about Katie?" Alicia said with a shake of her head as the girls meandered back from the keg.

"Well, I mean if you watched the muggle show, you would see…"

Katie didn't finish her sentence as Lee, Harry and the Twins charged at them screaming grabbing at them and forcing them, reluctantly with shouts and screams, into the pool.

The girls shouted many obscenities at them as they congratulated each other on a job well done.

"Oh that is how it is going to be? Guess we must continue this brave assault." Fred said with a wicked grin as he nodded to the pool and then rushed in diving into the pool with a splash followed by George and Lee.

Harry was about to follow when he spotted Cedric out of the corner of his eye sitting with Cho as they were nestled together.

"Chas?" Harry called out nodding to the pool, while motioning to Cho.

Cedric's eyes slanted as he stared down Harry, who was now making a whipping motion with his hand.

"Cedric don't you dare!" Cho said pushing herself away from Cedric.

Cedric's stare quickly became a grin as he grabbed the struggling Cho and carried her over to the poolside despite her protest.

"Don't Cedric! Don't you dare! I swear I will…" What Cho was about to say was drowned out as Cedric deposited her into the pool with a splash.

"That's my boy Cedric!" Harry shouted giving Cedric a high five.

Cedric and Harry grinned as Cho brushed the water away from her face screaming at her boyfriend. Cedric's face then scrunched up for a moment in thought.

"Hey wait a minute, you called me Cedric." Cedric said giving Harry a look.

"Don't know what you are talking about Chas." Harry replied with a grin before diving in.

Cedric rolled his eyes before diving in after Harry.

--

As Harry joked around with his fellow classmates in the pool he couldn't help feeling like he was home again.

--

**End Chapter.**

**Hey thanks to all you readers. I really didn't think this story would do that well, but it must have caught wind becaue it has nearly 2,000 readers. Three times as much as any of my other stories. Thanks readers and reviewers!  
**


	13. Angry Professors, Except One

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Angry Professors, Except One **

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry groaned as he rolled over in his bed. His eyes squinted shut as daylight bared down on his four-poster bed.

"Wakey, wakey." Ron said with a smirk.

Harry opened his eyes bleakly as he glared up at Ron. "You are not a pretty sight to wake up to."

"Shut it, besides you look like hell. Same clothes you had on last night." Ron said pointing at Harry's clothing.

Harry looked down at himself "Fine time to start the day."

Harry grunted as he got up and staggered over for a shower.

After showering and dressing Harry came back out into the dorm and put on his school robes and dusted himself off.

"Alright, pile some pancakes and syrup and uh… we are good to go." Harry muttered with a nod of his head.

Ron seemed to be ignoring him as he layback on his bed staring up at the ceiling of his bed seemingly daydreaming.

"Ron!"

Ron jumped up "What happened?"

"Nothing you were in lala land. Speaking of which, you kind of vanished there uh… from the party pretty quick." Harry said as he and Ron picked up their school bags heading towards the common room.

"Well, um… if you must know I was with Hermione." Ron said in a cautious manner.

Harry's expression changed to a grin "Soooo… get in her pants?"

"What! Of course not we were talking!" Ron said defensively as his face grew red.

"Sure Ron, talking." Harry retorted as he made air quotes.

Ron stopped and dipped his hand into his bag and pulled out a badge shoving it towards Harry.

Harry took it with a smug smile, which grew into a confused expression "Spew? Like hurl and vomit?"

"No some political organization about house elves and their liberation… or something like that." Ron said with a shrug. They continued their way down into the common room as Ron explained what spew was.

--

"But Hermione…" Harry paused in disbelief as he stared about the Great Hall where the trio sat for breakfast "I mean… you couldn't think of a better name?"

"Spew! Spew of all things?" Harry said as he piled pancakes onto his plate.

"It isn't spew it is S.P.E.W. Harry!" Hermione said in a strong retort.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled before shoving a steaming portion of pancake into his mouth.

During breakfast Harry was visited by many students who all congratulated him for the party and slapped him on the back for throwing a great party, at which, was discussed in length.

As the trio left the Great Hall chatting about parties a drawling voice sounded behind them.

"So heard Potty had a party. Plenty of mudbloods I'm sure, wonder what Professor Dumbledore would say if he knew his favorite little Potty was partying so much?" Malfoy said with evil smile as he approached the trio.

"Don't know… why don't you go ask him?" Harry said as he turned and motioned to the table where all the teachers sat.

Malfoy stood with his smile and Harry stared back at him, after a few moments Harry shrugged his shoulders and raised his arms up "Are you going to ask or what?"

Malfoy suddenly lost his smile as he looked nervously over his shoulder "Well uh… you know um…" Malfoy stuttered.

"You know Malfoy no reason to be jealous, if you wanted to come to the party all you have to do is show up…" Harry said before snorting "We got plenty of Zimas and Smirnoff Ices for you." Harry finished with a laugh.

As Harry laughed Malfoy looked on with confusion, as did Ron, only Hermione seemed to understand as she shook her head in annoyance. Finally, Harry stopped laughing and seeing Malfoy's expression he sighed.

"They are girlie drinks." Harry said in an exasperated tone.

"God you are worthless, you mook."

With that Harry turned and left followed closely by Ron and Hermione. Harry heard a bang, but did not turn until another loud bang followed. When he did turn he saw both Ron and Hermione had already turned around and were behind him, he also saw a white ferret scurrying about on the floor.

"Did he get you?"

Harry looked from the ferret to the voice seeing Professor Moody limping his way towards them.

"Uh… what are you talking about?" Harry said in confusion.

"He shot a spell at you, when your back was turned. I don't like when people attack opponent's behind their back." Moody hissed as he lifted the ferret into the air and plopped it back on the floor repeatedly.

Harry watched in confusion for a moment "So Malfoy shot a spell at me?"

"Right you are laddie." Moody grumbled.

"Damn, his aim must be awful, I wasn't that far away." Harry said shaking his head staring down at the sad form of Malfoy the ferret.

Moody cackled, "I suppose you are right, this boy is useless at best."

With that Moody transfigured Malfoy back into his human form.

"When my father hears about this…" Malfoy droned on.

"Malfoy right?" Moody whispered amongst the now silent and half empty hall.

Malfoy glared at Moody and nodded stiffly.

"Figures, always was worthless… Who is your head of house?" Moody said with a glint of madness.

"Professor Snape."

"Explains even more, guess it is time to have a chat with dear old Snape." Moody spat as he grabbed Malfoy by the ear and dragged him away.

"Fucking mook." Harry whispered as the trio left, Ron trailing a bit laughing in hysterics.

--

"Potter! What is that in your hand?"

Harry looked to his pen to McGonagall, then back to his pen and then back to McGonagall. "It's a pen. You know, you write stuff with it."

"Where is your parchment?" McGonagall replied to Harry's answer in a stiff and firm manner.

"Well I got this now." Harry said holding up his notebook.

"Much more efficient and easier to read, I'll add being as parchment is all old and crinkled and … discolored."

McGonagall's lips thinned as she eyed the muggle items curiously, but also with contempt.

"You know, Mr. Potter, we stand by tradition here at Hogwarts. We stick to what we know works. A quill and parchment works. These…" McGonagall motioned to Harry's pen and notebook, "Are not tradition. I highly recommend ordering the correct items for this class."

"Told you." Hermione whispered through the corner of her mouth.

"Well Professor I learn best this way. We aren't in the … … … I don't even know when, but let's face it parchment and bird feathers and ink bottles and all that are way outdated. I mean we don't even have an internet connection here. How am I supposed to Google things? Or watch por… uh that Angry German Kid on Youtube?" Harry said shrugging in confusion as he looked up to McGonagall as if expecting her to answer his question.

McGonagall's face grew red in anger "I don't know what you think this school is, but this is a place of learning! You will stick to tradition around here Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor!"

McGonagall turned expecting that to be the end of the discussion until Harry called after her with his hand raised.

"Speaking of which, I mean this place isn't exactly handicap friendly. What if Hogwarts ever had a disabled student? I don't see any escalators or elevators. I don't even see any ramps."

The rest of the class was staring at Harry in disbelief that he was pushing McGonagall. Harry ignored them and turned to face Seamus "Can you imagine having to roll yourself in wheelchair around this place? What a nightmare."

"Uhhhh…" Was all Seamus said in return.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall shouted to silence Harry in vain.

"Professor all I'm trying to do is bring this place up to code. We are behind in the times. We don't even have phones. Time to expand our… horizons and stuff." Harry said as he puckered his lips in a moment of confusion near the end.

"Enough!" McGonagall shrilled slamming her fists down on her desk before turning.

"Mr. Potter be quiet!"

The students who had been muttering about Harry's antics quickly quieted as their eyes flickered from Harry to McGonagall. Harry eyed McGonagall for a few moments before shrugging and slouching back in his seat as if in defeat.

McGonagall let out a breath that broke the silence "This year we shall be concentrating for your O.W.L. examines. We will be studying…" McGonagall was interrupted as Harry spoke one more time.

"I'm still using the pen."

--

"Harry, you heard what Fred and George said. How can you still have doubt in Moody's ability to teach?"

Harry gave a half-hearted shrug "I'm just saying, we hear a lot from them and I don't know if it is a prank or something else."

"You saw him in the Great Hall Harry, how can he be bad?" Ron said from his other side.

"Malfoy the ferret." Ron said his arms upturning as well as his eyebrows rising as if Harry didn't remember the moment.

"I'm just saying that I'm still suspicious on his ability to teach." Harry muttered.

"Ah, that is right laddie. Always be on the look out. Constant Vigilance!" Moody shouted from behind Harry's back.

Moody approached the group of students gathering around his classroom looking down at Harry in a prideful sort of look. "In." Moody muttered motioning to the door, which opened as he spoke.

"You got natural instinct Harry. Never trust till you see it and experience it for yourself." Moody said with a lick of his lips and a sip from his flask.

Harry shrugged "Our previous teachers haven't been that good, except Lupin."

"Right you are now enter." Moody said as he followed Harry in slamming the door behind him clunking his way to the front of the classroom.

Harry pulled our his pen and notebook expecting the same confrontation he had experienced in his other classes, but Moody cast him a malicious glance as he licked his lips. Then turned and finished his journey to the front of the class.

"This lesson will be demonstrative so no need for quills… or pens." Moody said to the class.

Harry and the rest of the class stowed their writing utensils. Harry a bit surprised he was not asked about his muggle pen and paper.

"Now Professor Lupin has sent me an owl on how you were caught up on magical creatures, but way behind on curses so that is what we will be concentrating on this year." Moody shouted to the classroom.

Moody went on to demonstrate the three unforgivable curses, as the Ministry of Magic labeled them.

"There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." Moody said to the class after demonstrating the killing curse moving in front of Harry.

The class was silent.

"In case no one noticed he was talking about me!" Harry said waving his arm in the air.

The class broke out in chuckles; even Moody did as he made his way up front to his desk.

"Could you do something for me Professor Moody?" Harry said.

"What is it laddie?"

"Could you say 'they are always after me Lucky Charms.'"

--

After the first week of classes had ended a group of teachers gathered in Dumbledore's office.

"The boy has completely lost it Albus!"

"Indeed!" A chorus of professors rang in.

"He is so… so different." McGonagall said to a murmur of agreement.

"He suggested vending machines in the halls to make a profit! I don't even know what a vending machine is!" Another professor spluttered.

"And that crazy song that Mr. Creevy was playing at the start of term is always playing in my classes with him! Rick Roll or whatever it was called!" Trelawney shouted.

"How would you know? You weren't even there."

"Well the inner eye told me." Trelawney responded in an ugly retort.

"Inner eye indeed." McGonagall replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"It is the inner eye you bitch!" Trelawney screamed as she made to grab at McGonagall.

"You know very well a student or teacher told you!" McGonagall said reaching out to grab Trelawney as other professors reached out holding them back.

Dumbledore drooped his head in what appeared to be a sigh, but he was silently chuckling to himself.

After a few moments Dumbledore stood and raised his arms outstretching them "Silence!" He shouted.

The room became quiet, as all the professors attention seemed to concentrate on Dumbledore as he spoke. Trelawney and McGonagall still shot glares towards one another despite Dumbledore's comments.

"Moody we have yet to hear your comments on these matters?" Dumbledore motioned to Moody.

Moody licked his lips as he took a drink from his flask.

"I think the boy is superb at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He shows an ability to conquer even the greatest of fears and can invent reasons not to fear his past. I think his behavior might represent a struggle to fit in. Either way I like him, always vigilant and always on the ready, despite his cockiness." Moody responded.

Dumbledore nodded "I shall give this matter more thought, but for now we shall embrace Harry's choice to use pen and paper."

Despite the mutinous grumbling the professors left humbly.

"Severus you did not have much to say?" Dumbledore said curiously as Snape was the last professor in the room.

Snape stood entrenched in his position before speaking, his face hard and cold.

"I took fifty points away from Gryffindor… for the pen and paper. All the boy did was give me this." Snape said holding out a folding sheet of muggle paper.

"I don't know what it means, seems like random babblings to me." Snape muttered quietly.

Dumbledore's eyes scanned the paper and he began to chuckle despite himself.

Snape's eyebrows rose.

"Do not worry yourself Severus. Nothing of importance." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand, as he couldn't stop chuckling.

Snape eyed Dumbledore a few moments before stalking off looking like a bat, as he always did.

Once Snape had left Dumbledore looked down at the note.

The note read:

_Suave_

_Aussie_

_Herbal Essence_

_Nexxus_

_Vidal Sassoon_

_Revlon_

The list of muggle brand shampoos continued taking up the whole page Harry had given Snape.

Dumbledore chuckled once again as he looked at the list of shampoos.

--

**End Chapter**


	14. Foreign Kids Arrive and its Time

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Foreign Kids Arrive and its Time**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Hey look at that we get let out early, ha no potions class! Greasy git is probably pissed as hell he can't throw me another glare… or maybe he is trying to throw me a vibe? Eww…"

Harry turned from the sign posted near the entrance to the Great Hall his face somewhat contorted in disgust. Ron was chuckling, while Hermione rolled her eyes in a sigh.

"So what the hell is uh, Buextrom and Durmstrum anyway? Are they like royalty or something?" Harry said his arms raised in confusion as the trio made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione sighed yet again "It is Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and why on Earth would you think they are royalty?"

"Well the sign said delegations, so I just kind of figured important people you know." Harry said motioning back to the sign.

"They are magical schools Harry, don't you listen or read ever?" Hermione scoffed.

"I'm sorry what was that Hermione?" Harry said mockingly as he held his hand to his ear as if to hear her better.

"I said they are magical …" Hermione paused seeing Harry chuckling with a grin, she slapped Harry in the arm before stomping off to the Gryffindor table. With Harry giggling after her and Ron slightly chuckling.

"So where are these schools at anyway?" Harry said as he settled in next to Hermione on one side and Ron on the other.

"You are an ass." Hermione said looking forward concentrating on her breakfast.

"Right, but that doesn't tell me where these schools are from?"

Hermione banged her fists down on the table as she gripped her silverware tightly. "Are you going to keep talking?"

Harry looked at Hermione pointedly for a moment before replying.

"Probably."

Hermione let out a sigh "They are schools in France and Bulgaria."

With that said Hermione turned back to her breakfast ignoring Harry.

"France. Right, right." Harry scrunched up his face in thought "Bulgaria sounds familiar."

Hermione fumed silently as she ate her breakfast, but did not have to reply as Ron answered his mouth full of food.

"We just saw them in the World Cup." Ron spluttered as bits of food shot out here and there.

Harry stared at Ron for a bit "That was disgusting and oh yeah World Cup."

"Well then they could have just put students from France and Bulgaria would be arriving to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Much simpler." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"It is supposed to be that way it is to show respect to other magical cultures." Hermione responded in a tense tone.

Harry put on a thoughtful expression, as his mouth was full of food. After swallowing down his food he nodded "You are right Hermione. We need to show these folks some respect, I'm thinking party, a costume party since it is Halloween, Saturday day after they get here."

"Fabulous idea."

"Excellent idea."

"Marvelous idea."

The trio of Fred, George, and Lee responded to Harry taking a seat across from the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you." Harry said with a nod to each. "Still I can't take all the credit, it was after all Hermione's idea."

"It wasn't my idea, I was talking about the sign. You mentioned a party." Hermione said motioning to the sign as she stared at Harry in disbelief at the idea she would suggest a party.

Harry, the Twins, and Lee all just sat in silence staring at Hermione and in return she stared back. Ron eyes darted between Hermione and the rest his mouth agape and full of chewed up food.

After a few tense moments Harry spoke "Ron that is disgusting." Harry said once again. Ron's face went red and he quickly swallowed his food.

"And Hermione listen," Harry said with a shake of his head "this isn't Vietnam there are rules you suggested party, we agreed."

"What the hell does this have to do with Vietnam?" Hermione shrieked banging her fists on the table before rising up and stomping out of the Great Hall in fury.

"Mental." Ron said staring after Hermione.

"Vietnam?" Lee said with a look at Harry.

"Indeed Nam." One twin said.

"Agreed Nam." The other twin said.

Lee shook his head and laughed.

"Spread the word party Saturday costumes. Now who is going to invite the foreigners?" Harry muttered as he shoveled some pancake into his mouth.

"You…"

"Of course."

Harry pointed at himself in disbelief before swallowing his food. "You're kidding me? Why me?"

"You are…" George said with a thoughtful look.

"Famous." Fred said finishing his twins thought.

Harry wore a thoughtful look for a few moments before nodding.

"Can't deny that."

--

"I doubt she is that mad?"

"You don't remember what she was like last year? With me and Scabbers and all that?" Ron said as he and Harry made their way to class.

"Listen Ron you cared about a hack of a rat that wasn't even a rat and … what the fuck is that?" Harry broke his own sentence as he and Ron approached the staircase and saw a horrible rusted out box like contraption resting at the bottom of the stairway.

"It is a lift." The horrible wheezing voice of Filch responded as he made his way out from behind the lift, which looked like it had been outdated by a couple hundred years.

"Dumbledore wanted it installed in case any children with disabilities were ever to attend Hogwarts." Filch continued.

"How the hell can this thing possibly still be functional?" Harry said motioning to the rusted out lift before him.

"Magic of course Potter." The cold and dark voice of Snape said as he appeared from the other side of the lift glaring at Harry.

"Knew he would still get me with a glare or vibe." Harry whispered to Ron making Ron snort.

"What was that Potter?" Snape said his gaze focused on Harry.

"I said uh, who charmed it to work?" Harry replied quickly.

"Me of course." Snape said motioning to himself.

"Oh, good, good. Hogwarts won't have to worry about any students with disabilities ever surviving that is for sure."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

--

"You know I think I have something caught under my fingernail."

"Harry please just pay attention." Hermione hissed from his side.

Harry gave Hermione a stare before shrugging as he turned his attention back to his fingernail. He was lined up with the rest of the Hogwarts students waiting the arrival of the two foreign schools.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" Dumbledore's voice sounded from the behind the students and teachers lined up in front of Hogwarts.

Harry turned looking in the direction he heard Dumbledore's voice muttering disgruntled words about the use of the word delegation.

"There!" A girl's voice sounded.

"It's a dragon!" Another girl said as she shrieked.

"Don't be stupid it is a flying house!" Dennis Creevey shouted.

"I'm guessing a European Swallow or a bunch of fucking foreign students." Harry muttered his attention back to his fingernail.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed again at his language. Harry ignored her paying attention to his fingernail poking at it.

Dumbledore headed to the front of the Hogwarts group as the Headmistress of Beauxbatons left her carriage with the rest of her students and greeted her.

"My dear Madame Maxime." Dumbledore said in a humble bow.

"Hey I got it." Harry said holding up a small sliver he got from under his fingernail.

"Holy shit she is big." Ron said.

Harry looked at the tiny sliver "not that big man."

"Up there you git." Ron said motioning to where Dumbledore was.

"Fuck man, she is fucking huge, like Hagrid sized." Harry said looking at the large Headmistress who dwarfed Dumbledore.

Most of the students seemed to share Harry and Ron's opinion and stared on in awe.

"You think a woman like that has ever been laid?" Harry said to Ron who didn't seem to hear him as he gawked at some of the female students now entering Hogwarts.

"No way man." A voice sounded from behind Harry.

Harry looked back at the older Gryffindor "Surely someone had to bite the bullet and hit that."

The older student tilted his head to the side "That's a fucking big bullet man."

Harry snorted as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well as I'm sure you know I'm Harry Potter… no clue as to who you are."

"Cormac, Cormac Mclaggen."

"You're alright in my book Mclaggen, but have you ever thought about McLovin?"

Mclaggen chuckled a bit before he, Harry, and a host of other students jumped a bit as Lee screamed the "The Lake!"

"What the fuck Lee?" Harry said grabbing his ears.

"Well, the lake." Lee muttered pointing toward the lake where the water seemed to have formed into a whirlpool and a ship slowly rose from the depths.

"A ship… that sinks…and doesn't float… genius… may as well have charmed a hollowed out rock." Harry muttered.

"Harry can you please stop." Hermione said in an exasperated manner.

"Dumbledore!" A figure called out. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied as the two conversed, while Hermione and Harry argued quietly among themselves.

Harry and Hermione's argument was interrupted as Ron spoke in a strangled manner "Harry it's Viktor Krum!"

Harry looked at Ron confused "Who?"

"Krum! You know world famous quidditch player, we saw him at the World Cup!" Ron said staring past Harry at the students from Durmstrang entered Hogwarts.

"Oh yeah the retarded quidditch player. That explains the ship… wait no, still a problem why isn't it a short bus?"

--

"I don't believe it! Viktor Krum here! I thought he was older never dreamed he was still in school. Makes it even more amazing!" Ron said excitedly as he attempted to look over student's heads to find Krum as they trudged into Hogwarts.

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a quidditch player." Hermione said.

"A retarded one at that." Harry muttered to the side.

Ron seemed to ignore them as they entered the Great Hall with the rest of the students. He groaned as he saw the students of Durmstrang sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Do you think I should go over and drop a box of toothpicks by him?" Harry said.

Dean who was just in front of Harry laughed as did Hermione, Ron stared at Harry in confusion.

"You wouldn't get it Ron cause I'm a very good driver… Wapner." Harry said laughing at his own joke as they seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, Ron still very confused.

"Whoa look, it is the two Ministry chuds." Harry said pointing up to the professor's table.

"Bagman and Crouch. I imagine they are here because they work with international situation and magical games." Hermione said with a smug look.

Ron's eyes darted from Krum to Bagman at the mention of his name. "Bagman was an awesome beater when he was in his prime."

"Yeah, well all he is now is fat, old, and a degenerate gambler, in case you don't remember him putting bets down with your brothers." Harry said his eyebrows raised with a smug expression himself.

Ron fell quiet grumbling about how no one understood quidditch. His grumblings were interrupted as Dumbledore rose and spoke.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The students all around the hall began to eat and drink and chatter admittedly about the tournament and various other things.

"Aging potion won't work. Dumbledore would have thought of that." Hermione said to the Twins who had been arguing with Hermione for some time.

"Ok, why don't we let it go, and talk about something else?" Harry said clearly annoyed at how long the debate had gone on.

"Fine." Hermione and the Twins replied at the same time throwing glares at each other.

"So Dean, what are you going to go as to the costume party tomorrow?" Harry said focusing on Dean and ignoring the glares between Hermione and the Twins.

"Well… I was going to go as Mr. T." Dean said with a smile.

"Me, Seamus, Neville, and Creevey, the older one are going as the A-Team."

"That… is awesome." Harry said with grin.

"Fred… George?"

"You don't want to know." Both replied with evil grins.

"Ok then… moving on Ron?"

"Uh, well… you know its private." Ron said turning red.

"Whatever Ron." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hermione?"

Hermione remained silent and ate her food.

"Ok… Lee?"

"All I'm gonna say Harry is say what again."

"Riiiggghhht." Harry said staring at Lee confused.

"Ginny?" Harry said turning his attention to the youngest Weasley.

"Um, well I didn't think I would be going?"

"Of course you are. Don't worry I got a great costume already planned out. You can go with me." Harry said nonchalantly as the Weasley brothers eyed Harry suspiciously.

Harry sighed "Don't worry it isn't a playboy bunny or anything."

"Speaking of which, Lavender, Parvati." Harry called down the table.

The two girls turned eyes squinted in suspicion as Harry called to them.

"You still aren't mad about the pool incident are you?" Harry said in sarcastic yet playful tone.

"No." Lavender responded in a defiant tone.

"Good." Harry said ignoring the defiance. "You two know about fashion and all that right?"

Lavender and Parvati nodded in response.

"Good. Me and Ginny need some help with our costumes for the party tomorrow and you two can provide it. You down?"

The girls chatted admittedly with each for a few moments before Lavender breathed a heavy sigh "Yes Harry we will help you out."

"Excellent." Harry said rubbing his hands together, his vision rested on Ron who was staring straight forward his mouth agape. Harry turned and his own jaw dropped along with a dozen of the male students in the vicinity.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" A Beauxbaton girl with long silvery blond hair asked.

No one at the table responded as she motioned to the bouillabaisse. They all just stared at her as she looked about in slight confusion before Ron finally spoke.

"Yeah, have it." Ron said pushing the dish forward.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?" She asked.

"Babe… you can have anything you want." Harry said his eyes never leaving the girl.

The girl stared intently at Harry for a moment before she tossed her hair over her shoulder in an annoyed sort of way and picked up the bouillabaisse and walked it back to the Ravenclaw table as the guys watched after her.

"I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave." Harry said from his raised position. Since he had slowly rose to get a better look at the girl as she walked away.

"Sit down!" Hermione said tugging Harry back to his seat her face red in anger or embarrassment, either way Harry hardly cared.

"She is a veela!" Ron breathed quickly.

"Dude, I don't give a fuck what she is, that is the hottest chick I ever laid eyes on." Harry muttered.

"To right." The Twins replied.

The group of Gryffindors continued to discuss women and men, though women a bit more for some time before the food vanished from the plates in the Great Hall. The Candles dimmed and Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"The moment has come, the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin. Let me explain a few things before we bring forth the casket."

"Casket?" Could be heard in whispers around the hall.

Dumbledore went on explaining how the tournament would be dangerous, how an Age Line would be used to keep out younger students, and he also mentioned that students would have 24 hours to enter into the tournament.

"And now to introduce our judge. Mr. Filch if you would please the casket." Dumbledore said motioning to the corner of the hall where Filch was lurking. Filch slowly and methodically dragged he casket out of the corner up to the front of the Great Hall.

Dumbledore stepped down from the high table and drew his age line around the casket.

"Now I introduce to you, the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore said and with that Filch opened the casket revealing the goblet.

"So that is what he meant by submitting our slips." Hermione whispered.

Harry barely heard her as his eyes focused on the intent bright blue flames of the Goblet of Fire.

Harry began nodded his head as the hall lighted after a few more words by Dumbledore.

"Angelina!" Harry called out grabbing Angelina's attention.

"Chaz!" Harry screamed causing Cedric to turn about as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

The students nearest to Harry clamored in together as Cedric and Angelina made there way to Harry.

"What?" Both said in confusion.

"It's time. We got free rein for twenty-four hours. It's Friday we ain't got no jobs, and we ain't got shit to do."

"So what? Why do you need us?" Cedric said motioning to himself and Angelina.

"You can get past the age line." Harry said with a nod.

"It's time… time to Blaze the Goblet."

--

**End Chapter.**


	15. The Blazin Goblet

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**The Blazin Goblet**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"That is just sad."

"Indeed."

"What do you have to say for yourself Harry?" The Twins said in unison as they motioned to the hourglasses that held marbles for the House Cup. Three of the glasses were pretty evenly filled, while the Gryffindor hourglass only had a few marbles rolling about in the bottom.

"What?" Harry said with a shrug.

"I can't help it if that overgrown excuse for a bat has some sort of crush on me. He needs to learn how to take a joke. So do a lot of other people."

The Twins nodded to each other.

"Very good answer." They replied in unison.

"To right, now lets get to the Great Hall, we have much to do tonight." Harry said patting a bulge in his chest pocket, as a large clock stroked midnight.

With that being said the Twins, Harry, and Ron made their way into the Great Hall greeted by a small group of students standing about.

"Welcome friends. How is it going Seamus?" Harry said giving Seamus a slap of the hand followed by a fist bump.

"Good Potter. Heard we are blazing the Goblet?"

"Damn straight." Harry replied coolly moving on to others.

"Katie, Alicia, Angelina, always a pleasure to have such fine ladies present for such an event." Harry said making a low bow and other silly romantic gestures to each as they giggled.

"Dean, Lee. Always good to see you." Harry said with a nod to each.

Harry paused with a look of confusion as his stare settled on Neville.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Neville's face went red "I didn't know where everyone was going?"

Harry stood still eyeing Neville up before laughing as he keeled over slapping his knee "Good to have you aboard Nev."

"Pav, Lav, always a pleasure being seeing you at some point tomorrow." Harry said kissing their hands as they also giggled.

Harry moved on around the students who encircled the Goblet of Fire.

"Chaz always good to see. I see and always accompanied by the lovely Cho." Harry said in a low bow to Cedric and a kiss on Cho's cheek.

" It's Cedric Harry. And please don't hit on my lady." Cedric answered wrapping his arm around Cho.

"You know Chaz you need to be more like this great guy I know. Cedric Diggory. Really great guy." Harry replied with a shake of his head.

"That is me!" Cedric called out as Harry moved down the line.

"McLovin glad you could make it!" Harry said with a high five to McLaggen. McLaggen just shook his head with a laugh as he returned Harry's high five.

"Ah, Davies always a pleasure." Harry said shaking Roger Davies hand.

"Accompanied by … what the hell was your name hot girl from Slytherin?"

The Slytherin girl gave Harry a somewhat curious look before answering "Silvia."

"Pleasure." Harry said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Harry avoided the coy look the only Slytherin present gave him and moved on greeting a few more students of Hogwarts.

"Alright, now we are all here for a reason. I do believe it is time to have the honor of using this magical object" Harry motioned to the Goblet of Fire " to blaze us up a few sticky blunts." Harry said slowly pulling out two greasy blunts holding them out to either side of himself.

"Chaz, Angelina you have the honors."

Cedric and Angelina both approached taking a blunt each from Harry and slowly approached the Goblet of Fire. Cedric lifted his up first before pausing.

"Well I don't want to stop this uhh, momentous occasion, but I just wanted to say um… you know…" Cedric stumbled about pulling a small-wadded piece of paper.

"Christ, out with it Chaz! We are ready to get blitzed out of our skulls here." Harry blurted out with a look of desperation.

Cedric tossed the piece of parchment into the fire, which gave a loud crackle.

"Well I just put my name in for the Triwizard Tournament!" Cedric said with a grin on his face.

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Ok Chaz, you are a dumbass!" Harry said as he moved towards Cho wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't worry Chaz I will take care of her when you die a horrible bloody death."

"Hey Potter! Get away from my lady!" Cedric responded and was about to move towards Harry, but Angelina interrupted with a grunt.

"Err…" Angelina said before pulling out a similar piece of parchment tossing it into the Goblet.

Harry released Cho and gawked at Angelina.

"Angelina! You have to be kidding me! I mean Chaz might be dumb, but putting that body in the line of fire is a crime!" Harry said with a deep sigh as he pointed at Angelina.

"Shut up Harry! I want to enter and I want to win!" Angelina replied in a fierce, almost maniac like voice.

Harry backed away a bit his hands held up in defense.

"Ok, um put your life on the line, for some money and … that is about it."

Just then the doors to the Great Hall burst open as a figure walked in and paused.

"Uh, what the hell is going on?" The voice sounded.

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry replied.

The figured stood still for a moment before moving into the light of the Goblet of Fire. He looked like a sloth to Harry and pretty much all of the other students, but he still spoke.

"Name is Warrington, Potter." The Slytherin said before moving into the Age Line and tossing in a piece of paper making the Goblet spark once again as it accepted the name. With that the Slytherin turned to leave.

"You not sticking around to get blazed Warrington?" Harry called out.

Warrington stopped cold "That is what you are doing?"

"Damn right." Harry said crossing his arms with a grin.

"Potter! Of all people?" Warrington said in disbelief as his eyes darted in the light of the Goblet of Fire resting on Silvia who nodded in response.

Warrington stood in the shadows for a few moments, apparently in thought, before shrugging.

"Fuck it." Warrington said before walking back into the circle.

"Alright, another one." Harry said before turning his attention back to Angelina and Cedric and nodded.

Cedric and Angelina approached the Goblet of Fire raising the blunts they carried into the edge of the bright blue flames causing a shower of sparks and crackles as the flames glowed bright.

Cedric pulled the blunt he held away first as the end of it flamed in magical fire before dying down to a slow burning state. He was about to take a puff before pausing and handing it out past the Age Line.

"Harry the honors of the first puff?"

"Don't mind if I do." Harry said as he took the blunt and took a long hit off it.

Harry's mind raced as he took the hit. It was smooth, clean, crisp, without the hacking. It was like a sexual orgasm in his mouth.

Harry passed the blunt to Ron as he blew out a large volume of smoke "This is fucking awesome!"

--

"And of course as Sirius said dolphins are men evolved. … He once saw a half man, half dolphin in Greece." Harry said a few hours later as he puffed on yet another blunt.

"Thanks for sharing that for the seventh time." George replied to Harry whom had three blunts. One was currently hanging from his mouth and he had one in each hand.

"Did I ever tell you how Sirius Black was innocent? And how me and my friends proved it, but that retarded Minster refused to believe it." Harry said slurring his words and staggering a bit as if he were drunk.

"Hit?" Harry added holding out a blunt to Fred.

"No thanks Harry I think one can only smoke so much magically enchanted pot. Me and George still have to get our Age potion ready, not to mention our costumes. And yes, you have mentioned the story of Sirius several times."

"That's right party time!" Harry shouted as the blunt in his mouth fell to the floor and he quickly began puffing on one from his hand as he stared about the hazed filled room.

Neville lay passed out a few feet away, while Davies was making out with Silvia. George and Fred were trying to hit on the fairer members of their quidditch team and Ron was just staring straight forward not listening to anything.

Most of the other students had adjourned to their rooms, but a few still milled around giggling madly.

"Hell yeah, so much better. I gotta get myself one of these." Harry said eyeing the flames of the Goblet of Fire that danced in the darkness of the room.

Harry took another long hit pretty much finishing off the blunt he held in one hand and began to take another long hit off the one in his other hand.

Harry suddenly paused after his hit; he blew out the smoke rather quickly then fell flat on his face to a room full of giggles.

"Ok young sir." George said with a sigh.

"You are done." Fred said as he and his twin grabbed Harry up by each arm.

"Ron pick up that heap over there… or just drag him." George said pointing at Neville and snapping their younger sibling out of his funk.

"Sorry ladies time for us to drag these youngins up to bed." Fred said to his fellow quidditch team members.

The Twins began to drag Harry out who was followed by Ron who tugged Neville along as others laughed in their departure.

"Thanks Harry!" A few of the remaining voices shouted out.

Harry let out a stupid giggle.

"Dude, I need a Goblet of Fire." Harry said with a snort as the Twins dragged him along back toward the dorm.

"Sure Harry." Fred responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Did you see that hot fucking blond from that … foreign school?" Harry added on as he let the Twins drag him away.

"Yes! For the last time we were there!" The Twins responded.

"Fucking… fucking blazin the goblet." Harry said with a laugh as he seemed to ignore the Twins, but really couldn't comprehend was being said.

The Twins dragged Harry up to the Gryffindor common room and to his dorm room with Ron and Neville in tow. The last thing Harry could remember before passing out in his bed in the dorms was yelling out

"Blazin the Goblet!"

--

**End Chapter**

**Bit short, but you know couldn't pass up Blazin the Goblet! **


	16. Who is that?

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Who is that?**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry!"

Harry's head shot up as he tempted to stare around the room bleakly.

"Harry if you don't wake up soon you are going to miss lunch." Ron muttered as he hovered above Harry.

Harry rolled over a grin on his face "Dude last night was fucking awesome."

"You know this is kind of becoming a bit of a habit me having to wake you up all the time and I'm the one who lazy." Ron said with a shake of his head.

Harry rose up from his bed still wearing the clothes he had on from the previous night.

"Lets go and get some lunch I'm fucking starving." Harry said as he practically skipped to the dorm exit.

"Harry are you still high?" Ron said as he eyed Harry intently.

Harry paused for a moment before turning with a troublesome expression. He then dusted himself off and attempted to straighten out his clothes.

"Do I still look high?"

"Harry go take a shower."

"Ok, yeah, probably a good idea." Harry muttered as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Oh you missed it. Fred and George both tried their Aging Potion. Failed miserably, they both grew beards."

"Ha! Dumbasses." Harry said with a laugh.

--

"Ah, Pav and Lav ready to get rockin and rollin on my Halloween costume … and Ginny's." Harry said wrapping his arm around Ginny as he sat down, while Ron seated himself on the opposite side of her.

"This early, but the party isn't till tonight?" Lavender said with confusion.

"Yeah and I don't even have a clue what you are getting me into?" Ginny said a slight nervousness in her voice.

Harry shrugged "so its fucking Halloween."

"But…" Parvati was cut off as Harry abruptly got up from the table stumbling over himself as he made his way across the Great Hall.

Everyone looked after him and noticed the students from Durmstrang putting their names into the Goblet of Fire in a single file line. Harry paused coming to the age line and grabbed one the Durmstrang students from the back.

"Hey! Vat is thes!" Victor Krum said as he turned about seeing Harry. They both sat in silence for a brief moment staring at one another.

"You arz Harryz Potterz." Krum said looking at Harry's scar.

"Oh, great the uber tard." Harry mumbled.

Harry sighed "I don't know if you need me to mime this or what, but we got this…" Harry paused as he saw the Durmstrang Headmaster Karkaroff make his way to Krum resting his hand on Krum's shoulder.

"Victor what are we discussing?" Karkaroff said his eyes darting between Krum, Harry, and Harry's scar.

"I doz not knowz, he hazn't told me." Krum muttered back.

Karkaroff eyed Harry suspiciously for a while before Harry rolled his eyes.

"Listen this is an 'A' and 'B' conversation you can 'C' your way out of it." Harry said to Karkaroff making little footstep motions with his fingers.

Karkaroff gave Harry a dirty yet somewhat confused look.

After a few moments Harry sighed.

"It means jog on!" Harry said with a jab of his thumb to the side.

Karkaroff scowled deeply at Harry as he turned his back on him leading his students out of the Great Hall.

"Anyway, Halloween party tonight… you know costumes and such… get it?" Harry said with a weird motion of his hands hoping that Krum would understand.

"But, vere? Vere is this party?" Krum said giving Harry a confounded stare.

"Uh, Prefect bathroom… right you wouldn't know where that is." Harry looked throughout the Great Hall before his eyes rested on Ron.

"Ron get over here!" Harry called out as Ron looked about as if there were another Ron sitting close by before gulping and making his way over to Harry and Krum.

"Ok Krum, this is my buddy Ron, he is in charge of collecting you and whomever you want to bring to the party tonight. Get it? Ron here will come get you." Harry said slapping Ron the chest.

"I will?" Ron said his mouth still hanging open slightly as he stared at Krum in awe.

"Damn straight." Harry said with another slap.

Krum nodded "Ok, we shall bes there."

Krum then dashed off passing the incoming Beauxbatons students who marched in single file carrying small pieces of parchments in their hand. Harry and Ron's vision quickly rested on the silvery blond haired girl whom they had seen the night before at the feast.

Ron stood gawking with a bit of drool dripping from his agape mouth, all thought of Krum lost. Harry shook himself from his own gaze and gave Ron a disgusted look before shoving him away and stepping to the front of the age line.

"Whoa babe." Harry said putting his hands up in a stop motion.

"Whatz?" The girl replied with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't think you want to be doing this." Harry said with a jerk of his head to the Goblet of Fire.

"I mean someone with your kind of beauty shouldn't be entering some silly tournament, you could get hurt." Harry said with a bob of his and a sheepish grin.

"Whaz do you meanz? Do you thinkz I cannot compete because I am a girl?" She replied her face contorting into one of anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe I'm not saying anything of the sort. I'm simply saying someone as hot as you…" Harry paused as he shook his head "for someone like you to get hurt would be a crime against humanity."

The girl rolled her eyes a bit and scoffed as she threw her hair back and shoved her way past Harry leading the Beauxbaton students past Harry as they put their names into the Goblet of Fire.

As the Beauxbaton students began to exit the Great Hall a hand shot up and grabbed the blond silver haired girls arm. She turned seeing Harry again. She was about to shout at him, but paused as her eyes darted to Harry's forehead.

"But you arz…"

"The one and only babe." Harry said with a grin as he broke into her words.

"Now let me tell you about this little shindig we are having tonight. Costume party, prefect bathroom, here at Hogwarts." Harry said in a lone tone as he leaned in closer.

The girl wore a thoughtful expression for a moment "Where iz that? Thiz bathroom?"

"Ohhh, riggghhhhttt. Need a guide." Harry muttered his eyes darting from student to student. Harry cringed as he looked at the Hogwarts student body. Then he saw Roger Davies.

"Hey Roge! Come here!" Harry said waving his arms for him to come to his position.

"What's up Harry?" Roger said his eyes never leaving the beautiful foreign girl.

"Well Roge we got a problem. These Beaus… Beaux… these foreign kids don't know the way to the party so they need a guide and um… Miss … this girl. Needs a guide." Harry said while running his hand over the back of the silvery blonde haired girl.

"It iz Fleur. Fleur Delacour."

--

"Did she say anything about me? Anything at all?"

"Why would she say anything about you? I mean come on I did all the talking."

"Harry that is because you shoved me away."

"Ron… you wouldn't have said anything anyway and you looked like a hideous chud with all the drooling and whatnot."

"I wasn't drooling." Ron muttered glancing at Harry mutinously.

"Sure Ron." Harry muttered back with a roll of his eyes.

"So why am I supposed to follow you two idiots?" Ginny sounded from behind.

Harry glanced back and shook his head with a frustrated sigh.

"Ginny I told you we have to get into character. What don't you understand?"

"Umm… Could it be the fact that we are getting into character like way early."

Harry didn't bother replying as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked about the room a few moments before turning back towards Ginny.

"I'm guessing Pav and Lav are up in the girls dorms so if you could go and grab them that would be nice." Harry said with as he plopped down on a cushy sofa.

"You know Harry you could go up there, by taking a broom or something. That wouldn't trigger the stairs. Most boys here have figured that out." Ginny said a knowing look on her face.

Harry remained silenced for a few moments "Yeah, but the thing is… is that I'm lazy. So make with the getting." Harry finished jabbing his finger up towards the girl's dorm.

Ginny grunted angrily before stomping up to the girl's dorm. Harry sat on couch grinning before turning and seeing Ron staring at him intently.

"What Ron?"

"Ginny never listens when I say things like that." Ron sputtered.

"Cause man you aren't smooth like me. I'm like Mr. Wonderful." Harry replied as he leaned his head back on the back of the sofa.

--

"Ow, be careful."

"Well Harry if you would just quit squinting this wouldn't be a problem." Lavender said in a frustrated voice.

"Why did you cut and dye my hair?" Ginny shouted from elsewhere.

"Because Harry told me this was how it was supposed to look." Parvati sputtered.

"I don't care what he said fix it!" Ginny shouted.

"Quiet back there! Ginny you are totally ruining this stop your yapping." Harry shouted back as he tilted his head.

"Harry stop moving! I'll never get this contact in if you keep moving." Lavender shouted.

Harry calmed himself as Lavender put in the contact.

"Wow, you look so… so… so…" Lavender sputtered.

"Yeah I know." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Wait till I change. Even better."

Harry quickly dashed to the bathroom in the boy's dorm where he heard Ginny complaining loudly and Parvati sigh loudly before giving Harry an amazed look before leaving the bathroom.

"Harry what am I supposed to be and why did you have to have my hair cut and died brown?" Ginny shouted angrily from the somewhere in the bathroom.

"It was necessary, you either go all the way or you can half ass it. Did you want to half ass everything through your life?" Harry responded as he changed his clothes.

Harry listened to Ginny sigh as she continued changing.

"A beret seriously Harry?" Ginny muttered.

"Damn skippy." Harry responded.

"Hey Ginny I need a bit more height do the charm, maybe change the voice to." Harry said.

--

"Did you see him before going in there." Lavender muttered to Parvati.

"Yeah I did, he is so hot." Parvati muttered back as they waited for Harry to leave the bathroom.

Both girls jumped as the door slammed open and out walked someone they barely recognized. He had slicked back blond hair, wore mirrored sunglasses, he tilted his sunglasses revealing his golden eyes.

"Wow." Lavender muttered to Parvati.

"So hot." Lavender finished as Harry walked by with a nod as Ginny followed looking disgruntled wearing a beret with short brown hair and a vest with S.T.A.R.S. imprinted on it.

--

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, but he is so hot."

"Is he a student of Hogwarts?"

"No way, look at him! Has to be a muggle, but how?"

"I don't care, he is way hot."

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts holding his grin as Ginny followed behind him.

"Harry who are we again?" Ginny muttered as she listened to all the girls comment on Harry's appearance.

"Listen, you are my lady and I pistol whip you anytime you get out of line. Get it?" Harry muttered.

"Pistol whip?" Ginny said heatedly.

"Come on Gin, just go with it." Harry muttered back.

"Fine, but who the hell are we?" Ginny replied.

"I'm Albert Wesker, you are Jill Valentine. Resident Evil… a video game, epic characters… not that any of these retards will know that." Harry muttered back to Ginny who sighed in response.

Harry rounded a corner coming face to face with Snape.

Snape looked Harry from head to foot.

"Who are you?" Snape asked as he pulled out his wand. A group of girls gathered at the end of the hall to watch and ducked behind a corner their head craned around the corner.

Harry stared at Snape a moment with Ginny huddled behind him. Harry lowered his sunglasses showing Snape his golden eyes.

Snape jumped back in response to the golden eyes.

"I'm Mr. Wonderful. I suggest you leave me and my compatriot alone." Harry muttered in a low cruel voice.

Snape breathed heavily as he watched the duo wander off, Ginny staring back at Snape wondering if he would toss a curse at them. Snape didn't as he began to compose himself. The last words muttered were from one of the girls hidden behind the corner.

"He is so hot."

**--**

**End Chapter**

**Yes Harry is Albert Wesker for Halloween and Ginny is Jill Valentine. **


	17. A Cruel Joke

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**A Cruel Joke**

**Side note: Sorry for the wait on this story and all my stories. PC crash lost everything. **

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Listen Ginny can you put a permanent sticking charm on this or something?"

Ginny turned her head eyebrows raised "Permanent?"

"Err… Right… ok just a normal sticking charm." Harry muttered trying to smooth back his hair, which had become unruly after his stroll through Hogwarts.

"You know Harry, your hair almost looks like Malfoys." Ginny said with an evil grin as she pulled out her wand and made her way to Harry.

Harry shot her a disgusted a look "Don't even go there. That hideous chud and Albert Wesker are not even on the same level."

"Just saying." Ginny muttered playfully as she performed the charm after Harry made sure his hair was straightened the way he wanted it.

"There all better." Ginny said as she pretended to ruffle Harry's hair.

Harry quickly ducked away and ran his hands over the top of his head as if his hair may have become messy again. He gave Ginny a disgruntled look as he made his way into the bathroom to inspect himself in a mirror.

Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry went in "I was only joking! Besides it was a sticking charm."

"Not funny." Harry sounded back from the bathroom.

"It was a little bit." Ginny giggled as Harry made his way out of the bathroom cracking his neck.

"You know Ginny you look good with a beret." Harry muttered with an evil grin.

Ginny shot Harry a scowl, before taking of the beret and tossing it at Harry lazily.

"It is hideous and I still don't understand why I have to wear it."

"Stay in character of course." Harry replied as he stepped over the beret closer towards Ginny.

Harry stood extremely close to Ginny towering over her forming a very intimidating presence as he stared down at her with his sunglasses glinting in the waning sun from window.

"You know…" Ginny spluttered, "Those girls were right you look really good like that."

"I know I do." Harry muttered back reaching out running his hands through Ginny's hair making her shudder.

Harry was just leaning in closer when the dorm room door burst open.

"Woah, Did we interrupt something?" Seamus said his hands raised in shock.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Dean added on as he craned his head over Seamus with a curious expression.

Harry sighed and turned his head.

"Of course not. Just getting into character."

"Potter?" Seamus said squinting his eyes as if they deceived him.

"Yup, yup." Harry replied.

"Holy shit. Didn't even recognize you man." Seamus said in disbelief.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Seamus I know this. Resident Evil right?" Dean said with a knowing look.

"Well can you believe that? Someone who recognizes us." Harry said giving Ginny a nudge in the side. Harry ignored her brightening red face.

Ginny quickly picked up the beret from the ground ignoring Seamus and Dean's stares.

"So what is going on?" Harry muttered to his fellow dorm mates.

"Just going to get some of our costumes ready you know like Dean's hair and what not." Seamus replied in a nonchalant tone with a shrug as he made his way into the dorm.

"Ah, the epic Mohawk right Mr. T?" Harry said motioning to Dean who seemed to redirect his gaze from Ginny to Harry.

"Yeah, that's it." Dean muttered as Seamus pulled out his wand with an evil glint in his eyes as he eyed Dean.

"Well we shall just leave you two to it then?" Harry said kicking open his trunk nodding to Ginny who made her way down into the trunk.

"So Potter what was that about anyway?" Dean said with a nod towards the trunk where Ginny had disappeared.

"She looked pretty hot with the beret and all."

"That is what I've been saying." Harry said his opened wide in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Either way nothing happened just getting into character. You know the pistol whipping and what not." Harry replied.

"Pistol whipping?" Seamus muttered in confusion.

"I'll tell you about it as you shave my head." Dean answered a sad look on his face as he caressed his hair.

"Well you two get at it, I'm out." Harry muttered before kicking open his trunk and disappearing into it.

--

"Ughhh… Do I have to keep doing this?" Ginny said in frustration as she stared at the screen that told her she was dead and it was game over.

"Listen you clearly don't understand your character. So yes you need to keep doing it." Harry muttered back as he disappeared into a tunnel in the wall.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh as she clicked continue and the game restarted again as she played Jill Valentine in Resident Evil on Harry's large TV.

Harry emerged a few minutes later and saw another game over screen and sighed.

"You know you really suck at this."

"Shut up." Ginny muttered back.

"Just saying." Harry said with a shrug.

"So what do you have there? And what is with the tunnel?" Ginny replied quickly attempting to change the subject of their conversation.

"Oh well had to get a shot." Harry said holding up a shot of some sort of alcohol.

"And I wanted to experience my scary tunnel. Nice edition if I must say so. I mean the chicken getting its head cut off is epic. I suggest going through it some time." Harry said with a nod.

"I'll pass." Ginny replied with a roll of her eyes as she continued on in the game.

After a few moments of silence and another death in the video game Ginny sighed.

"What are you doing anyway Harry?"

Harry plopped down the _The Power of Grayskull _on the table with a loud thunk. He ignored Ginny at first, but after some pestering he finally gave in.

"I'm doing a little preparty planning. I saw it in a movie." Harry muttered back to Ginny's pleas.

"What are you planning?" Ginny asked curiously.

"A strikeout." Harry replied.

"What is that?" Ginny said her head craned as she watched Harry take a deep breath.

"Just watch." Harry said craning his neck to the side before blazing _The Power of Grayskull _up.

--

"What the hell did you do to him?" George said nudging Harry with his foot.

"Are you sure that is even Harry?" Fred said nudging Harry from the other side.

"I didn't do anything! And yes it is Harry! He is in his costume!" Ginny screeched as Fred, George, and Ginny looked down at the dressed up version of Harry.

The Twins looked at one another with scrunched up looks. Then they both looked down to Harry and reached down grasping Harry by his arms and pulled him up slapping him in the face.

"Harry can you hear us?"

"Earth to Harry are you still there?"

"Don't slap him!" Ginny shrieked.

"Well what do you expect us to do?" The Twins replied.

"Stop slapping me." Harry slurred.

"Oh! Sorry mate didn't realize you were awake." George replied with a few more slaps.

"I'm fine." Harry said struggling against very lightly at the Twins grasp as they raised him.

Harry wobbled a bit letting his head lobe from side to side.

"See fine." Harry muttered as the trio of Weasley's looked on watching Harry stagger a bit before falling straight backwards to the ground again.

"Alright we will carry him to the feast." Fred muttered grabbing one of Harry's arms.

"To right Fred." George muttered grabbing Harry's other arm as the two lifted him up from the ground.

"This seems to be happening a lot." George muttered.

"To right." Fred replied.

"Make sure she wears the beret." Harry slurred as Ginny banged her foot on the ground in anger.

--

"Harry can you hear me mate?" Ron muttered poking Harry in the cheek.

"Don't bother we tried already just let the idiot lay there." Ginny replied in a huff as her eyes darted up at her beret in frustration. Then to Harry who had laid his head on the long table and would only utter a few syllables once and a while.

The feast proceeded as normal as students chatted adamantly about who would be the champion's chosen at the end. A few students here and there would shoot curious looks to at the strange man with blond hair who was slumped over at the Gryffindor table.

Harry would occasionally wake and eat some food before resting his head grumbling about letting him rest. Before finally saying to just wake him at the end.

After over an hour the golden plates of the Great Hall emptied and shown as brightly as ever in a spotless gleam. The lights soon dimmed as Dumbledore rose to speak.

The Goblet of Fire remained in its previous place shining brightly among the dimmed Great Hall.

"The goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I will ask those who are named champions' to go through the chamber next door." Dumbledore said as he motioned to the door by the staff table.

The Great Hall quieted in anticipation as all watched the Goblet of Fire as its flame glowed bright blue then turned deeply red as a piece of charred parchment was flung into the air. Dumbledore reached out and grabbed the piece of parchment from the air. He pulled open and read it.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum."

The Great Hall rang out in applause as Ron nudged Harry with his elbow.

"Retarded is he? Well now he is a champion."

Harry didn't respond as he snored softly a string of drool escaping his mouth.

Viktor Krum rose up and slouched over to the staff table and disappeared through the door by the staff table.

Soon the chatting died down as the Goblet of Fire once again glowed blue and turned deeply red and another charred piece of parchment shot out of it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore shouted.

"Harry your little snot nosed girlfriend is the Beauxbaton champion." Hermione muttered to Harry who lay still as he snoozed his way through the announcements, while Ron looked on blissfully as the blond walked to through the door near the staff table.

The male crowd of Hogwarts cheered blissfully despite the girls scowling at their cheers. However after a few brief moments the crowd silenced in anticipation of the Hogwarts champion. The fire once again glowed blue and then red shooting out a piece of charred parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore called out.

The Hufflepuff table let out a raucous roar as the rest of the hall clapped on and cheered politely. After a short while the group of students quieted and Dumbledore with a soft chuckle spoke.

"Well done to all our champions. Please cheer on all our champions as they make their way through this dangerous tournament. The tasks will be dangerous and they will be…" Dumbledore paused as once again the Goblet of Fire once again glowed blue and then red firing out a piece of parchment.

The group of students silenced in awe as Dumbledore snatched the piece of parchment. He opened it and read it aloud.

"Harry Potter."

--

Nearly a minute had passed as Dumbledore called out Harry's name. Hermione was jabbing at Harry's side whispering for him to wake up.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted his eyes resting on the slumped over form of Harry.

Students began craning their necks about looking for Harry whispering things like "he isn't here" or "where is he?" others stared wondered if the blond haired man who sat between Ron and Hermione was Harry.

"Get up you idiot!" Hermione said heatedly as she slapped Harry.

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright wide-awake.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Get up there!" Hermione said in desperation.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Harry said confused as he looked to Ginny who sat across from him her face in awe. He turned his glance to Ron who had the same look.

"Ok, must be a family thing. So anyway I'm guessing this thing is over so Ron me and you grab a keg, a few other liquors and make our way to the bathroom." Harry said in nonchalant tone.

Ron remained silent as he stared at Harry dumbstruck.

"Ok um… yeah. Hermione what is going on?" Harry said as he turned his head.

"Get up there!" Hermione said shoving Harry in the back.

"Why? What the fuck are you on about?" Harry replied.

"Harry Potter if you would please?" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked to Dumbledore who was motioning to a door by the staff table.

"Uh, ok." Harry mumbled as he got up and began to make his way to the front of the Great Hall in confusion listening to the mumbles of students.

"That is Harry?"

"No way is that Potter!"

"Oh wow if that is Harry I'm his forever."

"Wait a minute." Harry said stopping in front of the staff table looking up to Dumbledore.

"What is this all about?" Harry said a determined look on his face.

"Harry please just through the door." Dumbledore replied in the silenced Great Hall motioning to the door by the table.

"No way. What the hell for?" Harry replied.

"Your name has come out of the Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore replied.

Harry stood frozen for a moment as he listened to the students' chanter about how he was Harry and they were amazed.

"This is a joke right?" Harry answered back.

"Harry please through the door." Dumbledore replied back calmly.

Harry looked about in confusion as the students of Hogwarts began chatting adamantly.

"Wait a minute I know what is going on here." Harry said in a jolly tone.

The group of students and teachers grew quiet desperate for an explanation.

"Is Ashton Kutcher in the room? C'mon out Ashton! C'mon on out here Ashton!"

--

**End Chapter.**

**That was a tough one. I had a hard transition phase there, but now that the computer is running smooth and we are beyond this chapter hopefully I can come up with some good stuff. Thank my good bud Ryan for getting us up and running. **


	18. Loud Noises

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Loud Noises**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry banged his head in frustration on the door just outside of the Great Hall. He just kept muttering, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it."

"Um can we help you?" Cedric muttered from behind staring at the strange man who entered the room.

Harry abruptly turned around "Chaz what the fuck you doing here?"

Cedric scrunched up his face "Harry? What the hell?"

"Ohh… The outfit. Totally awesome costume." Harry said motioning to himself as his eyes wandered about the room skipping over Krum with a roll of his eyes and resting on Fleur.

"Hey, Fleur babe. What's up?" Harry said coyly leaning back on the door, which a moment later burst open sending Harry to the ground screaming out "What the fuck!"

"Extraordinary!" Boomed Ludo Bagman who entered the room and apparently he did not bother to take notice of Harry's mutinous grumbling as he stood up from the ground.

"Gentlemen and Lady, our fourth champion!" Ludo shouted grabbing Harry around the shoulder pulling him tight to his side as Harry scowled at him.

The room remained silent till Fleur, with a toss of her hair, spoke.

"Oh, vairy funny joke Meester Bagman."

"Joke? I can assure you young lady it is no joke. His name came out of the Goblet of Fire." Ludo replied happily, but releasing Harry after he saw Harry scowling at him or the rather intimidating image of Harry's costume.

The room remained was quiet for a few more moments as a bustling of footsteps were heard coming to towards the room.

"But, but, but hez iz to young, just a boy!" Fleur declared breaking the silence of the room.

Harry turned his scowl towards Fleur now who backed toward the fireplace in the room as Harry approached jabbing a finger into the vixen.

"Listen, I'm all man lady!"

Fleur seemed to regret what she had said immediately as she took shelter behind Krum who just sulked lazily by the edge of the fireplace apparently not paying attention to anything. Harry assumed some sort of ADD disability.

However, what might have been said next was stopped as the door to the room opened and Dumbledore entered, followed by Crouch, Karkaroff, Maxime, McGonagall, and Snape.

Fleur immediately dashed behind the large form of Madame Maxime, while Maxime and Karkaroff called out Dumbledore on the occurrences of the night.

Harry hung back near Cedric as the teachers and government officials shouted at one another about the events. Screaming about how it was unfair their was two Hogwarts champions and how it could have happened and what not.

"So Chaz. I'm guessing you got selected. You will be missed." Harry said patting Cedric on the back.

"Yeah I was and I really wish you would quit saying I'm going to die. I can tolerate the Chaz thing, but seriously?" Cedric said with a slight plea in his voice.

Harry shrugged "I just call them like I see them Chaz."

"So how did you get your name in the Goblet of Fire anyway?" Cedric muttered ignoring Harry's comment.

Harry shot Cedric a disgusted look.

"Are you seriously asking me that? What the fuck? You were there last night. You were right there. You tell me how my name ended up in the Blazin Goblet."

Cedric had a quizzical look for a few moments. "Ok point taken. So how did your name end up in it? Any ideas?"

Harry nodded. "Got one big idea. Starts with that old codger right there." Harry said motioning to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore? You don't really think he put your name in the Goblet of Fire do you?"

"Listen Chaz. I've been here what like five or six years?"

"Four I believe."

Harry ignored Cedric's comment. "Every damn year I'm out there fighting for my life or being forced to save people from certain doom. And now think about this… They say Dumbledore knows everything that goes on in this school. So why the hell does this keep happening to me?"

Cedric stared out in to the distance apparently in thought.

"I don't know. Unlucky?" Cedric muttered.

"Dammit Chaz you are just as bad as everyone else." Harry replied with a sigh.

"Hey its hard to believe Dumbledore is setting you up that is all I'm saying." Cedric said with a shrug.

Harry was about to respond until he heard Snape's greasy voice amongst the chatter.

"It isn't Dumbledore's fault Karkaroff, Potter had been determined to break the rules and cross all sorts of lines since he arrived here at Hogwarts."

Harry now entered the fray of shouting adults shouting obscenities at Snape and how he was a worthless greasy git and what not, but most was not heard as the other adults raised their voices shouting over him.

After a few moments Harry just shrugged and began shouting random things.

"Rabble, Rabble, Rabble!"

"I don't know what were yelling about!"

"Loud Noises!"

Harry was giggling to himself as he made his way back over to Cedric who had his eyebrows raised.

"Impressive Potter."

"Thanks Chaz." Harry said with a nod.

They remained quiet for a few moments before Cedric spoke.

"So… What you shouted at Snape… Donkey raping shit eater?"

Harry shrugged "What can I say... Its like a gift, you know? Its like I can't control it."

--

Everyone seemed to have shouted themselves hoarse and now Ludo went to the center of the formerly shouting crowd.

"Barty knows the rules better than anyone. Barty?" Ludo said as he motioned for Crouch to say something.

"Ok we must follow the rules, and clearly the rules state that those whose names have come out of the Goblet of Fire must compete." Crouch muttered his face void of emotion and slightly sickly looking.

"Wait! What?" Harry said leaving Cedric and making his to the group.

"Listen, folks, I have no intention of participating in this thing. I kind of like having my head on my shoulders. So thanks, but no thanks." Harry said to the group.

"He lies!" Snape spat causing another outburst of shouts and screams.

Harry once again shouted obscenities at which he was sure McGonagall had overheard and shouted something at him, but it was lost amidst the shouts.

Harry rolled his eyes after a bit before shouting "Loud noises" once again and leaving the circle of arguing people.

--

The shouting once again had come to a halt as everyone breathed heavily trying to collect themselves. A very loud clunking sound drew everyone's attention as Moody appeared from the darkness with a grin on his face.

"What do you want Moody? Some delusional theory I presume?" Karkaroff muttered with a disgusted look.

"Delusional? I think not, I think someone put that boys name in the goblet hoping he would die in an effort to try and win!"

"If that is the case then whoever it is will be sorely disappointed." Harry whispered to Cedric.

"What evidence is zere of zat?" Madame Maxime said heatedly throwing her arms into the air.

"Hoodwinked a powerful magical object like the Goblet of Fire, no student could do that. Take a strong Confundus Charm to make the goblet forget that only three schools compete in the tournament, and I'm guessing that whoever did it put Harry's name in under a fourth school with his name only." Moody replied coolly.

"What the hell is a Confundus Charm?" Harry whispered to Cedric whose grin grew with each passing comment.

"Forgive us Moody if you expect us to believe in your theory. I mean just the other day you had the idea in your head that your dust bins were attacking you." Karkaroff replied to Moody with an evil grin.

"Sorry, but I second his theory." Harry said with a wave of his arm.

A third round of shouting was about to start, but Dumbledore quickly silenced it as he shouted for silence.

"How this situation came about we do not know, but it seems to me that we have no choice, but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry will compete in the tournament."

Karkaroff and Madame Maxime began to sputter, but were quickly silenced by Dumbledore.

"If you have any other suggestions, then I am open to hearing them, please no more shouting." Dumbledore replied heavily.

After a few moments of silence Ludo broke in.

"Good, well now that we have this settled let me explain to the champions their first task."

--

"Well Harry I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast or lunch." Cedric said as the two walked through the abandoned halls of Hogwarts.

"What? You not going to the party Chaz?"

Cedric stopped alongside Harry. "There is still going to be a party? You know I figured after tonight's events there probably wouldn't be one."

Harry put on a smirk and shook his head.

"After a night like tonight getting completely wasted is just what I need."

--

**End Chapter**

**Know it is short, but just wanted to let you guys know I'm back and gonna keep writing this. Other stories will get some attention at some point, but I really want to finish this one. **


	19. Hogwarts the Ugly Side

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Hogwarts the Ugly Side **

**Warning: Harry being not cooperative starts here. Warning: Harry being an ass. Warning: Little bit more serious than my other chapters.**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Harry!"

Harry casually turned his head as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry muttered before pausing and staring her down as she jogged toward him.

"Harry…" Hermione gasped as she took a few deep air-catching breaths.

"Where the hell is your costume? You are coming to the party right?"

Hermione gave Harry a look of disbelief.

"You can't be serious Harry? The party? What about the Goblet of Fire? Your name? I mean what happened? You have to be in shock!" Hermione said her arms flying every which way as she spoke.

Harry was silent for a few moments before shrugging. "I knew it was coming. I told you so. So I'm just living it up now before I die whenever the hell that first task was set for."

"Don't say things like that Harry! You will come through ok! See you can't possibly be thinking about a party when you are thinking you are going to die!" Hermione shrieked.

After cringing a bit Harry put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok you win Hermione, relax, I was only joking. Listen I have no intention of putting my life in danger… I'm to young… and handsome to do something that dumb." Harry then turned and began walking away.

"Wait what do you mean?" Hermione said chasing after Harry.

"I mean, despite that old codgers intentions I'm not going to be playing the little hero, I'm looking out for me this time around. Not going to have a hero complexity this year. No Mystery Machine, no Shaggy and the Gang." Harry said rather heatedly.

"Harry you can't possibly think Dumbledore is behind this! And what do you mean by no hero complexity? What you did before wasn't bad, you helped people." Hermione replied slightly shocked.

"Listen for some so called all powerful wizard to continue to let me being in harms way every fucking year I've been here, yeah I'm a little suspicious of him." Harry said as he paused jabbing his finger at Hermione.

"And as for the rest? You know maybe it is about time to stop playing detective and think about taking care of myself. What every other asshole here does. So why not me?"

"Potter!"

A voice rang out in the hall as a quivering Hermione backed into the wall.

--

"What?" Harry shouted as he turned his eyes resting on a couple of Hufflepuff students, Ernie Macmillian, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and another one he didn't recognize.

"What? What, is why are you trying to steal our thunder? For once our house is on top and now you come along entering the tournament and trying to best our champion!" Justin replied fiercely. Harry could have sworn a bit of spit escaped his mouth in his tantrum.

"Yeah Potter, why don't you explain to us why you always have to be the best? Why you have to be the big shot of the year. Always the winner… you wanna know what I think? I think you are a publicity whore!" Ernie said with in a mocking tone as he and Justin and the unknown shared a laugh.

Before Ernie knew it he was grabbed and slammed into the opposite wall.

"What you got some kind of problem Millian or whatever the hell your name is? Huh!" Harry shouted in Ernie's face as he slammed him into the wall again. None had ever seen Harry in such a bad or violent mood and the fact that he looked like such an intimidating figure didn't help their composure.

"You think I asked for this to happen! You think I knew my name was going to come out of that fucking thing! You wanna start some shit! I will fucking beat the shit out of you right now and here you worthless fuck!" Harry stammered as he pressed his arm into Ernie's neck holding him against the wall.

Justin and the unknown student both looked on in shock and awe. Neither had ever seen Harry like this.

Harry shook his head releasing Ernie from the wall. As Ernie coughed and sputtered Harry shoved him towards his backpedaling friends.

"Go on get the fuck out here! You want answers talk to your God Chaz or whatever the fuck his name is." Harry shouted after the retreating Hufflepuffs.

After the Hufflepuffs had vanished Harry let out a deep sigh. He turned seeing Hermione cowered against the opposite wall her eyes wide in awe.

"See, every other asshole." Harry muttered jabbing his thumb in the direction the Hufflepuffs went.

--

"See what I am talking about Hermione… One minute you are a hero, the next you are the enemy. Why the fuck should I even bother?" Harry muttered as he plopped down next to the somewhat stunned form of Hermione.

Harry sat facing forward, while Hermione simply stared at him in her semi-stunned state, as the two remained silent.

"I mean I just… I'm tired of it all… I just…" What Harry was about to say, never got said as two hands grabbed the sides of his face and brought him down into a deep kiss.

Harry's eye's widened a bit as he and Hermione kissed deeply. He couldn't help, but feel shocked as he grabbed on to Hermione embracing their make out session.

Suddenly Hermione broke away quickly giggling.

"What?" Harry said in frustration.

"I just tried to run my hands through your hair and I can't." Hermione replied while she continued to giggle.

"Oh, I forgot, I had Ginny put a sticking charm on it." Harry murmured as he tried to run his hands through his usual messy hair as laughed a bit.

"You sure it wasn't permanent?" Hermione replied her eyebrows raised.

Harry's looked turned nervous. "Well… pretty sure."

Hermione giggled a bit more as she brought her mouth to Harry's again as they kissed once again, but she quickly broke away and jerked slightly in frustration.

"What? What is the matter?" Harry quickly replied at Hermione's sudden action.

"Nothing." Hermione laughed.

"It's just. We shouldn't be doing this. You are practically my brother. It's just that look and what you did back there. Just…" Hermione let out a sly grunt and giggle.

Harry laughed as climbed up from the ground.

"Don't worry about it. I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Lately?" Hermione said as she stuck out her hand, which Harry grabbed and pulled her up from the ground.

"Ok, since I put on my costume." Harry replied.

"I mean c'mon, Wesker, total bad ass."

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

Just before arriving Hermione paused, "Harry you know what I said earlier… I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, but seriously don't ever lose the saving people and being the hero thing."

Harry also paused before throwing Hermione a curious glance.

"Why not?"

Hermione grinned at Harry. "Well every girl loves the idea that their prince will show up in shining armor to save them."

--

"How did you do it Harry get past the age line?"

"We have a champion!"

"Good going!"

"Who is Ashton Kutcher?"

Harry was bombarded with all the congratulations and questions as soon as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He lost Hermione in the oncoming horde of Gryffindors and he also couldn't help, but notice no one was in costume.

Harry climbed up onto a nearby chair and cleared his throat roughly and motioned for the crowd to calm down.

"Ok first of all I'm very disappointed in all of you. Where the hell are the costumes? We have a party to get going to! Second thing, I did not put my name in the Goblet of Fire, but of course I knew this would happen, and no I cannot see the future."

Just as some became to sputter Harry cut them off quickly.

"Now those of you who were with me the night in question should know that it clearly wasn't me." Harry shot a knowing look to his fellow quidditch members as well as his fellow dorm buddies. All of them seemed to deflate a bit as they realized Harry had not figured out how to get by Dumbledore's Age Line, but soon their faces were curious now that they knew someone else had entered him.

"Ok, now since we have no more questions, costumes and party time." Harry finished jumping down from the chair.

Some of the students looked eager to question Harry more, but he cracked his knuckles menacingly and pulled off his sunglasses revealing his golden eyes. He shot glares at any who even seemed like they were going to comment to him.

After the crowd dispersed Harry stretched out his arms and looked about a bit confused as to why Ron had not sought him out yet. He shrugged and made his way upstairs to his dorm.

Once inside he saw Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Colin getting into their costumes. Colin was asking them all sorts of questions about Harry's explanation, while the rest explained.

Harry ignored them for the most part as he saw Ron lying on his bed staring straight up and he seemed to be ignoring everything and everyone.

"Hey Ron what's the deal? Where is this epic costume you have been keeping quiet?" Harry said giving Ron a slap in the arm as he plopped down on his own bed.

Ron didn't reply he just kept looking upwards.

"Ok then, no costume. Anyway at least come and help me grab some alcohol, so we can get this shindig started."

Harry got up kicking open his trunk. He was about to go down, but he noticed Ron still hadn't moved. He walked over to him and thought maybe he was dead.

"Ron, wake up Ron." Harry said waving his hand above in front of Ron's face.

"Knock it off!" Ron shouted knocking Harry's hand away in a fit.

"He lives! Rejoice!" Harry said mockingly.

"Shut up." Ron muttered in an annoyed tone.

"What's your problem Ron?" Harry said growing in annoyance as well.

Ron remained silent for a while "You are my problem. Always have to be the winner. How did you do it? You could have brought me along you know?"

Harry laughed.

"You are a complete dumb ass. I mean c'mon on Ron. I told you this would happen, I knew it would happen."

"Whatever." Ron mumbled.

"You know I wish Hermione were here right now so I could once again tell her, every other asshole." Harry muttered with a sigh.

"What does that mean?" Ron said heatedly rising from the bed as if he were getting ready for a brawl.

Harry rolled his eyes "Dean, Seamus come here."

Dean and Seamus entered the room with a curious look. "What?"

"Hey guys, Ron here doesn't seem to believe that I didn't put my name into the Goblet of Fire."

Dean and Seamus looked at Ron with similar scrunched up faces.

"Are you retarded Ron?" Seamus muttered.

"No! Why is everyone believing his story?" Ron said pointing a finger at Harry his face growing red.

"Well for one we were all with him during the night in question. Including you." Dean said a roll of his eyes.

The room grew quiet for a few moments before Ron spoke.

"Well, I might have forgotten about that, but what about after?" Ron said a desperate tone in his voice.

"Do you even remember the state he was in?" Seamus said motioning to Harry.

"The dude was blazed out of his skull. If he put his name in the goblet in the state he was in… I congratulate him." Seamus replied.

"But, but, but…" Ron spluttered.

"Face it man, Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire. Don't see why it is a big deal except for the fact that someone wanted him in the tournament." Dean muttered as Seamus dragged him back into the bathroom area to a gleeful Colin who had watched the exchange.

"Satisfied Ron?" Harry muttered.

"Fine. I was wrong sorry." Ron muttered kicking at the ground.

"True you were wrong." Harry said making his way to Ron and putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Just don't do it again, I would hate to have to kick your ass." Harry muttered playfully.

Ron gave Harry a glare, but somewhat happy face as he shoved him playfully away.

"Shut up Harry, so I made a mistake. I just get tired of it you know. I just wanted to be a part of something more you know?" Ron said making his way to his trunk pulling out various things that Harry assumed was his costume.

"Right, I'll keep it in mind that Ron wants to put his neck on the line next time something bad happens. Well get changed and then come and help me get some alcohol." Harry replied with a confused grunt at the fact that Ron wanted to be like him.

As Harry was just beginning to make his way down he paused.

"Oh yeah, Ron."

Ron looked up from his own trunk.

"Don't ever take sides against the family again."

--

**End Chapter.**

**Don't think anything with come of Harry/Hermione, but enjoy.**


	20. Party Time Brutal Style

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Party Time Brutal Style**

**Warning: Some suggestive sexual material.**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Ron what the hell is that you are wearing?"

"What?" Ron muttered as he stroked his long white beard.

"Your hair and beard are white… the hat with all the stars and moons and shit? Are you trying to be that crazy old codger for Halloween?"

"No. I'm Merlin." Ron said as if it wasn't obvious.

Harry rolled his eyes as he slammed the top of his trunk down.

"Well Merlin go and complete your task."

Ron stood quiet for a moment clearly confused.

"Your task, get to it." Harry muttered again.

"What task?" Ron said in confusion.

Harry sighed "Go and collect your favorite tard and bring him to the party."

"What are you tal… oh yeah Krum!" Ron said excitedly like a schoolgirl getting to meet the Jonas Brothers.

After Ron dashed out Dean stuck his head out, only now wore heavy golden chains and a vest.

"What the hell was that? Thought you might have been shagging a girl or something?" Dean muttered.

"No that sad shriek was Ron getting to meet Krum." Harry replied with a shake of his head, while Dean laughed.

--

"Hey! Make with the beret!" Harry spat his finger pointing menacingly at Ginny who groaned in frustration as she plopped the beret on her head.

"Good. Now my dear we shall make our way to the party." Harry said extending his arm for Ginny to take.

Ginny rolled her eyes before taking Harry's arm as he helped her up from the couch and tucked her arm with his.

"Now my dear I shall take you to this party where I will pistol whip you into submission."

"Harry I really wish you would stop saying that you would pistol whip me."

"Ginny didn't I just tell you to stay in character."

"No."

Harry shook his head "Didn't earlier I just tell you to stay in character."

"Shut up Harry." Ginny muttered as the two left for the party.

--

The entrance to the prefect's bathroom was crowded with various people as Harry and Ginny approached. Many people already had alcohol, but still many were waiting for Harry to arrive with the main source. Harry motioned Ginny away for a moment before he entered.

Harry was immediately bombarded by questions due to the incident with the Goblet of Fire. Harry ignored them until he was a little ways in. Before raising his arms giving a loud cheer.

"Hogwarts! Kiss my ass!" Harry shouted giving the nearest person a high five. Harry then started shouting things like "Yeah" and "You know it" as he ignored any annoying questions shoving people this way and that way. People who were actually not bringing up the Goblet of Fire he would randomly chat with before making his way out of the crowded entranceway grinning to himself.

"Nice, really nice." Ginny muttered as she made her way to Harry's side.

"I thought it gave a nice impression of what I thought about all these tards who are going on about this crazy goblet incident." Harry said grinning as he pulled out various alcoholic beverages and kegs and began to enlarge them.

After Harry tapped the keg, he held up a couple of bags of cups and shouted "Lets get plowed!"

--

"Ugh… don't go over there unless you want to see the ugliest version of the Olsen twins I have ever seen." Harry muttered approaching his dorm mates, now dressed as the A-Team.

"Olsen twins here?" Dean muttered craning his neck around Harry.

"No the Weasley Twins and they look hideous. Ginny is over there now scolding them." Harry muttered as he took a swig of his beer.

"Oh. Never mind then." Dean muttered.

"So Pav, Lav, playboy bunnies. Wow, never would have guessed." Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes.

The two girls must did not notice since Harry wore sunglasses and both giggled.

"So do you like it Harry?" Lavender said making a pose.

"Yeah, sure." Harry responded back unimpressed, even though he still was giving her a look.

Harry left the group listening to Parvati and Lavender giggle and whisper at the same time.

"Chaz, Cho, what's up? What the hell are you supposed to be? Sir Cadogan?" Harry said making his way to Cedric who was dressed in what Harry assumed was supposed to be armor, but looked more like tinfoil.

"Well Harry I'm Prince Charming and Cho is…" Cedric began saying before cutting him off.

"Yeah whatever Chaz. Cho babe looking fabulous." Harry said bowing to Cho who giggled slightly despite Cedric's scowl.

"I'm a princess." Cho giggled.

"Cedric is my Prince Charming." Cho continued as she grabbed Cedric around the arm, which seemed to please him.

"Very original." Harry muttered.

"You sure you got the right guy? I mean… look at me I'm a badass." Harry replied with a nod of his head.

"You know Harry didn't we talk…" Cedric started to say, but once again Harry broke in.

"Chaz there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." Harry said poking Cedric in the chest despite Cedric's glare at being interrupted once again.

"Listen Chaz some of your fellow Hufflepuffs seem to be taking offense to me being in the tournament, despite the fact that I didn't even enter. So I see it as your duty to put your foot down on this sort of nonsense." Harry said as he put a dignified expression on.

"You know Harry I should tell them to beat you for continually hitting on my girl." Cedric said a sly look as he pulled Cho closer to him.

"I never did such a thing. I'm just letting her know if things don't work out there is someone willing to pick up pieces." Harry replied jokingly.

"Well why don't you do me a favor and lay off, since I already did you a favor." Cedric said poking Harry in the chest.

Harry wore a confused expression as he took a sip of his beer.

"What favor did you ever do for me?"

"Those three morons, Ernie, Justin, and Ben. Had a talk with them and the rest of my house about what was going on and how it wasn't your fault that your named popped out of the Goblet of Fire." Cedric said as he sipped his beer with a slightly smug look.

Harry finished off his beer with a nod.

"Thanks Cedric."

"There you did it again! You called me by my name!" Cedric said excitedly as he pointed his finger wildly at Harry.

"No idea what you are talking about Chaz."

--

"Ron what the hell took so long?" Harry muttered as he swigged his fresh beer. He held his arms open in welcome at the oncoming Drumstrang students who wore Viking like costumes.

"Well… I mean…" Ron muttered.

"He veept asking for a autozgraph." Krum replied.

"Sorry not following?" Harry answered in confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Ron said in a nonchalant manner.

"The point is they are here." Ron said gleefully.

Harry shrugged.

"Ok then take a cup, grab a beer, and have a good time." Harry said with a smile.

"Be careful of the pool. Don't want any of you guys falling in and what not, don't need any special kids dying."

--

"Damn, Wood is lucky to have you. Smoking hot." Harry said making a hissing sound as he touched himself on his side, as he shot an evil grin at Katie Bell.

The girls of the Gryffindor quidditch team all giggled. Katie was in a very tight fitting butterfly/fairy type outfit. Angelina wore a tight black cat type outfit and Alicia wore a tight fitting old school gangster's outfit.

"Damn all you ladies are looking good." Harry said taking them all into his arms.

Everyone laughed as Harry tugged them towards him.

"All just so beautiful." Harry mumbled despite the giggles someone caught Harry's vision.

"Excuse me ladies, I may be back, but time for me to depart as I see the Olsen twins wish to chat." Harry said as he also saw the oncoming Weasley Twins making their way towards the group.

--

"Yo Silvia babe, what is going on? Where the hell is Roge?" Harry said his arms up in confusion as he started at the blond babe wearing a heavy trench coat apparently dressed as a snoop or PI.

Silvia looked at Harry in confusion for a moment before rolling her eyes at who was talking to her.

"Don't know." She muttered in response as she gloomily looked down at her drink.

"I told him to collect the kids from… from… that foreign school in France. Whatever the hell it was called. He should have been here by now."

Silvia didn't reply. She just sipped her drink and kicked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'll pull an Encyclopedia Brown and figure out this shit." Harry said as he made his way away from the depressed girl.

--

Harry made his way through the now thick crowd of Hogwarts students. He bumped into a few people here and there who knew who he was. He instantly regretted bumping into Lee Jordan who kept shouting, "Say what again, I dare, I double dare you."

Lee and another student had been dressed as Vincent and Jules from Pulp Fiction. Harry however, bumped into Hermione, who oddly enough was dressed in a tight fitting schoolgirl uniform.

"Damn, Hermione! You should dress like that all the time." Harry said as he eyed Hermione up and down.

Hermione giggled a bit as she gave Harry a playful slap.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she took a drink from her alcoholic beverage.

"You having a good time for once." Harry replied with a satisfied look on his face.

Hermione blushed for a moment.

"Hey don't worry about it babe. We all gotta cut loose once and awhile." Harry muttered.

Hermione stared into the dark lenses of Harry's sunglasses.

"You know that costume is still so…"

"Yeah I know." Harry replied breaking into Hermione's comment.

The two stared at each for a few moments in silence listening to the chatter of the crowd and the bumping of the music echoing through the room.

Finally shook himself free from his gaze and asked Hermione if she had seen Roger Davies anywhere. Harry was not happy to hear that Hermione had not seen Davies anywhere.

Finally Harry spotted Davies wooing Fleur Delacour near the entrance to the bathroom as he laughed loudly at a joke that had just been made by one of his friends. Harry began to make his way over, but halted in disgust as he planted a kiss on Fleur who didn't seem to mind.

Harry couldn't believe that he had just seen a moron dressed as Tarzan get with Fleur. The hottest girl he might have ever seen.

"Roge what the hell?" Harry muttered after making his way to Davies.

"What?" Davies said as he wrapped his arm around Fleur who muttered hello to Harry.

Harry ignored her.

"I mean why are you picking up on my lady when you have your lady sitting over in a corner acting all depressed?" Harry spluttered taking the final swigs of his beer.

Roger got up and leaned in closer to Harry.

"Listen, you know how I said Silvia was hot."

Harry nodded.

"Well this girl here." Roger motioned to Fleur.

"Is hotter."

Harry sighed a bit.

"Fine you win Roge. You dirty son of a bitch." Harry muttered back.

Roger sat down with a smirk on his face as leaned in and planted a kiss on Fleur's cheek.

"You son of bitch!" Rang out across the room, even though the room didn't quiet those in the area were watching as Silvia began shouting all sorts of harsh things at Roger before dashing off.

After a few moments of thought Harry nodded his head and chased after Silvia.

--

Harry walked through the darkened halls of Hogwarts searching for Silvia. He was about to give up when he heard whimpers in the distance. He made his way toward an open balcony overlooking the grounds of Hogwarts.

Resting on the edge of one of the barriers was Silvia in tears. Crying softly her face buried in her hands, she turned abruptly as she heard the oncoming footsteps from Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" Silvia muttered as she attempted to hide her tears with a wipe of her sleeves against her eyes and a slight sniffle.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok babe." Harry replied as he made his way to Silvia's side looking up at the night sky, which glowed brightly with stars.

Both remained silent standing side by side for a while. Harry ignored the cool breeze blowing over them as they both admired the night sky.

"Why are you here?" Silvia finally muttered breaking the silence as she once again swept her arm against her eyes trying to hide her tears.

Harry shrugged. "Thought you could use some company."

"Right." Silvia muttered in disbelief with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey I'm just trying to help out. If you don't want it no big deal to me, I saw what Roge did back there and… well it sucked and he is an asshole for doing it." Harry muttered in response.

Both remained quiet for some time before Silvia finally spoke.

"You know I wish I never was sorted into Slytherin. It really isn't fair. I don't have the same beliefs as half those assholes, but I get targeted either way. Just cause I'm in some fucking house I get treated like I'm worthless. It has been hell for me coming back here… Hogwarts fucking bullshit, people said I would love it, couldn't be more the opposite."

Harry at first nodded in agreement, but after his brain comprehending what Silvia had said he started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Silvia responded to Harry's laughter a hint of anger in her voice.

"You know why don't I tell you what my first few years at Hogwarts have been like." Harry replied stifling his laughter.

--

"Are you serious? That is all true?"

"True every word." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Why the fuck would you even come back?" Silvia responded after Harry had told her of his past years at Hogwarts.

Harry shrugged.

"Feels like home." Harry said with another shrug.

"Feels more like being stuck in Slytherin. Treated as outcast and worthless." Silvia muttered back in response.

"Well I'm not treating you as an outcast." Harry muttered back, throwing a vibe at Silvia.

Silvia leaned over the balcony a bit as she looked down at the grounds below before she put on a smile, the first she had since Harry had approached her. She grabbed Harry's hand and began dragging him away.

"Wait where are we going?" Harry said as the Slyerin girl tugged him along.

"Any place that is private." Silvia retorted.

"I know just the place." Harry responded.

--

Silvia flipped through Harry's I-pod as until she finally rested on a song by AC/DC called Hell's Bells.

As it started to play Harry looked up from his tied down position in the bedroom in his trunk.

"Uh, babe what are you doing?" Harry muttered nervously.

Silvia looked on with an evil grin on her face as the song sounded out from the room. She tore away her trench coat PI look and revealed a set of tightly clad black leather panties and bra, along with black thigh high leather stripper boots.

Harry's eyes widened a bit as she jumped on top of him pinning him down.

"No talking bitch!" Silvia said with a slap to Harry's face as she put a ball gag in Harry's mouth as she attempted to mumble his protest. Silvia then proceeded to tear Harry's clothing from him in a seductive yet intimidating manner.

She climbed off Harry as the song was nearing its end. She brandished her wand looking on seductively at Harry.

"You know you really are way to sexy looking like that. I think you need to be punished." Silvia said as she admired Harry in his costume form.

Harry attempted to mumble his protest, but his words went unheard.

"Don't bother babe you're mine now and the great thing is if you decide to spread the rumor…" Silvia laughed, "no one will believe you. a Gryffindor and a Slytherin." She finished with a laugh as she cracked her hand menacingly.

Right then Le Disko, Shiny Toy Guns started playing. Silvia's wand extended into a whip with a crack, which she waved in front of her face menacingly before giving it another crack.

"You ready to ride the race car bitch?" Silvia said seductively to the wide-eyed Harry as she made her way toward him.

--

**End Chapter**

**I may edit this chapter a bit in the future, but for right now enjoy. I'll let you know.**

**And to all those in panic mode, no Silvia will not be Harry's lady, just a fling.**

**Also in a week or two I will be posting a poll on my profile on if this story should have a sequel and go into the Order of the Phoenix. Because as of right now it is just Goblet of Fire, but this is my most popular story with like 3,000 readers. Thanks all.**


	21. The Great Number 4

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**The Great Number 4**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Aaaahhhhh…" Harry sighed after tossing a bag of ice into a chair and sat down on it letting his head droop to the side. He looked about his trunk-enclosed bedroom. The room looked as though a bomb had gone off. The sheets were completely destroyed and strewn about, lamps and side tables lay on their sides. A pair of handcuffs still clung onto one of the bedrails.

"Awesome." Harry muttered to himself as he heard a noise outside. Picking up his bag of ice he slowly made his way to the door pausing at his now messy dyed blond hair. Apparently the sticking charm had worn off.

Harry creaked the door open and saw Ron looking about the room.

"Harry! There you are. No one knew where you were? We were beginning to worry."

"Why? What the hell time is it?"

"Like in the afternoon." Ron replied.

"Oh… that explains it." Harry muttered making his way out into the main room tossing his bag of ice on the couch before plopping down onto it with a long sigh again.

"What the hell happened mate?" Ron said as he rushed toward Harry.

"What are you talking Ron?" Harry muttered giving Ron a piercing look.

"Your back! All the red marks!"

Harry paused and craned his head attempting to look at his back. He cringed for a moment at all the long lash marks.

"Uh… I fell."

"You fell?" Ron muttered in disbelief his eyebrows rising a bit.

"Yeah, I fell… on a rake." Harry mumbled trying to sound very bland.

"Sure Harry. Then what is with the bag of ice?" Ron muttered his voice still etched with disbelief.

"Umm… hemorrhoids." Harry muttered.

Ron just gave Harry an ugly look before shaking his head and turning away.

"Fine whatever. I'll just go let everyone know you are ok. Oh and by the way you better come out soon Hermione is going on about something to do with house elves again."

"Yeah, yeah, little longer." Harry said resting his head on the back of the couch lighting a cigarette.

--

After a quick shower and a change of his clothes and looks Harry made his way up to in his vacant dorm room and down into the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry are you ok? Ron said you fell? Should you go see Madam Pomfrey? Let me see if you are ok?" Hermione muttered in quick succession as reached out trying to lift up Harry's shirt.

"Listen, I'm fine it was really no big deal." Harry responded as shooed Hermione's hands away.

"Now let us put this falling incident behind us and move on to what counts. Ron said you had important news about this house elf terrorist group you are trying to start? Speaking of, which I'm starving." Harry said as he rubbed his stomach, which rumbled hungry for food.

"What? Oh yes!" Hermione shrieked in glee as the light bulb in her head seemed to ding.

"You are hungry? Perfect come on!" Hermione said grabbing Harry and Ron dragging them out of the common room as some of the Gryffindors called out telling Harry what an awesome party it was.

Harry would cringe anytime someone would give him a slap on the back in thanks.

--

"Well after you disappeared, I finally cornered those horribly mutated Twins and had them lead me to the kitchens and then I found out about all the house elves here and …" Hermione said quickly as she described her evening at the party, while Harry barely caught a word of it as he staggered about the halls of Hogwarts a bored expression on his face.

"Listen Hermione is this going somewhere? Or can I go and play some video games or something?" Harry muttered.

Hermione grunted in frustration. "I thought you said you were hungry?"

"Well I don't see how this is getting me food?" Harry replied.

"The kitchens, the house elves, food you dope! Were you even listening?" Hermione answered.

"Not really." Harry said with a shrug.

Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Just come on."

--

"A bowl of fruit… cool." Harry muttered as he stared at the painting of fruit.

"Not just that…" Hermione said slyly as she tickled the pear and a door appeared.

"Don't ask me why, but that was kind of hot Hermione." Harry muttered as Ron giggled.

"Shut up Harry." Hermione muttered as she led the two boys into the kitchen.

As the group entered Harry caught eye of a house elf that had bottles of butterbeer strewn about it.

"Holy shit. That is that house elf from the World Cup… I think its dead." Harry said as he made his way to the downed house elf.

"She isn't dead. Her name is Winky and she used to work for that awful Mr. Crouch. I guess she was fired and now she has a drinking problem." Hermione said fiercely as though the elf's reputation had been smeared.

"Ah, can't blame her for that. You know what they say alcohol the cause of and solution to all of life's problems." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Who says that?" Ron mumbled as he was already stuffing his face full of food being offered by various house elves.

"You know… they." Harry grunted in response with a shrug.

"They?" Hermione responded with a look that she was about to give a lecture about the dangers of drinking to much, but before she could a small figure darted out of no where smashing into Harry's stomach knocking the wind out of him as he collapsed to the floor.

"Harry Potter, sir!" The elf screamed delightfully as it climbed up from the ground with a very happy expression on its face.

After a few moments of sputtering Harry gawked at the elf.

"Your that house elf… that tried to kill me… Dobs or something right?"

"Dobby sir!" Dobby responded in a deep bow.

"Dobby?" Ron muttered his mouth full of food.

"It is so exciting isn't it?" Hermione shrieked as she clapped her hands together.

"Listen Dobby you aren't going to try and kill me again are you?" Harry said dusting himself off as he stood up from the ground.

"No sirs! Never. Would do anything for the great Harry Potter." Dobby squeaked.

"Good, very good." Harry said with a nod.

After a moment Harry looked down and looked at what Dobby was wearing; a tea cozy for a hat, a tie with no shirt, soccer shorts, and socks that didn't match.

"What the hell are you wearing Dobby?"

Dobby looked down admiring himself. "Clothes Harry Potter."

"No you are wearing a train wreck." Harry muttered.

"We are going to have to get you some new threads if you expect to hang around me." Harry said a knowing expression on his face.

"Dobby is a bad elf." Winky suddenly muttered from her passed out form.

"Pipe down you! The men are talking!" Harry shouted.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she made her way to Winky's side an angry and hurt look on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Joking Hermione."

"Anyway, what have you been up to Dobby… oh and can I get some food?"

In an instance a dozen elves popped in carrying plates of all sorts of food.

--

The schooling had started once again after the weekend had ended and Harry had written to Sirius about his unexpected yet expected entry into the Triwizard Tournament, he also mentioned how he been putting his special bedroom to good use and had even hired a house elf to help keep it clean.

"You know Hagrid is great and all, but seriously those screws or whatever the hell they are called totally suck." Harry muttered leaning back against the wall of the dungeons waiting for Snape's potion class to start.

"Well it appears you are not completely brain dead Potter?" The drawling voice of Malfoy sounded as he strolled over to Harry.

"Apparently not." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Close, but not yet."

Malfoy shot Harry a glare that turned into a grin.

"Look what I made Potter." Malfoy muttered an evil grin on his face as he showed a badge on his chest that shown _Support Cedric Diggory- The Real Hogwarts Champion! _And after a press of the badge it read _Potter Stinks!_

"Very clever. Haven't seen many around. A collectors item?" Harry muttered.

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy muttered since his badges apparently had not caught on as much as he thought they would.

Harry silently and inwardly grinned to himself and knew he would have to thank Chaz again… and probably Cho for keeping the Hogwarts population in line.

"So Granger… I heard a rumor hear that you and Potter were an item, but I also heard that Potter here isn't interested in worthless mudbloods." Malfoy muttered apparently doing his homework on the happenings at Hogwarts and this remark quickly grabbed Harry's attention as he pushed himself off the wall and into Malfoy's face.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy!" Harry said getting into Malfoy's face.

However the damage seemed to be done as Ron and Hermione both looked on at Harry in wonder and confusion.

Malfoy undeterred continued his mocking.

"I heard all about it Potter from Ben in Hufflepuff. Making out with a mudblood… very sad." Malfoy muttered with a snicker.

Before anyone knew what happened spells were be thrown and Goyle and Hermione were now collateral damage as the door to the Potion's classroom swung open and Snape stalked out giving his usual third degree to Harry.

After a few moments of shouting Snape finally let Crabbe take Goyle to the hospital wing and Ron take Hermione, Ron shot Harry a hurtful look towards Harry as he carried a large toothed Hermione away.

--

"Let's see," Snape said evilly. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Potter." As the class made there way into the classroom.

After a few moments Snape made his way to the front of the class as they all took their seats, but Harry remained standing.

"What is it Potter? Or should I make it a week's worth of detentions?" Snape replied in a silky mocking tone.

"I'm waiting for you to punish the hideous mook over there." Harry said pointing his finger over at Malfoy who shot Harry a heinous look.

"Fine a week's worth of detentions instead. Now sit!" Snape hissed.

Harry didn't sit; he stood nodding his head in thought.

"Ok you are ass." Harry muttered, as Snape rose up about to shout, but Harry quickly interjected.

"And another thing, we don't have any house points to take so I don't what the point is. And another thing! Why give me detentions? You know I'm not going to show up to them… I got more important things to do."

The classroom was dead silent as Snape shot his icy glare at Harry.

"You dare Potter?" Snape seethed.

"Perhaps expulsion will straighten you out you worthless, bratty, big headed, boy!" Snape spat.

"Empty threat. In case you didn't notice I'm stuck in a tournament I didn't even choose to be in. You know whole magically binding contract deal." Harry said with a shrug as he saw Snape's temper rise to the point that Harry thought he might attack.

Before anything happened a soft murmur was heard as eyes darted to the door and there stood Colin Creevey.

"Um… they want Harry upstairs, all the champions are wanted." Colin gulped.

"Get out Potter now!" Snape shouted as spit flew from his mouth.

--

"Good lord boy! This isn't how a wand should be treated! It looks as though it has been through a meat grinder!" Ollivander said with a depressed tone of voice as he inspected Harry's wand.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry muttered with a shrug as the other champions stared on, as well as Rita Skeeter, Ludo Bagman, and a photographer.

Ollivander shook his head and did a few more tests with the wand before grudgingly calling is passable despite its worn condition.

"Right then. I believe you wanted to take some photographs of our champions." Ludo said with a nod towards Rita.

"Yes indeed and maybe some more in depth interviews… To get to know a little bit more about each of them on a personal level." Rita replied in a girlish tone.

"Jolly good idea." Ludo said with a clap of his hands as Rita made her way to Harry dragging him away from the group.

"Uh, wait a minute." Harry said stopping in his tracks.

"What is the problem Harry?" Rita said with a ridiculously big smile.

"Um… why are we going so far? I'm sure we can talk here."

Rita stared about the room a bit nervous, but reluctantly sat down along with Harry. Pulling out various quills and such, at which Harry shook his head muttering about out of date bird feathers.

"So Harry why did you decide to enter the tournament?" Rita asked as she adjusted herself into a comfy position one leg over the other.

"Well I didn't enter the tournament." Harry muttered.

"Come now Harry no reason to worry about getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't have entered, but what is done is done." Rita said in an attempt to get answers out of Harry, which she did.

"Listen. I didn't enter this thing. The whole thing is a conspiracy against me." Harry said with a sigh tired of people not listening to what he said.

"Conspiracy?" Rita said a slight expression of confusion, but another expression of curiosity, as she smelled a story lurking in the water.

"Totally a conspiracy by Dumbledore and the Ministry and that guy." Harry muttered jabbing his finger in Ludo's direction.

"All in on it as they force me to participate in a tournament that I don't even want to be in."

"Well there is the magically binding contract." Rita stated as she waited for Harry's response, but jotted down names to investigate.

Harry leaned in close. "Tell me how can I be in a magically binding contract when I didn't even put my name in it? Shouldn't it be the person who put the name in? They are the one's in the magical loop not me. I'm just the name. Why the hell would I enter this thing? I don't need the money or the fame and it sure as hell isn't for school pride." Harry said a nod of his head.

Rita didn't answer right away as she jotted down notes quickly after tucking her Quick-Quotes Quill away.

"All very good questions Harry. Ones that I will investigate myself with your permission of course?" Rita giggled as if she would listen to Harry one way or the other, but either way Harry agreed.

"Since you are stuck in this predicament is there anyone or thing that gives you inspiration as you move forward? Surely your parents must be a big draw? After all that business with You-Know-Who." Rita asked desperate for an answer.

Harry blew out a long gasp of air, as all eyes in the room seemed to be on him now after his mention of a conspiracy theory. He grinned a bit as he lowered his voice to what sounded like a drunken grunt.

"Parents, no, no. You know, you know, you know if there is one person, I can draw inspiration from it has to be Brett Favre."

"Sorry Harry, but who is Brett Favre?" Rita said in confusion.

"Ughh… Brett, Brett Favre is an unbelievable player and you cannot put into words what he has done for the NFL and for… world peace."

"NFL, peace, but who is he?" Rita said in response.

"You know the Greek Gods? Zeus, lightening bolts and what not?"

Rita nodded.

"Well Brett Favre is one step above them. I mean, I mean… you think of all things you've always wanted to do, the things you could do, and the things that you can't do and… that's Brett Favre, he does it all."

Rita wore a blank expression now as well as the rest of the occupants of the room.

"You know, you know, the universe needs balance and, and there is a lot of bad things in the world and Brett Favre balances. He is the balance." Harry finished a smug grin on his face.

Rita nodded her head in complete confusion.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

Rita shook her head.

--

As the interviews and photos finished the champion's left the abandoned classroom and Cedric caught up to Harry.

"So Harry…"

"Yeah Chaz?"

"Who the hell is Brett Favre?"

--

**End Chapter**

**Not a Favre fan by the way, but seriously couldn't resist. **

**Oh the Poll is up on my profile. I think... Don't ask me how this shit works. Oh yeah poll is rated M as well. If it doesn't work please pm or leave a review saying so.  
**


	22. I got a Plan

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**I got a Plan**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Harry I can't believe you said all those horrible things?"

Harry finished gulping down some of his breakfast as he stared at Hermione in confusion. He turned to stare at George then Fred, "Did I say something and not realize?"

"I don't think so." George muttered.

"Didn't hear anything either." Fred added.

Harry poked a piece of pancake into his fork and then pointed it in an accusing manner at Hermione. "Clearly Hermione your theory that I'm saying anything is completely wrong."

"I meant the article in the prophet." Hermione said raising a copy of the Daily Prophet up.

"I can't believe you accused the Ministry and Dumbledore of orchestrating your demise. A helpless victim caught in the web of political maneuvering? How can you be serious?" Hermione said her voice seething.

Harry abruptly stood and swiped the paper out of Hermione's hands. He sat down as those around him crouched over his shoulders attempting to read the article. Harry however, ignored most of the article as his eyes scanned down.

"… may have an unhealthy infatuation with a muggle NFL player from America known as Brett Favre." Harry muttered as he burst out in laughter.

"Beautiful, just beautiful." Harry said wiping away a tear of joy from his eyes as he let other take the paper to actually read the whole article.

Harry grimaced as he saw Hermione's scowl. "What Hermione? No big deal. I'll admit maybe Skeeter embellished some of it, but I think she got the gist of what I was saying."

"Political maneuvering?" Hermione replied in disbelief.

"Ok a bit of stretch, but I thought the public needed to know the truth of my unwillingness to participate in this suicidal tournament."

"You are unbelievable." Hermione scoffed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron what is your take on all of this?"

Harry looked about not seeing his usual red headed sidekick. "Where the hell is Ron?"

"Mad." George answered

"Not talking to you." Fred answered.

"Odd I hadn't noticed." Harry said as he placed a finger on his lips as if in thought.

"May I ask why he is upset?"

George and Fred shrugged. Hermione's scowl faltered, "Well, that stuff Malfoy said about me and you."

Harry snorted. "You have to be kidding? He is upset about me an you making out? I kiss all sorts of people."

Hermione blushed as she felt all the eyes in the near vicinity resting on her. She seemed to almost vanish as she sunk in on herself.

"I mean just last night when me and Angelina were having a heavy petting session or the night before with Alicia." Harry muttered shaking his head as if in confusion.

Alicia and Angelina both shot up pointing fingers and denying anything had ever happened.

"Lies Potter and you know it!" Alicia said her face reddening.

"I should break your neck!" Angelina snarled as she made to grab Harry as Fred and George held her back.

"Fine, fine I was just joking… never happened, but you know you wish it did." Harry said with a calm collected smile. Both glared at Harry before stomping out of the Great Hall. Harry knew the damage was done and in a place like Hogwarts where rumors run rampant, the rumor of him and Hermione would soon be squashed.

"Well that was interesting." Harry muttered.

"Thanks Harry. Now they are going to be unbearable for the next few weeks." Katie murmured.

"They wish it were true. They will be thanking me for all the attention they will get." Harry replied back.

Katie just giggled in response.

--

"Happy Hermione?" Harry asked as soon as they left the Great Hall.

"Not completely, but better." Hermione replied with a small smile.

They walked silently for a few moments before Hermione finally spoke. "So what did Hagrid want? You know with the whole invisibility cloak and all of that?"

Harry remembered the moment when Hagrid had asked him to come down with his invisibility cloak and follow him, but he had lost interest once Hagrid was by Madam Maxime and was attempting to swoon her.

Harry shuddered for a moment "I have no idea what he wanted… apparently to see the mating habits of to very large people."

"What?" Hermione muttered confused.

"Maxime was there and Hagrid was all over her… no idea, but I got out of there." Harry said with a shrug.

"Then where were you all night?"

"I just hit up the kitchens, gave Dobby some new threads, got stoned, ate some food, the usual." Harry replied casually.

"Oh speaking of threads, hold up." Harry said as he halted.

Hermione curiously stared at Harry as he pulled his arms up into his school robes and then disappeared as he raised the robes up over his head revealing a Brett Favre jersey.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry tucked his school robes into his school bag and straightened out his jersey. "You know I've been wearing this thing everyday since I gave that interview, bout time it was published."

"McGonagall isn't going to let it slide you know." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't matter have to keep up appearances, the allure you know. The mysterious appearance and what not."

"The mysterious appearance?" Hermione snorted.

"Chicks dig it."

Harry and Hermione continued on towards class as they received all sorts of stares at Harry's choice of clothes.

"So who is Brett Favre anyway?" Hermione finally asked.

"Told you allure." Harry taunted "Hell if I know who he is. He is apparently a pretty popular figure in the States, but I remembered him from that movie _Something About Mary_."

Hermione shook her head in helplessness.

"Well Harry let us see how much that mysterious allure helps with McGonagall."

--

"Pens! Paper! Laptops! I can dismiss, but you will go change now! I absolutely refuse to allow this… this monstrosity you wear in my classroom!" McGonagall shrieked as Harry backed out of the classroom.

"Fine! Crazy old bat! Didn't feel like going to class anyway!" Harry taunted back as the door slammed in his face.

Harry stalked through the halls of Hogwarts pulling out his phone once again attempting to connect to the Internet in futility.

"Damn weak signals." Harry grumbled to himself.

"Potter!"

Harry turned to see Moody giving him a cold look as he clunked over to his side.

"Shouldn't you be in class Potter?" Moody asked as he grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Ah, that hag McGonagall tossed me out, something about dress codes or something." Harry muttered.

Moody laughed, "No doubt she would protest, come to my office for a few moments would you Potter?"

Harry shrugged "I suppose so."

Harry followed Moody to his officer staring about unimpressed.

"Like my dark detectors do you?" Moody asked as he took a seat at his desk and pulled out his hip flask with a swig.

Harry nodded even though he could care less.

"So any plan of action for the first task?" Moody growled.

"Uh… not really."

"Let me give you a hint Potter play to your strengths." Moody grumbled.

"Right. I'll do that." Harry muttered in response.

Moody continually pressed Harry on and on about strengths and a plan of action, while Harry continued to answer mundane one-word answers. Harry was almost sure he saw sweat beading down Moody's face. Finally after so much confusing talk about a plan of action Moody had to depart to teach a lesson.

"What the fuck was that about?" Harry muttered to himself.

"A plan of action?" Harry snorted, "I have a plan and that plan is to fucking run."

--

"Should have known you would wear that."

Harry turned from his continued wandering. "Oh, hey Chaz what's up?"

"Not much got a free period… shouldn't you be in class?"

"Probably." Harry replied nonchalantly.

Cedric rolled his eyes.

"So Harry, I heard you were going out with Angelina Johnson? Then someone else told me you were going out with Alicia Spinnet..." Cedric seemed to be asking Harry which one, but Harry ignored him and just asked his own question.

"You want to get high Chaz?"

"Harry, be reasonable. It is the middle of the day and I still have a class to go to." Cedric responded as thought he were speaking reason and sensibility.

"So." Harry responded.

Cedric sighed shaking his head.

"I just got a brilliant idea Chaz…" Harry said his eyes brightening.

--

Harry was sprawled out on the soft grass staring up at the clouds in the sky as Cedric passed him the joint they were smoking. Cedric coughed and hacked a bit, but laid back down also staring up at he sky.

They were in the middle of the quidditch pitch. It felt good sort of like remembering past memories of the previous quidditch seasons that they were not allowed to participate in this year.

"So any idea about the first task?" Cedric asked.

"Hell no." Harry muttered as he took a hit, passing the joint back to Cedric.

"Moody though pulled me into his office today, think he was trying to give me advice or something… naturally I wasn't paying attention." Harry commented.

Cedric scowled a bit "Well at least you have someone trying to cheat for you. No one is helping me."

"So? No one is helping anyone." Harry muttered as the two passed the joint back and forth.

"Don't kid yourself Harry. I've seen Maxime and Karkaroff. They are helping Krum and Fleur. Dumbledore isn't doing anything to help me."

Harry pondered this thought for a moment.

"Doesn't surprise me. Dumbles probably sent Moody to help me out. You are probably just collateral damage in his twisted mind or who knows maybe I'm supposed to save you in the end. Always the old codger is about his scheming."

Cedric gave a small taunting laugh as he tossed the roach away.

"You really think he entered you?" Cedric sat up and turned looking at Harry for once honestly wondering.

"Damn skippy I do." Harry responded as he dug around in his pocket fishing out his phone.

"Don't you have a class Chaz?"

Cedric shrugged "So."

"Hell yeah, that's my bro." Harry said giving Cedric a high five.

"Would you look at that I got a connection?" Harry said as he stared down at his phone and tapped into the Internet.

"And Dudley is on." Harry pondered for a few moments as Cedric stared down at his phone in awe. Harry quickly typed out a message and sent it.

_Probably about to die in a few days. What is new with you?_

A minute passed by before Dudley answered.

_That sucks. Just at school, though I heard a rumor Karen totally wants you. No idea why you are such a freak._

Harry laughed as Cedric stared on confused to what Harry was doing and why the awkward conversation made Harry laugh.

_Sweet. I knew she did._

Harry waited a few moments to see if Dudley would respond. He did.

_So if you die will Sirius still buy me beer and smokes?_

Harry laughed once again pocketing his phone.

"I don't see how you can laugh about that?" Cedric mumbled as he held out his hand.

"Inside joke Chaz." Harry responded with a laugh as he grabbed onto Cedric's hand and pulled himself up from the ground.

"I mean about death." Cedric replied.

"Maybe because I see it staring me in the face everyday I've been at Hogwarts since first year." Harry answered.

"Then why do you keep coming back? Why do you call this home?" Cedric asked as he and Harry made their way back to Hogwarts.

Harry had to ponder that one himself and they both walked quietly for a few moments.

"Well… I suppose it is where my friends are… I guess." Harry finally answered not completely sure of himself.

Cedric didn't say anything back as they made their way into the Great Hall for dinner, just before they split to head to their designated tables Harry spoke.

"Hey Chaz when the hell is the first task anyway?"

--

**End Chapter**


	23. My Boom Stick

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**My Boom Stick**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"You think he is alright?"

"Should I poke him with my wand?"

"Maybe he is dead? You know like suicide."

"Shut up Neville. Why would he go and off himself?" Seamus muttered as he, Dean, and Neville stood in Harry's trunk eyeing the unconscious form of Harry. Harry's head was back on the brace of the couch, tilted to one side with a bit of drool seeping from his mouth. In has hands was an X-Box 360 controller, the game on screen seemed to have frozen in an image of jagged lines.

"I'll get a mirror. We can put it under his nose." Dean suggested as he darted away, about to make his way out of the trunk when a small red headed girl made her way in.

"Why isn't he up yet?" Ginny screeched.

"Neville thinks he is dead." Seamus muttered his hand flowing over to where Harry lay.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the boys grumbling about how Harry wasn't dead, and wondering if all boys were so dumb.

"Harry! …Harry! Wake up!" Ginny shouted and after a few moments of no response reached back and with a heavy crack slapped Harry in the side of the head.

Harry let out a garbled scream of agony as he collapsed onto the couch then tumbled to the floor. He rolled over, rubbing the side of his face his eyes darting at the group around him, "What the fuck was that for?"

"They're waiting for you! You're late!" Ginny said as if in disbelief that Harry would be late for something.

"Who is waiting? What the hell are you on about Ginny?" Harry grunted as he stood up from the ground still massaging his face.

"Who? Who! The judges, the other students, everyone! The first task is about to start and you are doing what? Passed out and playing video games." Ginny shouted again as she pointed from Harry, to the couch, and then to the large flat screen.

The room was quite for a few moments before Harry turned from Ginny "Neville do I have a mark?" Harry said motioning to the side of his face.

"Well it is really, really red." Neville muttered softly.

"Dammit Ginny! My face is how I make my living! How could you? What the hell were you thinking woman! …" Harry paused briefly in his shouts before deciding to answer his own question "You weren't thinking! Were you? You should know better than to harm something as beautiful as me!" Harry screamed as he finished his rant at the bewildered Ginny.

It was quiet again before Dean snorted, "How you make your living?"

"As beautiful as you?" Seamus sarcastically giggled.

Pretty soon they were all laughing before Harry joined them for a few moments in mock pleasure before abruptly stopping and jabbing his finger towards the exit.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

--

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room, which was empty as he took in a breath of fresh air, but froze as a shriek broke across the room.

"Harry! What took you so long? You are so behind." The lone figure of Hermione said as she came rushing forward grabbing Harry by his hand dragging him out of the common room and began darting through the halls of Hogwarts.

Harry abruptly stopped and Hermione's hand flew free of his.

"Wait a second ok?" Harry muttered, as he seemed to collect himself up in thought for a few moments.

"What is it Harry? We have to go! You were supposed to be at the first task five minutes ago." Hermione said with urgency.

Harry gave Hermione a halfhearted wave of his hand, as he seemed to brush the idea of the first task off in a nonchalant manner. "You can't expect me to compete on an empty stomach?"

"What? Harry we don't have time!" Hermione shrieked.

"They won't start without me. I'm the star attraction, it begins when I get there." Harry said over confidently as he came face to face with the door to the kitchens and with a twisted smile tickled the pear.

"You know I always did enjoy doing that." Harry said with a laugh.

"Harry, we don't have time." Hermione pleaded, Harry ignored her as he strutted into the kitchens.

"Err… Um… Dobby." Harry muttered unsure of himself, but almost instantly Dobby was before him bowing in honor.

"Dobby is so happy to see you so great and powerful Harry Potter. Dobby is also very happys you show him how to dress properly." Dobby said with another bow.

"You look good Dobby. Glad I could uh… be of service." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Now Dobby I… ah… I need a meal fit for a king." Harry muttered, as he seemed to think it over.

"Of course anything for one so great." Dobby said giving yet another bow.

Harry laughed as he watched Dobby and a few listening house elves start to prepare a meal that was fit for a king. "No Dobby you don't have to do that, I was just joking, a sandwich or something will do."

--

Harry licked the tips of his fingers "Best damn sandwich I can remember having in a long time."

Hermione sighed, "I don't suppose I should ask you to hurry?"

"Not really." Harry muttered as he followed Hermione's lead as they walked through Hogwarts and then to the grounds.

"Where the hell we going?" Harry asked.

"To where they are holding the first task of course." Hermione replied with a tone that seemed like she wanted to shriek and belittle Harry, but held her composure.

"Oh… uh… yeah, someone said it was outdoors. Like… um… Dean I think had a theory about what it would be. I believe something about a fluffy scourge." Harry mused.

Harry and Hermione continued the rest of their walk in silence, till voices sounded, they became louder and louder. Soon a tent came into view. When they were near the entrance, Hermione flung her arms around causing him to gasp.

"Hermione?" Harry croaked.

"Be careful Harry." Hermione whispered softly into his ear.

As they broke apart Harry licked his lips sourly as he dug his hands into his pockets of his robes. Harry started laughing a bit in an unusual manner as he spoke.

"Don't worry… I'm the best."

--

"Ah, were all here now! And only about… about… well it doesn't matter how late. We are all here now!" Ludo boomed as he reached out grabbing Harry around the shoulder and pulled him into a tight embrace, which Harry answered with a death glare.

"Well Harry we were afraid you weren't going to make it so we began without you. So if you wouldn't mind…" Ludo muttered backing away from Harry's gaze holding out a purple sack.

"Ok what is with the sack?" Harry muttered.

"Oh just reach in and you will grab what you are about to face." Ludo replied.

Harry reached in and grappled around a bit pulling out Hungarian Horntail dragon, with a number four around its neck. He looked to the dragon then to Ludo.

"Are you fucking crazy you would put ki… you put us up against a fucking dragon? What the fuck is the matter you?" Harry shouted in awe.

"You need to have your head examined. Can you believe this guy?" Harry said looking wildly about the room seeing the other champions holding dragons of their own.

Ludo fumbled about a bit his face turning deep crimson "Well it was a task to show how daring you were."

"Anyway all you have to do is get the golden egg from the dragon. You don't even have to fight it." Ludo added on as he licked his lips nervously as Harry glared at him venomously.

"Right well… um I suppose we should start unless…" Ludo grasped Harry's shoulder and pulled himself close "unless you need any last minute advice?"

Harry grinned sarcastically "Don't worry I think I can handle it."

Ludo gave Harry a nervous sort of nod and then quickly exited and almost immediately began announcing that the tournament was about to begin and what not.

Cedric's face was green as he paced about the room, occasionally stopping to give Harry a weak smile. After a few more announcements Cedric stopped by Harry's side.

"Dragons never would have thought that would be the first task… maybe the last, but most certainly not the first." Cedric mumbled his voice broken and cracked.

Harry rolled his eyes he brought his mouth up to Cedric's ear and whispered "_Conjunctivitus_."

Cedric's eyes brightening as he stared at Harry in awe "Thanks Harry." He whispered back, but suddenly he turned green as he heard a whistle blow signaling him that he was up.

"No problem Diggory." Harry muttered back.

Cedric paused and looked at Harry for a moment then shook himself and went out into the arena.

--

As the crowd groaned and cheered the on going's of Cedric, Harry sat back in a chair watching Fleur Delacour take up where Cedric had left off and begin pacing about the room. Harry's eyes never left her and she would occasionally throw a glance his way and turn away quickly.

Finally after some time she stopped in front of Harry and turned to face him "Whaz are youz looking at?"

Harry stared at her a moment longer before shaking his head "I'm looking at you of course."

"Whyz?" Fleur rebuffed.

"Cause you are drop dead gorgeous. I can see why… I mean… I can see why he… I still don't see why you entered this thing risking yourself absolutely crazy with looks like yours." Harry muttered.

A slight blush crept up Fleur's face "Then whyz did youz yell at me?"

"Baby, I'd never yell at you." Harry said with a shake of his head as in complete disbelief.

"Butz, but…" What Fleur was thinking was cut off as Ludo announced the next champion and the whistle sounded. Fleur gulped back what she was saying and made her way to exist the tent.

"Don't worry baby, you will be wonderful." Harry called after her.

It was just Harry and Krum now. Harry looked at the sulky looking Krum and rolled his eyes. Harry just tossed the toy dragon back and for into the air catching it quickly here and there before finally growing bored and letting it hit the ground.

Finally the whistle blew and Krum walked out in his usual sulky manner. Harry blew out a sigh of relief he got up stuck his hands in his pockets, as he peeked about the room.

Harry gave another sigh after seeing it was empty. He grinned to himself as he heard the whistle blow signaling his turn on the field, yet just before he entered it he cringed deeply.

"Better be right." Harry mumbled.

--

"And now our last champion Harry Potter!" Bagman's voice boomed as Harry entered the field licking his lips a bit then spitting sourly to the ground.

Harry cracked his arms, his fingers, his neck, and pulled out his wand in a precise motion and slowly entered the quasi dragon den.

The Horntail reared its ugly head startling Harry for a moment as it snarled at him. Its eyes filled with protectiveness as it huddled over not only a golden egg, but also its own eggs.

"Fucking asshole didn't bother to mention it was a mother." Harry grunted as he quickly dodged a jet of fire the dragon breathed. Harry slid down behind a rock as the dragon growled and snarled.

Harry quickly shot out from the rock and shot a volley of spells and curses smashing a wing here, a bone there, before dodging behind another rock a short distance away. He ignored the cheers, boos, and commentary.

It felt to good to participate in action like Harry hadn't seen in ages. The dragon snarled once again blowing another stream of fire, which seemed to go on forever. The heat was growing unbearable behind the small rock. Harry quickly muttered a spell the fire seemed to be caught in his own spells web and he fired it back at the dragon, which snarled in disgust as its flames died down.

Harry now darted and dashed closer feeling the dragon's eyes on him as he ventured into striking distance. The dragon reached out with its stubby claws trying to nab him and tear him to shreds. Harry was a bit quicker, a bit faster, he dug in and out of tight spaces narrowly avoided the claws, sweat dripped from his forehead.

"C'mon, you crazed out bitch." Harry muttered as he eyed the dragon.

Then it happened the dragon, lunged forward its slender neck exposed as it bent down to sink its teeth into him, to end him. Harry quickly dashed out of the way as the dragon rolled its eyes back, like a Great White shark protecting its eyes as it made a kill. Harry dashed to the side and then lunged bringing his wand down in a swift decisive manner slashing across the exposed neck.

The dragon let out a blood curdling roar as its neck jetted out small streams of blood. Harry dashed to the center grabbing the golden egg and ran as quickly as he could away from the beast that was distracted in agonizing pain. He shot a few more minor spells and curses at it just to be sure it was still agonized as he made his escape back toward the tent.

--

Harry entered the tent listening to Bagman's voice echoing praises, the crowd some cheering, some murmuring about his performance. Harry grinned as McGonagall, Moody, and Hagrid met him.

"Well done Potter. I see Moody has been training you well." McGonagall said with a pleased nod.

"Um… yes. Of course." Moody replied, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he stared at Harry with a confused expression.

Hagrid was going on about how he had toppled the toughest dragon of the lot, but how he hoped it would be ok. Harry barely took notice as his adrenaline rushed through him he dashed back onto the field.

The dragon had been subdued and was not being mended by its handlers who grimaced as Harry came into view. The students were just beginning to leave, but seemingly paused as Harry presented himself on the field looking about at them.

"I am the greatest!" Harry shouted holding up the golden egg in a triumph of applause.

After a few quick laughs Harry darted back into the tent.

"Now really Harry was that necessary?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Now sit down and let me check you out." Pomfrey ordered.

Harry ignored her. "No time Poppy."

Harry tossed the golden egg up into the air "I'm sure someone can bring that to me" Harry said as he dashed from the tent leaving the occupants to a very loud shrilling scream as the egg broke open after hitting the ground.

--

Harry ran straight into Hogwarts heading directly toward the Gryffindor common room. All comments from fellow students were ignored. Once inside the Gryffindor common room he dashed up to his dorm pulled open his trunk and descended into it.

The smell struck him first, the gentle smell of the skunky funky wonderful green shit. The haze in the room was clearly noticeable. The sounds of AC/DC Hells Bells filled his eardrums.

He locked down the trunk to make sure no interruptions would occur.

"Harry?" He called out.

--

Harry sat on the couch an ice bag to his face.

"What?" He snarled as he saw himself walk and plop down next to him laughing hysterically.

"Hurts?"

"Yeah it fucking stings like a bitch." Harry muttered in response as he brought an already lit joint to his mouth and passed it to his laughing self.

"I see you are still alive. So clearly my worriers were for nothing." Harry muttered taking a hit and passing it back to Harry.

"Told you." Harry grumbled as he took a hit and passed the joint back, but not to himself this time, but Sirius Black.

Sirius took another long hit before passing the joint back to Harry. As soon as the joint was out of Sirius's hands he got up in his now tight constricting Hogwart's uniform and seemed to be mimicking a fight "It was just so liberating." He shouted.

Harry rolled his eyes as he puffed on the joint. "Yes, I always like to be caught up in moments where I might just die."

Sirius grinned pulling out a small phial from the pockets of the robes. "Polyjuice Potion worked like a charm."

"Yeah I figured. As long as you pulled off the acting job no one will be the wiser. And as I can see you are dying to tell me, why don't you just spill every last detail that happened." Harry muttered tossing the phial across the room listening to it shatter.

"Well of course I pulled off a spectacular acting job. I should win an award from what

shabby details you gave me. Still that fight just…" Sirius then provided a blow by blow

account of what had happened for the first task from Hermione, to Fleur, to the fight with

the dragon.

--

"So wait a minute Fleur is seeing Davies because I yelled at her?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Why the hell would you hell at someone that hot?" Sirius said as though he knew his Godson better.

"She called me a little boy or some shit." Harry muttered as Sirius laughed.

Sirius sighed lifting himself up off the couch wiping away a tear of joy.

"I should be going it is late enough for me to sneak out unnoticed." Sirius mumbled as Harry rose to his feet and gave him a hug.

"Still one more thing…" Sirius muttered as he released Harry.

"No way old man… you are way to old for Fleur." Harry replied.

Sirius laughed for a bit before shrugging "Hey she is legal."

"Shut up." Harry said playfully hitting Sirius in the arm. They both shared a laugh, but then Sirius grew as about as serious as he could.

"Test the magic. Want to be sure about that the whole magical bond theory and that it is completely gibberish. Still… Old Codger." Sirius muttered in disbelief.

"Told you." Harry muttered as he pulled out his wand and flicked it in a random direction, and then he heard a snap. Harry turned quickly and ran over to the pool table.

"Noooo!" Harry shouted.

"What is it?" Sirius said with anxiety in his voice.

Harry held up his shattered pool cue with a deep sigh.

Sirius laughed as he made to leave listening to Harry's last shrieks.

"Not my Boom Stick. Not my Boom Stick!"

--

**End Chapter**

**I think I dropped a few hints in there to suggest it was someone more skilled than Harry. Especially the fact that Harry no longer had Ginny's blow on the side of his face, which I mean let's be honest Hermione would have commented on. See you just got to pay attention to detail. **


	24. A Date No Problem

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**A Date… No Problem**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"I was just like, I can dance all day, I can dance all day, try hitting me! Then when I got in range my heart was beating, my heart was beating, my hands were shaking, my hands were shaking, and then it was just like…"

"BOOM HEADSHOT!"

Harry exclaimed to the crowd of over eager students who surrounded him as he regaled them with his story about the dragon and the first task. Of course many of the students asked him all sorts of questions, which he gave dubious answers to.

Then Ron appeared through the crowd his face seemed to be a mask of no emotions, but he carried the golden egg that Sirius had left behind in his hurry to get back.

"Your egg Potter." Ron said blandly as he handed Harry the egg.

"Thanks Ron." Harry muttered barely paying attention to Ron as he tucked the egg under his arm and then felt an annoying taping on his back, Harry turned seeing Creevy.

"Creevy? What did I tell you about touching me?"

"Err… Sorry Harry I was just wondering where you learned all that? You know could you teach me?" Creevy said his eyes filled with hopeful joy. Quickly other younger students were echoing Creevy's plea.

"Well I learned all that from Ron here." Harry said grabbing the retreating Ron around the shoulder with his free arm. All eyes were on Ron in awed silence.

"Yup, Ron here. Big Pimpin. Total badass." Harry said giving Ron a pat on his back. Harry soon slid away as Ron was then bombarded with questions, his face turning red, but he seemed to just go with what Harry said saying he taught him everything he knows and what not.

"Want an egg Hermione?" Harry said as he left the group and approached Hermione who was watching the spectacle.

"That was awfully nice of you Harry." Hermione chirped with a smile.

Harry looked at the egg with scrutiny "It's just an egg Hermione."

"Not the egg." Hermione mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "I meant what you did with Ron there. Letting him share some of the glory you always get."

Harry's expression turned confused "I thought I was being rather mean."

"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione said her brows furrowing.

"What I mean is what is he going to do when he can't show any of those kids my slick moves." Harry muttered as he tossed the golden egg into the cushions of a nearby couch.

Hermione cringed slightly at Harry's comment. "What do you think Ron will do when it comes up?"

Harry shrugged "Lie probably, it is what I would do."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded her head in agreement as her eyes darted to the egg that lay on the couch. "So are you even going to try and figure out what the egg is about?"

Harry looked over at the egg and then gave a shrug.

"Probably not, now lets go get some food I'm starving."

--

Hermione was questioning Harry all through breakfast about his abilities used in the first task. She seemed rather shocked that he knew so much magic being his grades hovered around average to below average. Of course Harry said it was just natural ability, something that couldn't be put on paper.

Ron hadn't caught up to them till that sat in McGonagall's class.

"Blimey little buggers some of these students are. Wouldn't stop asking me questions, they all wanted me to give them private lessons." Ron said in a disgruntled tone.

"You knew they would do that didn't you?" Ron said scathingly to Harry.

Harry laughed through his teeth as he nodded his head and buried his face in his arms, as his back jerked trying to control his laughter.

"Should have known." Ron muttered grumpily.

"Listen Harry. Sorry about you know being an ass and everything, but you don't have to do things like that, I was going to apologize anyway."

Harry raised his head shaking it. "Ron I didn't even know you were mad till Fred and George told me. I didn't do it to be mean necessarily. I did it because it was funny." Harry said wiping away a tear of laughter.

Harry pointed to his own giggling face "See funny!"

"Whatever." Ron muttered in reply.

"So what did you tell all the little buggers?" Harry asked.

"Told them I couldn't show them any of my awesome moves or train them since it was just natural ability."

Harry broke out in laughter once again banging his hand on the table.

"Why is that so funny?" Ron asked his expression looked lost.

"Err… tell you after class. Looks like nap time right now." Harry replied as he motioned to McGonagall who was glaring at Harry's laughter clearly waiting to start class.

--

"Potter!" McGonagall's voice shrieked.

Harry shot up from his slumber "Uh… Goblin war of um… 1708?" Harry said unsure of what was going on.

Harry looked about seeing students pack up their books and bags heading to lunch.

"Potter this is not History of Magic." McGonagall said in a cold tone as she glared at Harry. "Now if I could have a word?"

Harry grabbed his unpacked bag and headed up to McGonagall's desk expecting to get the third degree about sleeping in class and what not.

"Now Potter, traditionally the champions and their partners open the Yule Ball. I wanted to make sure…" McGonagall said, but was cut off as Harry spoke.

"What's a yule ball? What partner? What are you going on about?" Harry asked completely bewildered.

"The Yule Ball Potter! The dance this Christmas of course!" McGonagall said heatedly now that she knew Harry had not been paying attention.

"There's a dance this year? Why?" Harry asked.

McGonagall took a long deep breath apparently calming herself. "Yes there is a dance. It is called the Yule Ball. It is because of the Triwizard Tournament. I wanted to make sure you had a partner for the ball, since it is tradition for the champions to open the dance."

McGonagall said each word very deliberately. She eyes Harry making sure each word was taken in. "Now Harry do you have a partner?"

"No, but I'll get one. This is totally sweet." Harry said with jubilation as he dashed away to lunch leaving behind a mutinous McGonagall.

--

"Harry how did you not know about the Yule Ball? Posters have been up on the announcement boards since Halloween." Hermione asked.

Harry paused staring at the board. Harry's finger tapped his lips as if in deep thought.

"Huh, I must be slipping in my old age. No idea how this one got by me." Harry muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So Hermione you got a date?" Harry asked.

Hermione seemed slightly nervous, but nodded her head.

"So who is it? Ron?"

Hermione shook her head "I really don't want to talk about it Harry."

Harry shrugged and departed from Hermione as she went and sat by Ron. Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies Harry needs a date." Harry said standing behind Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

All three girls looked up and started to giggle.

"Sorry Harry, this one is spoken for." Fred said as he came up from behind Harry and rested a hand on Angelina's shoulder.

"This one here is also taken." George said as he rested his hand on Alicia's shoulder.

Harry sighed, "To bad ladies I know you will be dreaming of me. So what do you say Bell?"

"She's not going." Alicia said sarcastically her eyes fluttering.

"Not going?" Harry muttered resting his hands on Katie's shoulders as he gave her a wondering look.

"Something about loyalty to Wood." Angelina muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Pfffttt… Ollie? You got to be kidding me. You are going to miss out on a night of fun cause of little old Ollie?"

"Come on. I just don't want to go." Katie said her face going red at her horrible unbelievable lie.

"Fine, fine. I suppose there is a very hot Slytherin I could go and ask." Harry muttered as he winced rubbing his back remembering his last encounter with Silvia.

"Wait you are going with a Slytherin?" said George.

"What are you a traitor?" Fred added on.

"You can't be serious?" Alicia said in horror.

"See what you are doing Katie! Now Harry is going to the dark side." Angelina said staring at her friend in disbelief.

"Come on there has to be someone else that will go with you Harry?" Katie asked almost pleading.

"Probably." Harry shrugged, but grinned down at Katie.

"You still aren't going to budge are you?" Katie mumbled.

"Nope." Harry replied back.

"Fine. I'll go with you, but just as friends." Katie replied coldly.

"As friends of course." Harry said rubbing Katie's shoulders gently and lovingly as the Twins began to chuckle.

"Harry…" Katie said through gritted teeth.

"Only a joke." Harry said pulling hands away.

"So after this dance thing. After hours party of course." Harry said nodded to the Twins on either side of him.

"Of course."

"Brilliant idea."

The Twins chorused.

Harry scanned the table seeing Ron giving Hermione the third degree. Harry rolled his eyes assuming it was probably over Hermione's secret date.

"Fred, George, why don't you go and calm your little bro down before Hermione goes flying out of here in tears."

"Why us?" The Twins replied.

"Well, apparently I just got back into Ron's good graces. So you know."

Fred and George looked at one another and then gave each other a nod before going over to tease Ron. By the end of it Ron was bright red and Hermione was practically shouting at the Twins.

The Twins came back giving the thumbs up.

"Mission."

"Accomplished."

--

**End Chapter.**


	25. The Yule Ball and Then Some

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**The Yule Ball and Then Some**

**A/N:**

**Ok so listening to some complaints from my friends across the pond I've decided to slowly start to work in some more UK type slang. First off is any of that I typed even close? I'm reaching here guys, going to various sights that I have no idea if what they claim is actually slang or if it is still even up to date. A little help here guys on your slang terminology.**

**Second thing I'm an American so yes you are going to get Americanism in the story. It is unavoidable. I'm trying not to take things that are too American, but things that are easily accessed by just about anyone. Basically things Harry could catch on Youtube or rent at the local video store.**

**I guess it falls to the two schools of thought on this matter.**

**G. B. Shaw – England and America are two countries divided by a common language.**

**Or**

_**Snatch **_**Avi - Blagged? Speak English to me, Tony. I thought this country spawned the fucking language, and so far nobody seems to speak it.**

**Now on with the story.**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

The rest of the school semester passed by uneventful. The usual is all that went on. Ron belittling Hermione to try and figure out whom she was going to the ball with, Harry ignoring his homework and arguing with his professors.

As Christmas finally came most students didn't go home which, was unusual. Harry hardly cared. He spent the majority of break desperately catching up on the video games he had ignored for so long.

Harry barely came out of his trunk except to eat and wander to the quidditch pitch to check up on his email. He also spent time there smoking some bowls with Cedric. It was rather weird how it became their place, but it did.

Harry blew out a long puff of smoke as he sat in the cold of the quidditch pitch. He coughed and hacked a few times as he pulled himself closer to the blue flames Cedric had magicked up as he passed Cedric the bowl.

"So, Harry… Done any of the homework assigned over break?" Cedric asked as he took a hit from the bowl.

"Pffttt. Chaz you know me… Homework is beneath me… it's for the birds." Harry replied back with an expression that said Cedric should have known the answer to that.

Cedric began to laugh, but also hack at the same time as smoke flew from his lips as he buried his mouth into his shoulder coughing and laughing at the same time, while holding out the bowl for Harry.

"So what is with the sweater?" Cedric asked once he had regained his composure, while Harry checked to make sure the bowl wasn't beat.

"Mrs. Weasley made it. You know dragon, first task and all that." Harry muttered back as he took a nice clean hit this time. As Harry held out the bowl for Cedric he looked down at the green sweater bearing a dragon. Harry guessed to symbolize his, or rather Sirius's defeat of the horntail.

"Um… so figure out the egg yet?" Cedric asked unsure if Harry liked the sweater or not.

"What egg?" Harry asked as Cedric finished his hit from the bowl.

Cedric blew out a puff of smoke. "What do you mean what egg? You know the golden egg… from the first task we completed a few weeks back?"

Harry pondered the thought for a few moments, while packing a fresh bowl. Harry took a hit and after emptying his lungs of the wonderful substance things clicked.

"Oh yeah, I remember that egg… fuck if I know where it is." Harry said with a shrug.

Cedric took the bowl from Harry laughing the whole time. "You lost it didn't you?"

"Listen, Chaz. I can't help it if I have fans that wish to collect memorabilia. Besides I could give a shit what the second task is." Harry muttered.

"You could give a shit what the second task is? I remember you saying you didn't care, but you did extremely well in the first task." Cedric muttered his eyes glued to Harry.

"Well you know…"Harry said gesturing in front of him "That was a rare fluke."

"It wasn't you was it?"

"Not a chance in hell." Harry answered with a laugh.

"Who then?" Cedric asked.

"Sirius of course. He practically begged me." Harry said with a shake of his head as he remembered Sirius saying he would do it. Harry couldn't help, but think he was completely insane.

Cedric's eyes widened a bit. "So that was really Black? You mean all that crazy shit you were talking about was true?"

"That hurt Chaz. You didn't believe me?"

"Well come on Harry it seemed a bit far fetched. I mean that stuff about Dumbledore, Sirius, the tournament, just everything."

"Well Chaz welcome to my life." Harry muttered grudgingly.

"So… magical contract?" Cedric asked.

"Complete and utter bollocks." Harry responded finishing off the bowl they had been exchanging. After that they both grew quiet for a few moments.

"You know Chaz… I've been thinking about what you said about Hogwarts and all…" Cedric looked from the fire to Harry "I think you might have been right maybe this place isn't for me… I don't know… now that I think about it… it kind of pisses me off, a lot." Harry said his face ever so slightly red with anger.

"Well, I didn't mean it that way… I guess, ah piss on it." Cedric mumbled. "We need to get going the ball is going to start soon, got to get freshened up." Harry nodded as they extinguished the fire and made their way to Hogwarts.

"So going with Chang I suppose?" Harry asked even though he already knew.

Cedric nodded. "So who are you going with Harry? I've heard all sorts of rumors and I still don't have any idea."

"Katie Bell." Harry replied confused. "What the hell kind of rumors?"

Cedric laughed. "Apparently the majority of Hogwarts female population seems to have wanted to go with you."

Harry sighed.

"Harry just out of curiosity why choose Katie? She is going out with Wood still right? You could have had just about any girl in the whole school."

Harry trudged alongside Cedric and just shrugged "Well she wasn't planning on going because of it and I figured she would probably miss out on a great time and then she would regret it."

Cedric thought it over for a moment then just laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Harry some rumors I know are wrong, but I'm pretty sure that saving people thing is one hundred percent correct."

--

Harry was back in Gryffindor tower. He had showered, sprayed some cologne, put on his the dress robes Mrs. Weasley had brought him and was now admiring himself in a mirror. He turned every which way to examine himself.

"Dammit should have bought a tux." Harry muttered to himself before finally nodded and heading down into the common room.

Harry waited down in the common room with the Twins as they watched people depart for the ball. Ginny came down looking quiet beautiful with Neville of all people, Harry shot her a look and she just shrugged.

"You looked better with a beret." Harry whispered. Ginny glared daggers at him in response.

Soon Ron came down and took Lavender Brown away on his arm, he looked somewhat happy, but at the same time unsure. Other than the trio of quidditch girls, the only person Harry had not seen was Hermione.

Harry finally gave up his standing position and plopped down on the one of the couches.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Harry asked the Twins worried about what McGonagall had said about opening up the ball and what not.

George rested on an armrest "They do it on purpose of course. Create the mood of anticipation. Wicked games they play."

"Very wicked." Fred answered leaning on his brother.

After a short while Alicia came down the girls stairs followed by Angelina.

"Ugh… sorry for the delay, Katie was impossible to deal with. You think it was the end of the world or something."

"Why she had to struggle so much. I apologize now Harry if she becomes to difficult." Alicia muttered clutching George's arm.

"No need to apologize." Harry said as he watched the four depart for the ball.

"You know very well you wish it was you." Harry finished with a wink. Both girl's had giggled, but neither had contradicted him.

Harry waited a bit longer before hearing Katie coming down the stairs grumbling about how ugly she looked. Harry looked up and just stared at the awe inspiring Katie Bell, for some reason his mind strayed to the way she looked after quidditch matches… all sweaty and dirty.

"Grr… baby… grr." Harry grunted.

Katie rolled her eyes "I look terrible."

Harry held out his hand and she took it for the last couple of steps out of the girl's dorm. Once she was ground level Harry did a twirl with her clasping his hand to hers.

"Babe… you are about the farthest thing from ugly. Ollie is a hell of a lucky man… so am I, cause I get to see you in all your shagadelic hotness right now." Harry said following with a low whistle as he admired her.

"Shut up Harry." Katie said with a giggle and a blush.

Harry nodded his head and held out his arm giving Katie a wink. Katie giggled again, but took his arm and they were off to the Yule Ball.

--

Harry and Katie made their way to the ball and before actually entering the redecorated Great Hall McGonagall halted them and took them over to where the other champions stood.

"You shall wait here till everyone is settled then you will…" McGonagall continued to run through how they would go up where the main table would be, they would then eat, and then the champions would open up the ball with a dance.

"Katie I hope you were paying attention cause I didn't hear a word of her clucking." Harry muttered into Katie's ear.

Katie giggled and told Harry not to worry, while Harry peered back at the other champions. Cedric was right behind him with of course Chang. Behind them stood Fleur and Davies, whom Harry scowled at. Behind them was Krum and …

"Hermione?"

"Hey Harry." Hermione said with a wave and a little blush as her arm rested with Krum's.

"Damn Hermione… you look so… so hot." Harry exclaimed much to the chagrin of Krum.

"You went to the ball with…" Harry pointed at Krum as he made his way to Hermione so he could whisper into her ear "the special kid?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped Harry's arm playfully. "Be quiet Harry."

Harry raised his arms defensively. "Hey I'm just saying you are a braver person than I… if it gets to complicated… hand gestures seem to work best." Harry offered with a slightly evil smile.

"Shut up Harry." Hermione replied with a playful smile, clearly not planning on letting Harry get to her tonight.

Harry went to back to Katie's arm.

"That's Hermione?" Katie said her eyes popping as she stared down at Krum and Hermione.

"So?" Harry replied.

"She looks so…"

"Not as beautiful as you babe." Harry cut Katie off.

Katie rolled her eyes with another blush. "Krum though."

"Hey you got Ollie… and he is well… maybe not as famous as Krum, but at least you don't have to worry about special needs."

Katie giggled with a shake of her head as she and Harry teased each other a bit, but quickly silenced as McGonagall appeared once again and pointed into the hall.

"Enter!"

--

Harry and Katie, as well as the rest of the champions proceeded to enter the Great Hall, which looked completely different and absolutely amazing. They went to the high table as instructed where the Yule Ball opened with dinner.

Harry couldn't help, but throw a couple of scowls Dumbledore's way. It was a few moments's before he even realized Percy Weasley was sitting next to him. While, Harry tried to make small talk with Katie Percy kept butting in with stories of work and how he had come to replace a very worn out Mr. Crouch.

Apparently the appalling Mr. Crouch was ill or some such thing, from what Harry caught of the conversation. The conversation was thankfully ended when Percy took offense to his boss being called a tosser.

Harry was pleased to finally be out on the dance floor, he barely left it throughout the night. He and Katie seemed to take the challenges of the Alicia and George and Fred and Angelina seriously giving them a run for their money on who could stay out the longest.

The night reminded Harry of why the hell he bothered to stay at Hogwarts at all, they all switched up partners at one point or another. Harry even found himself dancing in the arms of what McLaggen had called _a big fucking bullet_.

By the end of the dance Harry was once again walking with Katie back to the Gryffindor tower laughing here and there about the evening. Though he had lost track of Ron and Hermione he didn't really care. He was determined not to have his mood broken. For once in his life he felt a reason to stay at Hogwarts besides the excuse of friends.

"Have a good time babe?" Harry asked

Katie nodded and smiled to herself. Harry didn't question. Once inside the Gryffindor common room it became much more unpleasant than the quiet halls filled with happy couples. Some students were heading to bed, while others hurried about in a frenzy to get changed and to the after hours party.

"Thank you Harry for taking me with you… I know I would have regretted not going if you hadn't talked me into it." Katie muttered softly as she looked at her feet.

Harry put his hand under Katie's chin pulling her face up… Harry suddenly realized how tall he had gotten, "Katie this night isn't over babe. We got a party to go to…" Katie attempted to speak, but Harry silenced her with a finger to lips and a very long overdrawn "shhh" sound, "babe I'm not about to go to that party stag. Now buck up soldier and meet me back her in a few."

Katie rolled her eyes with a silent giggle. "Fine Harry, but I'm not staying to long."

--

A quick change of clothes and a few other touch ups and Harry was back down in the common room. He chatted with a few people here and there. Rumor of a fight between Ron and Hermione broke into a couple of conversations. Harry brushed them off for now; he didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

Sure enough Katie was back down and they made there way to the party at the usual prefect bathroom. Harry paused just outside.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked as Harry pulled out his music player tapping it with the _Soronous_ charm.

"Babe gotta make an entrance." Harry replied with a grin.

"Oh no." Katie said covering her face.

Sure enough as soon as Harry stepped in the room Motley Crue _Kickstart My Heart_ started playing loudly throughout the room. Cheers erupted as Harry raised his arms giving high fives to anyone in the near vicinity.

Harry quickly pulled out a couple of miniaturized kegs that he had shrunken and a small bag of cups he had accidentally shrank and tossed them to Cedric and Chang.

"Chaz, hook us up with some alcohol." Harry shouted ignoring the eager students behind him.

Cedric rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand enlarged each of the kegs as well as cups. Soon the kegs were tapped and the alcohol was flowing freely throughout the oversized bathroom as Harry just tossed his music player on random and let it play to provide music.

"Hey Harry." Cedric said after Harry had finished filling his beer.

"What Chaz?" Harry muttered, but Cedric's eyes darted to Katie cautiously. Harry rolled his eyes and after a few moments had her at the side of a girl named Leanne, an apparent friend of hers from Ravenclaw.

"Ok so what is the big secret Chaz?" Harry asked a bit annoyed.

"Well I forgot to tell you on the quidditch pitch earlier. The egg… I figured it out and well… take a bath." Cedric finished.

Harry stood still for a moment just staring blanking at Cedric. "Chaz… that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. What the fuck are you going on about? If you got something to say then say it! Otherwise please don't give me stupid encrypted messages."

Cedric finally grabbed Harry by the neck of his shirt and pulled him close "The egg says something precious will be taken from us… that it will be… well underground or underwater or something, but either way one hour is all we have to get it." Cedric finished his whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry eyed Cedric for a moment then nodded. Then Harry's face scrunched up "Why the fuck was that so hard to tell me?"

"Well… c'mon Harry I didn't know if you were competing or not. Can't be to careful, but I figured if it was something precious you wouldn't want to lose it." Cedric mumbled kicking at the ground as Cho appeared by his side with a large sloppy kiss.

Harry rolled his eyes as Cedric grinned. "Well there you have it Harry."

"Well thanks Chaz. At least I can count on you for something." Harry called out, but Cedric had already finished his drink and was in a deep make out session with Cho.

Harry just rolled his eyes and went on making his way through the party chatting with random people, taking drink after drink until his was completely pissed.

With a fresh drink Harry stumbled his way back to where he had left Katie and Leanne.

"Well Katie and Leanne, just as beautiful as I remembered." Harry slurred as both girls giggled.

"Harry you are drunk." Katie said as she hiccupped a bit and giggled at her own intoxicated state.

"You see good times." Harry said pulling both girls into his around his arms.

"Potter! I think you should listen to her. You are so pissed you would go home with a garden tool if it showed interest." A drawling voice came out of nowhere.

Harry removed his arms off Katie and Leanne and stared about the slightly blurred room spotting the voice.

"Why Malfoy… you made it… how delightful." Harry blurted with a laugh.

"You said come any time. Or don't you remember that Potter?" Malfoy sneered coming into clearer view. He had his usual Crabbe and Goyle with him, but also what looked to be Parkinson and someone Harry knew to be Zabini.

"Surprised Potter? To see me here?" Malfoy laughed as well as his group of cronies.

"Why Malfoy whatever do you mean?" Harry muttered as he stumbled towards Malfoy.

"You are one worthless drunk Potter. Look he can barely stand." Malfoy muttered to his congregation. A few people around the outskirts of their bubble were now paying attention, but for the most part, most remained oblivious.

"Malfoy, nonsense I've not yet begun to defile myself." Harry retorted as he staggered about.

Malfoy laughed along with his cronies "Potter I always knew you would amount to nothing more than a numpty." Malfoy drawled before turning back to the sight of Harry with his wand out. Malfoy silenced immediately.

"Draco… we cross? I would so hate if we couldn't be friends anymore. If I thought you weren't my friend I just… don't think I could bare it." Harry muttered casually as he could.

Malfoy stared at Harry's wand a bead of sweat dripping from his forehead as he licked his lips nervously. All eyes in the immediate vicinity were now on the scene. Harry knew Malfoy was hesitating because of the performance Sirius put up against the dragon.

Harry took his wand and chucked it out in the direction of the pool he swore it struck Neville in the head as he chatted up and odd-looking girl from Ravenclaw.

"There, Draco, now that I don't have a wand and we can be friends again." Harry said with a slightly drunken grin.

Draco nodded releasing his grip on his own wand tucked away in his robes. He walked very casually over towards Harry.

"Why not be friends?" Malfoy questioned with a very evil smile.

"Very true good sir." Harry spluttered as he slowly reached out his hand.

Malfoy quickly pushed Harry's hand out of the way and swung his opposite fist into Harry's stomach. Harry let out a gasp and clutched his stomach before falling to his knees out of breath and in pain.

Katie was beside him in a moment with Leanne snarling for Malfoy to leave, while spectators watched the on goings not sure what to make of it.

Malfoy led his crew away laughing, "Not so tough are you Potter? Why don't you have the gyals look out for you?" Malfoy called as he abruptly bumped into something… and then a loud shriek erupted throughout the room grabbing anyone and everyone in the vicinities attention.

--

Fleur Delacour stood motionless after she had screamed, Malfoy stood staring in shock as his eyes stared at the empty cup that had contained some sort of alcoholic beverage, which now was spilled over Fleur's dress… she had not changed before coming to the party.

Fleur dropped her cup breathing hard her eyes darted here and there and then back down to her once beautiful dress. She seemed angry then sad and finally after much deliberation she darted from the room, despite Malfoy's feeble attempts at apology and Davies attempts to call her back.

"Fuck!" Davies shouted now that his vain attempt to chase Fleur down had failed. Now half of the people in the room were focused on the scene before them.

Davies was muttering to himself. Malfoy's cronies had seemingly vanished.

"Sorry, so sorry." Malfoy continued to sputter quietly.

"I'm going to fuck you up!" Davies shouted his finger pointed at Malfoy who seized up in fright. Malfoy looked about for anyone to help and after finding no one, he once again felt himself freeze up as he saw the oncoming seventh year student.

Suddenly two hands gripped Malfoy's shoulders. Malfoy turned in fright and blanched a bit more seeing Harry massaging his shoulders.

"Ok Little Mac, stick and move, stick and move. Dance like a fly, bite like a mosquito." Harry muttered as he patted Malfoy on the back. "Now get out their Little Mac. Show him what you are made of, and oh don't forget to join the Nintendo fun club."

Malfoy had no idea what Harry was blabbering about as he was shoved out into the clearing. He turned from Harry to see Davies and then he saw Davies swing and then everything went dark.

--

"Winner. Knock Out!" Harry shouted holding up one of Davies's arms. Some laughed most rolled their eyes and went back to partying. Others stared down at Malfoy who was now unconscious on the ground.

Davies shook Harry off him and went running out of the door after Fleur. Harry crawled over to the downed form of Malfoy. He crawled up leaning on Malfoy's chest his head lowered.

"You know Malfoy… maybe fighting is just not your game… maybe next time we should have a spelling contest?"

The students that had hung around chuckled in laughter.

--

"Umfgrhph." Katie said with a final grunt and giggle as she placed Harry in his bed. She collapsed next to him on the bed breathing hard and tasted alcohol on her breath. The room was practically spinning.

"You ok Bell?" Harry murmured. Katie didn't respond.

Harry could practically feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slung himself upward and leaned over Katie. "You okay?"

Katie started giggling.

"What?" Harry sputtered.

"I think I need to thank you." Katie purred as she brought her lips up to Harry's.

--

**End Chapter.**


	26. It Isn't Cheating

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**It Isn't Cheating**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry snored softly as he slept grinding his face into the warm soft pillo…

An ear-shattering scream made Harry bolt upright clutching the sides of his head as he stared about fanatically taking in a blurred vision of his room. He could hear the sounds of hyperventilating as he reached for his glasses letting the room adjust he turned his face in shock.

There was Katie Bell breathing heavily clutching the blankets up close around her body mumbling "This can't be happening" over and over again. Harry looked about for his pillow not finding it, his eyes rested on Katie's heaving chest… so that is where his head had rested. He suddenly realized he had no pants on explaining the odd draft he was feeling.

"Fuck!" Katie shouted coming to her senses causing Harry to jump back a bit. She quickly got out from under the covers shielding herself as best she could, as she scrambled about the room picking up varying articles of clothing, slipping them on. All the while she was mumbled to herself…

"How could I?"

"Oliver's going to kill me!"

"This didn't happen!"

"It's not my fault… it couldn't be…"

"Potter!" Katie shrieked as she turned to Harry who was watching Katie with a bemused look. Harry's look vanished as he watched the now mostly dressed Katie coming towards him. As he backed into the back of the bed's headboard he swore he could see veins pulsing in her forehead and that her eyes were glowing red with anger.

"This is all your fault Potter!" Katie screamed as she brought her foot up landing it down with a thud right between Harry's legs. Harry glanced wide-eyed from where her foot rested so close to his privates to the evil face glaring at him.

"Uh… yeah babe?" Harry said nervously as a bead of sweat dripped from his face.

"You knew what you were doing! How could you take advantage of me like that! You pie-eyed piece of shit! All that… that… whatever the hell you did about going to the dance and the party and … whatever the hell else you did!" Katie screamed into Harry's face dribbling it with sprays of spit.

After a few moments of quiet Katie seemed to crumble into tears as she collapsed on the side of the bed. Harry stared about awkwardly for a moment before speaking.

"Listen, babe… I didn't know what the hell was going on. I was completely pissed. I barely remember a thing. Last thing I remember was Malfoy taking a slug to the face. Besides you didn't cheat on Oliver."

Katie raised her head up confused, but with a new look of hope.

"Well, um… you know not exactly you didn't cheat, you know there are loopholes for this kind of thing." Harry muttered as Katie's hopeful look was slowly deteriorating into a look of confusion and worse… anger.

"Calm down, I mean you know there are certain rules. I mean like you know, if you are in different area codes, then it isn't cheating. Or if you are in different counties it isn't cheating." Harry muttered despite the redness slowly washing over Katie's face.

"Also if you are with like two girls, um or in your case two guys at the same time it isn't cheating cause they cancel each other out." Harry muttered licking his lips nervously.

"Plus! If you are so pissed that you can't remember it then it's not cheating… you know, cause how could it have happened if you can't remember it?" Harry sputtered as Katie now towered over him.

Katie lowered her face down to become level with Harry's. She whispered each word cold and icily as if death was speaking.

"Ok Harry. This never ever happened. I swear if you breathe one word…" Katie continued whispering each word in a deliberate tone as she reached and grabbed Harry's privates squeezing hard enough to make him squeal slightly "I will rip them off, then I will crush them, then I will burn them. You get me Harry?"

Harry nodded feverishly with a pained look.

"Good." Katie said releasing Harry's privates as she stormed out his room slamming the door behind her.

Harry let out a heavy gasp. After a few moments he pulled up the covers peering underneath "You ok guys? Don't worry I won't let the bad lady hurt you."

Harry then leaned back in his bed relaxing himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He pulled out a cigarette and puffed on it as a grin appeared on his face.

"That was fucking awesome."

--

Harry spent the rest of the winter break hosting much smaller get togethers revolving around playing video games, pool, and what not. Harry also couldn't help, but laugh every time he saw Malfoy walking about with a nice shiner adorning his usually smug face.

Harry also kept a nice distance from Katie who would glare at him if he came to close. He also kept to his word and ignored any questions about the night in question whenever it came up.

Despite what Cedric had said he had not bothered searching for his lost egg. He also ignored Hermione, who was pestering him about how poor his homework was.

"Harry you can't expect that fraud Trelawney to buy this?" Hermione exclaimed as she held out a few sheets of paper with Harry's future predictions written on them.

"Why? What is the matter with it?" Harry responded as he and Ron did battle in Mortal Kombat on the big screen. Ron was swearing constantly as Harry obliterated his characters over and over again.

"Oh you didn't notice, that by the end of the first week back you are going to be ruler of the world?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

Harry shrugged "So I have a good luck streak. No big deal."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron tossed the controllers to the ground in frustration.

"You know mate, Trelawney is going to fail you for that. You know she laps up misery like a lost dog looking for water."

"Hey I'm just predicting what the heavens have told me." Harry answered with a laugh, ignoring Hermione's unapproving look and Ron's snort.

"Anyone wanna go outside? Get some fresh air?" Ron asked his eyes darting from Harry to Hermione, clearly tired of getting beat in video games.

"You know last day of break and all."

Harry shot him a disgruntled look, but nodded reluctantly "I suppose I could check up on my email and such. Besides we can smoke a little bit of green." Harry finished with a pat on his pocket.

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, let's just get out of this stuffy room."

--

Harry and Ron did most of the smoking on the quidditch pitch as the trio huddled close together in the cold, Hermione only had one or two hits and then just sat back watching Ron and Harry go back and froth on mundane subjects.

Finally Hermione broke the mundane, joking chatter as she gave Harry a questioning look.

"Harry… I was just wondering if you figured out what you have to face for the second task?"

It was like the fun had been sucked from the group. Harry's once happy expression suddenly became sour and he realized why he had labeled this spot for him and Cedric only.

"No, I haven't been looking into it Hermione. All I know is what Chaz told me, they take something from me, one hour to get it, under… um, ground or water or something. Not like it matters I can just buy whatever they take." Harry muttered.

"Well be that as it may, maybe you should ask Cedric if he made any headway in the clue. I mean the second task is getting closer and you need to be prepared." Hermione said in utter seriousness.

Harry just shot her a glare and got up and began a march back to Hogwarts because of this new, unpleasant line of questioning. And it was not a pleasant walk as Harry and Hermione argued the whole way, while Ron would throw in a comment here and there.

It wasn't until they were passing through the halls of Hogwarts till their argument was broken up.

"Potter!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned at the rough growling call. There was Moody shooting all three looks.

"I wish to speak to Potter… alone!" Moody growled as he pointed his finger for the others to leave. A few fleeting glances later Hermione and Ron were gone leaving Harry alone as he followed Moody to his office.

--

"So Potter very nice work with the dragon, not really what I was suggesting, but most effective." Moody growled as he gave Harry a piercing look.

"Uh… yeah." Harry muttered looking about Moody's office attempting to avoid any eye contact.

"So have you figured out what the second task is?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Well kind of."

Moody let out a loud cackle "Who told you Potter?"

Harry put on a confused expression "What do you mean professor?"

"I mean cheating is a natural part of the Triwizard Tournament. So the question is, who let you in on the big secret? Don't play dumb Potter. I know more than you can imagine." Mood grumbled loudly.

"Err… right." Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Moody laughed once again "Listen Potter, it isn't a big deal to found out cheating, like I said part of the tournament. Still let me offer you some advice…"

Moody then proceeded to go on a tirade of hints and suggestions for how Harry could win the task. Harry ignored most of it. The only bit he caught was about how he should ask Neville for help. Harry didn't know how Neville could help out and never did bother asking.

Still there once again was the bead of sweat dripping from Moody's forehead when Harry was about to leave.

"Potter, the dragon… Those were very good moves… I mean surely someone like you must have a plan?" Moody asked a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Harry stood still for a lot longer than he had planned before turning to Moody with an almost evil grin on his face.

"Like you said professor, cheating is a natural part of the tournament."

--

**End Chapter**

**Special A/N:**

**Bit of a secret I've been keeping from you guys, but I have decided I will keep going with the story and even bigger news the sequel has already been started. Hell the final story has been started as well. **

**A few things, odds are none of the sequels will probably be longer than this story mainly because they were never intended to be written. Also if you read through this story, you can see the hints I've dropped to how I might be able to stick so close to the story line of the sequel. **

**Still now it is time for you guys to chip in. I haven't been able to think of a good title to Order of the Phoenix. So I'll let you guys chip in your two cents if you want to. PM/Review either is acceptable. **

**Still some interesting news to you readers who dared to wander into the A/N. At the moment book six will be titled **_**Harry Potter Superstar, Savior, Hero **_**and the last book will be titled **_**Harry Potter Reunion**_**. Please before you freak out this is 'at the moment' so don't freak out. If I don't mention anything for the rest of this story about a change then freak out. **

**Also still no solid ship as of right now I'm bouncing between four or five possibilities. Some inside the JKR world and others not so much, but I won't bother you with that just yet since I'm still working on a damn title for the next story. And don't freak out! No solid ship will be determined till end of next story/beginning of book six.**


	27. All To Easy

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**All To Easy**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry opened his eyes stretching and cracked his back as he stretched, while sloping his jaw absent-mindedly. He took a long shower and carefully dressed himself before heading out of his trunk into the dorm.

He was rather confused because he could not hear the chattering of the many Gryffindors who usually adorned the common room. In fact it was completely vacant except for a quivering Neville who upon seeing Harry seemed to squeak in surprise.

"Neville? What hell is going on? Where is everyone?"

Neville muttered a few words quietly as looked at Harry as if waiting for an answer.

"Ok, that made no sense? You barmy or something Nev? Was there a fire drill or something?" Harry asked peering about the room as though the other students might be playing hide and seek.

"Well… no one else was willing to tell you, since last time you seemed to overact and …" Neville's voice trailed off again.

"What did I overact to?" Harry said his eyebrows raised.

"Harry. The second task is today and you are late again." Neville said after finding his voice even though he backed away as though Harry might strike him.

Harry stood long and silent, his eyes seemed to pierce Neville's soul. Neville backed up into the wall sweat dripping from his forehead practically blinding him. And after a few tense moments Harry shrugged.

"Oh, is that today?"

Neville nodded his head in response.

"You sure?"

Neville nodded again his face growing in bewilderment.

"Let's go get some breakfast Nev." Harry muttered reaching out and pulling Neville next to him as he marched out of the common room dragging Neville with him.

Harry dragged Neville along heading to the kitchens as Neville began to sputter out sentence fragments here and there.

"But, Harry?"

"Harry they took…"

"Harry don't you care?"

Harry continued his walk whistling happily when Neville finally blurted it out.

"Harry they took Katie!"

Harry paused, his whistling stopped. He turned to Neville his face calculating and confused. "What?"

"They took Katie… you know Katie Bell." Neville answered meekly.

Harry pondered for a moment "The thing most precious to me or something like that Chaz was going on about it… but, that makes absolutely no fucking sense."

"Why the hell would they take her? I have so many more things that are far more precious to me." Harry muttered his face starting to grow red.

"My flat screen, my PS3, my X-Box, my Wii, my Lego's!" Harry shouted.

"Have you seen the price of Lego's Neville? Have you!" Harry shouted his face distorted as Neville shook his head cowering away.

"I have enough Lego's to start a black market on them! They have to be worth millions!" Harry cackled. "But still I have many items far more precious…"

"My bong! My pot! My beer! My cigarettes! Even this thing!" Harry shouted as he reached into his pocket pulling out a fuzzy looking thing. Harry reached over and grabbed Neville by the back of his head shoving the fuzzy looking thing right in Neville's face.

"Do you know what this is!" Harry roared at Neville.

Neville shook his head in panic as he was wide eyed staring at what looked like a gerbil or hamster.

"It's a Zhu Zhu! Do you know how many people had their faces bashed in as they murdered, raped, and pillaged to get one of these things this holiday season?" Harry roared at Neville.

Neville fell to the ground as Harry released him. He didn't quiver anymore; it looked like he had gone into shock. Harry looked down at the poor lump on the floor, then looked at the over hyped stuffed toy. Harry shrugged as he tossed the Zhu Zhu out a nearby window. "Stupid fucking thing."

"Come Neville, we have much to discuss, much planning, and much more scheming." Harry said dragging Neville from the ground as he began to lead him throughout Hogwarts.

"Harry where are we going?" Neville whispered.

"Quidditch pitch of course." Harry laughed with a roll of his eyes as though Neville should have known.

--

Neville sat on the cold ground of the quidditch pitch as Harry paced back and for in front of him. Harry was talking to himself in earnest.

"It doesn't make sense, just doesn't make any sense. Most precious?"

"I suppose I could just let her die. Would certainly help put this whole mess behind me, but still Wood might kill me… Still if she lives and he finds out Wood still might kill me. Bah, useless." Harry seethed as he waved his arm in frustration.

"Um… Harry…" Neville murmured as Harry turned to him one eyebrow raised, he shot a twisted stare at Neville.

"Um… just a thought, but I think all the champions had their dates from the Yule Ball taken… if that helps." Neville said softly waiting for Harry's reaction.

Harry paused giving Neville a piercing look once again. His eyes squinted as Neville squirmed uncomfortably.

"Brilliant Neville! Truly you must be genius! All of the pieces of the puzzle are falling into the place." Harry shouted as he gave Neville a body jittering shake.

"Still one more piece remains… Neville do you know who came to collect Miss Bell?" Harry asked ever so softly as he strummed his fingertips together in an odd sort of evil manner.

"I think it was um… Professor Dumbledore." Neville answered.

Harry let out a loud cackle "Now the circle is complete."

"Oh yes of the course the old codger, always scheming, always knowing. Of course he knows of my curse, my weakness. Oh he knows all right, now he intends to mind fuck me into insanity. He is always that of the Grinch." Harry muttered.

"Um, Harry are you alright?" Neville asked his face now filled with a look of dread and worry.

It was quiet for a few moments then Harry burst out laughing in hysterics. He fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably banging his fists on the cold hard ground. Finally Harry toppled over onto his back breathing hard.

Neville crawled over to him his face confused "Harry?"

"Not to worry Nev… I just couldn't help, but think can you imagine if I had spent the whole time at the Yule Ball talking to Ron or something? I mean think about it! If Ron were down in that lake the whole school would think I was gay or something!"

--

After Harry and Neville shared a hearty laugh over Harry's thoughts, Harry once again began pacing, but this time he quickly pulled out his cell phone and a few moments later…

"Sirius! Long time, no speak!" Harry shouted into the phone.

"No… I'm not in inexplicit danger Sirius, but apparently the second task is today." Harry muttered and then paused listening to Sirius.

"I didn't think it was for another week either. Apparently great minds think alike." Harry responded with a laugh as he listened to Sirius again.

Harry turned to Neville "When does this thing start?" Neville looked down to his watch "Ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, it started ten minutes ago." Harry muttered then listened to Sirius at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I don't think that is going to work." Harry muttered and after a few moments Harry seemingly broke into whatever Sirius was saying.

"Listen, I know you would love to see some action, but bottom line is were short on time. So I need to know how to survive underwater for long periods of time."

Harry tapped his foot listening to Sirius's response.

"Bubble head charm? Are you crazy? You know how cold it is? Not to mention I'm wearing my good clothes." Harry responded as he listened to Sirius go on again.

Harry then felt a tugging on his sleeve, he brushed it off, and then he felt a tug on his pants, which he kicked away.

"Well I don't think I can back out this time, despite the fact that this whole magical contract business is nothing, but blithe." Harry muttered as a violent tug pulled at him. Harry turned seeing Dobby standing at his side holding a small squishy tentacle type object up. The house elf's eyes were wide as he jumped about frantically waving the plant like object around.

"Uh… yeah never mind Sirius, if you want sneak in, school is pretty much abandoned at the moment." Harry muttered softly as he stared down at Dobby, whom Neville watched curiously.

"What?" Harry muttered.

"Oh… no… I mean don't worry Sirius. I have a plan." Harry muttered closing his phone with a snap.

--

"Come Neville, we must make haste into the fray!" Harry shouted as he and Neville dashed towards the lake. Neville carried a squealing Dobby who kept shouting about Gillyweed.

As they came to the edge of the clearing Harry stopped, as did Neville who was breathing heavily.

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby has brought you gillyweed for the task. It will helps you breath and…"

"Pipe down Dobby!" Harry quietly shrieked.

"Do you wish for the enemy to hear?" Harry said waving his hand among the crowds of students.

"You and Neville will wait here, while I enter the fray. If I should not return avenge me."

With that Harry dashed through the crowds of students only stopping to have a brief whispered conversation with Professor Flitwick.

Neville and Dobby shared a look then watched as Harry approached the other champions as well as the overexcited Bagman.

--

"Ah, Harry you made it!" Boomed Bagman. "And not nearly as late as last time." Bagman finished with a laugh.

"Punctual is my middle name." Harry replied with an innocent look on his face.

Bagman let out a laugh, but soon crouched down by Harry "So Harry do you know what you are going to do? Do you have a plan?"

Harry nodded with a grin. "Of course, I am the hawk and all others are my prey."

Bagman gave Harry a grimace before sighing. He tapped his wand to his throat and began making introductions and announcements. Percy was there giving Harry a glare, Harry rolled his eyes in response and went to stand with his fellow champions. He couldn't help, but notice they all seemed to be wearing more suitable clothing for swimming, unlike himself who wore brand new rather dressy clothes.

"You forget the task was today?" Cedric mumbled.

"Of course Chaz. You know me the epitome of readiness. So who else is down there?" Harry muttered pointing to the water.

"Well Katie, Cho, Hermione, and um… I think Fleur's sister."

"Fleur has a sister?" Harry said his curiosity piqued.

Cedric rolled his eyes "Her younger sister… like much younger."

Harry sighed, "To bad, what might have been…" Harry paused his face aglow.

Cedric gave Harry a curious look as if expecting him to finish "What Harry?"

"That means Davies isn't down there. That is fucking awesome news."

"Not following you Harry." Cedric said with a shake of his head.

"You wouldn't understand Chaz, being an attached man and all." Harry muttered as he patted Chaz on the back.

Cedric was about to question Harry, but Harry looked beyond him to Fleur and gave a whistle. Fleur turned as Harry gave her a full on vibe look. Fleur blushed a bit, but turned away as if she was trying to remain focused.

Cedric watched the exchange and laughed, but he stopped abruptly as Bagman began his countdown from three, two, one… whistle.

--

Harry watched the other champions dive into the water, while he remained calmly at the shoreline. Once the champions were out of view Harry began stretching a bit as if making sure he was limber and ready. The Hogwarts students began chatting, wondering what he was doing, the Slytherins began laughing clearly thinking he had no plan and was just giving up.

Then Harry whipped up his wand in a dramatic fashion… he'd have to thank Neville for returning that. Then he eyed his quarry like a hunter.

"_Accio Dobby_!" Harry watched the house elf careening towards him screaming in fright. Then Harry jumped a bit catching the elf in an acrobatic fashion. Harry fell to the ground holding Dobby under one arm as he waved to the crowds of students with his other hand.

Harry pulled Dobby up and held up in front of himself. "Harry Potters, Dobby has gillyweed."

Harry knocked the disgusting looking substance from Dobby's hand.

"Ok Dobby, now we stand together here on this battlefield. Shall we flee in the face of the enemy?"

"Never!" Harry answered before Dobby could speak.

"Now Dobby I set to you a task that only you can accomplish."

Harry and Dobby were silent, but a few moments.

"Now Dobby with all due respect and I do mean all due respect… go down there and get my bitch!" Harry shouted as he tossed Dobby into the lake.

Harry heard a gurgled 'Yes Harry Potter sirs' then nothing.

Harry tapped his foot a bit for a few moments then looked to the judges. "Good plan right?" Harry called out with a nod as he pointed at the lake.

A few seconds after that there was a cracking sound and some haze, but there was Dobby holding a shivering, confused Katie.

"I win!" Harry shouted as he shook his arms in the air. Katie looked at him completely bewildered. Soon Madam Pomfrey was there throwing a multitude of blankets over Katie, while Harry stood holding Dobby up as if he were the Lion King.

The Slytherins were booing, the Gryffindors were cheering, the rest were mulling about confused and bewildered, and the judges were already in deep discussion. Karkaroff kept shooting Harry the most dirty of looks as if hoping Harry would burst into flames.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Katie chattered through her shivering teeth.

Harry looked down "I'll have you know, I was worried sick. You can ask Neville, I was in near hysterics over what might happen to you."

Katie scoffed at his words.

"Come on Bell, put it in the past. A terrible, yet fantastic mistake, that's all it was." Harry muttered plopping down next to Katie putting an arm around her.

Katie didn't respond.

"You sent an elf after me."

"I sent Dobby after you, and he is my boy. Isn't that right Dobby?" Harry said holding out a fist, which Dobby stared at curiously, as if not sure what to do.

"Dobby, hold out your fist." Harry whispered.

Dobby balled his hand into a fist and held it out. Harry smiled and gave Dobby a fist bump.

"See fist bump Dobby, remember that." Harry said with a nod.

"So Bell friends?" Harry said turning his attention back to Katie, while holding out his hand.

Katie sighed and stuck out a freezing hand and shook Harry's hand "Friends."

Both were shattered from their thoughts as a sickening shriek was heard from the water. Fleur was wailing and sobbing horribly as she trudged ashore screaming about grindylows and someone named Gabrielle.

Harry immediately was by her side helping her to shore. Madam Pomfrey was also there with blankets and calming draughts. Harry rested a hand on each side of Fleur's beautiful face "Relax babe, I got it under control."

Fleur's blubbering seemed to pause as she stared at Harry. Harry quickly rose up and went to Dobby.

"Dobby you ready?"

Dobby nodded eagerly and held out a fist. Harry laughed and gave Dobby a fist bump.

"You know what they say Dobby, every story needs a hero, now go get her!"

--

**End Chapter**

**So I couldn't help entering in a bit of Christmas cheer with the Zhu Zhu stuff. Had no idea what the hell they even were till a week ago. Come on people what the hell? A fucking fake hamster? An all time low for humanity. **

**And Lego's anyone see the price of these things lately? Seriously if you got a large stockpile of them we need to get together and hang out on street corners slanging these things. I mean you think drugs or beer are expensive! Bah, just look at the price of Lego's.**


	28. And I Ran

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**And I Ran**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"You know I still can't believe you didn't get full points for that task." Ron muttered once again as he, Harry, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Ron you don't need to keep bringing it up. It has been a week. Besides Harry doesn't care and he didn't even do anything. Dobby did." Hermione replied in a tired tone as if she had repeated the argument over and over again.

"Still it was bloody brilliant. I mean who would have thought of it?" Ron muttered.

"Well now that you see how good, helpful, and loyal house elves can be maybe you will be a little more active with S.P.E.W." Hermione suggested as Ron shot her a disgusted look, but quieted immediately.

Harry led the way ignoring both of them as he whistled a jolly tune. He was dressed in his best, which was a bit unusual and he had spent an extra long time in the shower and had even avoided smoking in the morning. Something that Ron had took notice of.

"So Harry what's up? You seem well… happy more than usual and you didn't even do a wake 'n' bake." Ron said as the trio sat down to have some breakfast.

"You smell good to…" Hermione said as Harry gave her a stare with one eyebrow raised causing her to blush lightly.

"Is it because we have a Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron asked as he piled food onto his plate.

Harry cocked his head a bit "Partly because of that."

"Harry what are you planning?" Hermione muttered with a sigh, which Harry took note of.

"Always think the worst of me don't you Hermione?" Harry said with a shake of his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Well lately any time you have come up with an idea it has led to utter chaos."

Harry pondered Hermione's words for a moment, but then nodded his head. "True Hermione, but this time I don't have any crazy plan or idea."

"Well then what is the plan for Hogsmeade then?" Ron muttered after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Well you two," Harry said motioning to Hermione and Ron "Can come up with your own plans, but as for me… I got a date."

It was quiet for a few moments, until Ron started mumbling a series of questions that Harry couldn't understand since his mouth was full of food again.

"Ok… Ron what did I tell you about being disgusting?" Harry said in a dismissive tone.

Once Ron had successfully swallowed his food he asked his questions once again.

"Who? Why didn't you tell me? How come I haven't heard rumors floating around Hogwarts?"

Harry finished the bit of food he had been eating before he spoke. "Well Ron you haven't heard rumors cause she isn't a student at Hogwarts. I didn't tell you because… well, no offense, but you are a loud mouth and I am going with Fleur Delacour."

Ron's eyes bulged as he shouted "Fleur Delacour! How?"

"See what I mean about being a loud mouth." Harry responded with a shake of his head.

Ron immediately quieted and looked about the hall embarrassed as other students stared at him. After a few moments he whispered "how?"

"Well you know after doing my part in the daring rescue of her sister she was a bit… um… emotional, you know almost distraught with thanks and well… you know…" Harry muttered not sure of what to say.

"You struck when she was most vulnerable." Hermione replied as she ate her breakfast.

"Exactly." Harry responded with a grin.

"So what are you planning to do? Where are you going to go? I mean she is so, so, so…" Ron struggled to find the words.

"Hot?" Harry offered.

Ron nodded a grin planted on his face.

"Well I was thinking about…" Harry's voice trailed off as he looked about the Great Hall. Suddenly the students were whispering in hushed voices. Fingers were being pointed in his direction.

"Hermione what's going on?" Harry whispered.

Hermione looked at the gawking students. Some giggled as their stares went to Harry then down the Gryffindor table to…

Harry groaned "What now?" He plopped his head down on the table.

Soon enough a loud shrilling scream was heard, then a series of shouts, and then a flurry of hushed voices.

"I think she has fainted. Someone get Pomfrey!"

"What is going on?" McGonagall called out as she made her way from the professor's table.

Harry looked over towards the end of Gryffindor table where Katie had apparently passed out. Alicia and Angelina took what looked like a magazine from her unconscious form and scanned it both wore strange sort of worried yet curious expressions.

Harry was on his feet in moments standing beside them. "What's up? What is with the magazine?" Harry asked as he tried to swipe it, but Alicia had handed it to the Twins who were now perusing it.

Neither Angelina nor Alicia responded, but attended to Katie who still lay unconscious on the ground. Fred and George began to chuckle and giggle as they read. McGonagall came ever and ever closer.

"Come on guys spill it!" Harry shouted.

"Take a look for yourself love boy." Fred tossed the magazine to Harry. Harry grabbed it from the air and flipped to the cover. _Witch Weekly_.

"Um ok so…" Harry felt himself losing his voice as he looked at the picture. It was him and supposedly the story inside contained his love life and what not.

Harry flipped it open to the correct pages and immediately his face began to sweat. The pictures were enough to say it all. There was Harry completely pissed giving Katie a slopping kiss; another picture from the tournament with his arm around Katie and another picture of them at the Yule Ball opening the dance. Harry flipped back to the start of the article '_Rita Skeeter_'.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked in her usual stone cold tone.

Harry stood frozen his mouth agape wondering how the hell this could have happened. Then there was a shout… it was Seamus…

"Hey Wood's back he is coming up to the castle, but he looks spitting mad."

It was quiet for a few moments before Harry spoke.

"Oh, fuck."

--

The Great Hall had erupted in conversation and McGonagall was calling after Harry demanding an explanation, but Harry ignored them all he had the Twins in tow as he dashed from the Great Hall to the front doors of Hogwarts.

"Ok you two stand here and when Wood gets close take care of him." Harry quickly shouted his face filled with panic and sweat.

"What do you mean take care of him?" Fred asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Kill him! Before he kills me!" Harry shouted as he began to retreat from the doors.

"Harry we aren't going to kill Wood." George responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't expect you to." Harry called as he began to turn and break into a run, but called out to the Twins before he rounded a corner.

"Just do your best and for your sacrifice you will be rewarded in the afterlife!" With that Harry vanished as fast as a rabbit on crack.

"He has gone completely barmy." Fred muttered.

"To right brother." George answered as both Twins opened the door with a grin.

"Oliver!"

--

Harry dashed through the halls of Hogwarts desperate to get as far away from the main entrance as possible. He just kept yelling at himself to think. Then he saw a first year Hufflepuff, whom he quickly tackled pulling out his wand and pointed it directly at her face as she cried.

"Take me to your common room!" Harry shouted his wand quivering about.

The girl whimpered in fear as she cried.

"Now!" Harry shouted dragging her up to her feet. She led Harry to the Hufflepuff common room. She put up no resistance and muttered the password. Once inside Harry frantically stared about, as he wiped away beads of sweat away. The few students who were in the common room gawked at him in wonder.

Harry paid them no attention as he dashed toward the nearest flight of stairs. He was about a quarter of the way up when the stairs folded in on themselves. Harry quickly tumbled and rolled down before collapsing at the base of the staircase as it righted itself.

"Fuck, Damn girls dorm!" Harry shouted as he dashed to the staircase opposite of them.

"Why are you in our common room?"

"What are you doing here Potter?"

Harry ignored the questions as he rubbed the gash on his forehead. He sprinted towards the boy's dorms and dashed up to the sixth year's dorms. He didn't bother knocking on the door and pulled it open wildly and slammed it closed with a thud.

"Potter?" A sixth year Harry didn't know stood by his bed looking at Harry confused.

Harry breathed heavily clutching his chest as if he were dying. "Where is Chaz? I need Chaz!" Harry rasped through his ragged breath.

"Who?"

"Fucking Cedric you fucking mook!" Harry roared.

"Harry?" A voice from the adjourning bathroom muttered.

"Chaz! For the love of all things holy you got to help me!" Harry shouted as he began to dash in Cedric's direction, but paused.

"Chaz make with the clothes already."

Cedric looked down at himself wrapped in a towel. He laughed a bit then nodded to his fellow roommate to leave. As soon as his roommate was gone Harry propped a chair against the door and closed any open windows.

"Come on Chaz hurry up with the changing! This is a life and death situation here!" Harry called out to the bathroom as his panicked eyes darted from windows to the door.

Finally after awhile Cedric emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and clean cut as always. Harry dashed towards him giving him a hug.

"How are you Chaz, my best bro, my number one guy, the man who is the epitome of awesome?"

Cedric pried Harry away and looked him up and down. "Harry you look like shit."

Harry let out a strangled laugh "So Chaz I'm having a problem."

"I guessed as much." Cedric responded with a roll of his eyes. "What does it have to do with me?"

Harry tossed the magazine he had taken onto the floor in front of Cedric. Cedric stared a bit curiously at it, and then stared a bit curiously at Harry as he reached down picking it up. Harry sat on the edge of Cedric's bed strumming his fingers on the wood frame nervously as Cedric proceeded to read the article, his face widening in a grin as he chuckled.

After a few hearty laughs Cedric turned back to Harry "So why is this a problem?"

"Wood is here! He is going to kill me!" Harry spat in a flurried panic.

"Oliver's here?" Cedric said with a pause. "So I'm sure he will understand that this is just a mistake. Right?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry you and Katie aren't going out. So what is the big deal?" Cedric said as he focused on Harry.

Harry twisted and squirmed as he struggled to find an answer.

"You didn't do what I think you did… did you?" Cedric said with a sigh.

"Listen, Chaz I didn't do anything." Harry said despite his cracked and nervous voice.

"You did." Cedric said with a chuckle.

"Forget about that Chaz! It didn't happen! Right now there is a bigger concern! As to how you are going to stop Wood from killing me!"

"Me? Why me?" Cedric shouted as to why this should be his problem.

"Chaz you would throw me to the wolves just like that? I thought we were bros? Buds? Mates? Best bloody blokes? Thought we ha…"

"Enough Harry just shut up. I get it!" Cedric shouted desperate for Harry to be quiet.

"Ok then, Chaz go take care of Wood. Finish him and quickly! You are the muscle Chaz! The muscle of our clique! It is your duty!" Harry screeched through his clenched and nervously chattering teeth.

"Fine Harry. I'll go talk to Oliver. Just stay here and don't do anything stupid." Cedric muttered with a sigh. With that Cedric exited the room while Harry shouted out all sorts of praises.

--

Harry paced about the room for a few moments he had propped the chair back against the door and was now heavily chain smoking. He would occasionally sit down on Cedric's bed and strum his fingers on the nightstand next to it.

With time to burn Harry pulled open the nightstand drawer, which revealed a very cute picture of Cedric and Cho. Harry gave the picture a smile. Then looked down into the drawer and cringed seeing some condoms.

"My poor violated Cho." Harry muttered with a sigh as he tossed the picture back in drawer and slammed it shut. After a few moments Harry began going over the options he was being faced with.

_Surely the old codger would stop Wood, but he didn't like killing. The Twins were surely dead by now. Maybe Chaz would succeed, but still…_Harry blinked as a thought occurred to him. _Sirius_!

Harry frantically pulled out his phone. "Damn no signal." Harry murmured in disgust. After a few moments he took a deep breath and made his way to the door. He eased the chair away and opened the door holding out a small mirror enabling him to stare about the deserted hallway.

_All clear. Now hopefully someone will be left._

Harry made his way to the edge of the staircase and looked down at the Hufflepuff common room. It was pretty much deserted except for a couple of first years and…

"Abbott!" Harry shouted.

Hannah Abbott looked up to Harry. "Harry why are you in our common room?"

"Never mind that! Go to the Owlery and get my owl? You know the white one?"

"Why?" Hannah asked, as she looked up at Harry still utterly confused.

"Don't ask questions Abbott just do it!" Harry shrieked "Oh and when you bring her here be sure to knock four times… you know just to make sure it is you."

Hannah gave Harry a glare before leaving the common room.

"Yeah, I knew you would baby." Harry murmured to himself.

--

Harry looked down at his pack of cigarettes "Damn only two left." Harry muttered with a sigh. He dropped his almost empty pack of cigarettes as a knock was heard on the door. He ducked behind Cedric's bed as another knock sounded. Then another knock as Harry pulled out his wand. Then another knock and then nothing…

Harry slowly made his way to the door his wand shaking in his hand "Who is there?" He called out.

"It's me Hannah you told me to get your owl you git!" The growling voice of Hannah Abbott sounded.

Harry slowly pulled the chair away and then pulled the door open his wand pointed at Hannah's face. Hannah froze staring at Harry's wand. "Harry?" She muttered softly.

Harry ignored her. "Inside Hedwig." Harry muttered as his snowy white owl flew into the room. Harry then quickly slammed the door in Hannah's face. He breathed heavily as he heard Hannah screaming obscenities at him as she departed.

"Ok Hedwig I have a lette… Ahhh!" Harry began shrieking as Hedwig dived in pecking and clawing at him. "Get off me you bloody bird!" Harry shouted swinging his arms wildly as he fell to the floor. Hedwig kept up her pecking and clawing for a bit before finally landing on the windowsill ruefully looking at Harry.

"What the fuck!" Harry shouted crawling up from his fetal position examining himself. He had feathers stuck on him and his clothes were torn and clawed. He had specks of blood covering himself here and there.

"Ok maybe I haven't been paying the greatest attention to you, but c'mon you get to hang out with your owl friends all day. So stop being so snotty about it… bloody bird." Harry muttered.

Hedwig replied with a mutinous hoot.

"Now listen hear Hedwig I'm the boss, the big shot, the …" The door sounded with a couple of loud cracks.

"Run Hedwig!" Harry whispered to his owl that fluttered out the window.

"Who is it?" Harry called.

"Open this door now Potter it is Professor Sprout and you are to report to the Great Hall at once!" Professor Sprout shouted.

Harry jumped up staring about the room frantically. He had to find a way to escape.

"Open this door now!" Sprout screeched as a clearly magically induced thud sounded against the door sending the chair Harry propped against it across the room shattering once it hit the wall.

"Think Harry… Wait you can do magic." Harry mumbled to himself his eyes darted to the beds in the room. He had a plan.

--

"Open this door now Potter!" Professor Sprout shouted as she pointed her wand at the door knocking it open with a spell. She rushed in with a prefect from Hufflepuff.

She looked about the vacant room. "Check the bathrooms." She muttered to the prefect.

The prefect went to the bathroom to inspect it, but Sprout's eyes rest on the beds, which were all vacant of sheets. Her eyes darted to the only open window in the dorm. She saw a knotted piece of fabric tied to the end of jagged rock jutting out from the castle's wall.

"He is over here!" Professor Sprout shouted as she dashed to the window and was joined by the prefect. They looked down the long strand of knotted bed sheets to see Harry hopping off at ground level.

Harry looked up and gave them both a grin.

"This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Harry Potter!"

With that Harry darted across the grounds leaving Sprout and the prefect looking on after him in confusion.

--

Harry didn't know how far he ran, but he had run past the gates of Hogwarts. He slowed now that the school was in the distance. As soon as Harry turned his face met someone else's and he gave a startled scream as he toppled backwards.

"Harryz?" Fleur shouted as she reached out for him.

"Uh… yeah babe." Harry muttered pushing himself up from the ground.

"You lookz terribliz. Do youzd need a doctor?" She asked as she stared at the once beautiful form of Harry to his now wrecked and ragged looking state.

"Uh… no. I'm fine babe. I just got into a fight, yeah that's it. A fight, some hoodlums back there were talking bad about you and I couldn't let that stand." Harry said with a nod.

Fleur looked at Harry a few moments as though studying him before she threw her arms around him giving him a kiss on his cheek. "My hero."

"It doesz not mattererz to me you look much more ruggized and handzome this way." Fleur cooed, as she looked Harry up and down.

"Thanks babe. You of course, are looking extraordinarily beautiful as always." Harry whispered softly causing Fleur to giggle a bit.

"Shall we?" Harry asked holding out his hand. Fleur took it with a nod.

Suddenly Harry completely forgot about the chaos that may have been ensuing at Hogwarts.

--

Harry spent the day with Fleur on their date. They had tea at some out of the way teashop, then Harry teased her about the Shrieking Shack, he bought her a few things at one of the local clothing stores and they decided to have an early dinner at the _Three Broomsticks. _It was much more pleasant of a time, being for some odd reason, there were very few Hogwarts students there.

It was there Harry had to pardon himself from Fleur's side as he spotted the well-known reporter Rita Skeeter up at the bar with a colleague in deep discussion.

Harry made his way behind Rita and tapped her on the shoulder. Rita turned around about to shout at whomever disrupted her, but her face broke into delight as she saw Harry. Then her face fell as she looked at his tattered appearance.

"What happened Harry? Is there a story behind it?" Rita asked hastily as she pulled out a quill and paper from her crocodile bag.

"Yeah there is a story behind it. Your story." Harry muttered in a seething tone as he began to explain what happened with Katie, Oliver, and himself, of course he left out the part about him and Katie sleeping together.

"Well I do apologize Harry. I thought it would be a nice surprise to your girlfriend. I didn't know she was well… just a friend. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"I can think of two things. One print a retraction and two go up to that damned school and explain what the fuck happened." Harry muttered.

"Err… sure Harry, but I won't be losing you as a client will I?" Rita muttered.

"A client?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"Well Harry I was thinking… you have been quite the money maker and I wouldn't mind taking on a bit more than news with you… think about it we could make a lot of money." Rita said with a smile as she patted Harry on the face in a motherly manner.

"Right…" Harry muttered before making his way back to Fleur.

"Don't worry consider the problem fixed." Rita called out before leaving.

After that Harry and Fleur ate and had a few non-alcoholic beverages as Harry explained the mix up in the article. He of course left out the part about Wood coming to the school and well… he didn't really know what happened with that.

After that Harry and Fleur left walking hand in hand back to Hogwarts. They really didn't say much just looking up into the clear night's sky as the cool air made them huddle closer together for warmth.

Finally they were next to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Harryzd I had a very goods timez today." Fleur whispered softly.

"Me to babe." Harry said softly back as he ran his hands through her silvery blond hair.

Fleur blushed a bit, but drew close, as did Harry as they touched lips and shared an extremely passionate kiss.

Fleur giggled a bit when they finally broke. She gave Harry a wave as she dashed up into the overly large carriage.

"See you later babe!" Harry called out as he swung his fist in the air triumphantly.

After that Harry slowly began to make his way back up to Hogwarts whistling happily until Fred and George seemingly popped out of nowhere.

--

"Where have you been Harry?" George whispered.

"We have been looking everywhere!" Fred added.

"Um… away." Harry muttered, as he looked the battered and bruised Twins up and down.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked.

Fred responded, "Well, Oliver came and of course rushed to Katie's side."

"Yes, he gave her the once over making sure she was alright before calling for your head." George added.

"We tried to convince him that it was all a misunderstanding." Fred added.

"But, you know Oliver, wouldn't listen." George added.

"Then Diggory shows up and claims it was his fault. Said he dared you to kiss Katie." Fred muttered

"Well as you can imagine, Wood didn't take that to well." George commented.

"So Oliver reached back and laid out Cedric! Flat on his back." Fred responded with a shake of his head.

"Well this didn't sit to well with the puffs. So they rushed Oliver." George said with a nod.

"Well being the good Gryffindors we are, we couldn't let an alum get beaten so the Gryffindors soon entered into a fight with the puffs. Yet…"

"Chang entered the fight bringing in the Ravenclaws."

"Then the two of us." The Twins pointed to one another, Harry had lost track of who was who by now. "Decided we couldn't just have the Slytherins standing on the sidelines laughing as they were. So we sent a few curses and jinxes their way."

"And after that it was pretty much anarchy."

"Total riot."

"I think thirty percent."

"Forty."

"Sorry forty percent of the student body is in the hospital wing… especially expanded for this little outburst."

Harry stood staring at the Twins in awe.

"That is bloody awesome. So what happened to Wood, Chaz, Katie?" Harry asked.

"Oh… that reporter Skeeter came up and said the whole thing was her mistake and none of it was true."

"All of that for nothing." One of the twins muttered with a shake of his head.

"Potter!" A voice sounded in the distance.

--

"Malfoy?" Harry muttered peering into the distance since darkness now crept over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"You are responsible for this!" Malfoy shouted his wand drawn and his hand up pointing to something.

The Twins laughed and so did Harry as they saw his face had a brand new shiner on it. Malfoy pursed his lips as he stared at the three Gryffindors making their way into Hogwarts.

"Where were you Potter? Huh? Cowering while the fight went on?" Malfoy called out.

Harry paused at the entrance to Hogwarts. He turned a smirk on his face.

"I was on a date… a date with Fleur Delacour."

--

**End Chapter**

**I can't help, but think complete pwnage of Malfoy there at the end.**


	29. Unhappy Meetings, and a Hot Savior

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Unhappy Meetings, and a Hot Savior**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"So are you going to say anything or are you just going to… you know… stare at me?"

Dumbledore sat across his desk giving Harry an ever so piercing gaze. He had been gazing at Harry for a while now and it was giving Harry the creeps. _Just maybe he is the creepy pedophile?_ Harry thought.

Dumbledore was quiet for a few moments still silently staring at Harry a few moments longer. Finally he seemed to give up what he was doing and let out a sigh.

"Harry… You may not be completely responsible for what happened the other day, but you could have prevented it. And though I may have turned the other cheek to your more modern methods of learning, your abuse of my staff, I will not let you abuse my students."

"Hey, I didn't abuse anyone." Harry muttered in response as he kicked his feet up on Dumbledore's desk leaning back in the chair as he rested his hands behind his head staring absentmindedly at the ceiling.

"Yes you did Harry. You abused people's trust and you harmed my students!" Dumbledore said with more authority than Harry had ever seen him display. It was enough that Harry toppled backwards in his chair as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Harry I know the tournament is something you did not wish for, but you have no right to act out like this. I will not allow my students to come to harm because of this tournament or perhaps the growing pains you are going through." Dumbledore continued seemingly and completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was flat on his back struggling to his feet as he propped the chair back upright.

Harry plopped back down in the chair after he had up righted it. "What were you saying now?"

Dumbledore did not look amused as Harry did once again he casually kicked his legs onto Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry I am being serious and I'm fairly certain you heard me. I will not tolerate anymore of this outlandish behavior especially when it concerns the well being of my students." Dumbledore replied in the same authoritative tone.

Harry let his eyebrows rise into his messy black hair.

"Well being of your students?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied.

"Like stones that give life? Like fighting giant serpents? Like teachers who have completely lost their marbles and want to erase minds? Like putting a first year in the line of fire? Like letting innocent men being imprisoned and then making their only family fear them?" Harry said rolling his hand in Dumbledore's direction as he spoke each question.

Dumbledore's eyes once again were piercing as if trying to gain some sort of knowledge before he spoke.

"Harry those are all things I could have handled myself if you had just asked. I never would have asked you to do any of those things. I just need you to be honest with me." Dumbledore spoke more softly than he had previously.

"Yeah sure." Harry said with a roll of his eyes as he got up dropping his feet to the ground with a thud as he made his way to leave.

"You know what as soon as I'm of age, I'm out of here. Don't expect me back." Harry muttered his back to the headmaster.

"Harry, there are things you must do… things you are destined to do." Dumbledore replied to Harry's back making him freeze.

Harry stood for a moment quiet.

"Well those things can get done without me. I'm through with it all. I'm just going to go and live my life as I see fit." Harry mumbled.

"I wish you could, but I'm afraid… I'm afraid you already know what you must do." Dumbledore replied his voice almost angelic as he spoke so much different than a few moments before.

"Yeah figured you would say that." Harry grumbled. "Let's put it this way water under the bridge."

Dumbledore sighed as he brought his fingers to the crook of his nose. "I'm afraid 'others' don't see it that way Harry."

"Maybe cause no one told these others." Harry muttered back, still not turning to face the headmaster.

Dumbledore's office was quiet for a few moments as they both stood in silence.

"I gotta go… you know Bagman and all those life daring tasks and what not." Harry muttered.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Good luck in the last task."

Harry shrugged and then left the headmaster's office. Dumbledore sighed once again leaning back in his chair.

"I still could not read him… interesting… Harry leaving… This cannot happen… Still maybe, just maybe I should let him in on it early, or earlier than I planned…" Dumbledore mused as he rested his fingertips together.

--

"Fucking old codger. Throwing that shit back in my face… like I haven't been going through it since day one." Harry grumbled to himself as trudged toward the quidditch pitch, apparently the spot where the last task would take place.

Harry trudged along toward the pitch grumbling to himself, when out of nowhere he was tackled to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Harry shouted as he struggled a few moments then as he looked up from the flat of his back he saw Cedric staring down at him. Cedric had a still swollen lump on his face and a disturbed sort of look in his eyes.

"Throw me to the wolves? I believe that is what you said Potter… Maybe you should have given me a few more details before sending me to the wolves huh?" Cedric shouted as he pinned Harry down.

"Chaz I swear I didn't think it would be that bad! I mean besides you should have been ready for it you are the muscle!" Harry shouted in response.

"Yeah, that's me the dumb idiot, to be used and manipulated." Cedric muttered hysterically. "Well I guess we'll see how my fist manipulates your face Potter!" Cedric shouted as he raised his fist in the air. Harry cringed and shut his eyes waiting for the blow.

Harry waited and waited a little bit more the blow never came. Harry slowly opened his eyes. He saw Cedric's fist still raised in the air. His vision followed Cedric's arm to his face, which was skewed up tightly as a bead of sweat dripped down Cedric's tense, and angry face. Harry followed Cedric's eyes. A wand, an arm, the hottest babe he had ever seen.

"Fleur?" Harry muttered.

Fleur ignored Harry's comment as she glared at Cedric. "I suggests you get off himz or I might do somethinz I won't regret."

Cedric remained motionless for a moment before slowly lowering his fist and rising up off Harry, while still glaring at Harry and now Fleur.

"Arz you ok Harry?" Fleur muttered from the corner of her mouth as she kept her wand pointed at Cedric and her eyes wander between the two of them.

Harry arose from the ground dusting himself off. He shot a scowl at Cedric, but his face turned into a grin. "I'm fine babe, thanks." Harry said as he gave Fleur a quick kiss on the cheek causing her to slightly blush.

"What shall Iz do with himz?" Fleur asked with a nod toward Cedric who raised his hands in defense yet continued to glare at the both of them.

Harry thought for a moment "Nothing." Harry muttered with a shrug.

"What?" Fleur said losing her scowl and replacing it with a shocked expression.

"Its just Chaz overacting. Seriously Chaz what the fuck? You are like my number one. I thought you could handle it… my bad." Harry said to Cedric calmly.

"I could have taken Wood! I just wasn't properly informed! If I had been properly informed at how pissed off he was I would have taken him down!" Cedric fiercely defended.

"Yeah, Chaz, I get it. Dick move, on my part. Like I said 'my bad' shit happens. Time to move on." Harry responded.

Cedric breathed heavily for a few moments and stalked past them toward the quidditch pitch. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration before turning to Fleur who was staring at him curiously.

"Thanks babe… that was so, so hot." Harry said as he brought himself up to Fleur's face and gave her a passionate kiss just as the one on that ended their date.

Fleur giggled a bit after they had finished their kiss and took Harry's hand as they made off after the disgruntled Cedric toward the qudditch pitch.

--

"What've they done to it?" Harry and Cedric shouted in unison as they stared about their beloved quidditch pitch that was now overgrown with hedges. Fleur stood a few steps behind Harry who had rushed forward to join Cedric in his grimace towards the treatment of the field. Krum stood a few steps to the side looking sulky as ever.

"Now, now, you'll have your quidditch field back to normal in no time. We are simply using it for the use of the final task. Anyone figure out what it is?" Bagman boomed loudly.

It was quiet for a few moments before Krum grunted "Maze."

"That's right!" Bagman blubbered.

Harry rolled his eyes at Krum as he walked over to him pulling out a candy from his pocket "Very good, you get a treat." Harry said dropping the candy in Krum's hand and patting him on the head.

"Yes, well that is the final task. You must make your way through a maze. And you get to enter the maze based on how many points you have. The Triwizard Cup will placed in the center and whoever touches it first will win." Bagman said smugly.

"That's it?" Cedric said his eyebrow raised questionably.

"You serious? Why the hell wasn't this first it is the easiest task yet." Harry murmured.

Bagman blanched a bit "Well, I mean there is of course obstacles and Hagrid had provided us some err… creatures that will be roaming the maze."

"Figures were doomed." Harry muttered.

"Well that's all then should be fun." Bagman said as he clapped his hands joyfully.

Harry ran his hands through his hair muttering to himself "fucking crazy bastard and his suicidal fun house."

"Harry?" Bagman asked.

"Nothing." Harry responded as Bagman gave Harry a sharp look and then took Harry under his arm.

"You know Harry if you needed any help just let me know." Bagman whispered.

Harry removed Bagman's arm "No thanks. Got a plain for this one already."

Bagman gave Harry a worried sort of expression before heading out thanking the champions for their cooperation in the tournament and wishing them all good luck.

The champions remained in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"So, anyone want to smoke a bowl?" Harry suggested.

--

Harry passed the bowl to Fleur, from Fleur to Krum, from Krum to Cedric, then back to Harry. The rotations continued like that as the foursome joked to each other.

"Harry, sorry for trying to beat you to a pulp."

"Sorryz for wantin to curse you to ashez."

"Dov Hermione like me?"

"Fleur you are so hot, it's ok Chaz, what are you going on about?"

Were much of the rumbling of the circle as they continually chatted.

"Ah, its alright Chaz, my babe Fleur here saved me." Harry said giving Fleur a look as Fleur giggled with a slight blush. "Besides I really didn't mean you to come to harm you know that right?" Harry said as he passed the bowl.

"I know that Harry. I just can't help, but feel after this tournament things will be different… never the same." Cedric mused.

After a few moments of silence and no smoke Harry looked about "who has the bowl?"

All four champions froze as none other than Crouch stood there, bowl in hand, staring into the distance.

--

Crouch continued to stare off into nothingness, as he muttered incoherent ramblings about the tournament, Percy, Dumbledore, a dark lord, and what not.

"Ah, right… why don't I take that?" Harry muttered slowly removing the bowl from Crouch's hand. As soon as Harry had taken the bowl away Crouch grabbed him, much to the chagrin of the other champions.

"The boy… warn… Dumbledore." Crouch muttered as his eyes glazed and unglazed over.

After a few moments Crouch wandered out of the pitch continually muttering ramblings to himself as the champions watched him depart.

"What the hell was that about?" Cedric asked.

"Vos he crazy?" Krum asked.

"Wackoz." Fleur muttered.

"… I want whatever the hell he was on." Harry said looking on to the spot Crouch had departed.

The group shared a somber moment after that before they seemed to part their separate ways.

"Well I should go see what Cho is doing." Cedric said as he rose giving a Harry a ruffle of his hair before leaving.

"I nevd to vay goodnight to hermoni." Krum said as he left.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Fleur.

--

What had started, as a passionate make out session did not go well for Harry as his phone began to ring repeatedly. It was Sirius. Harry had given him a very brief description of what had happened as Fleur teased him more and more.

"Yeah Sirius, I get it, Crouch evil guy who imprisoned you." Harry grunted as Fleur nibbled at his earlobe, while they both lay at the edge of the hedge covered quidditch pitch. Harry held his phone to his ear attempting to listen to Sirius's babbles, but the beauty in front him was sort of distracting.

"You are so hot." Harry said giving Fleur a kiss.

"Ugh not you." Harry broke the kiss murmuring into his phone to Sirius.

"Yes, yes dashing and what not." Harry said after Sirius spoke to him. Harry paused listening to Sirius as he continued to speak.

"So Crouch's son died. What do I care?"

Fleur began to disentangle herself from underneath Harry as Harry shot her a pleading look.

"Listen, Sirius. I get it, but I really don't care about what the hell happened to Crouch. And no you can't take my place in this tournament." Harry said quickly as Fleur pulled herself together despite Harry's pleas giving him a quick peck on the cheek as she fluttered away from Harry with a blushed coy grin.

"Ugh, what Sirius? No I don't care about winning! I never have and with your competitive nature you know you would win it!" Harry grumbled to his Godfather.

Harry listened to Sirius a few moments longer, watching Fleur slowly disappear into the darkness blowing kisses in Harry's direction.

"Yeah, I know caution, whatever, bye." Harry muttered quickly as he flipped his phone shut.

"Fleur! Babe! You can't leave me like this!" Harry shouted staring down at his private's, then looking out into the empty darkness.

Harry stared on, but she was gone.

"Fuck!"

--

**End Chapter**

**A/N: One of the out of story ships I was thinking was Melissa Mao (Full Metal Panic). Episode 13 animefreak dot tv is a good reason as to why. All the bear and smoking so awesome. I wouldn't have used the giant robots though. Still just couldn't get that one to work. As of now leaning Fleur, but who ever said anything about it being solid.**

**Happy New Year all.  
**


	30. One Little Scream

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**One Little Scream**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"All that studying for nothing." Harry muttered with a shake of his head.

"You didn't even study for final exams Harry." Hermione scolded as if it were a crime punishable by death.

"So lucky mate… don't even have to take exams." Ron muttered.

"Yes, being entered into a tournament where you could die is well worth the price of getting out of exams." Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Ron shrugged "No one seems to have been close to death at all."

Harry glared at him in response.

"Seems Dumbledore made sure all the tasks were safe." Hermione added slyly with a smug sort of look.

"Whatever." Harry grumbled.

"Potter, the champions are gathering in the chamber to the side of the hall." McGonagall called as she approached Harry and the trio.

"What for?"

"The champions' families were invited to watch the final task and since you have no exams today, you get a chance to greet them." McGonagall said rather cross, as though the idea of skipping exams was completely unjust.

"Wait? Dudley is here?" Harry said a grin breaking over his face.

McGonagall grew cold as she heard Harry mention his extended family. "Not exactly Potter, but there are people here to see you."

"Oh." Harry's face fell a bit. "Oh well, no torturing poor dudders today."

As McGonagall wandered off a new much sweeter voice with a thick accent spoke behind Harry.

"Shallz we Harry?"

Harry leaned his head backwards with a grin as his eyes rested, like so many other times, on the hottest girl he had ever seen. Harry put on a pout as he leaned backwards in his seat and tapped his lips.

Fleur grinned down at him and with a flip of her silvery blond hair gave Harry a small kiss on his lips.

"Ok, babe you talked me into it." Harry said as soon as Fleur broke away.

Harry got up with a grin taking Fleur's arm as they made their way to the room adjoining the Great Hall. Harry of course, received many glares and scowls from the male population of Hogwarts.

--

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she rushed in like a hungry bear crushing Harry in a hug as Fleur ducked to the side as if avoiding an attack.

"You all right Harry?" Bill said grinning at Harry who was clutched in Mrs. Weasley's grasp.

"Breathing is difficult… slight headache." Harry choked out.

Bill laughed as Mrs. Weasley released Harry muttering about his silly jokes.

"Thought we would come and watch you Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley muttered, as she seemed to straighten out Harry's clothes and hair, as if trying to clean him up and make him look more presentable.

"Of course Charlie told us all about that horrid dragon, to think they would put you all in such danger I mean…" Mrs. Weasley began going on a rant about how Harry shouldn't have been in the tournament and how it was far too dangerous. Harry barely heard her as his eyes narrowed on Bill who was throwing glances at Fleur. Worse Fleur had noticed and was slightly blushing every time she caught Bill staring.

_Perhaps time to bring in the muscle._ Harry thought. "Chaz, you remember the Weasley's?" Harry called out pointing at Mrs. Weasley and Bill.

Cedric looked up from his own family slightly confused as to why Harry would ask him about people he already knew. Much to Harry's chagrin Cedric didn't respond, but his father Amos did.

"So Potter… bet you aren't feeling so full of yourself now are you? Cedric is leading you in points. Ha, by the way that Skeeter woman writes you would think it was a tournament with just you. We'll see who takes the glory at the end of this." Amos Diggory said with a nod and a smug look.

Harry raised his shoulders and arms up in confusion as he looked beyond Amos to Cedric who responded by doing the same and added a whirl of his hand around the side of his head to signal his dad was loony.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Amos and began shouting at him about how Rita Skeeter was more trouble than she was worth and what not. All eyes were now on the small argument-taking place. Harry shrugged with a smirk at least it had broken up the vibe looks Bill was giving Fleur as he tried to calm his mother down.

Though the argument was coming to its end Mrs. Weasley's last few words caused all the champions to stiffen as she spoke of how Percy was under so much pressure since Crouch's disappearance.

"Uh… Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said cautiously.

"Yes Harry?" Mrs. Weasley replied a bit more harshly than she meant to.

"How long has Crouch been missing?"

"I don't know Harry a couple of weeks." Mrs. Weasley replied stiffly.

"Well, um you know… we…" Harry signaled to each champion as he made a circle motion with his hands "May have seen Crouch not more than a week or so ago."

The room was suddenly full of shouts from Amos and Mrs. Weasley as they began to question the champions.

"Calm down, guy was tripping balls!" Harry shouted back to one of Mrs. Weasley's shouts.

"Drunk definitely." Cedric muttered to his father.

"He waz crazy!" Fleur shouted coming to Harry's defense.

Krum merely shrugged. _Fucking mute may as well be a mime._ Harry thought. After the group had calmed Amos spoke.

"Did anyone tell Dumbledore or the Ministry?"

All four champions shook their heads.

"Why wouldn't you report this?" Amos said heatedly as he looked about in disappoint especially at his own son.

"Well maybe cause the guy is an adult. I mean seriously if the guy wants to go drop acid I'm not going to stop him." Harry said. "Were the crazy adolescent kids, remember." Harry said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Amos turned from his son to Harry, as he seemed to be studying him. "Fine, I shall report this to Dumbledore and the Ministry."

Amos turned to his wife "Go with Cedric, I shall catch up to you when all has been reported." Cedric's mother nodded in response.

--

Harry proceeded to give the two Weasley's a tour of Hogwarts. Not that it really made any sense since nothing had really changed since they had been to Hogwarts except…

"What is that?" Bill said motioning to a rusted out, never been used lift in the center of the Hogwarts staircases.

"Oh, it's a lift. In case any students with disabilities attend Hogwarts." Harry muttered in response.

Bill grinned, "Let's ride it."

"Your funeral." Harry responded.

Bill paused and then gave Harry a curious glance, his eyebrows raised in question.

"Snape is the one who enchanted it to work." Harry replied with a smirk.

Bill's excited expression fell from his face. "Err… never mind."

Harry led both Weasley's throughout Hogwarts; it wasn't till Mrs. Weasley got caught in a heated discussion with the Fat Lady about a midnight stroll with her and Arthur that Harry was able to converse with Bill.

"So Bill, what the hell are you doing trying to hit on my lady?" Harry said every word filled with accusation.

Bill grinned "Well Harry, all's fair in love and war right?"

"Dude, this is not cool." Harry replied heatedly "You damn well know there are two rules to being a guy. One, never fuck with another man's car and two don't mess with another man's bitch."

Bill cocked his head to the side as if in thought. Then he lowered his head next to Harry's "You know what I say to that? May the best _man _win? Of course all luck to you _kid_."

Harry glared at Bill in response.

"Completely crazy, I tell you she has no idea what she is talking about. It was not that late of a stroll." Mrs. Weasley called as she approached her son and Harry who were locked in death glares.

Bill seemed to break the look of death as he attempted to make casual conversation "So Harry is that crazy knight Sir Cadogan still around?"

"No he isn't, I burnt him to a crisp cause he looked at me funny." Harry muttered not giving up his death glare.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley muttered in confusion. Luckily Harry was saved from explanations as students were finally released from exams and Ron's shouts were heard coming from down the corridor.

Ron was blabbering about his exams and soon Hermione joined them blubbering as well. Harry attempted to ignore them both as he and Bill gave each other glares. The Weasley family was soon gathered together, but McGonagall had found Harry and told him the champions were to gather in preparation for the final task.

Harry ignored her of course and grabbed Ron and Hermione and dragged them toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry Professor McGonagall said you needed to follow her." Hermione said as Harry dragged her away.

"Yeah mate she said to…" Ron was cut off as Harry spoke.

"Haven't listened to them once this year, not about to start. I need something to laugh at and something to distract me at the same time." Harry said his voice cold.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Mate?" Ron muttered.

"Come on." Harry muttered tugging them along.

--

A roasting blunt hung from Harry's mouth as he stared up at the flat screen in awe. Ron sat next to him with same sort of awed expression. Harry began to drool slightly as he watched the epic scene unfold on screen.

Harold and Kumar were celebrating their oh so epic meal at White Castle crying in hysterics as they munched down some delicious White Castle sliders.

"Harry…" Ron whispered. Harry gave slight groan to let Ron know he was listening.

"I want that." Ron said as his finger pointed dizzily to the screen.

"So do I." Harry said as he slowly nodded his head.

Ron and Harry watched the rest of the movie drooling till the credits rolled. Suddenly Harry was on his feet pulling Ron up.

"Road trip. Right now." Harry said ecstatically. Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and began to drag him along, but bumped into Hermione whose beady eyes were narrowed at him.

"Harry, two things." Hermione counted off on her fingers.

"The third task starts in ten minutes and you have put no effort into preparing for it… not to mention you got high right before it. You can't go running about on a road trip."

"Uh… why not?" Harry grunted.

Hermione nodded her head as if to acknowledge Harry's point. She then counted off another finger.

"Two, do you know where the nearest White Castle even is?"

Harry scrunched up his jaw in thought. "London?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No it is in the States."

Harry paused for a moment "Fuck! That is fucking far."

"How far?" Ron asked delirious.

"Like… really fucking far." Harry muttered with a shake of his head.

"No, not fair." Ron said dejectedly.

"Come on Harry you can get through the last task and then…" Hermione began to say before Harry broke in.

"Great idea Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"What idea Harry?" Hermione said clearly confused.

"I'll go finish out this tournament. Then we find someone who has been to the States. Make our road trip and bam… some delicious White Castle." Harry nodded with a smug look as he dragged Ron up into the dorms.

"That isn't what I said at all!" Hermione shouted after him.

--

Ludo Bagman was once again shouting out all sorts of introductions and point totals to the crowd who would applause and boo depending on who was being called out. Harry pretty much ignored them all as his thoughts drifted to the idea of delicious White Castle sliders.

Next thing Harry knew a whistle was being sounded and Cedric had disappeared into the maze entrance before him. Another whistle sounded and then Krum was gone as he vanished into the maze.

Harry barely broke out of his hunger driven thoughts as he looked about in a daze. The third and final task was here. Soon this hellish event would be over and he wouldn't have to look at the hideous Mr. Bagman again. Still… his eyes wandered to Fleur who nervously pranced nearby as if preparing for a race.

Harry sighed as the whistle sounded. Harry watched Fleur, who was now looking at him. Neither moved.

"Um… Harry it is time for you to enter the maze." Bagman muttered into Harry's ear.

"Oh… I'm not in last? How the hell did that happen?" Harry asked a bit curious.

"Well you sort of finished the second task and well… just get going!" Bagman shouted shoving Harry into the maze.

--

The crowd that had gathered at the quidditch pitch was silenced as Harry wandered very slowly into the maze. It was very eerie and nothing stirred. It was quiet to quiet, but Harry had his plan all figured out… long before hand. Soon the first fork in the maze appeared. Harry paused and waited.

After a few moments he heard the small light breaths coming down the path he had just taken. Fleur almost ran by him as she ran with urgency. She stopped a few steps past him and stood silent looking at him in confusion.

"What are youz doing?" Fleur asked.

"Are you not even goinz to try?"

Harry shook his head. "Never really intended to babe."

Fleur glanced at him puzzled as her eyes darted to the fork in the path and back to Harry.

"Babe just go you want to win. Just go and be careful. Like I said," Harry grinned as he held his arms out sizing up Fleur "It would be a crime to lose someone as beautiful as you."

Fleur blushed. Harry moved closer putting his arms around her pulling her close.

"Babe… you know I would, I would…" Harry's mouth twitched as he struggled to finish what he wanted to say. Harry finally gave up and just kissed Fleur.

As they broke their kiss Harry gave her a playful pat "Go on babe. Put them to shame."

Fleur grinned at Harry before giving him a nod and dashed off into the darkness of the maze, Harry watched till she was gone.

Once Fleur was out of sight Harry sighed and plopped down on the ground pulling out his phone scanning through it connecting to the internet.

"Ah, Dudley."

--

'_Freak, your hands cannot be considered a girlfriend._' Dudley's message read as Harry and Dudley sent messages back to one another.

Harry rolled his eyes.

'_It is true Dud. Your cuz has a lady, or I'm pretty sure I do._' Harry grumbled about Bill's most unpleasant attempts for Fleur's attention as he sent the message.

'_Don't sound to convinced in that? Is she ugly?_' Dudley messaged back.

Harry snorted.

'_She is hot. Like gorgeous._' Harry replied.

'_Please, how could anyone gorgeous possibly like you? Seriously, how hot can she be?_' Dudley messaged back.

Harry mused over how to respond. Suddenly a scream shattered the silence. Harry was on his feet in now time. Harry knew just by the sound, who it was.

"Fleur?" Harry shouted to no response.

Harry felt himself go rigid and then he groaned.

"Right Hermione, don't ever lose being the hero and saving people thing. Christ why the hell do girl's love it when the prince has to put life and limb on the line?" Harry muttered to himself with a cringe.

Harry typed out a quick response to Dudley, flipped his phone shut and dashed off into the maze. Just like he hadn't planned.

--

**End Chapter**

**Fair warning all those mundane chapters that seemed to be filled with gibberish… yeah those come in to play maybe not this story, but at some point. For example here with the Hermione quote at the end from chapter 19. Of course I might forget them by the time I come to them. In case anyone hadn't noticed I write this thing when I'm drunk or blitzed so…**

**Also I have heard grumbling about timelines. I've never been one to concern myself with such jibe. This story is meant to be humor ridden with a few serious issues bubbling here and there. No time to concern myself with such nonsense. I live by tech not die by it. Did that even make sense?**


	31. What a Dumb Plan

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**What a Dumb Plan**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Make haste Wormtail, make haste we do not have long!"

"But Master I might be late, could we not wait till after?" Wormtail spoke his voice fearful.

"No!" The small bundle of cloth hissed loudly. "My craving is far to strong. Hurry! Go now and do not fail me!"

"Yes Master." Wormtail said with a bow of his head a few steps later and a couple of quick thoughts and he vanished.

--

"Fleur?" Harry called out again to no response as he ran in every which direction.

"I swear, if I live through this, I'm going to kill whoever invented mazes." Harry muttered to himself as he continued to run mostly into dead ends of the maze.

It was quiet as Harry ran through the maze and it was rather eerie, he hadn't run into any sort of obstacles as of yet. He was pretty sure he had heard Bagman mention something about monsters and beasties being in the maze. He shrugged it off, he had barely been listening anyway, probably just his imagination.

"Fleur?" Harry shouted again to no avail. Then he thought he saw a shower of red out of the corner of his eyes. He turned and ran back the opposite direction grumbling to himself.

"Fleur" he shouted again as he reached a dead end in the maze. Once again there was no response.

Harry looked at the hedges for a moment as he balled his fist in fury. "Ok, you got games. I show you some fucking games." Harry muttered while reaching around in his pocket.

Harry bent down near the base of the hedges. A few flicks later he stood back an evil grin on his face as he pocketed his lighter and watched the hedges catch flame.

"Ha, bastards can't stop me." Harry said triumphantly.

The flames were small at first, but were spreading a bit rapidly. The next thing Harry knew the whole hedge was on fire and spreading.

"Ok, bad idea." Harry said as he began to run in the opposite direction covering his face from the thick smoke that seemed to chase him through the maze. Once the smoke lessened Harry uncovered his face and called out for Fleur once again.

"Damn place like a funhouse of horror." Harry muttered as he rounded a corner, only to be knocked back to the ground as he collided with another person and they both fell to the ground in a daze.

--

Harry shook his head free of the cobwebs that seemed to have formed. He struggled to his feet and peered at the individual whom he had run into.

"Chaz?"

"Harry? Is that you?" Cedric mumbled pulling himself together as well.

"Damn it Chaz. Watch where the fuck you are going." Harry grumbled as he dusted himself off.

"Any luck Harry? Finding the cup?"

"I'm not looking for the fucking cup. I'm looking for Fleur, I heard her scream." Harry said a bit heatedly.

Cedric looked a bit grim "Don't worry Harry, she is fine… or at least I think she is fine."

Harry paused and eyed Cedric curiously. "What the fuck do you mean? You think she is fine? What the hell does that mean Diggory?"

Cedric raised his arms a bit defensively. "Calm down Harry. I heard her scream to. Well… you know… I found them and…"

"Out with it Diggory!" Harry shouted.

"It was Krum! He was attacking her, Cruciatus Curse by the looks of it." Cedric mumbled.

Harry felt his face going red. "I'll fucking kill that tard! See this is what happens when you let these special kids in on this kind of thing. Move to fast around them and they go off the hook all half assed and crazy!" Harry shouted as he made to go by Cedric.

Cedric grabbed hold of Harry "Don't worry about it Harry. I took care of it. I stunned Krum and shot up red sparks."

Harry scowled. "What the fuck are red sparks going to do?"

Cedric rolled his eyes "Harry, we were told if things got to dangerous to shoot red sparks up into the air and one of the professors would come and collect us. So after I took down Krum, I shot up some red sparks."

"Oh… thanks Chaz." Harry said relaxing himself a bit.

"Well, guess just me and you now." Cedric said with a nod as smoke began to creep around the corner.

"Err, run Chaz." Harry muttered grabbing hold of Cedric and dragging him along a random path with him.

"Harry I was going in that direction." Cedric muttered as he pointed in the direction that Harry had come from.

"If you want to live don't go that direction."

"Why? Some sort of monster? I've run into all sorts of them." Cedric frantically questioned.

"Odd, I haven't run into anything, but there is no monster, but there is a fire."

"Harry what the hell did you do?" Cedric asked with a sigh.

"Hey fires happen all the time Chaz. And this fire might just be spreading throughout this maze." Harry muttered in an innocent sort of manner.

"You set the maze on fire didn't you?"

"You got no proof." Harry muttered as he came to a halt well away from the smoke.

Harry relaxed himself once again and then turned to Cedric with a sheepish grin.

"Well, guess this is it. Congrats Champ." Harry said slapping Cedric on the back.

"Champ?"

"Yeah, you Chaz, are the Triwizard Champion, because I'm shooting up some sparks and getting out of this death trap. Besides I need to check on Fleur." Harry said as he gave Cedric another pat on the back.

Cedric grinned a bit. "Thanks Harr…"

Cedric didn't get to finish as a jet of red light came streaking out of nowhere and hit him directly in the face knocking him to the ground unconscious.

--

"Cedric!" Harry shouted as he crouched down to his friend looking wildly around at who had shot a spell.

In the distance a dark cloaked figure gimped his way into view. He held out his wand aiming it directly at Harry. "Up!"

"Moody? What the hell you doing here? What the hell did you do to Cedric?" Harry asked completely confused.

"I said up Potter!" Moody growled.

Harry slowly stood up as Moody came closer. Then without a word Moody struck Harry in the face knocking him down again.

"You stupid boy! Couldn't get one damn thing right! After all my hard work it seems this is what I'm resorted to!" Moody growled angrily.

Harry rubbed his wounded jaw "Ow, you ass."

"Get up Potter!" Moody grumbled grabbing Harry's arm and shoving him forward into the maze.

"What the fuck is this about?" Harry asked still stroking his jaw as he marched into the maze with Moody's wand dug into his back. "Wait a minute the old codger. Is that it? Is this about me winning?"

"It is about you winning, but I'm afraid you are wrong about the old codger part." Moody replied giving Harry another prod with his wand.

Harry scratched his head a moment as he walked through the darkened maze trying to piece together what was going on. "Ok, so why hell do I need to win and if this isn't Dumbledore's doing then… just what the fuck is going on?"

Moody began to laugh, but the voice seemed to change and Harry no longer heard the struggling of a wooden leg, but a nice easy shuffling of feet.

Harry took a glimpse back and saw a pale faced, lightly freckled, fair haired man in robes that were to large for him. He wore an evil grin on his face as he waved his wand in a forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry asked completely confused.

"I suppose the family resemblance isn't obvious. Azkaban can do that to you." The man laughed as he spoke.

"I'm Barty Crouch."

Harry shook his head bewildered. "You aren't Crouch. I've met that Ministry moron and you look nothing like him."

"Sorry, I'm Barty Crouch Jr." Crouch responded with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember Sirius mentioning that at some point. Aren't you supposed to be dead or in prison… something like that?" Harry asked as Crouch gave him another jab with his wand.

"That is what everyone thought, but thankfully for my mother. I survived. And now my true Master has sent me on a mission, and once it is completed I will be his most beloved Death Eater." Crouch spoke in a more angelica tone as if God had graced him.

"Nice story, don't really care to hear it. So where the hell are we going anyway?" Harry muttered as they continually trudged through the maze.

"To the Triwizard Cup of course. You see my Master thought of the plan ages ago, such a magnificent scheme. When he freed me from my fathers grasp and told me of this plan. I knew we would succeed, I would risk it all for him."

"Ok, I think I figured out some of this. You clearly work for Voldemort…"

"Don't dare say his name!" Crouch hissed.

"Right…" Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes "anyways what the hell does this cup have to do with anything?"

"Well you see Potter, my Master heard the Triwizard Tournament was to be held this year after so long. That is when he came up with this most brilliant of schemes. He is quite good at planning things. I was to guide you through this tournament disguised as trusting old Professor Moody." Crouch laughed a bit, but his laughter faded and he struck Harry in the back again almost making him collapse.

"Would you stop hitting me? I'm at least listening to your boring fucking story." Harry grumbled as he massaged his bruised back.

"Don't goad me boy!" Crouch spat.

"You couldn't even get one damn thing right! I practically told you fly and get that egg, but at least you put on an impressive performance then. So I was relieved and you were rewarded well. I figured I might be in the clear, but no. You didn't use the advice I offered Diggory. You didn't use the gillyweed I gave the house elf. What do you do? You use the elf? The judges didn't look favorably on it. My Master was furious." Crouch muttered as he cringed to himself as though the moment was painful.

"Wait a sec, take it back a notch, what about the whole magically binding contract? I know that is complete bollocks." Harry muttered.

"Worked to my advantage. Who knew the tournament better than my father? I put him under the Imperius Curse just as he had done to me for so long. Of course no one would question his judgment. Of course then he began to fight the curse as I had. It was a close call when he bumped into you champions in the pitch. I had to finish him for good… and I did." Crouch began to laugh like a psychopath who had been led to a host of victims.

"Calm down there guy, you killed a complete dick, good for you." Harry muttered sarcastically.

Crouch glared at Harry's back desperately wishing to kill him as his face contorted into an evil grin.

"Yes Potter, I attempted to guide you through the tournament, I protected you from the other professors who wanted you out, and I guided you through the tasks of the tournament. I'll admit the performance was shaky, but in the end my greatest achievement was yet to come."

"What was that?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.

"That was this task right here. By this time I knew you would not go willing into the maze. So I put Krum under the Imperius Curse. Ever since the riot, you were all over her." Crouch said with a mad glint in his eyes.

Harry's face became red and his lips twitched. "You sent that tard after Fleur?"

"Indeed I did. I knew that would get you going. I of course cleared the path of any obstacles that might impede your way, but that… that… stupid boy told you how to leave! I had to act then, couldn't have you leaving not until you got to that cup." Crouch hissed angrily.

_Dirty rotten son of a bitch! Daring to put my Fleur in danger!_ Harry thought as he clenched his fist tightly. They continued to walk in silence, Harry fuming and Crouch grinning evilly. After a short while, the Triwizard Cup gleamed in the distance.

"And this was the last part of my Master's brilliant plan. You would touch the cup first and finally meet your doom at his hand, once he was resurrected to his former glory." Crouch said hysterically.

"How the hell would me touching the cup make me meet my doom?" Harry muttered in disbelief.

"It is a Portkey Potter. Do you not see the brilliance of it? You win and get whisked away to my Master, where he can deal with you once and for all." Crouch said in an awed sort of tone.

Harry didn't reply he seemed deep in thought as they approached the Triwizard Cup. Finally they broke into the center of the maze and Crouch pushed Harry forward one last time.

"Now Potter, grab the cup and prepare to meet my Master."

Harry nodded his head for a moment and began to reach for the cup, but paused.

"Ok, I just have to say something first."

Crouch eyed Harry suspiciously for a moment and then nodded his approval, like a man being granted his last request.

"So you protected me from teachers, students, attempted to guide me through the tournament, and all of that for almost a whole year just so I would touch this Triwizard Cup?" Harry asked his eyebrows raised as he motioned to the cup.

"Yes, my Master is the most brilliant when it comes to such schemes." Crouch replied in a malicious tone.

Harry stood still for a moment "That is the most retarded thing I have ever heard."

Crouch was quick and brought his wand to Harry's neck "Never say such things about my Master!" He hissed.

Harry was practically laughing even though he might die at any moment.

"Seriously, hear me out. You went through all that hell just to get me to touch a fucking cup?"

Crouch nodded slowly as if trying to understand.

"I mean think about it… Why didn't Voldie just tell you to turn a pen, or a book, hell a piece of paper into a Portkey? Hell this could have been done on the very first day of classes." Harry said not able to hide his grin.

Crouch backed away a bit studying Harry.

"I mean how the hell did this guy ever gain power? Clearly Voldemort must be completely retarded, even more so than that Krum guy." Harry laughed doubling over.

Crouch's face fell a bit "Well you know… the… scheming… the… the… planning…" Crouch trailed off.

"Face it. Your boss is a fucking moron." Harry said as he righted himself, but his eyes grew into saucers as he looked on, seemingly past Crouch.

Crouch grumbled in anger before lifting his wand and aiming it directly at Harry. "Just touch the fucking cup or I'll be delivering a dead body!"

"No problem." Harry said hurriedly as he rushed to the side of the cup. Crouch stared at him curiously, but nodded in satisfaction.

"Uh Barty, good luck." Harry muttered before grasping the cup and vanishing.

"Good luck?" Crouch muttered to himself in confusion as a gooey substance dropped down onto his shoulder making him cringe in disgust.

Crouch calmed himself and looked directly above him. He came face to face with eight horrifying shiny black eyes and a set of razor-sharp pincers.

Crouch sighed.

"Fuck."

--

**End Chapter**


	32. Miracle Man

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Miracle Man**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry fell unceremoniously to the ground with a thud. The cup lay a few feet away as he pulled himself up on to his feet. He groaned as he rubbed his aching back.

"Stupid fucking magical traveling." Harry grumbled as he took in his surroundings.

It was almost pitch black except for a small bit of moonlight breaking through the darkness and it was deafly quiet. Harry let his eyes adjust to the darkness and after a few moments he could tell he wasn't by Hogwarts anymore.

Harry looked about his eyes piercing the darkness, he was in a cemetery, and a small church was nearby and on top of a hill stood a large aged house.

Harry chuckled a bit. "Nice touch. So where is this impending doom?" Harry said to himself as he looked about.

Nothing. Harry waited for a few minutes checking his already broken watch. He began tapping his foot impatiently before finally shrugging. He sauntered over to the cup and was about to grab it, but paused.

"Right… giant spider, fire… perhaps I should wait a bit longer." Harry muttered to himself.

Harry stood about a few minutes before shrugging and making his way into the cemetery. He pulled out his phone, which had a signal. Well if he got bored or lost at least he could call someone. He thought at the very least he should figure out where he was so people could come and find him if need be.

"Completely retarded. Must have gotten the coordinates wrong or something." Harry muttered to himself as he slowly made his way through the cemetery. After a few moments he paused as he saw a dark cloaked figure dashing across the cemetery up ahead.

Harry quickly ducked behind a nearby tombstone and began to crawl closer to where the dark cloaked figure had paused.

--

Harry crawled up to a tombstone nearby and pressed his back up against it listening intently to the words being spoken.

"You have done well." A voice hissed as the sound of crackling was heard.

"Thank you Master." Wormtail replied with a bow.

_Wormtail!_ Harry thought. _Dirty bastard!_

"Now go, go, and wait for the boy! Anytime now, hurry!" The voice hissed.

"Yes Master." Wormtail replied before he hurried off right past the very spot where Harry was pressed tightly up against a tombstone.

Harry stared off into the darkness at Wormtail's retreating back until he was gone. Harry let out a lighthearted breath as he crawled quietly over to a rather large gravestone. Whoever Wormtail had been conversing with, and Harry had a good idea of whom, was on the other side.

Harry listened to the raspy breath of his foe coming from the other side of the gravestone and then he heard a crinkling sound that he couldn't quite place. Harry slid up the side of the large stone and peered over down at the scene before him.

Harry quickly fell back to his position grabbing his throat fighting back what felt like bile building up in his stomach from what he saw. Harry shook his head at the horrid sight presented before him.

A hideous sickly looking creature was curled up in a pile of filthy rags. The creature looked like a breeding or genetic experiment gone awry. It was as if someone had taken a snake, a pug, and a pixie and tried to put them together, then after they were done had thrown some KY jelly on to top it off.

Harry shuddered once again as the image shot through his mind. _No way is that… that thing Voldemort… I mean… even he wouldn't do that to himself._

After Harry had felt calm enough he began to back away, but paused as his eyes rested on the grave marker before him. His mouth fell open a bit as he read what it said.

**Tom Riddle**

_No way! It is him! Guy really let himself go… Quirrell's head had to be bad, but that… that… that thing?_ Harry thought with a shake of his head in disgust.

Harry heard the crinkling, crackling sound once again followed by Voldemort's voice.

"Will be so yummy." Voldemort said with a small cackle.

Despite his better instincts Harry slowly crept back up Riddle's gravestone. Harry prepared to be disgusted again and quickly peeked over the side. Harry once again saw the horrible snake, pug, pixie mix that was Voldemort and he was once again disgusted, but then his eyes wandered about and he froze.

Harry's eyes widened, his mouth began to water, all thoughts of disgust and horror gone in an instant. There next to Voldemort, was the source of the crinkling and crackling sounds. It was a paper bag and it had what Harry craved.

The bag told Harry so. It said right on it:

WHAT YOU CRAVE

It was White Castle.

--

Harry was no longer crouching, he was on his feet hovering right behind Voldemort. He didn't even bothering concealing himself in anyway. He casually strolled out right in front of the mutated form of Voldemort.

Voldemort barely noticed as he greedily opened the bag of White Castle. Then just as Voldemort was about to stick his sickly looking pixie sized hand in the bag he paused and looked up at Harry.

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed.

"Voldemort!" Harry hissed in reply, but his eyes were not on his ultimate foe, but on the bag of White Castle.

Voldemort's eyes darted from Harry's vision to the paper sack and back again.

"No!" Voldemort hissed as Harry reached out and grabbed the paper sack.

It was a tug of war each refusing to yield as they tugged at the sack.

"Let go you slimy bugger!" Harry whispered in a seething tone.

"Mine! Do you hear me Potter?" Voldemort hissed back before his grasp finally broke sending him tumbling back into his filthy rags.

Harry raised the crumpled bag of White Castle high above his head "Victory!" Harry called out as he lowered the bag and pulled out one of the tiny delicious burgers and bit it in half on the first bite savoring its flavor.

Voldemort struggled out from his rags and clawed at Harry's legs desperately swiping at the bag of sliders. "You shall pay Potter!" He hissed angrily.

Harry paused as he chewed his burger slowly; he slowly lowered his gaze to Voldemort. His face contorted into an evil grin as he folded the top of the sack up and held onto it tightly in one hand, and his with his half-eaten slider in his other hand he waved it in Voldemort's direction.

"You have to answer for Santino, Riddle." Harry said softly as he gulped down the rest of his slider. Then Harry paused and swallowed "I mean my parents, that's it."

Voldemort had stopped struggling for the sack of burgers as the gravity of the situation dawned on him.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort rasped as loud as he could. Voldemort only barely managed to dislodge himself from the bundle of dirty rags before Harry's foot came crashing down.

"Stay still you slimy little pug!" Harry shouted bringing his foot down yet again as Voldemort quickly scampered out of the way.

"Wormtail! Help! Help!" Voldemort called out yet again as Harry chased him about attempting to stomp him out like a cockroach.

"Stay still you twerp!" Harry shouted again as he was about to bring his foot down, but before he could a jet of light shot out of the darkness striking Harry in the shoulder flinging him back into Riddle's gravestone.

Harry let out a shout of pain as he looked at his shoulder, which was now bleeding. He stared at the tombstone where blood now stained it. Then he quickly redirected his vision to where the jet of light had come from and he saw Wormtail emerge from the darkness.

"Don't worry my Lord I have him!" Wormtail shouted as he shot another spell that Harry slowly ducked away from and shattered a corner of Riddle's tombstone.

"Holy shit dude!" Harry shouted as he staggered to his feet jutting in and out of the various headstones.

"Kill him!" Voldemort rasped somewhere in the distance.

Various tombstones would explode violently as Wormtail attempted to kill Harry with various spells and curses. Harry paused behind a random gravestone and just as he was about to dart behind another it exploded before he reached it. The force of the spell sent him crashing into another headstone nearby.

Harry felt his world go dizzy and as it refocused he saw Wormtail standing before him, his wand aimed directly at his heart.

"Kill him Wormtail." Voldemort hissed.

"Yes Master." Wormtail replied.

Harry gulped, closed his eyes, dug one hand into the ground, and his other hand gripped fiercely onto the bag of sliders. Harry knew one thing…

It would take a miracle to get out of this.

--

A voice sounded in the distance.

"I knew it! Back again!" A decrypted, old, senile voice sounded in the distance. Wormtail, Voldemort, and Harry, eyes now opened, all looked on into the distance where a lantern was bobbling about.

"And guess what? I've done called the Bobbies this time!" The old voice shouted.

Harry struggled to his feet in thought; he knew the voice from somewhere. Wormtail seemed frozen in shock. Voldemort wasn't speaking from his hiding place amongst the shadows.

"See there, right over there! You're all in for it now!" The old man sounded ecstatic as he approached. His finger was pointed in the distance.

Harry, Wormtail, and Voldemort all turned their heads seeing a couple of sets of oncoming flashing lights.

All was quiet for a few seconds… then absolute chaos broke out.

"Master!" Wormtail cried as he darted forward.

"We must hurry Wormtail!" Voldemort shrieked.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Harry roared as he collided clumsily into Wormtail shoving him to the side.

The old man cackled at the top of a slope a short distance away.

"I've got him Master!" Wormtail shouted as he struggled to hold Harry still.

"Get the fuck off me!" Harry shouted as he took a bag of pot from his pocket and began emptying it on the ground.

"We have what we need Wormtail! Collect it! Hurry!" Voldemort hissed.

The flashing lights dipped out of view as they disappeared along a slope heading toward Riddle Manor.

"Master?" Wormtail questioned

"Go Wormtail you know what I mean, get the bone and blood!" Voldemort hissed loudly.

Harry reached back and cracked Wormtail in the face. The blow finally knocked him free of Wormtail's grasp as he darted off into the darkness tossing his empty bag of pot somewhere in the cemetery.

Harry listened intently as he darted through the darkness. A few more orders from Voldemort, the slamming of car doors… surely the police… and the cackling of the old man as he laughed.

After a short run Harry was breathing hard as he spotted the Triwizard Cup. Harry paused in front of it. Would the spider still be there? What about the fire?

"Frank? What are you reporting now?"

Harry heard an unfamiliar voice in the distance.

_The Fuzz!_ Harry quickly thought.

"Fuck it." Harry grumbled to himself before grabbing the cup. He felt the tight grasp against his navel tugging him back to Hogwarts.

--

"I don't know where they all went, but I swear they were right here!" Frank Bryce said in disbelief that the vandals he had cornered had escaped.

Two officers a short distance behind Frank shared a look. Then shook their heads at the crazy old coot.

"I think you need a lie down Frank." One of the officers muttered.

Frank shook his head in disbelief "Look around, look at all the destruction. Surely you can see vandals were about!"

The officers looked about a few moments at all the destroyed grave markers and a few pieces of scorched earth here and there.

"Could have been an accident?" One of the officers muttered.

"Accident! Are you insane?" Frank shouted pointing to the destruction of the cemetery.

The other officer sighed.

"Frank accidents happen everyday. Like Leslie Tiller... tripped and fell on her own shears."

--

**End Chapter**

**In case you didn't realize by now Harry's thoughts for once were creeping into Voldemort's mind for a change vs. the opposite. Cough, Cough, as hinted at in a previous chapter. **


	33. Oops

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Oops**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry once again collapsed to the ground with a thud. His eyes were only open a brief second as he watched the Triwizard cup roll a few feet away. Harry groaned as he rolled onto his aching back, feeling like an old man.

He could hear people running about shrieking, screaming, and barking orders. The waft of smoldering ashes reached his nose, making him wrinkle it. He could hear a familiar voice calling for him.

"Harry."

"Harry my boy, are you ok?" Dumbledore asked as he bent down low over Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, and cringed at how close Dumbledore was. After a few moments he struggled to his feet grabbing his aching back. He let out a long breath and looked down, a smile growing on his face, as he still clutched the bag of White Castle.

Dumbledore began talking animatedly to Harry, but Harry was ignoring him. His eyes were scanning the quidditch pitch. Half the hedges that were grown still stood, the other half the pitch was scorched black with small piles of ash still smoking.

Nearby the giant spider Harry had encountered briefly was curled up dead, and nearby it was what looked like the mangled corpse of the late Barty Crouch Jr.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Dumbledore asked his spectacles low on his nose as he stared at Harry.

Harry simply responded with "Oops" as he peered over Dumbledore's shoulder to the scene of destruction.

Dumbledore began talking to him again, but now Harry was scanning the people crowding the quidditch pitch. Professors and Ministry personnel were attempting to sort out the chaos, while keeping students at bay. Harry spotted Hermione and Ron being pushed back by Hagrid's huge arms.

Harry grinned holding up his bag of White Castle. Hermione seemed to mouth 'how' and Ron simply stared at him, his mouth agape drooling at the site. Harry was finally broke from his musings when Dumbledore clutched his arm.

"Harry. Your arm is wounded. I think you should go and see Poppy. I think Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are more than willing to accompany you." Dumbledore said motioning to Harry's struggling friends.

"I will be up very shortly to check on you and discuss what has happened tonight. I must insist that you refuse any sort of slee…"

"Wait a sec!" Harry shouted as something dawned on him. "The other champions! Are they ok? Where are they?" Harry asked in an almost pleading manner.

"Not to worry Harry, they are in the hospital wing be looked after by Madam Pomfrey, they all… Harry?" Dumbledore asked as looked about seeing Harry dashing through droves of people towards Hogwarts.

--

Harry ignored the few shouts of his name as he ran through the darkened grounds of Hogwarts. He even dropped his bag of White Castle as he burst through the main entrance into the school.

Harry dashed through the halls and corridors until the entrance of the hospital wing came into view. Harry dashed toward them, not even really attempting to open them, but instead he collided with the doors knocking them open and came crashing into the hospital wing. He lost his balance and fell to the floor after breaking through.

"Fuck." Harry muttered as he attempted to drag himself up off the floor.

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey whispered as she glared at Harry's use of language and abrupt disturbance of the tranquil hospital. However her eyes turned soft as she spotted Harry's wounded arm and rushed over to him.

"Come Mr. Potter. You will be fine, nothing I can't fix up…" Madam Pomfrey continued on as she grabbed Harry attempting to drag him over to a bed.

Harry pulled free from her grip. "I'm fine, how is everyone else?" Harry asked as he scanned the room. He saw what he assumed were gatherings of family around several beds, and he realized most of them were staring at him.

"Uh… hey." Harry muttered with a little wave.

"They will all be fine." Madam Pomfrey hissed.

"Fleur? Cedric?" Harry muttered craning his neck to get a better view.

"Yes both will be fine. Fleur is merely unconscious, most likely shock and some trauma, no lasting effects. Cedric will also be fine. He was simply stunned, but he suffered a few minor burns, which I have already taken care of." Pomfrey whispered.

Harry's mind wandered to the fire he had set. "Oops." He muttered again.

"Now, Mr. Potter let us have a look at that wound." Madam Pomfrey whispered, but Harry had already left her side.

"Monsieur Delacour…" Harry said as he made his way to Fleur's father, holding out his hand. Mr. Delacour eyed Harry suspiciously for a moment before taking Harry's hand shaking it.

"You must be Apolline, very lovely indeed, I can see where your daughters get their looks." Harry said in a low bow to Fleur's mother who also seemed to be taken back by the young, rather dirty looking, man who approached them.

Gabrielle giggled from behind her mother. Harry gave her a warm smile. Gabrielle quickly whispered up to her mother in French. Mrs. Delacour began whispering to her husband, while Harry looked on at the unconscious form of Fleur.

"So it is true you are Harry Potter?" Mr. Delacour finally asked, in a heavy French accent, after a discussion with his wife.

Harry grinned a bit pulling up his messy bangs revealing his scar. "The one and only Mr. Delacour."

The Delacour parents stared for a moment before whispering in French to each other. Finally Mrs. Delacour raised her neck in manner that reminded Harry of his Aunt Petunia.

"So what brings you to ourz daughterz bedside?" She asked her gaze seemingly digging with answers. Before Harry could answer Gabrielle tugged on her mother's fancy robes and whispered something in French. Soon both parents were once again whispering in French voices.

Harry leaned down to their youngest daughter "What did you say?" his eyebrow quirked.

Gabrielle giggled. "So wherez Dobbyz? I like himz?"

"Dobby." Harry muttered. A crack later, and Dobby was there bowing lowly.

"What can I do for the greatest of all wizards Harry Potters, Sir?" Dobby asked as the Delacour's looked on.

Harry smiled. "Not to much Dobby, go and play with the little one." Harry muttered motioning to Gabrielle. Dobby looked at the youngest Delacour slightly fearful, but she grabbed him like a rag doll dragging him away in a tight stranglehold.

"So, you are dating my daughter?" Mr. Delacour suddenly broke in as Harry watched Dobby begin taken away in a strangle hold.

"Err… she never mentioned?" Harry asked as he felt himself go red under the Delacour's gaze. Luckily he was saved from having to answer as a loud whisper was heard from the door.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as she came into the room examining him to make sure he was ok. Ron followed closely behind clutching Harry's fallen bag of White Castle greedily munching on the small burgers.

"Hey Harry. Good job mate." Ron muttered giving Harry a punch on the arm before reaching in to the bag grabbing another burger.

"How are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked ignoring the incredulous look the Delacour's were giving Harry, while she examined his arm.

"He would be doing much better when he let's me fix up that wound." Madam Pomfrey whispered in a seething tone before grabbing Harry and dragged him away forcefully towards a bed near the end of the hospital wing.

--

Harry let Madam Pomfrey patch him up and was insisting Harry take some sleeping and painkiller potions, but Harry flat out refused.

"Poppy you put one of those things near my mouth and I swear I will put you on a street corner for ten pounds a pop." Harry had told her during their argument.

Madam Pomfrey had stomped away in a fuss, but Harry groaned once again as the whole Weasley family, minus one, came barging into the hospital wing to Harry's bedside, which he wasn't even in. He refused Molly's coddling and refused to sit or lay down. He stood chatting with them.

"I refuse to wake up, at the end of this year, with everyone hovering over me in the hospital wing." Harry insisted.

Harry was finally relieved of his chatting duties as Dumbledore made his way into the hospital wing.

"Sorry Poppy, but I must take one of your patients." Dumbledore said motioning to Harry.

Madam Pomfrey glared at Dumbledore "Patient? Hardly." Poppy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Guest." Harry corrected Dumbledore. "I'm just a guest."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit "Please Harry if you can follow me to my office."

Dumbledore finished with a wave of his arm towards he exit.

"Sure." Harry muttered as he prepared to leave, but he paused. Harry quickly turned back and made a beeline towards Ron. He dug his hand into the bag of White Castle pulling out a duo of sliders.

"My burgers." Harry said as he took a bite of the slider before exiting the hospital wing.

--

Dumbledore's office looked the same as Harry remembered with trinkets and gadgets everywhere. The only changes Harry noticed were those in the office. Snape stood by Dumbledore's desk glaring at Harry. On the other side of the room was a big burly dog Harry immediately recognized as Sirius. He stood up giving a yelp as Harry entered the room. Harry gave him a pat on the head.

"Mangy mutt." Harry muttered with a grin as Sirius gave a low growl.

"Very nice dog Mr. Potter." Said one of the other occupants of the room, who happened to be the Minister of Magic Fudge, he was seated in one of the chairs before Dumbledore's desk.

The other chair before Dumbledore's desk was filled with the missing Weasley Percy, who had his face buried in his hands as he leaned forward not moving an inch.

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and breathed a heavy sigh as his eyes glanced about the room's occupants before finally resting on Harry. Harry looked about the room a few moments. Finally he shrugged at the idea of finding a seat and pulled himself up onto to Dumbledore's desk.

"So what's up fellas?" Harry asked a smirk on his face.

"Fudge. I never did get any kind of message about that whole treating magical creatures fairly idea?" Harry asked his eyebrow quirked in question.

"Well Harry we were rather busy you know…" Fudge spluttered on about the planning of the Triwizard Tournament and the Quidditch World Cup.

However, after Fudge had finished blundering out a bunch of excuses he seemed to gain a confident sort of voice.

"Still, Mr. Potter that brings us to why we are here. It is the belief of the Ministry that our very own Barty Crouch has compromised our organization and our way of life." Fudge paused giving Percy's frozen form a glare.

"Now what we were hoping Mr. Potter is that you could give us an account of what young Barty Crouch Jr. had to say… being you were the last one to see him alive. For you see we will not know how deep the breach goes until we have all the details."

Harry gave Fudge a quizzical look for a few moments.

"So you basically want me to tell you what happened? Cause I barely understood a word you said." Harry muttered with a shake of his head.

Dumbledore chuckled a bit, but answered for Fudge whom was scowling. "Yes Harry, please enlighten us."

Harry let out a long exaggerated breath as he retold his story, starting off from when he entered the maze. Of course he left certain personal parts out like the pot smoking and Fleur and what not.

--

Harry's story took almost forever to retell, by the end of which he was growing quite annoyed. Fudge and Dumbledore had interrupted him on various occasions with varying positions. Fudge claiming that Crouch Jr. was acting alone as a mad man or getting his orders from Sirius Black, which made Harry scowl. On the other hand, after Harry had given his account of the graveyard scene Dumbledore seemed to be one hundred percent sure that Voldemort had returned, which made Harry roll his eyes in disbelief.

Snape had been glowering from the corner and glared anytime Voldemort was brought up. Sirius remained quiet except for when Harry's story was brought into question. Then he would growl and practically foam at the mouth.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the argument seemed to be coming to its end, even Percy seemed relieved for he had been accused on numerous occasions of accepting a madman's orders at the elder Crouch's orders.

"You are prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?" Fudge muttered as though Dumbledore were completely insane.

"Certainly, I have heard the story and it makes sense. It is only reasonable to believe the Dark Lord has returned." Dumbledore replied.

"You are prepared to believe Lord Voldemort has returned on the confession of a murder from a boy who… well…" Fudge struggled to find the words.

"Can I say something here?" Harry suddenly spoke as he hoped down from the desk tired of the listening to the two old men bicker.

Both Dumbledore and Fudge grew quiet as they directed their gaze toward Harry. After a few moments Fudge nodded. Dumbledore muttered "Of course."

"Ok, first things first." Harry muttered. "Lay off Percy here." Harry muttered jabbing a finger into Percy's side as he patted him on the back.

"He didn't know what was happening. I'd done the same thing." Harry said even though he didn't believe one word of what he was saying.

"Of course Mr. Weasley had no clue he was being manipulated. My apologies to you." Dumbledore said with a nod of his head.

Percy looked at Harry wide eyed, but nodded back to Dumbledore. Then he and Harry both turned their gaze to Fudge who was glaring at Dumbledore. Fudge seemed to be struggling with something; Harry assumed it was the fact that he didn't want to be shown up by Dumbledore.

Finally Fudge nodded his head toward Percy in what seemed like an apology. Harry grinned. "Good glad we got that little bit cleared up."

"Now moving on Minister?" Harry asked to make sure he had his complete attention.

Fudge didn't speak once again, but merely nodded at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You think I am claiming the Dark Lord has returned?"

"You practically said so in your story. Ugly and pug like." Fudge blubbered.

Harry chuckled.

"Well if you had been paying attention to my story Minister I am claiming exactly the opposite."

The whole room fell quiet. Fudge looked confused. Dumbledore's face fell. Others just stared on curiously.

"Well I'm not claiming he isn't out there. I'm just claiming he isn't back to full Dark Lordyness or something. I'm saying that I stopped him once again." Harry said with a smug look.

"But…" Fudge said as he thought back to Harry's story.

"Surely Minister you have heard of my past here at Hogwarts. I mean it is kind of a hobby of mind to stop Voldemort from turning to his former glory." Harry said in a mocking tone.

Fudge began mumbling to himself "So you went… the old man… fled." Fudge muttered to himself as he finished his musings. A great grin broke across Fudge's face.

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore spoke warily. Fudge ignored him as he was suddenly beaming at Harry.

"Jolly good show Potter!" Fudge shouted clapping Harry on the back. Dumbledore was trying to get Fudge's attention, but now was being ignored.

"I must say I don't know what the Wizarding World would do without you Harry." Fudge said clasping Harry's unwounded shoulder. Harry simply snorted with a grin.

"I have heard the rumors, and you have put a stop to this mad man so many times."

Fudge said in hysterics.

"I don't know how we can repay you… unless…" Fudge seemed to ponder something.

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore shouted, "Surely you must listen to reason!"

"I'm simply as you said, taking the boy's word for it." Fudge said with smirk.

"Now Harry…" Fudge clasped his hands together "I'm thinking Order of Merlin, First Class, for services to the Ministry, and safety of the magical populous."

"Order of Merlin?" The occupants of the room shouted, as Sirius barked.

"Yes of course your deeds have gone unrewarded for far to long… of course a few formalities with the Wizengamot, but should be easy." Fudge said his eyes bright as he stared waiting for Harry's response.

"Order of Merlin…" Harry shrugged "Why the hell not?"

--

Dumbledore sighed after Harry, Fudge, and Percy left. He felt worn out and tired.

"Severus, if you are prepared… you know what I ask of you…" Dumbledore trailed off.

Snape glared at the newly formed Sirius black, having just changed from his dog formation.

Snape bent low over Dumbledore's shoulder. "You should rest, clearly the brat has caught you off guard."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I have only myself to blame for that Severus, if I would have been honest with him from the beginning." Dumbledore sighed once again.

"Honest about what?" Sirius asked as he eyed Snape and Dumbledore curiously.

"None of your business mutt." Snape hissed.

"Well if it has to do with Harry then it is my business Snivellus." Sirius retorted.

"Enough." Dumbledore spoke.

"Severus, please go find out what you can. I am afraid rest can wait for me. I have far to much to do." Dumbledore spoke in his worn tone.

Snape rose from his crouched position glaring at Sirius before departing the headmaster's office.

"Sirius if you would alert Lupin, Figg, Fletcher- the old crowd it would be most appreciated. Lie low at Lupin's, I will contact you there." Dumbledore muttered softly, while pinching his brow as if he were getting a headache.

Dumbledore did not hear Sirius depart instead he heard the dragging of a chair, the clunk of feet on his desk, and the flick of lighter. Dumbledore looked up to a scene very familiar to him. Sirius just like Harry was leaning back in one of his guest chairs feet on his desk, except that Sirius was smoking a cigarette.

"Sirius?"

Sirius took a drag on his cigarette as he leaned back casually in the chair balancing it on two legs.

"Don't worry Dumbledore, I'll get the old crew together, but I'm just letting you know that I'm not sold on you." Sirius muttered as he blew a puff of smoke out.

"You believe in Fudge then?" Dumbledore questioned his eyebrows raised.

Sirius shook his head as he let out a chortle. "I'm not saying that I believe in Fudge… and I'm not saying I believe in you. I simply believe in Harry."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "Sirius, Harry does not know what is best for him… he does not realize the danger he is in."

"I disagree. He is very much like his father. I think he knows exactly what is going on." Sirius said with a smirk as he puffed out a few more drags.

"I also believe he deserves what Fudge is giving him."

"Awards and titles do not make a man Sirius." Dumbledore replied.

"I can't disagree with you there Dumbledore, but I can also say that they can help formulate a man's perspective on life… you know most people appreciate being rewarded for their deeds."

"Which is selfish." Dumbledore replied.

"Yes, very selfish. Having someone say thank you for your deeds is selfish." Sirius replied sarcastically.

"I didn't realize humanity had sunk so far into the abyss, where they couldn't offer a simple thank you." Sirius continued sarcastically as he flipped his feet back and stood up taking another drag of his cigarette as he left.

"Can I count on you?" Dumbledore called to Sirius's back.

Sirius froze in the doorway preparing to take his Animagus form. Then after a few moments he nodded.

"Good." Dumbledore replied.

Sirius took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked the butt menacingly into Dumbledore's office. It fluttered through the office colliding with Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes. The bird burst into a sudden wave of heat and flame before collapsing to the floor in a pile of ash, where a new hideous chick chirped amongst the ashes.

Sirius's jaw clenched for a moment.

"Oops."

--

**End Chapter**

**I couldn't get the pieces of the chapter to fall exactly where I wanted them. I rewrote this chapter like four times before just posting it. Not sure if it is writers block or the fact that we are getting closer to the end… you know that feeling like when playing a great game, but you quit just before the end cause you couldn't bear it to end. **


	34. Lets Hear It For The Boy

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Let's Hear it for the Boy**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

Harry whistled a jolly tune as he strutted through the halls of Hogwarts carrying a large sack of galleons as he made his way back to the hospital wing. Percy wandered alongside of him still somewhat shocked.

"I can't believe what you did back there…"

"What? What did I do back there? Did I break wind or something and not realize?" Harry questioned as he sniffed at the air.

Percy once again shook his head in disbelief. "What you did… back there… I mean you won the tournament, you got me off the hook, and you got an Order of Merlin First Class. Surely you can appreciate that. I mean only a handful of wizards ever got Order of Merlin, let alone First Class."

"Oh that." Harry muttered with a shrug.

"I'm still kind of shocked I won the tournament. Can't believe Fudge gave me this after we left." Harry said holding up the large sack of galleons.

"Getting you off the hook… no problem, kind of what I do. Besides I couldn't let you go down like that, you're like family… the nerdy pompous type of family, but still family. As for the Merlin thing… well I suppose it might look good on a resume."

"Still you stood up to Dumbledore. I never thought I would have seen that." Percy said with an awestruck look.

"Old codger always coming up with his schemes. Probably the reason I won this thing. Besides his crazy theory on blood and bones… ridiculous, he knows damn well I was that close" Harry made a pinching motion with his fingers "to stomping that tard Voldemort into the ground."

After a gasp Percy collected himself.

"So its all true then? Crouch, the cup, trying to step on him, the police?"

Harry put on smug grin and nodded.

"So you really believe that You-Know-Who isn't back?" Percy asked his face eager to see if Harry meant what he had said earlier.

"I didn't say he wasn't back… I just said I prevented him from… you know… like… coming back… and stuff." Harry muttered with a shake of his own head as he tried to figure out the awkward puzzle that was Voldemort.

"You know what, back or not back I don't give a shit either way." Harry finally said after a few moments of silence.

"But- but- but…" Percy stuttered as he tried to figure out Harry's attitude towards the matter.

"Try not to think about it Percy… don't want your head to explode." Harry said giving Percy a playful pat on the back. Percy gawked at Harry for a few moments, but a distracting grumble caught their attention.

It was Hogwart's caretaker Filch mopping up some sort of mess grumbling about the students, Peeves, and life in general. Harry paused in his tracks as he stared at Filch's back. Percy gave Harry an awkward sort of look.

"Aren't we going to the hospital wing?"

"Go on ahead Percy. I got business to discuss." Harry said with a slight chortle as he juggled the sack of galleons in his hand.

Without another word to Percy, Harry made his way toward the grumpy caretaker.

--

"Harry where have you been mate? Percy told us what happened? Triwizard Champion! Order of Merlin! I… I…" Ron sputtered trailing off not able to speak.

"Relax Ron, don't wet yourself or something." Harry muttered as he gave Ron a shot to the arm.

Before Ron could retort Harry was grabbed around each arm, the Twins had him on both sides and towed him a short distance away.

"Let me tell you about a fantastic business venture Harry." Fred said with a wicked smile.

"A thousand galleons prize money correct?" George said with a nod.

"We know of a couple of entrepreneurs who could put such money to good use." Fred answered.

"Indeed we do Fred. So Harry… that thousand galleons…" George now muttered his voice trailing off as he put on an awestruck, but mocking look.

Harry broke free from the Twins grasps. "Sorry boys, that money has been invested."

The Twins faces fell "You spent a thousand galleons on your trip back from Dumbledore's office?"

Harry shrugged. "It is for a good cause. Trust me on that, but not to worry plenty of galleons still in the coffer. Of course I'd embrace a couple of charming fellows on their business ventures." Harry finished with a smile.

"Really?" The Twins replied in unison, shocked that anyone would actually back one of their ideas, with capital no less.

"Of course, but lets not discuss this further here. I do believe Percy is giving us the evil eye." All three craned their necks and sure enough Percy was glaring in their direction, sure they were up to no good.

Harry broke from their small discussion and boomed loudly "So where is everyone?" Harry couldn't help, but notice the lack of parents in the room.

"Professor Dumbledore came down and collected the parents to explain what happened tonight." Hermione answered with a slightly worried look.

"It must have been terrible… You-Know-Who. Are you ok Harry?" Hermione quietly asked.

"Never better." Harry answered in a jolly tone.

"Surely it must have been terrifying. Percy was telling us what you said. It had to be an exaggerated story you made up to…" Hermione spoke watching Harry's expression.

"That is what happened isn't it?" She finally asked.

Harry nodded.

Ron gave a laugh. "You tried to step on him? You are a wizard aren't you?"

"I just couldn't help it, he was so small… like a dog or something… a very ugly dog at that." Harry said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you Harry. In danger of your life and you still are making jokes an…" Hermione's scolding was cut off.

"To right!" The Twins chanted giving Harry a pair of slaps on the back.

"Ugh… can you guys shut up. I'm trying to sleep." Cedric's voice broke in from a nearby hospitable bed.

"Chaz! You're awake, I'm glad. I've been meaning to ask you a favor."

Cedric groaned as Harry made his way over to Cedric. He paused once looking at Fleur's still unconscious form and couldn't help notice that Bill had pulled up a chair next to her bed.

Harry cringed once he reached Cedric's bedside and caught sight of Cedric's face, half of which was covered in a weird orange paste.

"What the hell happened Chaz?"

"For burns. You know the kind that happen when morons set fires." Cedric answered glaring up at Harry.

"You can't prove that Chaz." Harry said wiggling a finger in Cedric's direction.

"You practically admitted it." Cedric responded.

"Practically isn't proof. Besides if I did such a thing, you know I wouldn't have meant it to harm anyone… maybe." Harry's mind raced at a few people he wouldn't mind seeing charred.

Cedric groaned again. "What the hell do you want anyway?"

"So demanding aren't you Chaz?"

Cedric glared through his orange covered face.

"Right… Um so whenever Fleur wakes up I'm going to say a few things that are sort of untrue, so just go along with it. Ok?" Harry muttered with a grin.

Cedric's glare became a confused expression "What are you going to do?"

"Listen Chaz, what I'm going to say doesn't matter. I'm just going to step on a cockroaches throat while I'm still ahead."

--

"Hey Bill." Harry said approaching Bill Weasley after leaving Cedric.

"What?"

Harry looked to the chair Bill sat in and then to Bill. He paused for a moment.

"You're in my fucking seat. That's what." Harry answered.

Bill glared at Harry and didn't appear to want to move.

Harry rolled his eyes at Bill's stubbornness.

"Jog on! Go visit that tard Sir Callihan or Cador or whatever the hell his name was."

Bill eyed Harry suspiciously "Thought you said you burned him?"

"I lied. Now get moving or maybe you need some directions, Percy!" Harry called out. Percy came like a good lapdog. Apparently Percy had found a new respect in Harry mainly due to the fact that the Minister of Magic seemed to have a great deal of respect for Harry.

"Why don't you show Bill the way to the portrait of that moron knight… you know the one that rides the fat pony." Harry muttered.

"Sure, Sir Cadogan." Percy answered. Bill eyed Harry a bit more, but reluctantly gave up his seat, which Harry filled with a very evil look of pleasure.

As soon as Bill had departed with Percy, Ginny made her way to Harry's side. "Um… Harry you did burn Sir Cadogan. Don't you remember? He called you callow and then well…" Ginny made a motion like a wand striking.

Harry shrugged and then motioned to the door Percy and Bill had used to leave.

"So? Neither of them know that."

--

Fleur let out a groan; her whole body was aching as she stretched out her sore muscles. She reluctantly opened her eyes seeing Harry's face.

"Wakey, wakey babe." Harry said with wink.

"Ugh… what happenzed?" Fleur moaned groggily.

"You were unconscious." Harry replied back with a grin.

Fleur rolled her eyes at the obvious assumption and then began studying the hospital wing.

"I meant with the tournamentz? Last thing I remember…" Fleur struggled with the memory then suddenly her eyes darted towards where Krum was resting.

"Don't worry babe, he was off his meds." Harry muttered pulling Fleur's gaze back to his.

"What?" Fleur asked confused.

"Fine… he was under the Imperius Curse." Harry grumbled.

Fleur shook her head "The whole storyz."

"From beginnizing to end?" Fleur replied her eyebrows raised.

Harry now groaned with a sigh as he began to retell the story once again only changing a few details.

"Well of course I couldn't just sit there when I heard you scream. I had to do something. So I dashed into the maze. I didn't know where you were, but I just let my heart lead the way… Sure enough there you were… being hurt." Harry said in disgust looking away, he coughed to hide his smile.

"I of course then stunned Krum and got help as fast as I could." Harry said in an extra sappy and worried tone.

Cedric shot up from his bed looking in Harry's direction with a sour gaze. Harry shot him a knowing looking and mouthed 'favor' in Cedric's direction, as Fleur seemed to take in the information. Cedric still gazed on sourly, but mouth back 'you owe me' before lying back down.

"You reallyz saved me?" Fleur asked looking back up in Harry's direction.

"Of course babe. What did you expect me to do? Wait on the sidelines while you were in danger? Never." Harry answered and then went on with his story in full details, as everyone seemed to be listening.

"And that is what happened." Harry finished. Cedric snorted from his bed as he feigned sleep. Harry ignored him. Fleur seemed to concentrating hard.

"I don't understandz? You trized to step on him?" Fleur asked.

"That's what I said." Ron added.

"Oh come on!" Harry shouted.

"I was under a lot of pressure. I didn't think. I just reacted." Harry said in defense.

"I figured I would get a little of praise for what I did. I mean lets hear it for the boy… right?" Harry said motioning to himself.

A few snickers were heard throughout the room, but Harry ignored them as Fleur stretched up grabbing Harry around the neck pulling him low into a kiss.

"Step on his neck." Cedric mumbled to himself with a roll of his eyes as he rolled over in his bed. Ginny and Hermione were mumbling mutinously as Harry and Fleur kissed. The Twins giggled and Ron just stared on wishing it were him.

Finally Harry and Fleur broke apart. Fleur looked up not releasing Harry's neck.

_Who would have thought? Don't ever lose that saving people thing. Thanks Hermione._ Harry thought as Fleur whispered into his ear.

"My hero… my _man_."

--

**End Chapter**

**Once again, just couldn't get it the way I wanted. Either way two more to go and a short epilogue type chapter. Then we start on whatever I decide to call the Order. Any suggestions on that title wise?**


	35. The Last Days

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**The Last Days  
**

**Fluff in this one at the end.**

**I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

The days at Hogwarts were once again withering to their end. Now all the students were packed into the Great Hall for a farewell feast to their guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Of course that wasn't the only reason for a feast tonight, the all-important awarding of the House Cup was to be given out and the official winner of the Triwizard Tournament was to be announced.

Harry rolled his eyes at the idea of the 'official announcement' like no one knew he had already won the tournament. Still he was complacent and went along with the whole bit.

The last party of the year was in preparation… or at least the last party Harry's liquor stores would cover. It was a party he had no intention of going to anyway… he had Dobby fetch him some bottles of the finest elf made wine that the elf could muster.

Fleur was leaving… and graduating and Harry had a few questions that needed to be answered before the departure and with the rest of the school distracted he figured now would be a good time to ask them.

Harry gave a look around at the mass of Hogwarts students. How so much could change in one year. Hermione, despite her arguing and discontent, had become a closer friend… probably cause of her always objecting opinion. Ron had grown more distant, probably not due to anything Harry had done, but because of a budding relationship Harry had barely took notice of.

Hermione and Krum had become quite close and the idea seemed to sour Ron. Harry had even cringed at the idea of Hermione with … the special kid, but hell to each their own.

The Twins… well always the same with them, they were the Fred and George, complete morons who Harry had hurled a bunch of money at, inwardly he prayed their business would boom because of his investment, rather than break him.

Then there was Diggory. Harry's new best friend or 'muscle' as Harry liked to refer to him. Strong with a strange ability to always know what was going on.

Harry's quidditch mates all seemed on friendly terms, with one exception, which kept quiet and cold whenever near him… Katie, _oops_.

There was a whole new world budding in front of Harry, as more and more people flocked to his ever and nonstop growing popularity.

Harry was broken from his musings as a loud roar erupted from the Slytherin table. He looked up seeing the banners in the Great Hall now coated in the symbol of a snake with Slytherin colors.

Harry's eyes darted to the Slytherin table and he met Malfoy's eyes who glared at him smugly, apparently happy to once again to win back the House Cup. _Well at least some things don't change_. Harry thought as his vision focused on Dumbledore who was announcing the outcome of the rest of the houses.

"In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred seventy eight points. In third place Hufflepuff with three hundred ninety nine points, and in last place Gryffindor with…" Dumbledore paused apparently not wanting to speak the point total, Harry grinned.

"Well, Gryffindor in last place." Dumbledore announced with a sigh.

The Gryffindor's muttered amongst themselves, but they had still had something to look forward to.

"Moving on to more pleasant matters, the winner of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore spoke loudly.

The Gryffindor table didn't even bother to wait for the announcements as they let a ravenous cheer that echoed through the Great Hall. Fleur had her own classmates joining in and even Cedric had obliged with cheering of his own. It spread like a wildfire and soon the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were joining in with cheers of their own.

Harry obliged them all as he climbed on to his seat and gave a few wild fist jabs to the air with a sheepish grin. Harry couldn't resist taking a peek a Malfoy who was now glaring in his direction. Harry replied by flipping him the finger, which made the Gryffindors cheer even louder and the Slytherins hiss.

Dumbledore tried to quiet the crowd of students, who, after the cheers had died down, were chatting excitedly with one another. After a few moments Dumbledore sighed and trudged on announcing the runner-ups and their places in the tournament. He looked as if he wanted to say something important, but decided against it for the time being and instead announced the start of the feast.

--

The students were all caught up in chatter as the feast progressed. The head table was fairly quiet for once all the professors seemed somewhat stunned that Dumbledore had not been able to quiet the rowdy student body.

McGonagall lips seemed extra thin as her eyes darted to Harry, clearly very unpleased at Harry's rude hand gesture towards the Malfoy boy. To distract herself she made a bit of small talk with Dumbledore, talk that had yet to reach the students, but had caught the professors off guard.

"So, is it true about Filch?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes it is true. He has requested a leave of absence." Dumbledore replied with a nod of his head.

"But why? This is his home. Surely all that squib rubbish couldn't bother him, not to mention how could he possibly afford to live?" McGonagall responded rather stiffly.

"Argus simply said he needed a break… time to see how the other half lived." Dumbledore answered.

"The other half?" McGonagall asked.

"Muggle life." Dumbledore replied.

"That is just rubbish. He has always wanted to be a wizard. What could have happened?" McGonagall said in disbelief.

Dumbledore's gaze quickly darted to Harry.

Harry had changed so much. He was once the innocent and always trusting young boy. Now he was a man, with a rather hysteric edge that Dumbledore couldn't put a beat on. Harry made his own choices now. His rejection of Dumbledore's theory of Voldemort using the blood and bone was enough to prove that. Dumbledore could live with Harry being his own self, but the problem was would that interfere with what he knew Harry would have to one-day do?

Dumbledore broke from his own musings to answer McGonagall.

"Minerva, I have my theories." Dumbledore said his eyes never leaving Harry.

--

Harry pushed the vanishing plate of food away from himself letting out a deep satisfied sigh. He gave a stretch as the now fed students murmured in discussion waiting for Dumbledore's closing remarks.

Dumbledore's speech began nice and happily enough. Harry was busy musing over other things till he noticed a deafening quietness over the Great Hall and eyes darting in his direction. He figured maybe he should pay attention to what the headmaster was saying.

"…Though the Ministry of Magic denies Lord Voldemort's return, I am quite convinced he has returned. Of course there is only one person who could have been witness to these events. I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

The student's eyes seemed to linger on Harry, who seemed frozen as he stared blankly, up at Dumbledore his mouth agape in disbelief.

"Though, Harry and I may have differing opinions on this matter, I have come up with my own theories and…" Dumbledore went on explaining why Voldemort was back, and how everyone needed to stand together, unified as a front for the impending doom that was coming.

Harry didn't even twitch, just stared.

--

"Harry?"

"Harry?"

"You sure he isn't dead?"

"He isn't dead!" Ginny shrieked as she had done so many times before. She reached back once again preparing to smack Harry out of his funk when he suddenly shouted.

"Lying old codger!"

"I knew it! That old codger would twist what happened into some sort of sick version of things to make me look bad. Always up to his trickery and scheming." Harry ranted as he rose out of his seat gesturing angrily at the various people who remained behind as the feast had ended.

"Harry are you sure he wasn't right?"

"Couldn't just say thanks Harry. Couldn't give me a pat on the back or a toast. No just call me a liar and move on." Harry ignored whoever was speaking as he continued to vent his anger and frustration with the headmaster.

Harry finally seemed to relax after a few moments and took a couple of heavy breaths.

"Well Harry, I mean… Dumbledore is usually right on these things and well… you have been a bit off the wall this year."

Harry turned to the voice that had just spoken his gaze sharp as he rested his eyes on Hermione.

"Listen here Hermione." Harry said jabbing a finger in her direction.

"When I left that cemetery, Voldemort was nothing more than a small, weak, mutated little dog. Like a Chihuahua… except uglier."

"Are you really going to go to the mats with Dumbledore on this? It seems rather risky."

Harry turned to where feminine voice had come from. It was Cho and by her side was a just as surprised Cedric.

"What?" Cho mumbled as the eyes of the small group of students rested on her. Harry ignored her question directing his anger filled gaze toward Cedric.

Cedric shook his head and raised his arms defensively. "Hey I got nothing to do with it. All her."

"I'm just pointing out the obvious." Cho said defensively.

Harry groaned and finally let his stance relax.

"Let me tell you something. These guys are all alike. Voldemort, the Ministry, Dumbledore. One in the same, they all have plans… they all have schemes. They are always trying to control their little worlds."

"Me." Harry said pointing at himself.

"I'm not a schemer I show these schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are."

The small group murmured in conversation at once.

"Harry what are you planning on doing?" Hermione spoke in nervous and worried tone.

Harry rolled his eyes at her worry.

"Relax Hermione, I'm just going to do what I do best… be myself. Speaking of being myself isn't there a party going on?"

--

"Harry? I thoughtz we were going to thaz party?" Fleur muttered as Harry dragged her out onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Not to worry babe." Harry replied flashing a couple of bottles of the elf made wine Dobby had collected. He stowed them easily inside his light coat. The bottles fit rather snuggly as if by magic.

Harry led Fleur down toward the lake and once there he pulled the wine bottles out and popped the tops off of each of them and handed one to Fleur who grimaced for a moment.

"Glasses?" Fleur asked.

Harry's brow furrowed.

"Glasses? What do we need glasses for?" Harry muttered with a chuckle as he took a long swig from the bottle he held.

"I amz going to have to teachz you how to be more refined." Fleur muttered with a small laugh and a swig from her own bottle.

"I can be a gentleman if I want to… maybe I just don't feel like it." Harry responded with his eyebrow quirked as the two walked very slowly by the lakeside.

"Surze you can." Fleur responded in disbelief.

Harry chuckled a bit taking a swig. They were quiet for a moment as they walked. Harry took Fleur's hand with his free hand as they strolled near the shore of the lake. He turned admiring her extraordinary beauty, not believing anything in this world could be so hot.

"So, what happens after tonight?" Harry muttered wondering and curiosity streaking through him.

"Whatz do you mean?" Fleur retorted with another question after taking a swig off her bottle.

"I mean… you know. You and me, you're leaving and graduating. Not that I wouldn't drop out right now to be with you." Harry quickly added on.

Fleur gave a very small lighthearted laugh. "Well I am plannzing to come back here to learnzed my English better, and work. I alreadzy have it planned out. Billzed has already promised to helpz me with my English."

Harry turned grimacing. _Stupid Weasley fucker. Never gives up! Fuck it, may as well step on his throat even more._ Harry thought before composing himself.

"You know he touches children." Harry muttered quickly.

"Whatz?" Fleur asked quickly.

"Shhh." Harry whispered. "We don't talk about it. He is trying to get over his problem." Harry muttered softly barely able to hide his grin.

Fleur seemed to take in the words and before she could process the thoughts Harry asked her a question that would distract her.

"So why didn't you tell your parents we were dating?" Harry asked his expression curious and slightly grim.

A few swigs off the bottle later Fleur finally broke the silence and answered.

"Becauze my parentz are very refined, everythingz must be in order and by the bookz." Fleur muttered in a loathsome response.

Harry cocked his head "Wait what? But I'm like ultra popular, awesome, my connections are spectacular, I'm famous…" Harry muttered off a few more compliments about himself before Fleur finally interrupted him.

"Andz you are not up to my parentz standardz." Fleur muttered softly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"It meanz youz are not from a well refinzed family. It meanz you are not able to handle the socizle functions and …" Fleur took a long swig off her bottle, "you are rude, and uncivilzived to themz." Fleur finished with a sour look.

Harry cringed a bit at the words as he took a swig off his bottle. "So it is mommy and daddy issues, good girl doesn't want to displease mom and pop?"

"I donz't mean it like thatz." Fleur muttered in a feeble attempt to defend her parents.

Harry chortled. "Don't worry babe. I understand. Your parents have a life planned out for you and now you meet me… the bad boy."

"No…" Fleur muttered and was about to speak, but Harry kissed her and at first she thought about struggling, but gave in. After a long and passionate session they broke away. Harry laughed a bit.

"It's like beauty and the beast. Of course if anyone else calls you beast… I'll rip their lungs out." Harry said with a small laugh.

Fleur laughed as well and after a swig of her bottle gave Harry another kiss. They both staggered for a moment and Harry ended up on his back with a thud. He ignored it, hell he had fallen down so much this past year it barely registered.

They finally broke their embrace after a few moments. Harry let his hands roam to Fleur's impeccable face.

"I'll make you a deal, I got one more week in this place to wait for grades." Harry rolled his eyes at thought.

"But then I'm on the train home, if you are waiting for me I'll know where we stand. Deal?" Harry muttered as he let his hand melt into Fleur's cheek.

Fleur looked down at Harry and then brought her lips down to his and after a shorter kiss she muttered "Youzd know where I stand."

"Babe, give me this." Harry muttered.

Fleur rolled her eyes, but nodded and then she gave Harry an evil grin and took a long swig practically emptying her bottle.

"So bad you arze Harry Potterz. Makin good girlz go bad." Fleur whispered as she gave Harry another passionate kiss followed by gentler softer kisses leading down the side of his face to his neck…

--

**End Chapter**

**Another tough one to write. I think it might be tough because I really wasn't planning on a ship for Harry, but as you can see Harry/Fleur. My original prospect was Jane F. from Smiley Face (can watch the whole thing on youtube). Though she might make an appearance later.**

**More details will be in the epilogue chapter. Don't worry Ron fans he will have his moment, even Ginny fans will have their moment. **

**One more quick note about titles to next story. Seriously Harry Potter and KFC? I was thinking Harry Potter and the Disorder of the Phoenix or Harry Potter and the Smoking Circle.**

**Oh as for Harry and Fleur there at the end, you guys can make your own assumptions. **


	36. Back to Civilization

**Harry Potter and the Blazin Goblet**

**Back to Civilization**

** I don't own any of the characters, all JKR, no profit to be made.**

--

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, but if he doesn't hurry up the carriages are going to leave without him." Hermione said in a huff as she leaned her head out of the carriage searching the grounds.

"I'm sure he'll be here." Ginny muttered.

They sat in silence, while Hermione scribbled onto a piece of paper. Ron would occasionally look out to the grounds and then fall back to his seat scrutinizing Hermione.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Ron finally asked unable to bear the silence anymore.

"Writing a letter." Hermione responded rather coldly.

Ginny turned away her face reddening a bit.

"To who?" Ron asked his brows furrowed.

Hermione was hesitant, but eventually responded. "To Viktor."

"Krum? Why are you writing to Krum?" Ron spat.

"Well… that is what girlfriends and boyfriends do." Hermione said slowly and carefully.

"So Vicky is your boyfriend is he?" Ron snarled in disgust.

"Well… yes." Hermione replied carefully once again.

Ron glared in return.

"Oh please. Let it go Ron you are being an overbearing git." Ginny muttered.

Ron slumped back into his seat scowling.

"Where the hell is Harry anyway?" Ron grumbled. "At least he sees things my way."

"Harry only agrees with you because he refused to believe Viktor isn't retarded."

"So?" Ron muttered sourly.

Ginny rolled her eyes choosing to ignore Ron's statement. "I'm sure Harry will be here any mome…"

Before Ginny could speak the carriages came to life and began rolling down the path leading out of Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.

"Yeah he'll be here any moment." Ron muttered sarcastically.

--

The carriages pulled into Hogsmeade with Hermione cursing Harry's name for being late. Ron ignored her ranting, and Ginny just let her blow off steam nodding her head when need be.

"Now the whole train will be put on delay! All because that… that…" Hermione struggled to find the words as she pulled her trunk towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Rather handsome and dashing young man was late?" Harry offered from behind.

"No! I mean…" Hermione paused turning swiftly to see Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione shouted.

"How? You weren't on the carriages!" Hermione sputtered.

"It wasn't that hard. I just left earlier and walked." Harry said with a shrug. "I had a business meeting. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Business? What are you talking about?" Hermione muttered as she gazed at Harry curiously.

"Hmm… apparently I forgot to mention it. Ah, well. Snooze you lose." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Harry dear, you forgot to sign right here." A voice sounded through the heard of Hogwarts students.

Through the crowd of students heading to the train came Rita Skeeter brandishing a few pieces of parchment.

"Did I?" Harry called out as he made his way to Rita, but halfway to her position a couple of hands darted out and grabbed him.

"Harry what are you doing with her!" Hermione hissed into his ear.

"You know what she is like! Those horrible things she says." Ginny echoed in the same repulsive tone. "Right Ron? Ron?"

"I'll be on the train." Ron answered in a glum and depressed manner before moving away.

"Git." Ginny muttered.

"Listen ladies. I think you need to relax." Harry said prying himself away from Hermione and Ginny's grip.

"It is just a little something Skeeter and I whipped up." Harry replied with a rather smug and knowing look.

"What did you do Harry?" Hermione asked once again suspicious.

"Well if you must know we had a solicitor draw up some paperwork and um, well… she is now my publicist and I'm her exclusive. In a manner of speaking."

"She'll twist everything you say just like before!" Hermione retorted.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…" Harry muttered with a sigh and then a chuckle.

"Sometimes we have to grow up and make a living." Harry said his face frozen in a false look of sternness.

"Make a living?" Ginny muttered confused.

"Yeah! Apparently people love me so much they are willing to pay to read about me. Then of course who wouldn't pay to know what's on my mind." Harry said with a grin.

"You are insuffe…"

"Shh…" Harry said softly as he pressed his finger to Hermione's insulting lips.

"You might say something you regret." Harry said softly.

"Now if you two are done with your interrogations I have to finish my business and you two have to collect our clique of friends together." Harry said with a nod of his head and a smile on his face.

"Wait… Why are we getting all our friends together?" Hermione said and then immediately put it together remembering the trip to Hogwarts.

"Never mind." She quickly muttered.

"Well this time I do have a special surprise so I hope you hang around Hermione." Harry said in a bit of hysterics.

"Harry…" Hermione began in a worried tone, but Harry was already moving towards Rita.

"Trust me!" He called out disappearing into the crowd and reappearing at Rita Skeeter's side.

"Fans?" Rita muttered as she looked beyond Harry to the departing girls.

"Err…. Not really, more like friends. Where did I miss?" Harry muttered looking at the parchment.

"Oh right here dear." Rita replied in her usual comforting tone, pointing to the location on the parchment.

Harry jotted down his name quickly. "Well then we have an accord."

"Indeed. Trust me Harry I will make you so big!" Rita cooed, but Harry seemed to be ignoring her as if in thought.

"You know. Now that I think about it. They are fans… they just don't like to show it. I mean seriously who could possibly resist me." Harry said motioning to himself.

Rita chortled.

"Indeed."

--

"What the hell is this?" Harry said horrified as he reached the cramped compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It was packed full of all sorts of students from all sorts of years.

Harry's eyes darted to the scrunched up forms of Hermione and Ginny. "I said our clique. I didn't say invite half the damned school."

"Well we just figured you meant pack it full." Ginny defended though Harry could barely see her from behind a large burly person Harry didn't even know.

"Chaz! Chaz you in here?" Harry called out.

"Yeah." Cedric replied.

"What the hell are you doing? Clear out this riff raff." Harry shouted as the group quieted wondering who would be booted out.

"Why me?" Cedric called back.

"Cause damn it! You are the muscle!" Harry called out.

"Now get rid of this guy, he is a git. You can, stay you're cool. This one is cool. This one needs to go." Harry continued on like that, picking and choosing who would remain and who would go, while Cedric tossed them out.

"Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was invited Potter." Malfoy sneered motioning to the attractive Slytherin Silvia.

Harry's eyes darted from each of them and then his hand shot out and grabbed Malfoy by the back of the head.

"Well consider this me uninviting you." Harry said as he literally kicked Malfoy in the ass out the door. Malfoy shouted all sorts of obscenities as he pulled himself up off the ground just in time to have the compartment door get slammed in his face.

--

Harry clapped his hands, rubbing them in a hysteric eager like manner. "Well now that the riff raff is gone…"

"What is this all about?" Fred asked.

"Indeed, we were planning our newest business adventure." George replied.

Harry rolled his eyes at being interrupted staring about the still rather cramped compartment. Twins, Cedric and Cho, Hermione, Ginny, Silvia and Davies, Ron looking sulky, a few people here and there, his dorm mates, his quidditch mates…

"Wait a minute where is Bell?" Harry asked.

"With Leanne." Angelina answered, while Cedric shot Harry a glance.

"Oh… right." Harry said completely ignoring Angelina and acknowledging Cedric's glance.

"So Davies you and Silvia are back together?" Harry asked as he reached up to the top of the compartment pulling his trunk down with a thud to the center of the floor making a few people jump.

Silvia sat in Davies lap looking more seductive than ever.

Davies looked a bit nervous about the current conversation. "Um… you could say that."

"Well that is good to hear." Harry replied. _Stupid git trying to steal the hottest girl ever from me._ Harry thought.

"You know it was kind of a dick move on your part Davies. Ditching Silvia for…" Harry trailed off as he rummaged through his trunk acting as though he was making casual conversation.

"I know… but um you know. She forgave me and… either way it is all better right babe?" Davies asked as he wrapped an arm around Silvia.

Silvia let out a little, almost playful cough. "Of course." She muttered giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well, that is good news." Harry muttered. "So how far you get with her?"

"Harry!" Hermione screeched in shock at his frankness.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Davies completely ignoring Hermione.

Davies turned a bit red as he stared at Harry. "Why do you care?" He replied in a nervous manner.

Harry shrugged "Curious is all."

Silvia gave Davies a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry babe. That is between you and me." However as she leaned back behind Davies's shoulder she shook her head and then made a whipping motion. Harry could have sworn she mouthed 'punishment'.

Harry cringed a bit.

"Well you have fun with that Davies." Harry muttered in an uncaring tone as his thoughts wandered to his own painful memories of that night. Harry was easily distracted though as he found what he was looking for.

Harry let out a long low breath.

"You guys ready for this?"

--

"Harry! How the hell did you get that?"

"I got connections Chaz." Harry muttered.

Cedric looked on, his eyes gazing, but he seemed reluctant to comment as the compartment broke out into whispers.

"Harry did you steal that?" Hermione said in a harsh tone as though she might very well ground him, like a mother.

"Of course not. Do you really think I would be that dumb?" Harry questioned in response with a roll of his eyes.

"Still mate, then how did you get it?" Ron said with a renewed enthusiasm.

"Hey a thousand galleons prize money goes a long way my friend." Harry said with an evil grin.

"Wait. You had someone steal it for you?" Hermione asked her eyes wide.

"More like take… steal is such a strong word." Harry retorted as he waved his hand for silence.

The curiosity in the compartment was burning, but Harry ignored it. He reached into front pocket and pulled out a couple of sticky, juicy, and greasy blunts. With his free hand he pulled out his wand and gave the object resting on the top of his trunk a light tap.

Bright blue flames erupted in a shower of sparks. Harry tucked his wand away as the blue flames reflected off of everyone's wondering eyes. Harry took one of the blunts and just touching the edge of the beautiful blue flames sent sparks flying here and there. Harry took a few puffs of the magnificent beast.

"You guys ready to blaze the fucking goblet?"

--

Harry and his dazed companions exited the Hogwarts Express. Harry stared about the platform seeing nothing of consequence, other than the usual students wandering to their families. He sighed _No Fleur._

"Well, figures." Harry mumbled to himself. "Anyway, I'm starving. So hungry I could eat a horse. Where the hell was that damn cart lady with all the food anyway?" Harry muttered to his compatriots.

"Um… Harry. You told her to get lost." Fred answered.

"It was rather funny." George replied.

Harry scrunched up his face in disgust. "Fuck."

"Ah, well. We all made it back safe and sound… thanks to me." Harry replied with a smug look.

"Potter!" A harsh voice sounded.

Harry looked through the crowd and his face fell. There was Katie Bell clinging desperately to an outraged Oliver Wood.

"Hey, how is it going Ollie?" Harry muttered as he looked at his clique quickly come to his side. Oliver seemed undisturbed by the mass of friends surrounding Harry as he marched right up in front of Harry ignoring Katie as she tugged on his sleeves.

"You and me got some unfinished business Potter." Wood spat.

"Please Oliver let it go." Katie pleaded.

"Let it go Wood. I told you what happened and the paper printed a retraction." Cedric muttered holding out a hand as if to push Wood away.

"I fucked you up once Diggory don't make me do it again." Oliver said his teeth clenched. "I'll take on your whole little fan club… I don't for an instant believe that paper's retraction. You think you can fool m…" Oliver paused as if stunned.

Harry barely caught it, but a wisp of silvery blond streaked his vision. The next thing he knew his lips were locked with the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"I am here just like youz asked." Fleur whispered softly as she stood next to Harry gripping his hand looking defiantly on at Wood.

Wood's wide eyes darted from Fleur to Harry and back again. "Err… ok maybe I was wrong. I mean clearly you wouldn't ever you know… cheat on someone so… you know." Wood muttered softly.

Harry nodded with a smile clinging onto Fleur more closely as if he were showing who he was with, however there was a displeased screech that brought everyone's attention.

"You think he wouldn't cheat cause of how pretty she is?" Katie shrieked at Wood.

"Listen, I didn't mean it like that." Wood said in defense.

"Yes you did! You think he wouldn't want someone like me because he is with such an attractive girl!"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean…" Wood stuttered as he attempted to break himself from Fleur's attractiveness.

"Fucking arse!" Katie shouted and with a quick motion laid a knee to Wood's groin.

Harry cringed as Wood toppled to the ground with a high shriek. Katie stormed off screaming obscenities, while her quidditch gals chased after her. Harry made his way to Wood's fallen form.

"Hey its ok Ollie. Take this." Harry said holding out a small concoction that he had learned from Skeeter during the World Cup.

"Trust me, it helps… I know."

--

The platform had all, but emptied. Students had once again wandered home to their parents. Harry waited till almost every student had left taking in what little time he had with Fleur.

She had gotten her gig at Gringott's the Wizard Bank and would be living in London. They made plans to visit as soon as possible. Still with his arms around her he couldn't help, but feel… hungry. _Damn cart woman on the train._ Harry thought.

"Hey, Harry?" Cedric mumbled in a questioning tone. He and Cho were the only two left on the platform other than Harry and Fleur. The Dursley's were probably furious with all the waiting. Harry shrugged off the thought.

"Yeah Chaz?" Harry asked back.

"I'm still curious. I know you used the Triwizard winnings to get someone to take the Goblet of Fire, but who?" Cedric asked. Fleur's eyes popped at the news and Harry gave her a quick kiss promising to explain.

"Well Chaz funny story about that…"

--

**Las Vegas, Nevada USA **

"He brought a fucking cat? And they are going to let him come out on the floor with it?" One of the casino employees spoke in disbelief.

"Say he is a high roller. Just came in and dumped a whole shit load of money down." A member of the security personnel whispered in response.

The employee shook his head. "Let anyone in here these days."

"Well he is from England." The security personnel mumbled with a knowing look.

"Oh shit here he comes." The security guard whispered and backed away.

Through the crowd of gamblers came a man wearing a dusty and molding coat carrying a cat. He cooed to the cat 'Now, now Mrs. Norris was a thousand galleons prize money, not to mention no brats this year'.

_Another nut job, oh well._

"New shooter coming out, new shooter, and does the new shooter feel lucky? Well does he?" The casino employ shouted as he slid the dice over to the man.

Filch took the dice in one hand as he clinched Mrs. Norris in the other shaking them both with anticipation.

"Yes, yes he does."

--

Cedric and Cho stared at Harry in disbelief. "Filch?"

Harry just clung to Fleur's side and shrugged. After a few more moments of silence he spoke.

"I'm hungry… Let's get a taco."

--

**The End**

**Short Epilogue. Next.  
**


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Robe me." Voldemort hissed as he stood in the cauldron stark naked.

"Master please." Wormtail hissed from the ground holding his bloody stump of an arm.

Voldemort looked down at his servant in disgust and went to robe himself quickly.

"Please Master, you promised anything… My hand." Wormtail squeaked in pain.

"You Womrtail are my most loyal servant. You gathered the my fathers bones, you gathered the boys blood from the tombstone, and you used the servant's flesh... your flesh." Voldemort spoke with a pause.

"And the problem is that you are a complete idiot!" Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Flesh of the servant doesn't mean chopping off your whole damn hand! A piece of skin would have sufficed. A finger if you doubted!" Voldemort spat in disgust.

"No wonder I always lose! I surround myself with morons!" Voldemort spat again as he stared down the pathetic form of Wormtail. After a few kicks to Wormtail's side Voldemort sighed and with the very flick of his wand gave Wormtail a brand new shiny silver hand.

"Still, I give you this gift with a purpose." Voldemort spoke slowly and thoroughly.

"The boys mind is strong. He clearly has superior mental abilities. I must remember to practice occlumency against him." Voldemort hissed. "I cannot allow my thoughts to wander like that. I must not let my plans..." Voldemort froze.

"Master what are you thinking?" Wormtail whispered after the silence was to much to bear.

"I was thinking of how you let me go through with such a ridiculous plan!" Voldemort shouted as he performed the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail.

"Master!" Wormtail pleaded. "I told you anyone bloods would do."

"And you let me fall into the boy's trap. Fool you were Wormtail!" Voldemort muttered angrily.

Voldemort took a heavy breath after that. He nudged Wormtail with his foot a few times before speaking.

"I cannot just let this go! The boy took my White Castle! Go Wormtail get me more!"

As soon as Wormtail had departed Voldemort spoke to himself.

"He will not get away with this. No one steals my White Castle and lives."

**The Official End!!**

**End of my first major story. I almost shed a tear. Still working on a title for next sequel. I'm sure you'll find it. More over the top fun to come. The first chapter is Dudley's Day. LOL. Literally. **

**Still big news besides the obvious. The main story will only be to book six, but I've decided to branch out into a few side stories. You'll just have to wait to see what they are. I mean come on a stoned/drunk/cocky Harry is just to hard to pass up.  
**

**Oh by the way much love to you readers and reviewers who loved this. And I do remember one review that asked if I was stoned when I wrote this. Answer: I was stoned and/or drunk when I wrote every chapter to this. Yeah sorry about the grammar. Is that even how you spell grammar?**

**Err sorry Mom probably shouldn't have told you about this site.  
**


	38. Update

**It has begun.**

**Harry Potter and the Blazin of the Order**

**First Chapter up.**

**Changed**

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Chronic  
**


End file.
